


Teacher

by lynnbailey225



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds Of Summer Imagines, Daddy Kink, Daddy Luke, F/M, Multi, Original Character(s), POV Original Female Character, Protective Luke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 83
Words: 124,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnbailey225/pseuds/lynnbailey225
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's 17 years old and she's never been touched. People have tried but never succeed. Something changed when she saw her new health and PE teacher. Mr. Hemmings was sexy. He was eyeing her from the first day in class. She wants him to teach her everything there is to know about sex. The only thing is he has a daddy kink. Can they managed to keep their lessons separate?</p><p> </p><p>Warning there will be smut and an age gap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lesson number 1

There will be smut and an age gap.

\----------------------------------------------

It's the first day of my senior year in high school. Schools okay but I mean I don't really want to spend everyday there. "Dakota did you hear about the new health teacher?" Ashton said coming up behind me

"Yeah I have him last block."

"Same."

"What kind of last name is Hemmings any ways?"

"Sounds hot."

"Sometime I forget how gay you are and then you remind me."

"How do you forget how gay I am?"

"I don't know but I have to go to English so bye Ash."

"Bye."

Ashton is my best friend in the whole world and he's super gay. If you saw him and you didn't know him you'd probably think he's straight, most girls do and they flirt with him. They think their short skirts will convince him to fuck them but nope. Our school makes us wear the whole knee sock, short skirt and blouse thing. It's really dumb but I don't mind. Guys try to get with me all the time but I'm not that kind of girl. I'm saving myself for someone special.

Later that day...

The day went by quickly and it was now time for my least favourite class, health and PE. I walked in and sat at the back of the room next to Ashton. "I heard Mr. Hemmings is hot." He whispered

"Let's just wait and see."

The class filed in and all the girls watched the door and readjusted their boobs. Right as the bell rang a tall, blond and very attractive man walks in. He was hot and when I say hot I mean hot enough that I would have sex with him. Remember how earlier I said I was saving myself? Yeah not from him like he can me anytime of day. It only got worse when he started talking. "Hello class, I'm Mr. Hemmings and I'll be your teacher this year. It seems this school is very lacking in terms of their health classes but I plan to change that."

I passed a note to Ashton that read 'Damn he is hot.'

Mr. Hemmings looked right at me. "And you are ms?"

"Um Wells sir."

"Okay well Ms. Wells please see me after class."

Ashton gave me an oh shit look and I shrank down in my seat. Mr. Hemmings blabbed on for the rest of the class and said we would start PE tomorrow and the class would be half health class and half PE. Everyone filled out of class except for me and Mr. Hemmings. He shut the class room door and headed to his office. "Please come in my office Ms. Wells and shut the door.

"Okay." I followed him in and shut the door behind him

"Can I see the note you were passing?"

"Um I guess." I handed him the note

A smirk spread across his face. "I sure hope you weren't talking about me. Were you talking about me?"

"Um yes sir."

"What are we going to do about that?"

"I don't know sir."

"I guess I could punish you. Are you normally a trouble maker?"

"No sir."

"Please Dakota take a seat."

"Okay." I sat down on the big couch in his office

"You seem scared. Are you scared?"

"Ye ye yes yes sir."

"Don't be scared of me. I just want to teach you. Tell me Dakota have you ever had a sex ed class?"

"No we don't have one."

"Hmm sad. So you don't know anything about sex?"

"I don't but some people do."

"And why do they know and not you?"

"Because they're having sex and I'm not."

"You're a virgin then huh?"

"Yes sir."

"I wouldn't have guessed that." He sat down next to me and put his hand on my thigh. His hand slid up farther until it was centimetres from my throbbing core. It wasn't like I'd never been turned on before but I've never been this turned on before. "Have you ever even been kissed?"

"Yes once."

"When."

"Freshman year."

He used his finger to pull my chin towards him. His lips were soft against mine but it felt wrong but yet so right at the same time. "Do you know how to touch yourself baby girl."

"No sir."

"I have this thing called a daddy kink, do you know what that is?"

"Yes sir."

"No call me daddy."

"Yes daddy."

"No take off your clothes and get on my desk." He cleared his desk as I took off my clothes. Once I was on the desk he stood in front of me and spread my legs. His hands trailed down my thighs. "So beautiful." He touched me and I felt a rush of pleasure. "Okay baby girl this is your clit. Do you like when I touch it?"

"Yes daddy."

"Good now you touch it." I touched where he told me to and I felt more pleasure. "If you move your finger on it, it'll feel even better." I tried it and moaned in pleasure. "Okay now this is your opening. Trace it with you finger like do." He traced it and I moaned in response then did it to myself. It didn't feel as good as when he did it but it felt good. "Now if you stick your finger in it'll feel even better." I did what he said but he shook his head. "Pump your finger in and out maybe even curl them inside of yourself." I pumped my fingers slowly and it felt so good but I better it'll feel better if he does it.

"Daddy will you show me how."

"Of course baby girl."

He moves my hand out of the way and started rubbing my clit. I threw my head back in pleasure. He stuck a finger inside me and started pumping quickly. "Daddy stop please I think I need to pee." I said embarrassed

"No princess you need to cum. Relax and cum for daddy." I relaxed and I felt something like pee come out of me. "Good baby girl, I want to taste you." He grabbed my hips and pulled me to him. He kneeled on the ground and started kissing up my thighs. His tongue ran up my slit and I moaned loudly. "Do you like that?"

"Yes daddy that felt so good."

"Do you want me to make it feel better?"

"Yes please daddy."

He traced my entrance with his tongue before quickly going in and back out. He continued actions like this until I came again. His magic tongue licked me clean and then he stood up. "Next time I'll teach you about blow jobs."

"When is the next time going to be?"

"What are you doing tomorrow after school?"

"Whatever you want me to do."

"Meet me here after class."

"Yes daddy."

"My actual name is Luke by the way."

"Luke Hemmings, hot."

"Almost as hot as Dakota Wells."

 

\----------------------------------------------

Greetings humans I hope you like this fanfic so far, it's my first lien daddy kink fanfic or whatever you call it. Sorry if it's bad.


	2. The Second Lesson

Luke gave me his number and I headed home. My parents weren't home so I headed upstairs. All I could think about was him touching me and how good it felt. I laid on my bed and took my clothes off. I touched my clit and rubbed it for a minute before put a finger inside myself. It didn't fell as good as his had but it was something. I remembered something my sister gave me. It was something I never used, just kept hidden. I rushed to grab it and laid back on my bed. She used lots of toys I guess, at least that's what she told me. I pushed it slowly inside myself and it hurt a little. It wasn't very big but it was bigger than Luke's fingers. I pumped it in and out of myself quickly and moaned softly. After a few minutes I got that familiar tight knot in my stomach then I came on the bed. Nothing felt as good as Luke's tongue and I doubt anything would. I got all cleaned up and started on my homework. My phone started going off and I answered it. "Hey baby girl."

"Hi."

"Did you do your homework from me yet?"

"Which one?"

"You're extra assignment for being bad in class today."

"I'm already done with that."

"Did you think of me?"

"Yes."

"Was it as good as me?"

"It wasn't even close."

"I can't wait till tomorrow princess."

"I can't either"

"Do you really think I'm hot Dakota or were you messing with your friend."

"You're hot enough that I let you get in my pants."

"You've seriously never done anything with anyone before?"

"Nope."

"Hmm what are you doing now?"

"My other less fun homework."

"That sucks."

"I know."

"Want me to come get you, we can go to my house?"

"Can't we stay at my house."

"You have parents."

"They don't get home till like 8 and if they get off work they go to dinner. Plus they always let me know when they're about 10 minutes away."

"Why do they tell you?"

"So I have time to clean up any mess I make."

"I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"How do you know where I live?"

"It's on school records all I had to say was I need to send a letter to your parents about you misbehaving."

"Park in the alley behind my house."

"Got it."

We hung up the phone and I dashed to change back into my school uniform but minus the underwear. I cleaned my room up a bit and headed down stairs to the back door. A speak black car with darkly tinted windows pulled up. Luke stepped out and I opened the door. "I thought maybe you'd changed your mind."

"Of course not baby girl."

"Good." He came in and kissed me hard. His hands found my ass and squeezed.

"No panties, dirty girl."

"I was thinking I don't think you really punished me daddy." I said as we entered my room

"I was being nice."

"But I was a bad girl."

"Do I need to bend you over and spank you princess?"

"I think so."

"Kneel on the bed." I kneeled on the bed and he climbed on next to me. "Spread your legs and put your pretty ass up in the air." Once I was in place he grabbed my ass again. This time he slapped me hard in the ass. A half whine, half moan escaped my lips. He kept going until my ass was bright red. "You better behave now baby girl."

"I will daddy."

"Good."

I moved so I was straddling his lap. "I'm ready for my next lesson daddy."

I crawled off of him and he slid his pants down. His a bulge was huge and I started to get nervous. He stood up and removed his tight boxers. My eyes widen at the sight of his huge member. "You ready baby girl?"

"Yes daddy."

I got on my knees and gently guided his hardened member to my lips. "No teeth baby, all tongue."

I sucked on his tip causing a moan to escape from his lips. I took as much of him as I could and pumped the rest with my hand. He was moaning like crazy as I continued. I looked up at him through my eyelash and he looked so hot. I took all of him, hitting the back of my throat. "Just like that baby girl, I'm so close." I kept going until I felt his warm liquid in my mouth. "Swallow princess." I swallowed his cum and he pulled off my knees. "You did really good, I don't think I need to teach you anything about that. Your turn."

He pushed me gently on the bed and started taking off my shirt. His huge hand gripped my exposed a chest. "Daddy." I moaned

He ran two finger up my slit and kissed my neck. "You're soaking wet baby girl, who got you so wet?"

"You did daddy."

He put one finger in me and started pumping in and out quickly. My moans got even louder when he added a second finger. His tongue pressed against my clit and I almost screamed in pleasure. I could feel the knot in my stomach building up. His free hand grabbed my hip and held me in place. I came on his fingers and he slowly pulled them out of me. "I want you to taste yourself baby girl." He held his fingers up towards me and I started sucking on them. "Do you like how you taste." I nodded my head and he started kissing me. "You know you can't tell anyone about this right."

"I'm not dumb, I know."

"That means your friends too."

"I know."

"I could go to prison for this."

"Then why do it?"

"I don't know, I've never done anything like this before."

"How old are you anyways?"

"25."

"So how long have you been teaching for?"

"About 3 years."

"And you've never done anything with one of your students?"

"No, I never wanted to but you. I feel driven to you. As soon as I saw you something changed and I said in my head I gotta have her."

"So what's the catch then?"

"Catch?"

"There's always a catch. Anything good always has a catch."

"I'm the catch, you have to put up with me."

"Are we just in this for sex and such?"

"I don't use girls Dakota, I'm a good guy. Is that what you're here for?"

"No."

"Promise?"

"Only if you do to."

"I promise."

"Then so do I."


	3. The Hickey

"Wait Ashton is gay?"

"So gay."

"I would've never guessed."

"No one does, he fights girls off constantly."

"That's funny."

"I guess. So who's your best friend?"

"His name is Michael."

"What's he like?"

"He's crazy and exciting. He dyes his hair a lot."

"Nice."

"Okay what's your favorite color?"

"Blue or black."

"Are you emo?"

"Shut up Luke."

"Ask your question."

"Why did you change schools to work at?"

"You sure you want to know?"

"Yes."

"Someone died in my gym class."

"Really?"

"No. I was involved with the vice principal when I started there but we broke it off and some nasty shit went down and I had to leave."

"That sucks."

"Not so much."

"Why?"

"She's a bitch and if I was there I wouldn't have met you princess."

"Fair enough."

"Why do your parents not want to come home?"

"It's not a fun story."

"I'm trying to get to know you so tell me."

"Okay so I briefly mentioned my brother but I didn't mention his twin. He was depressed so my parents sent him away to get help but he didn't want to go. When he came home he seemed to be better but he lost it and killed himself. They came home early that night and yelled at him about some mess he made. He left the room and they found him dead later."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"How long ago?"

"1 year last month."

"I'm so sorry." He said as he wiped a tear from my face

"Apple or android."

"Did you really just ask that?"

"Yes now answer."

"Android."

"Nope I'm going to have to convert you."

"Don't be that girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?"

"Yes you're mine now. No one touches you but me."

"No one touched me before you."

"Keep it that way."

"I will."

"How long till your 18?"

"6 months."

"That's not too long, you'll graduate shortly after."

"Me being 18 won't make this legal."

"I know but it'll lessen my charges of caught."

"Fair enough."

"So you're okay with this?"

"Yes, I'm more than okay with this actually."

"Good but I swear to god if you try to torture me in gym tomorrow I'll have to punish you." He whispered in my ear, sending shivers through my whole body.

I whispered in his ear trying to get the same reaction from him. "But gym is my last class and I want you to need me."

His lips locked with mine and he hands were on my waist, pulling me to him. He started kissing my neck and jaw. I moaned when he found my sweet spot which caused him to suck harder. He kissed my lips once more then pulled away. "You may not want to wear your hair up for a few days."

"Did you give me a hickey?"

"I can't help it. Your moans drive me crazy."

I was about to respond but my phone went off. There was a message from my mom. 'Be home in 10.'

"Fuck."

"Parents?"

"Yeah."

"I will see you tomorrow then."

"I'll walk you out."

He took my hand as we walked down stairs to the back door. "If your friends asks tell them you have detention with me."

"I wish you didn't have to leave."

"How about tomorrow I make us dinner?"

"You cook?"

"Yes I'll pick you up at 5."

"Are we going to your house?"

"Yes princess."

"Can't wait."

"Bye Dakota."

"Bye Mr. Hemmings."

He smirked at me and left. I watched his car pull away. I went back to my room and looked at my neck in the mirror. There was a fairly good sized hickey on my neck. "Asshole." I chucked under my breath

The whole day seem so surreal and I just wanted to fall asleep. I decided to take a shower first so I grabbed clean clothes and went to the bathroom. Quickly I undressed and turned on the warm water. I tried not to think about him but I could stop. The image of his perfect body and the feeling of his lips on my skin were haunting me. If I could have made out with him forever I would've and if I could have listened to him talk forever I would've. His perfect blue eyes light up when he talks about things he likes. He bites his lip sometimes when he talks and it's so hot. Most people would probably say a grown man shouldn't have a lip piercing but it makes him so much hotter. I know I'm not the only girl who thinks he's hot. But I'm the only girl he's making out with after school. Ashton was texting me after school trying to figure out what happened with Luke or Mr. Hemmings as Ashton had to call him. All I told him was I got in trouble for passing notes. My homework remand unfinished and I didn't care. It was only 9 when I fell asleep. 

Before school the next day...

"Where were you last night?"

"What?"

"Dakota are you even paying attention?"

"Sorry Ash I'm distracted."

"Whatever why weren't you at our back to school party?"

"I was busy."

I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and tried not to blush. "Is that a hickey?" He basically yelled

"Maybe."

"Dakota did you lose you V card last night?"

"Yes but I didn't have sex."

"Then what did you do."

"He fingered me and ate me out and I gave him a blow job."

"How was it?"

"It was great."

"The better question is who?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Was it Mr. Hemmings?"

"Ew Ash gross."

"I'm kidding."

"Good."

My heart was racing at the very thought of getting caught. We were sitting on the steps outside of school like we normally do and I saw Luke walking up. "Morning Ms. Wells and Mr. Irwin."

"Morning Mr. Hemmings." I smirked and mouthed daddy.

Ashton didn't even look up just kept his eyes on his phone as he mumbled something. Luke bit his lip and winked at me. Once he was gone Ashton looked at me. "That was weird maybe he thinks your hot."

"Shut up Irwin."


	4. The Secret

"So can you come over after school?"

"I have detention with Mr. Hemmings."

"For passing a note?"

"Yes and for being overly sassy with him as he put it."

"And we have gym today too. I hate gym."

"May not be that bad."

"Okay tell me who gave you the damn hickey."

"He doesn't go to school here."

"I want a name."

"And I want one secret."

"You have no secrets with your best friend."

"I have this one secret. Please Ash."

"Fine for now."

"Let's just go to lunch."

We headed towards the cafeteria to meet our other friends. "Ashton tell us that you have a hickey."

"Shut up Rose."

"Tell us who."

"I hate you Irwin."

"Sorry."

"Tell me."

"No I'm not telling you."

"Please?"

"No he doesn't even go here."

"Fine. So I had gym this morning."

"Does it suck?"

"Yes, he said it's only gonna get harder too."

"Dakota you're going to have to tell him."

"Who?"

"Mr. Hemmings."

"About what?"

"Your you know."

"I'm not telling anyone." I said through gritted teeth

"But if it acts up in class he has to know."

"It won't. It hasn't the last 3 years."

"Yes it has Sophomore year in class that's why it's on school record."

"It hasn't happened since."

I walked away from them and pushed the thoughts out of my mind. My feet went wherever they wanted and they took me to the bathroom. I went into a stall and leaned against the wall as tears streamed down my face. Honestly I'm scared but I don't like people knowing. It wasn't something you advertise and they wanted me to tell him of all people. I remained in that spot until the lunch bell dismissed us back to class. With a sigh I shuffled on to math. There was no sign of Ashton or Rose anywhere so I relaxed a little but I saw Luke. He looked at me and I tried to walk faster. I wiped another tear off my face and darted into the classroom. "Hey you weren't at lunch, you okay?" Kat asked

"I'm fine I just didn't feel like lunch today."

"I won't push you to tell anyone anything but I'm here if you need to talk. No judgement."

"Thanks."

The rest of the classes flew by and I found myself sitting in a desk next to Ashton watching Luke talk. I wasn't paying attention to what he was saying, I was watching his lips and his hands. He tried not to make eye contact with me but failed. I would catch his eye and his words would falter slightly and I would smirk a little. Once we headed to gym Ashton automatically grabbed my arm. "Dakota I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. I just think you should tell him."

"I don't care what you think Ashton. Just leave me the fuck alone."

"Ms. Wells, Mr. Irwin is there a problem."

"No sir."

"I'm going to have to ask you to watch your language in this class Ms. Wells. I will speaking with you after class." I rolled my eyes and walked off. "I don't like your attitude Ms. Wells."

"Good."

I knew he would be pissed and not in a way that would end up good. He'd probably be yelling and saying he never wanted to see me again. "Wow I think Mr. Hemmings hates you." One of the other girls said

"Probably." I said with a shrug knowing Luke could hear us

We all changed our clothes and everyone but me head straight out. I took a deep breath and joined everyone else in the gym. Some of the girls hand their black gym shirts tied up so you could see their stomachs. They roll the waist bands on the matching black shorts to make them shorter. We all had black shorts and shirts so that way we would still look exactly the same. Luke was watching me as I feel in line with everyone running. His glare was burning holes in my skin. I tried to ignore him but I couldn't so I caught up with Ashton. "I'm sorry Ash I'm just."

"I get it. I shouldn't push you to tell him about it."

"I just hate telling people."

"I don't think he'd care anyways. He really hates you."

"Yeah."

"He'd probably try to get it to act up just so he wouldn't have to put up with you."

"I don't doubt it."

"What did you even do."

"We all have at least one teacher that hates us just because they can."

"I guess. God this is gonna suck."

We were right it did suck. He ran us hard and worked us nearly to death. Everyone quickly left his classroom including Ashton. Luke stood at the door and waited for everyone to leave then shut the door and turned towards me. "Office now." Was all he said

I went in the office and he shut the door. "What?"

"You're attitude sucks Dakota."

"I've had a long day."

"I know I saw you crying earlier."

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

He stepped closer and forced me up against the wall. "Tell me baby girl."

"My friends were being jerks."

"Is that why you were cursing at Ashton?"

"Yes."

"Was it about the little mark I left on your neck?"

"Partially."

"What else?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I'll find out eventually."

"Not if I have a say in it."

"I promise I will find out."

"And I promise I'll tell you if it ever becomes a problem."

"I have a shit ton of papers to grade so I was hoping you would sit on my desk and keep me company." 

"Fine."

He moved to his chair and I sat on the desk next to him. His large hand found my thigh. I got bored of watching him grade papers so I hoped off his desk. He looked at me for a second then returned to the paper in front of him. I started kissing his neck and up his jaw. He turned in the chair to kiss me and pull me into his lap. "I said keep me company not distract me."

"I can't help it."

"You better go home and get ready for tonight."

"What's tonight?"

"Our date."

"I can't wait."

"See you then baby doll."


	5. Welcome to Casa de Luke

It was already 4:00 when I got home so I started trying to find something to wear. Once I decided I quickly showered and dried my hair. The clock on my night stand said 4:48 in large yellow letters. I put a small amount of makeup on and grabbed my outfit. I'd chosen tight dark blue skinny jeans and a tight blue too that showed off my cleavage. My phone buzzed and I grabbed it off the bed. I had a message from Luke. 'I'm here.'

'Come in I'm in my room.'

I heard the door open and I rushed out of my room. He was at the bottom of the stairs looking up at me. I came down the stairs and stopped in front of him. Luke hooked his fingers in my belt loops and pulled me to him. He kissed me hard and my arms wrapped around his neck. "Damn you look great."

"So do you."

He was wearing tight black jeans and what looked to be T- shirt with the sleeves cut off. He kept kissing me until I pulled away. "Come on let's go."

Grabbing my hand he led me to his car and opened the passenger side door for me. He drove quicker than most people and we were at his house within 10 minutes. "Is this really your house?"

"Is it too big?"

"No it's just how do you afford this on a teachers salary?"

"Let's just say I'm a teacher because I want to be not because I have to be."

We went in the house and I completely stop. "God damn."

"What?"

"You're house is so nice."

"Let's eat."

He led me to a dinning room with a table full of candles. "You didn't have to do all this."

"Take a seat baby girl."

I sat down and he left the room. When he returned he had two plates full of food. "You cook now too?"

"It's just cooked chicken breast with a salad and mashed potatoes."

"It looks amazing."

He sat it down in front of me and sat down across from me. We both started eating and he watched me very carefully. "Does it taste okay?"

"Yes it wonderful."

"Good, I hope we don't get sick from the chicken."

"We probably won't."

"Why are you wearing makeup?"

"I felt like it."

"You look find without it."

"That's not why I wear it."

"How was school today?"

"Boring and long. How was it for you?"

"Long as well. You see I was waiting all day for your class but I couldn't even find you in the hoard of girls trying to get me attention. You still looked hot though."

"Don't you like the attention?"

"Not really I don't find that attractive."

"What if I were to do something like that?"

"I would find it sexy but just because I find everything you do sexy." I smiled at him and he just laughed. "I noticed a lot of guys staring at you today."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I didn't like it. "

"I can't help it."

"I know but I worry you might stray from me."

"Why would I pick any of those immature high school boys over you?"

"I don't know cause it's easier."

"I don't want easy."

"Then you've come to the right place."

"I believe I have."

He smirked at me again and I blushed and looked down. "Why are you blushing away from me?"

"I'm just not used to it."

"Get used to it Princess."

Our conversation was playful and sweet as we ate dinner. When we finished he took our plates and we moved to the couch in the living room. "So are you ever going to tell me how you can afford this house and that car?"

"Maybe but if you like that car you should see my others."

He took my hand and led me through a hallway. The last door led to a massive garage full of all types of cars. "Damn Luke."

"You like?"

"This is so cool."

His phone went off and he grabbed it from his pocket. He huffed and I looked questioningly at him. "My friends are bugging me to play a game with them."

"Then play with them and I'll sit there and annoy you."

"Nope I'm not going to. Come sit on the couch with me."

We went back to the couch and he pulled me into his lap. He immediately started kissing me. His hands slipped under my shirt but didn't go anywhere else. "Luke stop for a moment."

"What's wrong?"

I turned away from him and sneezed. My sneeze was loud and high pitched. "Sorry." I said with a yawn 

"Why are you so tired."

"Because of your fucking class."

"Sorry baby girl, I didn't mean to tire you out."

"Yes you did."

"Well not you specifically."

"I hate Mr. Hemmings."

"Do you still like me?"

"I like you Luke."

"Good, I'm sorry I'm an arse at school."

"It just makes it believable that I have detention with you."

"If you keep up that attitude in class I really will give you a detention."

"You could always just punish me."

"No nope this is our first date. I will not. We are going to have a romantic evening."

"Fair enough. What are we going to do?"

"I thought we could play a game maybe uno."

"End a relationship before it starts."

"Come on."

We moved to opposite sides of the table and started playing. The game went on for a while until I got down to my last card. "Uno."

"Too bad I'm changing the color to green because I know that's a blue card in your hand."

I smirked at him and laid down my last card. "Draw 4 and the colour doesn't matter because I win."

"That is wrong."

"Nah."

"I think that's cheating."

"I don't think there's a rule against it so."

"Let's play scrabble."

"What a sore loser."

He laughed as he left the room. When he returned he was holding scrabble in his hand. "I'm going to win this game."

"Good luck."


	6. First Date

"Looks like they college education didn't help you much."

"How did you beat me?"

"I'm just better then you."

"Don't push me baby girl."

"What are you gonna do, punish me?"

"No I said I wouldn't do that tonight but tomorrow after class."

"I look forward to it."

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"That little smirk on your face is driving me crazy."

I fluttered my eyelashes at him. "I'm not doing anything."

"That's it."

"What?"

He got up and pulled me onto the couch and leaned over me with one hand on either side of me. "Stop tempting me baby girl. Keep this up and people will really start to notice that we're involved."

"Why?"

"Cause I might up and make out with you in the middle of class."

"That won't end well."

"None of this will end well."

"We won't get caught and if we ever break up I promise not to tell anyone."

"Don't talk like that princess."

"Sorry."

"Let's just get to know one another better. No tempting me though, I want to keep my promise but you're making it hard."

"I'm not trying to do anything."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm on the same page as you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Luke."

"I didn't think I would ever like the sound of my name. But it sounds so sweet coming from your lips."

"I however like my name."

"Really?"

"Do you not like my name?"

"I love your name, I just figured that you might not like your own name."

"Dakota is a cool name."

"Yes it is."

"You don't like it do you?"

"I just always thought it was more of a guys name."

"Fair enough."

"Tell me more about you baby girl."

"What do you want to know?"

"What do you do in your free time?"

"I write or read or listen to music."

"Typical girl things."

"I'm also a gamer thank you."

"What do you play? Some girly game."

"Try call of duty and super mario smash bros. A little Minecraft, sims and a few other basics."

"We'll have to test you sometimes."

"Bring it on."

We spent several more hours together just talking and laughing. He found a way to keep his hands on me all night. Always touching me somewhere and somehow. Every touch made me want him more and every kiss made me need him more. I knew that everything about what we were doing was wrong but nothing in my life has felt more right then being in his arms. Maybe it was the whole forbidden relationship thing or the thrill of sneaking around that made it so appealing. He took me home at 11 because that was my curfew on school nights but we talked on the phone for awhile before we fell asleep. He was unbelievably sweet and caring. Before he left me he promised a second date sometime soon. It was going to be a game night to see if I could keep up with him.

School the next day sucked just the same including gym when Luke worked us extra hard. Ashton came up to me and grabbed my arm. "I'm calling your parents."

"Please no I just need to sit for a moment."

"Dakota I'm worried."

"I'll be fine Ashton please don't worry."

"You look like you're about to pass out."

He was right I was feeling faint and I felt my knees start to buckle. His arm wrapped around my waist and he helped me to the locker room. "Thanks."

"I'm begging you."

"I'll think about it."

"Don't die in there."

"I won't."

I changed quickly and headed back to class. Ashton walked in several minutes later and was definitely the last person. "Mr. Irwin be quicker changing please."

"Sorry."

He sat down next to me. "Sorry I made you late."

"I don't care are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Good."

The bell rang and everyone shuffled out. Luke gestured to his office and I went right in. He followed and shut the door. His hands found my hips and his lips found mine. "God you are so tempting."

"I didn't mean to tease." I said pulling away

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

His hands went back to my waist he came scarily close. "Don't lie to me baby girl."

"I'm fine."

"Talk to me."

"I just don't feel good."

"I still feel like your lying but I'm going to leave it alone for right now."

"Thanks."

"I'm still going to keep my promise from yesterday. Bend over my desk."

"Yes daddy."

I bent over his desk and he pulled my panties down and I stepped out of them. He moved my skirt out of the way and started kneading my ass. One hand left and reconnected with a loud smack. A soft moan escaped my lips which encouraged another from him. He did 8 more for a total of 10 then pulled my hips against his. The friction made me moan loudly. "Turn and sit on the desk." I moved to sit on the desk and he opened my legs. "You're so pretty baby girl." He started kissing down my inner thigh. "Do you want daddy to eat you out?"

"Yes please daddy."

"Daddy want to taste his baby girl."

His mouth connected immediately with my throbbing core drawing a moan from my lips. My moans got louder as started teasing my entrance. I was in such a blissful state that I didn't even know what he was doing to me anymore. All I knew is that it felt great. "I'm going to cum."

He kept going until I came in his mouth then he stood up away from me. "You taste amazing baby girl."

"I feel better now."

"Good baby girl."

"You are magic with that tongue."

"Do you want to come over tonight?"

"I have a ton of homework."

"What if I come over and help you."

"Fine."

"Don't say it like that."

"I'd love it if you came over."

"Better."

"When are you coming over."

"4."

"Okay so I'll see you in 45 minutes."

"Bye."


	7. His Friends

1 month later...

"Luke stop it."

"I'm not doing anything."

"You're button smashing."

"No I'm not. You're just mad because I might actually beat."

"You really want to beat me don't you?"

"Yes we've been playing this for almost a month and you still win every time."

"I grew up playing Tekken so don't feel bad."

"Let's play Mario Kart."

"Fine."

His phone went off and he grabbed it. "My friends want to come over."

"It's been a month, I think it's time I meet them."

"Are you sure."

"Yes."

He started texting back and pulled me closer to him. "They'll be here soon."

"Okay I can't wait to meet them."

"They're very loud and annoying."

"I don't care."

He snuggled his head into the crook of my neck and kisses me gently. It was amazing how close we'd gotten in just a month. We spent at least an hour together after school almost everyday and then most days we would spend time together at normally his house. We still hadn't actually had sex but we still did somethings. His friends knew about me but he wanted to make sure we were going to work out before I met them. School still sucks and Ashton is still pressuring me to tell. He knows I won't but he'll keep trying.

I was brought back to reality by Luke's arms wrapping tighter around me. I started playing with his hair which caused him to smile. He was amazing the only problem was the fact that he's my teacher. It's risky and he could get in a lot of trouble for it. He tells me not to worry about it but I can't help but worry. Luke sat up and kissed my cheek. I pulled him back and kissed him. "Baby girl we need to talk."

"What?"

"It's been a month and we've done everything but have sex."

"Okay."

"I want to take that step with you but I'm worried that I may hurt you. The last thing I want to do is hurt you."

"Luke I want to take that step too and I'll be fine."

"It'll be uncomfortable the first couple times but you'll adjust."

"I'm not worried, I trust you."

"You're amazing."

"So are you."

He started kissing me but the doorbell interrupted us. Luke groaned and went to get the door. I stood up and awkwardly waited. He opened the door and greeted his friends. They both looked at me curiously. Luke gestured for me to join them and I went to stand next to him. "Michael and Calum this is Dakota. Dakota this is Michael and Calum."

Michael had purple hair and Calum had dark brown hair. They were both considerably shorter than Luke. Calum was the first to speak. "It's nice to meet you, Luke talks about you a lot."

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Luke said you were good looking but damn."

"Thanks?"

"Michael doesn't know how to be appropriate."

"That's okay I'm used to high school boys."

"Hey we are more mature then high schoolers." Michael protested

"What are we playing guys?"

"Mario Kart."

We all sat down and started playing. Luke pulled me into his lap before we started. "Luke." I whined

"Shh baby girl it's okay."

I settled into his lap and we started playing. "Great you guys are going to be that couple aren't you?"

"Yes we are." Luke said

"Gross."

"I think they're cute." Calum countered

"Thanks Cal."

"Who's 2nd player?"

"I am."

"Damn you Dakota."

"She's good at video games."

"Have you been training her."

"No she was already that good."

A few hours later...

"Dakota you're op."

"Stop saying that Michael."

"It's true."

"Okay go home guys go home." Luke laughed

"Fine."

They both left and Luke grabbed me. "I'm so sorry about them."

"They're great."

"They're immature and annoying."

"I don't care they're your friends."

"Your parents think your spending the night with Kat right."

"Yeah, so I can spend all night with you."

"Let me show you my room."

"Okay."

He took my hand and led me up the stairs. There were double doors at the end of the hall. "Ready?"

"Yup."

He opened both doors to reveal a huge room with a giant bed. His bed was a dark grey and the walls were a light brown. There was a large sitting area next to a fire place. "What do you think?"

"This is amazing, the bed is huge."

He took me by the waist and started kissing me. "You still sure about this?"

"Yes."

He started kissing my neck and lifting the hem of my shirt up. Once he shut the door our clothes started coming off quickly. When only his boxers and my panties were remaining he led me to the bed. "Sit on the edge of the bed."

I sat down on the edge of the bed and looked up at him. He kneeled in front of me and traced his fingers up my thighs. He slipped my panties off and started fingering me with two fingers. "Daddy that feels so good."

He kept pumping for a minute before adding a third finger. "Does that hurt baby girl?"

"No."

"Okay move back onto the bed and lay down."

He took off his boxers as I moved. My nerves were growing more and more with every second. He joined me on the bed and kissed me gently. "I'm scared."

"Don't be, I'm going to take care of you."

"Okay." I practically squeaked

He lined himself up with my opening and took my hand. Before he did anything he kissed my hand and looked me straight in the eyes. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

He pushed a little into me and I drew in a sharp breath. I gripped his hand tighter and he slowly pushed further into me. Once he was all the way in a tear rolled down my face. "Should I stop?"

"No."

"Are you okay?"

"It hurts."

"I know baby I know."

"Please go slow."


	8. Her first time

Luke went slow and was as gentle as he could possibly be. It still hurt like hell but it was nice to be able to share that with Luke. He laid down beside me once he was done and pulled me close. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"How bad did it hurt?"

"Pretty bad."

"I'm sorry baby girl."

"I know you tried to be gentle."

"Shit Dakota I think you're bleeding."

"Fuck."

"Let's go to the bathroom and I'll get you cleaned up."

"Alright."

He helped me to the bathroom and put me on the counter next to the sink. Luke grabbed a black wash cloth from the cabinet and wet it down before starting to clean me up. "Are you upset with me and that's why you're not looking at me?"

"I'm not upset with you."

"You can tell me if you are baby."

"I'm embarrassed."

"Don't be, it's okay." He put the wash cloth down and grabbed my hips. Using his thumb he wiped away a tear. "It happens babe. I'm sorry I hurt you. It won't happen again." I still didn't look at him. "Dakota look me in the eyes right now." I made no move so he took my chin in his hand and made me look at him. "Don't let this be what tears us apart. We've had a few rough patches and I'm sure we will have more but it would be stupid if this is what ends us."

"Luke I don't want us to end I just feel like a stupid little girl who couldn't even handle having sex."

"Having sex isn't the easiest thing ever especially for a girl and especially when it's the first time. You actually did really good and one day we'll try it again and it'll be better."

"I want to be able to enjoy sex with you. Can we try again sometime soon."

"No I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"Luke I'll never get used to it if we don't do it."

"I know how it works but I can't stand to see you like that again."

"I'll drop it for now."

"How about we take a bath?"

"Okay."

He started the bath water and helped me off the counter. "Are you sore?"

"Yeah."

"Hopefully a warm bath will help."

"Probably."

He helped put me in the water then climbed in with me. The water was warm and instantly felt better once he wrapped his arms around me. He'd pulled me onto his lap and tightly hugged me against his chest. "I'm so glad I found you."

"I just wish it was better circumstances."

"Baby girl I promise you as soon as you graduate we're packing up and taking off. Somewhere where nobody will know us."

"I like that plan."

We stayed quite for a bit until Luke let out a sigh and began talking. "It's weird."

"What is?"

"I've always had commitment issues and I mean I've still got some but I've never thought far enough ahead in a relationship to think about living together."

"Maybe it's a sign."

"Maybe it is."

"I didn't know you had commitment issues."

"I don't tell anyone because sometimes it scares people away."

"I wanna know everything about you."

"Okay if I think of anything else I'll tell you."

"Thank you."

"Are you ready for bed?"

"Yeah."

We got out and he passed me a towel. I wrapped it around myself and went to my bag to get my clothes. My matching black lace bra and panties were buried at the bottom of the bag. When I was dressed I went back into his room to find him laying in his boxers on the bed with the tv on. "Come here my gorgeous baby girl."

I crawled into bed next to him and laid with my head on his chest. His finger traced up and down my spine until I fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning Luke was missing. There was a shirt with a note on it that read 'Here's a shirt so you won't get cold.' I slipped on the shirt and it was way too big for me. The most likely place for him to be was the kitchen so that's where I headed. He was standing at the oven in sweat pants with his boxers showing just slightly. I wrapped my arms around his waist. He turned towards me and grabbed my hips. "Morning baby girl."

"Morning Luke."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes but I would've rather woken up next to you."

"I wanted to make you breakfast."

"How sweet of you."

He picked me up by my waist and sat me on the counter. His lips pressed gently against mine. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm a little sore but other than that I'm fine."

"Good. I'm sorry for hurting my baby girl."

"Stop apologizing please."

"I can't help but feel bad."

"Don't feel bad."

"I like having you around all the time."

"I like being around."

He started kissing me again and I wrapped my arms around his neck and legs around his waist. We continued to make out for a minute until he pulled back. He kissed me gently again then pulled away. "I have created a monster."

"Yes you have."

"But it's a good type of monster."

"Is it?"

"My favorite monster."

He went back to focusing on his cooking. "Now I'm lonely."

"I'll come back." He moved back to me and placed his hands on my hips

"Yay."

"You're really okay baby girl?"

"I'm still sore but I'll be fine. Stop worrying Luke."

"I can't help but worry."

"Why?"

"Because I, I..."

"Because you what?"

I was trying to get him to say the magic words. There wasn't a single doubt in my mind that I was in love with him but I need him to say it first. I wasn't about to ruin things or make them awkward or pressure him to say it or embarrass myself. "Because I care about you Dakota." 

"Alright fair enough." 

"You know it's our one month anniversary right?"

"Yes I just didn't think you would keep track or care to."

"Of course I know."

"Why?"

"Because I'm your boyfriend and I should know that stuff."

"Well you're a wonderful boyfriend."

"And you're a wonderful girlfriend."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright I promise there will be a scene that actually describes what they do but like this would've been a little weird. But I promise one is coming. So who ship Luke and Dakota? I need a ship name for them cause yes.


	9. We Need A Break

"Luke take me home."

"Why?"

"I have homework and I want to go home."

"Did I do something?"

"No take me home please."

"Fine."

"Thank you."

I grabbed my stuff and we headed for his car. We were both silent on the way home. He turned to me as I tried to get out of the car. "Dakota."

"What?"

"Talk to me."

"I told you I'm just tired."

"Can I at least have a kiss goodbye?"

"Yeah."

I leaned over and kissed him gently. "Is this because I won't have sex with you."

"No I couldn't care less about that."

"Then what's wrong. I know you and I know when you aren't telling me something."

"Let me go do my homework."

"Call me later?"

"Maybe."

I got out of the car and went to the door. His hand caught my wrist and he turned me to him. "I'm not going to let us end over something stupid."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can feel you pulling away. Is this because I hurt you last night?"

"No Luke I know you didn't mean to hurt me. Just go home and let me do my homework."

"Dakota please."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. "I'm fine."

"Last night must have hurt you but it felt great for me except that I was hurting you part. Let me make you feel as good as that felt for me."

"Alright but then I really need to do my homework."

"Are your parents home?"

"No, church stuff."

"Good."

I opened the door and started for my room. He grabbed me and pinned me against a wall. His lips met mine hungrily and he pulled our bodies together. "Let's go to my room."

"No I'm going to eat you out on the kitchen counter."

He pulled me towards the kitchen. His strong hands found my waist and lifted me onto the counter. My pants were quickly removed along with my underwear. He kneeled in front of me and wrapped my legs around his neck. "Luke I need you."

"Don't call me that baby girl."

"Sorry daddy."

"Do you want me to eat you out baby girl?"

"Yes please daddy."

He started leaving kisses up my thighs until he got to my throbbing core. "Ready?"

I nodded my head and he went for it. A loud moan escaped my lips. He pressed his tongue to my clit and I moaned louder. I knew he loved making me feel good. He loves being in control of me. It felt better than it normally does and I was moaning like crazy. "It feels so good daddy. I'm going to cum."

He chuckled against my skin causing me to moan even louder. I gripped the counter with my hands as I came in his mouth. He didn't stop, he kept going. "Fuck, you're so good at this."

"Do you like that baby girl?"

I moaned in response as he went back at it. He kept going until I came again. He stood up and pulled me to the edge of the counter. "Some warning would've been nice."

"Did I hurt you?"

"No that felt great it was just so much pleasure."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Can we please try again Luke."

"I won't risk hurting you again."

"I'll get used to you, it just takes time."

"I won't risk it baby girl."

"Please I'll be okay."

"Maybe eventually."

"I want to be able to be with you that way."

"I can't stand it if I hurt you."

"I have to do my homework now."

"Dakota please."

"Go home Luke."

"What the fuck ever."

"I don't mean it like that."

"If you aren't breaking up with me then what is this?"

"I think we've hit a wall, I need time to think."

"About what?" He yelled

"About how I feel Luke. You obviously don't feel the same as I do. I want to be with you but not like this."

"Don't do this to me please baby girl."

"Go home Luke, I'll talk to you after school tomorrow. Okay?"

He looked like he was about to cry as he walked away from me. I got dresser end went upstairs to my room. Tears streamed down my face as I sat on the bed. I'm in love with him but I don't think he feels the same. He's probably just in this for all the sexual things. Don't get me wrong I like them too but only because it's him. I didn't do my homework I just watched tv until it was time for me to sleep. 

The next day...

I was quiet all day and I tried my best not to walk around too much because it still hurt a little. I'd seen Luke around school but I avoided him and his looks the best I could. "Did you have sex this weekend?" Ashton asked

"Yes."

"With who?"

"Not telling."

"Fine. You ready for gym?"

"No, it hurts."

"He was big enough to hurt you?"

"Yes."

"Did you get upset that he hurt you?"

"No he tried to be as gentle as he could and he felt bad for hurting me."

"So are you going to do it again?"

"He doesn't want to hurt me again but I want to do it again."

"Do you love him?"

"Yeah but I don't think he loves me."

"He's an ass then, you should ditch him."

"I told him a I needed time to think about how I feel."

"What'd he say?"

"He got upset, I think he almost cried but I could've been seeing things. Maybe I'm wrong though, maybe he does love me."

"You'll figure it out. When are you going to see him again?"

"Today, later sometime after school."

"Keep me updated."

"I will but for now let's just hope we make it through gym."

"I heard today sucked."

"So did I."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, it's all under control."

"Promise?"

"I promise."


	10. Decisions

We finished gym and everyone rushed out except for me. He didn't look at me but I watched his every move. Once he shut the door I started talking. "Are you mad at me?"

"No."

"Why won't you look at me?"

"I don't want to lose you Dakota."

"I'm sitting right here."

"Come in here please."

I went into his office and he followed. "I don't want us to end either Luke."

"What's happening? We've been together a month and we've been fine."

"I know and I'd hate to lose this but what is this even?"

"Is this because I'm your teacher?"

"No. Yes. Maybe, I don't know."

"Fuck why did we even do this to begin with."

"You started this Luke, you wanted this."

"I still want this."

I sat on the couch and he kneeled in front of me. "Why is this so hard?" I said holding back tears

"Because life is hard. I'm sure I don't make it easy though. I'm an ass and I know that, trust me I know that."

He put his hand on my thigh but I pushed it off. "I don't think I can do this anymore."

"I wish you wouldn't give up but fine."

He stood up and went to the back of the room. I stood up and just stared at him. "That's it you're not going to fight for me?"

"I'm giving you what you want."

"I want you I do but not if you don't want me the same way."

"Do you think I don't care for you? Is that what's going on?"

"You don't act like it."

"You don't know the half of it. Why would you think that? How dare you think that. Don't assume things. Asking me a fucking question God damn it Dakota. No one has ever had me this upset over them leaving and I've dated girls for a whole lot longer than a month. I was trying to be the nice guy and let you leave if that's what you wanted but no I have to be a jerk. You're mine and I'm not letting you leave this room. So sit your ass down and tell me what the fuck is going on."

"Fuck you Luke."

He quickly walked over to me and pinned me to the wall. "I can make that happen baby girl."

"I thought you didn't want to."

"I changed my mind."

He cleared off the few things on his desk and sat me on it. I looked up at him as I bit my lip. He kissed me and started practically ripping my clothes off. He grabbed a condom from his desk and slid it on. "I know your mad but be gentle please. I want this to feel good."

"I'm gonna take care of you baby girl, don't worry."

I wrapped my legs around his waist and he pushed into me. "It hurts less."

"Tell me if it starts hurting too much."

He pushed all the way into me and I grabbed onto the side of the desk. He very gently started to move. "I feel more than just pain this time."

He didn't go too fast and he didn't hurt me too much. When we finished we got dressed and I sat back down on the edge of his desk. "One of these time I promise it's not going to hurt at all."

He gently placed his hand on my thigh and kissed my cheek. "I can't till then."

"Are we good now baby girl?"

"Yeah we're good."

"If something is still bothering you then talk to me. Communicate with me baby girl."

"I will."

"Now get your pretty little ass home so I can come get you in an hour or so."

"What are we doing?"

"I don't know, we could watch a movie or make out. Lady's choice my dear."

"I'll think about it while I wait for you."

"I'm going to say this and I'm going to mean it this time."

"What?"

"No sex tonight."

"I can live with that."

"Did it hurt less?"

"Yeah, I felt some pleasure from it this time."

"Good. You're going to be fun once you adjust to me."

"Why?"

"I can tell you're going to like sex."

"I think I will."

"And that's fine as long as the only person you're having sex with is me."

"I wouldn't think of doing it with anyone else."

"Good." He kissed me hard quickly then pulled back. "You're so damn sexy, I can barely keep my hands off you."

"So don't."

He started kissing me again with his warm hands on my hips. "I really need to grade papers."

"I'll leave you to it then."

"I'll pick you up in about an hour and a half."

He started to pull away but I grabbed the back of his neck. I pulled his lips back to mine. When I pulled back we stayed with our foreheads together. "I...I'm in l." I stopped

"What?"

"I should get home."

"Dakota."

"Bye Luke."

I moved towards the door and he didn't stop me. "You can tell me anything."

"I know that, I'm running late I have to do something. Bye."

"Bye."

I halfway ran out of the school and jumped quickly into my car. I wasted no time starting the car and driving away. I'd almost told Luke that I was in love with him. I think he knows now but I couldn't stand it if he didn't say it back. I couldn't hardly focus on the road in front of me the whole way home. Luke came and got me when he said he would and we went to his house and watched movies. He didn't bring up what I almost said and I didn't bring it up either. Although I had a feeling that I wasn't the only one who couldn't stop think about it all night long. I tried to keep our goodbyes short but he wasn't having that. Maybe he wants be to say it first and that's why he's not saying it. Whatever the reason is I'm not saying it first.

\----------------------------------------------

Hi, I've been working on this fanfic all day long and like a few weeks before. But like what's coming up is super dramatic but also really great and I'm just so excited. Is anyone else excited? Okay anyways no one cares what I have to say so I'll just ask on question. Is this fanfic moving too quickly? Okay I'll just post this now."


	11. You Make My Heart Flutter

"Ms. Wells can I see you at lunch please."

"Yes Mr. Hemmings."

I quickly walked past him without looking at him. Ashton pulled me around a corner and stop walking. "That's your panic attack face."

"Yep."

"Let's go talk somewhere."

"We'll miss a class."

"I'll tell the office you're having a panic attack again."

"Okay."

We stopped by the office then went out to the field. It was outdoor gym so we sat end watch. "You're fucking Mr. Hemmings."

"What?"

"I know Dakota and I won't tell."

"I wanted to tell you but I'm scared."

"Why did you have a panic attack early?"

"I almost told him that I love him the other day and I haven't barely spoken to him since. He wants to talk about it."

"Just tell him."

"I won't tell him unless he says it first."

"What if he doesn't say it?"

"Then I move on."

"Is he good in bed?"

"Ash."

"I wanna know."

"Yeah I guess but we've only had sex twice and it hurt both times."

"Is he really they big?"

"Yes."

"I can see that."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Yes."

"Do you promise not to judge me or ever say anything?"

"I promise."

"Luke has a daddy kink."

"What? You call him daddy?"

"Only when we're doing stuff."

"Oh my god I can't believe that."

"I just feel like it shouldn't be this hard."

"Come here."

He hugged me and kissed my cheek. "Thanks Ash."

"Let's go it's almost lunch time."

We walked inside and I went to see Luke and Ashton went to lunch. He was standing by the door and closed it quickly behind me. I went to his office and turned to him. "What?"

"Attitude Dakota."

"Whatever."

"Now now baby girl."

"Stop calling me that." I halfway yelled

"There's no need to yell."

"Why am I here?"

"Well it was originally because you haven't been talking to me the last couple days. You started telling me something but stopped. I want to know what it was."

"It was nothing."

"Let me rephrase that I need to know."

"It's not important."

"I don't want to fight."

"Then why am I here?"

"Who were you with outside before this? Don't bother lying either I saw him hug you and kiss your cheek. If you wanted to be with someone else you could've just told me."

I relaxed and my look softened. "I was with Ashton he was comforting me."

"It didn't look like Ashton. Why did you need to be comforted, you seemed fine when I asked you to come in."

"Just reasons."

"Tell me what's going on so I don't assume the worst."

"I had a panic attack Luke, okay there are you happy."

"Why?"

"Because I thought you were going to be mad at me for avoiding you."

"How did Ashton know how to calm you down?"

"I don't know."

"Don't be scared of me please baby girl."

"I'm not I just freaked out."

"We're falling apart and I don't know how to fix it."

I suddenly didn't feel well, I felt faint and like I would pass out any second. "Can we talk later, please. I need to go."

"Dakota let's talk please are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad, I'm fine. I'll see you later."

I kissed him quickly then raced to find Ashton. He saw me the second I walked into the cafeteria. "Dakota sit down and breathe."

"It hurts."

"Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No."

"Just breathe."

"I hear his footsteps coming this way. He can't know, get me up."

Ashton pulled me off the ground and into the office. "She needs a minute."

"Do I need to call her parents?"

"No I just need a minute."

We are waited until it went away and then we headed to class. I was running late to gym so I had to speed walk. "Ms. Wells that's your second time being late to class in the last two weeks. See me after class."

I sat down next to Ash with an unhappy face. We suffered through the first half of class and immediately wished that it'd been longer. We were doing two different things, weights and running. My group headed to the weights and started. I got my normal amount which was still heavier than most of the girls but Luke came by. "Someone add 10 more pounds to each side of Ms. Wells bar please."

They added the weight and he walked away. "Dakota are you okay?" Ashton asked from his spot behind me

"Fine, just focus on spotting me incase I drop this bar." I was talking through clenched teeth

We finished with weights and went in the gym to start running. Ashton wouldn't leave my side and wouldn't stop watching me. We both knew what was going to happen we just didn't know when.

Luke's POV...

Dakota was straining with the weight but she wasn't going to get better if I didn't push her. Ashton watched her closely as they started running laps. Normally they ran alone but this time he wasn't leaving her side. The longer they ran the closer he watched her. After several laps she stopped, she was bent over talking to Ashton. I should've seen something was wrong then, Dakota never stops running to take a breathe. My eyes moved to another student only to be brought back to her by a loud noise. I think in that moment my whole world slowed down. Dakota was on the ground, just laying there unmoving. Ashton was yelling but I couldn't make out what he was saying. When I got to her I checked her pulse, it was there but it was faint. "What's wrong with her?"

"She has a heart problem."

"Why did I not know about this?"

"She doesn't talk about it to anyone."

"Someone call 911, I'll have her at the door."

Ashton ran to classroom and returned a few seconds later with his cellphone in hand. I picked her up and started walking to the front doors with him trailing behind. His voice was soft when he called 911 and it was just as soft when he spoke to me. "I'm going to go tell the office."

I didn't respond, I just kept going. "Come on Dakota, don't do this to me."

"So you do know her name."

"Of course I do."

"I've never heard you use it before."

"Trust me, I know her name


	12. Break

Part of me felt so upset that she hadn't told me but I was mostly just worried about her. I've been with her a month and she's never said anything about this. We've had sex multiple times and you can actually see the I love you's that are hanging on our tongues because we're too afraid to say it. What happens if I never get to tell her that even though I shouldn't be in love with her that I am. I didn't know how serious her problem and I didn't know if she would make it. It felt like part of me died when I saw her on the ground, not moving at all. How did I let this happen? How did I let myself fall in love with a high school girl? Why would I put myself in this position with her? I'm sure Ashton has probably figured it out by now and others might suspect something. I spoke very quietly to her, hoping that Ashton wouldn't hear me. "Baby girl you can't leave me."

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at me. "Luke? What's happening?"

"You passed out, your heart. An ambulance is coming."

"I'm sorry for not telling you."

"Shh don't worry about it right now."

Her eyes closed again which caused Ashton to speak. "I know about you two."

"You what?"

"I figured as much and I told Dakota. She confirmed my fears."

"Why haven't you told anyone yet?"

"Because I don't want to hurt her or you. If this makes her happy then who am I to take that away from her. I have no interest in telling anyone unless you hurt her."

"I don't want to hurt her, I want to take care of her."

"You're sucking at it so far."

"I know."

"I'm going to go with her in the ambulance."

"Good."

"You know it's not your fault right?"

"Then who's fault is it?"

"No ones or well maybe Dakota's for not telling you."

"Will she be okay?"

"Probably."

The ambulance pulled up and they took her from me quickly. My feet didn't dare to move until after they were out of view. When I got inside I went straight to the office. "Can I talk to Ms. Cameron please?"

"You can call me Luna and please come in." she said from the doorway of her office.

I walked into her office and sat down at the chair across from her desk. She closed the door and sat down in front of me in her chair. "So I take it you heard what happened?"

"Yes Dakota Wells passed out."

"I didn't know she had a heart problem."

"No one had made you aware of that problem?"

"I had no clue or else I wouldn't have pushed her so hard."

"Well her parents have been contacted and you're not in any trouble and Dakota will be fine."

"Has this happened before?"

"Yes the school was made aware of it her sophomore year when it happened."

"When did it start?"

"She's had it since she was a little kid, it was so bad that she got held back."

"She was held back?"

"Yeah, she's 18 and she should've graduate last year."

"Why was she held back?"

"She missed so much school for doctors appointments across the country and sometimes in other countries."

"Have you known her that long?"

"Well kind of, I was the counselor at the elementary school and then the middle school vice principal and now the high school principal. She's had a long journey, that poor girl and her poor parents. I was there when her brother killed himself. She took it surprisingly well for the most part."

"But she'll be okay right?"

"She's a fighter. But anyways her parents would like you to come to the hospital so they can speak to you."

"Should I be scared?"

"No they are nice people."

"Okay I'll head that way."

I stood up but she started talking again. "Students have told me that you a Dakota have a weird relationship."

"What do you mean?"

"They tell me you're very hard on her and she's disrespectful towards you. Do we need to all sit down and have a conversation?"

"No I can talk to her myself."

"Okay let me know."

"Thanks."

I left quickly and headed straight to the hospital. There weren't too many people in the waiting room but I could guess which ones were her parents. The women had the same dark brown hair as her and the man had the same deep emerald eyes as her. "You must be Mr. Hemmings." The women spoke kindly

"Yes call me Luke please. You must be Dakota's parents."

"Yes. We wanted you to come down here because we want to let you know that we are not mad or upset."

"We know Dakota didn't tell you about her condition." Her mother added

"Dakota wanted to talk to you."

"Okay, thanks."

I walked towards the room, expecting her parents to follow me. "Hi Luke." She said as I opened the door

I turned to see her parents leaving the waiting room. "Hi."

"Are you mad?"

"I would be lying if I said no but I'm mostly worried about you."

"I know I should have told you but I didn't think it was going to be a problem."

"Is it acting up because of us? Because all the fighting and other things?"

"I'm sure fighting with you didn't help but it's not your fault."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I said with a begging tone in my voice

"I don't like talking about it."

"I need to know things like that about you."

"I'll tell you things from now on just please don't be upset with me."

"Dakota I know your 18 not 17."

"How?"

"Ms. Cameron told be earlier."

"The only people who know are my parents, the school, Ashton and maybe a few others."

"This sucks Dakota."

"I know."

"What else haven't you told me?"

"Ashton knew how to deal with the panic attack because I get them all the time."

"A month, we've been together a month and you couldn't be bothered to tell me this?"

"I didn't think you would want me still if you knew all of this."

"I'll always want you baby girl."

"I'm so sorry."

"I'm upset about these secrets but I still want you."

"I should've just told you."

"Let me talk, I still want to be with you but it's my turn to need a break."

"Please tell me that you're not serious."

"I'm serious, just like Ashton was serious when he told me that he knows about us."

"He figured it out and I told him he was right because I need someone to help me through this."

"Isn't that..." he yelled but stopped. "Isn't that supposed to be my job?" he said through clenched teeth

"I need a friend because Luke this sucks. Everyone else gets to show off their boyfriend and go out on dates but I don't get to do that. I have to hide this from everyone and I need my best friend."

"It's not easy for me either. I don't get to show you off and take you out. I want to kiss you when I see you walking down the hall but I can't do that. I want, no I need to really be with you. But this isn't working Dakota."

"Don't you dare break up with me Luke."

"I'm not, I just need time."

"How much time?"

"I don't know Dakota but don't you dare let anyone else put their hands on you. I'm still here if you need me but I need to think about this."

"What is there to think about?"

"I need to find out if you're, if we're worth it."

"What if you don't think we're worth it anymore?"

"Then we forget that it ever happened."

"I can't forget."

"Hopefully, you won't need to."

"Don't talk like that Luke."

"I'm sorry Dakota, I'll talk to you later."

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I need to get this on a schedule to update because i have currently 40 total chapters of this story but i will post more of them if you want them. I also kind of want to start another story but at the same time idk...


	13. Ravishing Rumours

Several days later...

Dakota's POV...

I walked towards his room, I didn't go to his class today. They made me stay in the office but I was going there now. "Dakota I was going to tell you the latest gossip in gym but you weren't there." Melanie said

She was some girl that I was kind of friends with but not really. "What is it?"

"I hear that Mr. Hemmings and Ms. Cameron are a thing now."

"What? No way."

"Yeah people say they've seen them together the last few days and they seem very much like a couple."

"Weird, teachers dating."

"Yeah people even said they thought they heard them doing the dirty in her office and in his."

"Wow, I'd love to talk but I have makeup work to get."

"Bye."

I walked as fast as my feet would take me until I was in his room. He was at the chalkboard erasing things. "Hi."

I shut the door and looked at him. "Dakota?"

"We need to talk."

"In my office."

"Fine."

I walked into his office and stood in front of his desk. He closed the door and sat down. "What's the problem."

"You're screwing the principal while I'm gone?"

"Where did you hear that rumour from?"

"From someone but apparently that's all anyone can talk about."

"You heard it from one person."

My phone buzzed and I looked to see a message from Ash that said 'Mr. Hemmings and Ms. Cameron are a thing now? What happened?'

"Two, Ashton just texted me."

"High school is such a wonderful place."

"You're not denying it."

I started crying and he stood up. "Dakota."

"Just tell me did you or did you not cheat on me."

He moved so he was in front of me with his hand on my hip. "Dakota I would never ever cheat on you."

"You wanted time and I gave you time."

"Stop crying baby girl. I didn't cheat on you because we're worth it."

"How am I supposed to believe you?"

"I don't know, trust me."

"People heard you two."

"I wouldn't cheat on you."

"We were on a break to be fair, I won't get mad Luke."

"If no one was allowed to touch you then I wasn't going to touch anyone else. I would never even dream of cheating on you."

"She's so much prettier than me, she's an adult and you can actually date her."

"Stop Dakota."

"Why me and not her?"

He turned from me and put his hands on the back of his head. I heard him let out a loud sigh as he slowly turned to me. "Because I love you Dakota. I'm in love with you and only you."

"Really?"

"Yes baby girl."

I pulled his lips to mine as I cried happy tears. "I love you too."

"I know, I've been waiting for you to say it."

"I was waiting for you to say it first. I've never said that to anyone and I didn't want to say it if you didn't feel the same way."

"I didn't know I did until I saw you laying on the floor when you passed out and I didn't know if you were going to be okay."

"So are we good?"

"We're better than good. Go home baby girl and I'll get you in a half hour. I'm taking you to my house."

"Okay?"

"You're staying the night with me, no choice."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

"I'll see you in a bit, don't get too excited."

"The same goes for you." I got on my tiptoes and put my lips next to his ear. "Daddy."

"Baby girl, don't tease me because you know I'll take you right here, right now."

"I know but I'm going home."

"Don't ever doubt me again."

"Don't give me reason to."

I started to leave but he grabbed my hips. His lips found mine and he pressed me against the wall. "You are driving me nuts baby girl."

"Just wait."

"I don't know if I can."

He used his hands to lead my hips to the desk. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he started grinding against me. "Don't make me need you, please."

"I need you so bad."

His soft lips pressed against my skin and I gasped at the feeling of the cool metal of his lip ring. "Let me go home so you can come get me and we can do this is a better place."

"I guess it's more romantic in a bed isn't it? Perhaps now that we've said I love you we should do that again but not just for pleasure."

"It was never purely about pleasure for me."

"It wasn't for me either but I want you to feel the pleasure. I want to make you scream with pleasure. I want to make you feel better than you've ever felt."

"I can't wait. I'll see you in a little bit."

"You aren't scared are you?"

"No."

"Bye babe."

"Bye Luke."

He kissed me softly before I headed out the door. I jumped when I saw Ashton waiting outside the door. "Did he tell you that he fucked Ms. Cameron?"

"He didn't."

"But everyone has seen them."

"He said it Ash."

"Said what?"

"He said that our relationship is worth it and he told me that he loves me."

"Conveniently."

"I trust him, I really do. He meant every word he said to me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm going home so he can get me."

"Be safe please."

"Always am."

"You take care too Ashton."

"Are you staying the night with him?"

"Yeah."

"Am I your cover story?"

"Probably. I promise sometime soon I will spend the night with you again."

"Okay."

"Let me fix things with him first."

"No rush."

"Please don't be mad at me Ashton."

"I'm not. I get it, you love him. I don't want you to get hurt that's all."

"I'm not going to get hurt. At least I hope I won't get hurt."

"I'm here for you Dakota, don't forget that."

"Thanks Ash you're the best friend a girl could ask for."

"Maybe I'll find a boyfriend now."

"Keep me posted on that because I have to go so I can get ready."

"Bye."

I walked away and headed to the car. Suddenly the speed limit didn't matter as much when all I could think of was Luke's hand on me. I got home and immediately tried to clean up a little but. My school clothes were revealing enough but I wanted something tighter. I grabbed my booty shorts and a black tank top. My converse made it onto my feet right as the doorbell rang.


	14. No Promises

I opened the door to see him leaning in the doorway. "You look so hot baby girl, I can't wait to take those clothes off you."

"Way to defeat the purpose of tight clothes."

"You don't need tight clothing to look hot. I'd do you anytime, no matter what you're wearing."

"Wow Luke, so impressive."

"Come on."

We got in his car and he leaned towards me. "Are you going to drive?"

"Can I get a kiss first?"

I kissed him gently and quickly before buckling my seat. "Drive."

"Such a tease."

"Just wait."

He huffed and started driving. We got to his house and quickly went inside. "No more teasing baby girl."

"Why not daddy?"

"Because I need you."

He pulled me close to him and started kissing me. His strong arms picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me with ease to his room and laid me on the bed. "God you're so hot."

"I could say the same about you baby girl. You're sure you want to?"

"Definitely."

He pulled my shirt and bra off and threw them off to the side. His lips connected with my freshly exposed skin. A soft moan escaped my lips as he unbuttoned my shorts. His clothes were quickly removed and he slipped off my panties. "You're so wet baby girl, who made you so wet?"

"You did daddy."

"Are you ready for me?"

"Yes just be gentle please, I want to feel pleasure not pain." 

He grabbed a condom from the night stand and slid it on. Very carefully he pushed into me and I only felt a small amount of pain. "Does it hurt?"

"Only a little."

"Tell me if I need to stop."

He started to thrust slowly into me and my back arched in sheer pleasure. I moaned softly against his lips. Our lips didn't leave each others, we just continued like that. "Faster daddy."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, it feels good."

He moved just slightly faster and I moaned louder. My nails scratched down his back as he pulled our bodies closer. We continued until we both came and then he laid down next to me. "How was that baby girl?"

"Amazing, it didn't hurt."

"It'll keep getting better because the more we do it the harder and faster we can go."

"There's no way that gets better."

"Oh but there is."

"Oh my."

"I'm glad it felt good for you though."

"Was it good for you?"

"Of course it was."

"Are you lying?"

"No, it's different because I'm not just here to fuck someone for pleasure then leave but it's still just as good maybe even better."

I smiled at him and he kissed me softly. "Thank you Luke."

"For what?"

"For taking care of me and for being just plain amazing."

"I promised I would take care of you baby girl."

"I just figured a guy like you wouldn't be so caring and gentle."

"What does a guy like me mean?"

"An older, more experienced guy with a daddy kink."

"We tend to prey on younger women you know."

"I'm lucky I guess then."

"I think I'm lucky."

"Why?"

"You didn't have to go along with this, you could've gone to the school or the cops."

"I'm glad I didn't."

"I am too."

"Did you think I would?"

"Before we started I thought maybe but I was pretty sure afterwards that you wouldn't."

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Anything baby girl."

"I was really scared of you at first, I thought you were going to hurt me. And the first time I gave you a blow job I was even more terrified."

"You aren't scared anymore are you?"

"No I'm not scared of you."

"There's only one thing I'm scared of."

"What is it?"

"You." 

"Me?"

"I mean losing you."

"I'm afraid you're stuck with me for awhile."

"I'm okay with that." 

"Good." 

I smiled at him and he pulled me closer to him. "You fit so perfectly in my arms."

"Almost like I was meant to be here."

"Maybe you were meant to be here."

"You think?"

"Yeah."

"I like it here."

He kissed my head and stayed silent for a moment. "Let's go play a game together or something."

He sat up and climbed out of the bed. His large hands grabbed my waist and pulled me to the edge of the bed. "You don't have to drag me out of the bed."

"I know but I didn't want to stop touching you."

"You're so controlling."

"No I'm so in love with my baby girl."

A smile spread across my face and he smiled back. He kissed me softly and pulled me right against his chest. "How many girls have you told that to?"

"None."

"Really?"

"Really, it's only you. Only my beautiful baby girl."

"I thought I was your baby girl."

"Dakota." 

His voice was very serious. "I was kidding, kinda."

"Don't ever joke like that now let's go play black ops."

"Only if you promise not to get upset if I whoop your ass."

"Be nice or else."

"I like what happen when you say or else."

"Welcome to the dark side baby girl."

"I happen to have the best teacher."

"The best?"

"Yes."

"Are you talking about my gym teacher skills or health teacher or your sex Ed teacher."

"Sex Ed teacher."

"I'm offended."

"To be fair I almost died in your class."

"Not my fault."

"Point taken."

"But no more gym for you for a little while."

"Thank god."

"Don't be like that."

"I hate gym class, always have but your class is the worst."

"I'm sorry baby girl."

"When do we start our actual sex Ed class?"

"In a few months."

"How are we going to sit through that class?"

"Like we do any other class."

"But all I'm going to be able to think about is you."

"You better not try to tease me in the middle of class."

"I make no promises."


	15. She's Giving Up

"Michael get your hands off my girl."

"I'm just messing with her."

Luke wrapped his arms around my hips and pulled me into his lap. "Luke." I whined

"What?"

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Stop being so protective."

"Sorry." He let go of my hips but I didn't move.

"Put your arms back around me."

"I thought you wanted me to stop being so protective."

"Just shut up and put your damn arms back around me."

"Pushy."

"I don't know if I find this cute or nauseating." Michael laughed

"Same." Calum agreed as he came back in the room

"I don't care what you think."

"Can we play the game boys."

"We are men."

"No."

"You're the high schooler." Michael countered

"I'm almost 19 dumbass."

"You're still in high school too."

"I'm more mature than you even if I'm younger."

"You're not that mature."

"Luke am I mature?"

"Don't put me in the middle of this."

"Luke." I whined

"You are very mature baby girl. "

"See Luke thinks I'm mature."

"Only to make himself feel better about fucking a high school girl."

"You're such an ass."

"Uncalled for Mike."

"I'll be upstairs Luke."

"Dakota."

"I'm fine."

I got off his lap and went up to his room. He started talking as soon as I was out of view. "Michael come on I'm trying hard to make this work with her."

"Why do you even care? She's just some stupid high school girl."

There was a loud smacking noise followed by Michael yelping. "Because I love her and she's not stupid."

"You've never been in love before, how do you know that's what it is?"

"Because I've never felt this way about anyone before. I need to make this work with her."

"She's in high school Luke, you're her teacher. You have to know that this is wrong."

"Maybe it is and maybe it isn't but I want to be with her."

"What if she had graduate on time then she wouldn't be here and you wouldn't have met her."

"I don't know Michael all I know is that I have her now and I like it that way."

"Because she goes along with your daddy kink."

"You're what?"

"Cal why would you tell him that."

"Sorry, I forgot he didn't know."

"Fuck. Whatever you process that and I'll be upstairs with Dakota."

"Okay."

I darted in his room and sat on the couch on my phone. He came in and kneeled in front of me. "Baby girl, talk to me."

"I just can only take so much of your friends that's all."

"Why?"

"I can tell that they don't like me."

"They like you just fine."

"Michael has a point."

"No he doesn't."

"I'm just a high school girl and you're my teacher. In what world does this ever work out?"

"In our world it works out Dakota."

"I know we just decided earlier to do this but I don't know if we should. For a lot of reasons."

"Even after earlier you want to give up?"

"I don't want to but I feel like we need to."

He picked up my hand and gently kissed it. "If that's what you want then I have no right to tell you other wise."

"I'm sorry but thank you for making this easier."

"When you graduate, will anything change?"

"I don't know you'll always be older than me. I'm always going to be 7 years younger than you Luke."

"That's not that much. I want to fight for you but not if its going to make you unhappy."

"You don't make me unhappy, nothing about you makes me unhappy. Having to hide from the world and pretend like what we're doing isn't wrong is what upsets me."

"I can't make this better can I?"

"I don't think so."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry, it's not your fault?"

"I started this, I got you involved and I took your virginity."

"I don't mind, really."

"I mind."

"If this was right then it shouldn't be so hard."

"No relationship is easy."

"I know that."

"It's never too late to change your mind."

I wiped a tear away and looked at him. My voice shook as I started to speak once more. "My mind is made up."

"I'll take you home." I shook my head and stood to leave the room. He grabbed my waist and kissed me gently. "I love you."

I nodded my head as more tears fell and I turned to leave the room. Without a second glance I went straight outside. I stopped only to grab my phone from my pocket but I heard Luke's voice through the open window. "She's gone, she's giving up."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

"It was inevitable, a teacher and a student can't date."

I wish I could've seen his face to see if he really meant it but I couldn't. My legs carried me quickly away until I stopped at a park several blocks from Luke's house. I called Ashton and hoped for him to answer. "Hi Dakota."

"Hi Ash."

"You sound sad."

"I am."

"What happened?"

"We broke up."

"Oh no."

"Can you come get me?"

"Of course."

"Can I stay over tonight?"

"Yeah, where are you?"

"The old park from when we were kids."

"I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Thanks."

We hung up the phone and I sat down on a swing. I stayed quiet and didn't look up until I heard a car door shut. To my surprise it wasn't Ashton. It was a young couple smiling, holding hands and watching their young daughter run around. I thought that could be Luke and I one day but who am I kidding. Our relationship was doomed from the start and we both knew that, we just didn't want to believe it. As hard as I tried I couldn't take my eyes off the couple. It wasn't until I heard someone calling my name that I came back to reality. "Why are you here?"

"I needed to make sure that it's not my fault that you and Luke broke up."

"It had nothing to do with you Michael."

"But if I hadn't said anything then everything would be okay."

"Maybe but we would've never worked out."

"I'm sorry."

"Dakota come on." Ashton yelled

"Who's that?"

"My best friend Ashton and Ash this is Michael. He's one of Luke's friends."

"Let's go Dakota."

"Yeah okay, bye Michael. It was nice knowing you these last couple days. Take care of him please."

"It's the least I can do."

"Thank you."

We didn't say anything more we just got into Ashton's car and drove away.


	16. Party Time

2 weeks since I broke up with Luke. It's been 2 weeks of crying and avoiding. He's tried to talk to me but I don't respond. Most of my time was spent with Ashton or Kat or by myself. Ash was busy today so I figured I would call Kat. "Hi Dakota what's up?"

"Not much I just don't want to be alone tonight."

"You know I love spending time with you but I'm going to a party tonight."

"Can I come?"

"It's going to be like a party party with like drinking and sex and stuff."

"Good."

"Are you sure?"

"Hell yes I wanna do this."

"Okay I'll be at your house at 8 to pick you up and just in case you may want to spend the night with me."

"Okay what are you gonna wear?"

"I don't know something tight or revealing probably."

"Okay I'll see you in a little bit."

I hopped into the shower and took as much time as I could before I ran out of hot water. When I was done I went to go find my sister who was home from college for a few days. "Brittany, I need help."

"With what?"

"I'm going to a party and I don't know what to wear or how to do my makeup or hair."

"My specialty yay."

"So you'll help?"

"Yes, let's go to your room."

We walked back to my room and I sat on the bed as she headed for my closet. "Kat said she's wearing something tight or skimpy."

"Well my first question is do you have a boyfriend?"

"Ye...not anymore."

"I see that's a bit of a sensitive subject but we can talk about it later."

"Okay."

"So straighten your hair and keep the makeup on the lighter side so like a soft purple or maybe even a gold and thin eye liner with a wing. A very light matte lipstick just to add some color. The main thing is make yourself look how but not like a slut. Wear this tight black tank top and booty shorts. Shoes aren't that important just wear your converse."

"Thanks."

"Good luck."

"Luck with what?"

"Are you trying to have sex with random guys to get back at your ex?"

"I don't know, I just want to forget him."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I can't."

"I won't tell anyone."

"He's older."

"How much?"

"7 years I think."

"How did you meet him?"

"At school."

"Please tell me you didn't get involved with a teacher."

"I know I shouldn't have but I did and it went way too far."

She sat on the bed next to me and sighed. "Did you love him?"

"Yes."

"Do you still love him?"

"Yes."

"Did he love you?"

"Yeah."

"Why did you break up."

"Because he's my teacher and it was hard."

"Relationships are supposed to take some work. You'll graduate in a few months and then he won't be your teacher anymore."

"Do you really think I shouldn't give up."

"If you love him enough then it'll work out how it's supposed to."

"Thanks."

She left my room and I text Kat that I changed my mind. I looked at my contacts until I saw Luke. The message was a simple 'Can we talk?'.

'Yes, where?'

'Can I come over to your house?'

'Yes.'

"Brittany can you drive me somewhere?" I yelled

She appeared in my door way with the car keys in her hand. "Tell me where to go."

She dropped me off at the park and I have walked to Luke's. His house looked dark and the curtains were closed. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a sad and messy looking Luke. "Hi."

"Come in."

I walked inside but I turned right back to him. "Thanks for agreeing to talk to me?"

"What do you want? Are you going to retell me why we could never work out?"

"No the opposite."

"What?"

"I miss you so much Luke and I don't want to give up on us just because it's hard."

"What are you saying?"

"I was wrong and I want to be with you." 

"Are you going to change your mind in a few weeks?"

"No I'm not don't be like this. I want us, I want you Luke."

"Just 2 weeks ago you were so sure that we wouldn't work out."

"I was wrong please Luke I'm a disaster without you. I can't think or eat or do anything without bursting into tears."

"Do you think I'm any better? I wasn't kidding when I said that I love you. You've put me through hell these last 2 weeks."

"I'm sorry."

"I am too."

"Don't do this to me."

"I'm not trying to."

He grabbed my waist and pulled me close. His lips quickly pressed to mine and stayed there for what seemed like seconds before he pulled back. I was crying and smiling at him. "You had me scared there for a minute."

"You're my baby girl and that won't change."

"I love you Luke."

"I love you too Dakota."

He pulled me to the couch and onto his lap. His strong held me close to him. I buried my head in his neck and smiled to myself. "I'm sorry Luke."

"It doesn't matter all that matters is that you're in my arms where you belong."

"I'm not going to be stupid anymore I promise."

"We all make mistakes baby girl."

I cuddled into his arms and just stayed there till I feel asleep. 

Later on that night...

I shot up out of my sleep and looked around. I didn't recognise anyone until Kat walked in. "What the fuck Kat where am I?"

"You got waisted and I think you had sex with some random guy. You've been mumbling about Luke in your sleep. I figured you were dreaming about him. Come on we're going home."

"Wait what?"

"I picked you up last night and you started drinking and didn't stop until you were passed out."

"Wow I'm starting to feel that. Are you mad?"

"No I understand that you miss your boyfriend. I still wish you would tell me more than his name."

"I can't but I would if I could."

"Let's get you up."

She helped me up out of the bed and to the car. "Where are we going?"

"My house."

"Who did I sleep with?"

"Some guy named Matt, he's in our grade."

"Wait hot Matt?"

"Yeah him."

"Damn."

"Don't worry you'll get used to drinking."

"So are we doing this again?"

"Yes and sometime we'll go to a club or bar."

"I like drinking."

"I thought you might."

\----------------------------------------------

So these next few chapters did not go as planned but oh well.


	17. Her New Guy

If I was drunk that means I dreamed what happened with Luke. We hadn't gotten back together and I hadn't felt his lips against mine again. I'd imagined it all in my dreams. Knowing the truth sucks, not only did I not get back with Luke I screwed some random guy while super drunk. All I wanted was Luke even if I knew we shouldn't be together. He was all I wanted and every part of me craved him. The only thing I can of is him. My body craves him the most. I want to feel his lips on my lips and my skin. It's almost to the point where I need to feel him inside of me.

A few days later...

I was just getting a book from my locker when Matt came up to me. "Hi Dakota, how are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm talking to you so I'm great."

"I'm sorry about the party."

"Don't be sorry that was amazing."

"I wouldn't know, I was hammered."

"I know and I think I need to apologise because I was not as drunk."

"It's fine Matt, don't worry about it."

"Can I take you out on a date?"

"Um yeah."

"I know you're still getting over your ex and I can respect that."

"Thanks."

"How about I pick you up at 6?"

"What are we doing?"

"Dinner and a movie."

"Sounds fun."

"Good. I'll see you then."

"Bye."

My day went along fairly normal and I went straight home after school. I changed into a pair of jeans and a blue v-neck shirt. My makeup was smeared and my hair was a mess so I fixed them both then flopped into bed. I watched videos on YouTube until 5:45 then I grabbed my purse and shoes. Once my converse were on I headed down the stairs. The doorbell rang and I went to open the front door. Matt stood there smiling. "Hello beautiful."

"Hi Matt."

"You look great."

"It's just a pair of jeans and a boring old shirt."

"Anything looks great on you."

"Thanks."

We headed to his car and he held the door open for me and shut it behind me. "I'm really glad you agreed to come out with me tonight."

"Yeah I mean I have nothing better to do and you seem very nice."

"Hopefully I won't let you down."

"Hopefully."

"You know a lot of guys at our school want to get with you."

"I don't see why."

"Well you're gorgeous and the rumour is that you were with an older guy."

"I was with an older guy but we broke that off a few weeks ago."

"Was he old enough that it was illegal."

"I'm over 18, age is no longer a problem."

"Was he from around here?"

"Maybe we could hold off on the ex boyfriend questions for awhile."

"Sure, I don't mean to pry sorry."

"You're fine, it's just a bit of a fresh wound."

"I understand, it takes time and I get that."

"Thanks."

We made small talk until we got to the theatre. When we got there we bought or tickets and headed in. It was some romantic comedy that I didn't care to know the name of. Matt hadn't even mentioned what happened between us at that party. He was a total gentleman. Partway through the movie I felt his hand in mine and I didn't move it. It was nice to hold someone's hand and not worry about who could see us. He looked at me and slowly leaned in and kissed me. It took me a second to comprehend what was happening but I started kissing him back. We kept kissing until we were interrupted by a loud laughter in the theatre. Both of us turned back to the movie but we kept our hands together. After about 10 more minutes we started making out again. We made out until the lights came on. He was the first up and I followed. We held ands as we made our way to the car. Neither of us said anything on the way home. He finally said something when we got to my front door.

"I would say that I enjoyed the movie but I was a bit distracted."

"I was too."

"You know I figured you would say something about what happened at the party."

"I'm trying to be a gentleman and I really like you."

"I appreciate it."

"So can I see you again?"

"Yeah, I would really enjoy that."

"So when I see you tomorrow at school can I kiss you?"

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't."

"And I hate to disappoint a beautiful girl."

"You're really surprising Matt."

"How is that?"

"You don't seem like a nice guy but you really are."

"And you don't seem like the type of girl who parties and gets drunk."

"I promise I'm not. I just made a mistake."

"It was about your ex right?"

"Yeah our break up was a bit messy."

"Well if you ever want to talk about it then I'm willing to listen."

"Thanks."

"Can I take you out again the day after tomorrow?"

"Yes you can."

"I can't wait."

"Neither can I."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

I went inside and got ready for bed. The last thing I wanted to do was go to PE tomorrow and have to see Luke. I pushed the thought out and went to sleep.

When I got to school I avoided Luke as normal and tried to get to my locker. Matt saw me coming down the hall and walked towards me. I caught Luke's eyes a split second before Matt's lips met mine. You could see the pain in Luke's eyes as he watched me kiss Matt. It's not that I wanted to hurt him but I wanted him to know that I was moving on. I know deep down that Matt and I won't last and nor will any other relationship until I get passed Luke. Matt walked me to my locker and my first class before going to his class.

\----------------------------------------------  
I have so many chapters on this story that I haven't published on here. I'll publish some more if anyone wants me to.


	18. The Principal

"Ms. Wells I need to speak with you after class."

The bell rang and everyone filed out. He shut the door and looked at me. "What?"

"When are you coming back to gym again?"

"No clue ask the office."

"Don't be like that."

"Like what?"

"Don't be so sassy and rude."

"I don't want anything to do with you."

"Well I'm still your teacher."

"I'm aware."

"That wasn't very nice this morning."

"What kissing Matt?"

"Right in front of me."

"He kissed me and I'm moving on Luke."

"If that's still what you want then fine. Are you seeing Matt now then?"

"We went on a date last night and we are going on another tomorrow night."

"So you don't miss me."

"No." I lied hoping he couldn't see in my eyes how much I missed him

"You know I can tell when you're lying right?"

"I don't answer to you anymore Luke, please leave me be."

"If that's really what you want then fine but I know you don't really want that."

"That's what has to happen. We can't be in a relationship and you know that."

"We can be if we want to."

"It's too dangerous Luke no matter how we feel."

"Matt won't keep you happy for long."

"Maybe he will and maybe he won't."

"You'll be back and I'll be waiting for you."

"We'll see."

"Bye Dakota."

"Bye Luke."

I left the room and went straight home. No matter how hard I tried to get him out of my head, I couldn't.

 

1 month later...

"Babe are we going somewhere after school?"

"My house."

"Okay great."

We headed down the hall and I locked eyes with Luke for a split second. My phone went off, I had a text from Luke. "Actually I don't feel too good."

"Dakota what's wrong?"

"I just feel a little sick."

"Let's go to your house and you can tell me there what's wrong."

"Okay fine."

We went to my house and went straight up to my room. "You looked at your phone then freaked out, who texted you?"

"It wasn't just the phone."

"Who texted you?"

"Luke."

"As in Luke your ex?"

"Yes."

"What else set you off?"

"I saw him."

"I thought he didn't go to our school."

"He doesn't."

"Then how did you see him?"

"If I tell you who he is, do you promise not to freak out and promise not to tell anyone ever, no matter what?"

"I promise not to tell anyone ever no matter what and I won't judge you or freak out ever."

"His name is Luke."

"I know."

"Hemmings."

"Wait, Mr. Hemmings? The PE teacher?"

"That's the one."

"You dated Mr. Hemmings?"

"Yes for a month."

"Dakota that's so bad."

"I know but I couldn't help it."

"Who started it?"

"He did but it's not like that."

"It's not like that because he trained you to think so. Dakota we are going to the police now."

"No Matt, you can't."

"Why? He's a sick and twisted man."

"Matt I am almost 19 I can take care of myself and I actually do...did love him."

"Did you two..." His voice drifted off and he looked into my eyes

I broke the eye contact and wiped away a tear. "Yes."

"Dakota."

"I know."

"Why did you guys break up?"

"I broke it off because it was too dangerous no matter how much we loved each other."

"Did it start before or after school started."

"First day of school."

"Let me guess, you were a virgin?"

"I was."

"So screwing me at that party was nothing new."

"No."

"Wow."

"Please don't hate me."

"I don't."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"No but stay away from him."

His hand cradled my face and he softly kissed me. "I'll try."

"I want you to tell me anytime you talk to him."

"Okay."

Matt left then and I called Luke. "It's nice to hear your voice Dakota."

"I told Matt."

"Why the hell would you do that?"

"It was about time that I did, he promised not to tell anyone."

"Don't you see the risk is still there even if we aren't together?"

"But the risk is bigger if we were still together."

"But it's worth it."

"Why haven't you moved on Luke?"

"Haven't you heard? I'm fucking the principal now."

I hung up the phone and started crying. Even if we weren't together I still loved him and the thought of him with someone else killed me. I curled up in a ball and stayed that way for most of the weekend. When Monday rolled around I faked sick. Tuesday and Wednesday came just the same and I refused to talk. Calls and text from Matt and even a few from Luke. Matt came to my house Thursday but I refused to see him. Friday my parents left town. Saturday my doorbell rang and I went to go answer the door. I opened it without looking assuming it was Matt. "Wow you look dead."

"What do you want Luke?"

"You weren't at school all week."

"I didn't feel like it."

"I'm sorry about what I said on the phone."

"Go away."

I slammed the door and went back in my room. On Monday I avoided eyes and walked straight to his room. He looked startled when I shut his office door. He just stared at me, waiting for me to talk. "What makes you think that you can say something like that to me and then show up at my door expecting me to forgive you and not be mad."

 

He stood up and walked towards me. "I know I shouldn't have said what I said and I'm sorry. You wouldn't pick up and I was worried."

"I wasn't picking up because the thought of you and the principal made me sick."

"So you still care about me."

"Yes."

His hand found my hips and he pulled me close. "Do you still love me?"

"Y...yes."

"Do you love Matt?"

"No."

"Do you miss me?"

"Of course."

"Kiss me then."

I looked into his eyes and before I knew it I was kissing him. "No, no, no. I'm dating Matt, I can't kiss you."

"Baby girl ditch him and come back to me."

"I...I can't."

"Can't or won't."

"I don't know. I have to go." I pulled away and started to leave

"Dakota stop." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me straight into his body.

"Luke."

He kissed me hungrily until we were both out of breath. "I was only screwing your principal to try to forget you. It'll never happen again if you just say the word."

"Don't touch her ever again."

"What does that mean for us?"

"I need time to figure it out Luke. Weigh the pros and cons."

"Will you call me tonight?"

"Maybe."

\----------------------------------------------

I don't know how everyone else is imaging Dakota but I see her have a body type similar to like Demi Lovato. Like a little heavier and still like super sexy but definitely not a twig.


	19. Let's Try It Again

I looked into his eyes and before I knew it I was kissing him. "No, no, no. I'm dating Matt, I can't kiss you."

"Baby girl ditch him and come back to me."

"I...I can't."

"Can't or won't."

"I don't know. I have to go." I pulled away and started to leave

"Dakota stop." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me straight into his body.

"Luke."

He kissed me hungrily until we were both out of breath. "I was only screwing your principal to try to forget you. It'll never happen again if you just say the word."

"Don't touch her ever again."

"What does that mean for us?"

"I need time to figure it out Luke. Weigh the pros and cons."

"Will you call me tonight?"

"Maybe."

I left the room at that point and tried to avoid Matt as much as possible. By the end of the day I had successfully avoided Matt. Once I got home it was a different story, he came over and wasn't taking no for an answer. "What's wrong? You were gone all week and avoiding me today. I saw you coming out of Mr. Hemmings class this morning. You're not pregnant are you?"

"Oh god no."

"Thank god."

"Yeah."

"So you talked to him today?"

"Yes."

"About?"

"Things."

"What kind of things?"

"I kissed him Matt."

"You what?"

"We kissed."

"Did you kiss him or did he kiss you?"

"The first time it was me."

"First? How many times did you kiss him?"

"Twice."

"So he kissed you the second time?"

"Yes but I kissed back."

"He has his hooks so deep in you doesn't he? Was there even a chance that you could ever love me?"

"I can't help it, I would rather be in love with you than him."

"Then be in love with me and not him."

"That's not how this works, I don't choose who I fall in love with."

"Just try."

"No."

"Fine." He grabbed me and kissed me forcefully.

I pushed him off and moved away from him. "Don't touch me Matt. Leave and don't come back. We're done."

"Please Dakota I'm sorry."

"Get out." I yelled

He slowly left and I locked the door behind him. I ran to my room and dialed Luke's number. It had escaped my notice that I was sobbing. "Hi Dakota."

"Hey."

"Why are you crying?"

"Come get me please."

"I'm on my way baby girl hold on."

"Thanks."

The line went dead and I moved downstairs and sat outside the back door. He pulled up and jumped out of the car to get me. "What's wrong Dakota?"

He pulled me up and I hugged him. "I need you Luke, I'm sorry. I messed up when I broke it off. "

"It's okay baby girl, you don't need to cry."

"I broke up with Matt because I don't care about the danger or the cons all I want is you."

"Let's go to my house."

"Okay."

He helped me into his car before getting in his side and quickly driving away. When we got to his house we went inside. He pulled me into his arms and held me tight. "I missed you so much baby girl."

"I miss you too."

Ours eyes met, his beautiful blue eyes sparkled as he looked at me worriedly. I pulled his lips to mine and kissed him demandingly. His lips were soft and his lip ring was cold. I could smell his cologne, the one I bought him that we both loved. His strong hands grabbed my waist and pulled me right against him. It felt like the world stopped spinning. Nothing moved except for our lips and our hands. It felt like even our hearts have stopped beating. Even though everything about us seemed wrong, nothing had ever felt more right than this. When he pulled away from me everything started again. "You're never leaving again."

"I wouldn't want to."

"You're mine."

"Prove it."

He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. We went upstairs quickly to his perfectly elegant bed, just waiting for us to disturb it. I was tossed on the bed seconds before he started undressing me. The first thing off was my shirt and bra. I stripped him of his shirt and threw it away. Our half exposed bodies pressed together, the same as our lips. His long fingers hooked around my skirt that I hadn't changed out of. We could barely undress each other because our lips were locked together. If there's a will there's a way and we must've had the will because his jeans and boxers came off. There was only one piece of clothes left between us and he quickly removed them. "Hold on I need protection."

"Don't bother I'm on the pill."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I've been on it since we started dating."

"Ready baby girl?"

"Fuck me senseless daddy."

"Whatever you want princess."

He pushed into me and started going slowly. "Faster daddy."

He went faster and faster until I was moaning mess beneath him. "Fuck baby girl your moans are so sexy."

"I'm going to cum daddy."

My walls clenched around him as I felt the familiar feeling building in my stomach. I let myself go and came around him. "Fuck baby I'm so close."

A minute later I felt his warm juices inside of me and I came before he pulled out. He fell onto the bed next to me and pulled me to him. We were both hot and sweaty but we didn't care. "Luke that was amazing."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Did it hurt at all?"

"No, it felt better than anything I've ever felt."

"Good. Let's go shower."

"We've never had shower sex before."

"I'm about to change that."

He pulled me up off the bed and we rushed into the bathroom. When we finally got done we cuddled on his couch until I had to go home. "Damn I may have to stay home, I'm so sore." I said leaning down to his open car window

"Can you even walk?"

"Barely."

"I'd say sorry but we both know that I am not sorry in the slightest."

"I know."

"Bye babe."

"Bye asshole."

I started to walk away. "Dakota, wait."

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I kissed him quickly then hurried to my room as fast as I could without making too much noise. "You're late Dakota."

\----------------------------------------------  
dun dun dun


	20. Invitation

"Sorry dad we lost track of time."

"Who dropped you off?"

"Ashton."

"Don't lie, that wasn't his car and that sure wasn't him in the car. Unless you and Ashton are suddenly kissing now."

"Fine it was my boyfriend."

"How long have you known him."

"I met him on the first day of school this year."

"So how long have you been dating?"

"We dated for a month then broke up for about a month and half."

"So do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Is he your age then?"

"No."

"Who pays for his car?"

"Him."

"So he has a job?"

"Yes."

"Well I won't push you but we'd like to meet him sometime."

"Okay, he's kind of shy so I don't know if he'll want to."

"That's fine. You're mom wanted to talk to you I think."

"Where is she?"

"In the kitchen."

"Okay."

I went in the kitchen and found my mom sitting at the table reading. "Oh hi darling, I wanted to talk to you."

"What about?"

"You're principal called."

"What did she want?"

"She wants you to be a teachers aid before and after school and during free periods."

"Um okay sure. Did she say what teacher?"

"Yes Mr. Hemmings. That name sounds familiar have we met him?"

"Yeah he's the gym teacher he came to talk to us in the hospital."

"Oh that handsome one?"

"I suppose."

"I bet all the girls at school have crushes at him."

"A few do."

"What about you?"

"He's okay, he's a little over whelming at times."

"What do you mean?"

"Well he still calls me Ms. Wells after almost 3 months."

"Weird."

"Yeah but I guess I'll do it."

"She asked that you come talk to her tomorrow at school. Also please try to be on time when you go somewhere, we were starting to worry. Oh and dear I thought that we might try to invite that teacher over."

"Okay why?"

"He was a nice lad and we'd like to talk to him."

"I'll let him know then I guess."

"Thank you, goodnight."

"Night."

I halfway ran up the stairs and into my room. As soon as the locked clicked on my door I called Luke. Just to be safe I went into my bathroom and locked that door too. "Hey babe, miss me already?"

"Save it."

"What?"

"My dad saw your car and saw that I bent down to kiss you. He knows I am seeing someone and now he knows your car. Plus my mom wants to invite Mr. Hemmings over for dinner and my dad wants my boyfriend over for dinner. Oh and did I mention that Ms. Cameron wants me to be your teaching aid before and after school and during free periods?"

"Take a breath Dakota. First off I'll just drive one of my other cars unless I'm picking you up. Second off, Mr. Hemmings will have dinner with you and your parents, your boyfriend will not. Lastly, you being my teaching aid gives us an excuse to be together without raising suspicion."

"Ok. Sorry I had a small panic attack."

"It's gonna be okay baby girl, I promise."

"We have to be more careful."

"I know."

"Can you just please distract me for a few minutes."

"I can try. What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know anything."

"You want me to sing don't you?"

"Yes please."

"I'm a terrible singer Dakota."

"No you are not. I love your voice."

"What should I sing."

"Sing You Found Me by The Fray."

He took a deep breath before he started singing softly. "I found God, on the corner of First and Amistad. Where the west, was all but won. All alone, smoking his last cigarette. I said, "Where you been?" He said, "Ask anything.""

He continued to sing the song until the very end and then got very quiet. "Thank you."

"For what? Murdering your ears?"

"No that was so good Luke."

"Do you feel better now?"

"Yes, I feel much better now."

"Go to bed now Dakota."

"Fine."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight. I love you Luke."

"I love you baby girl."

We hung up the call and I made my way to bed. Almost as soon as my body hit the bed I was asleep. I woke up to my mom voice talking loudly in my parents bedroom. It was only 5:30 but I got up anyways. Her door opened quickly and she closed it slowly when she saw me. "Everything okay?"

"It's fine dear."

"So when are you wanting to have Mr. Hemmings over?"

"I have an invitation for him."

"Ok why?"

"So that way he knows the time and place."

"That's very formal."

"It will be formal, so that means you also need to dress nicely."

"Okay but what day?"

"Friday."

"Alright I'll give him that invitation."

"Thank you."

"I'll be getting ready so if you just leave it on the counter I can grab it."

"Okay I'll leave it by the coffee pot."

I went back into my room and grabbed my phone. There was a message on snapchat from Luke. It was a video of him, he was laying on his bed with his pillow under his chin. He still had his morning hair and morning voice that I love so much. "Hey babe, I got up early and I missed you. Come see me in the morning before school. I love you."

I clicked the button to send one back and covered my eyes with my free hand. He hates when I hide my face so I moved my fingers so I could see through a little. I stuck out my tongue and took the picture. 'I love you too dork.'

It only took a few seconds for him to reply with a pouty face. 'Don't hide your face.'

I sent a pouty face back. 'I have morning face.'

He replied with a confused look. 'Your face looks the same in the morning.'

I sent a normal smile this time. 'I just love bothering you.'

My facetime went off and his name appeared on the screen. I answered it immediately to see his smiling face. "Why are you awake so early? Do you need like 4 hours to get ready."

"Technically it would be 3 and half hours because school starts at 9. My mom woke me up accidentally."

"How long does it take you to get ready?"

"I don't know like an hour or so."

"Are your parents still home?"

"My dad left already and my mom will be leaving in like 15 minutes."

"Damn they work long hours."

"Yeah, but that means more time for us."

"But since they're on to us, we're going to my house tonight."

"I'm still sore from yesterday."

"Then no sex, we'll have a movie night."

"Fine."

"I'll even get pizza for dinner."

"Luke you're the one who loves pizza so much."

"Yeah but pizza's great."

\--------------------------------------  
I really hate high school...


	21. Best Friends

I walk into his classroom to find him with another student. "One minute please Ms. Wells."

The girl turned around and to my surprise it was Kat. "Hi Dakota."

"Hi Kat."

"What are you here for?"

"Um I'm Mr. Hemmings teaching aid."

"Oh cool, I just needed help."

"Oh."

I shyly leaned against the wall until she was gone. "Sorry, I didn't know she would be here."

"It's fine."

"So are you two friends."

"Yeah."

"I did not know that."

"Why do you wear your glasses when you teach?"

"It makes me look more professional."

"Oh."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Let's go in my office."

We both went into the office and he shut the door. "Here's that invitation from my mom." I mumbled as I handed him the envelope.

"Talk to me Dakota."

"I'm fine."

"I know something is wrong."

"I'm nervous about this dinner, that's all."

"What else?"

"I feel like I'm talking to my teacher and not to my Luke."

"Sorry, I promise I'll make it up to you tonight."

"So I'm your teaching aid now."

"Yeah."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"You're kind of like my assistant just sexier."

"Thanks."

"This stupid uniform of yours is so conflicting."

"Why?"

"It makes you seem so young but at the same time it looks so good on you."

"It looks better other places besides my body."

"I think it looks best on the floor."

"Luke." I squealed and slapped his arm

He grabbed my hand so he could pull me towards him. I giggled as he grabbed my waist and kissed me. "I love you baby girl."

"I love you too, daddy."

"I will take you right here, right now."

"I dare you."

"Dare accepted."

He lifted my onto the desk and quickly removed my panties. With no time waisted, his lips found my throbbing core. "Fuck that feels so good daddy."

His hand grabbed my hips and held me still. "I wanna screw you into next week baby girl."

"Then do it."

He kept going to until I was about to cum, then he practically ripped off his pants and pushed into me. "You gotta keep quiet baby girl, students come in here in the morning sometimes."

I bit my lip to hold back a moan as he quickened his pace. "I'm gonna be so sore today, fuck."

I came as he thrusted into me and was forced to cover my mouth. "Quiet down baby girl. I promise I'll give you something to scream about later."

He came soon after and was quickly redressed. "You're so good at that."

"I'll see you after school Dakota."

"Can I at least get a kiss?"

"Fine."

He kissed me softly and I went on my way. I found Ash by his locker and went to go talk to him. "Were you just with you know who?"

"Yes, why?"

"You smell a little bit like sex."

"Sorry."

"Like hard core just going at it too, not like loving and cuddling sex."

"That's because that's what we basically just did."

"In his office?"

"Yes."

"Dakota."

"Sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen."

"You never mean for any of this to happen do you?" he halfway yelled

"Ash, what's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm just upset."

"Why?"

"Do you even care?"

"Yes of course I care."

"I met a guy but he's too old for me."

"Why didn't you come talk to me about it?"

"Because you're so damn busy in Dakota land that you don't have time for anyone else."

"I'm sorry Ash, I'll try to be a better friend."

"Just forget it Dakota."

He walked away and I was left alone in the hallway, at least until Matt walked up. "So I take it your back with your ex."

"Yes Matt. I understand if you want to tell but he could get in a lot of trouble if you say anything."

"I'm not that big of a dick, I won't say anything."

"What do you want then?"

"Did you like me at least?"

"Yes."

"Did you love me?"

"No."

"Is he the only one you've ever loved?"

"Yes."

"I had no chance did I?"

"I thought you did but I'm sorry."

"I thought I did too."

"It's not like I planned it. Do you know how much easier it would be to be with you?"

"It would be no problem."

"Exactly but I don't want easy, I want passion and some struggle. A good couple argues and they fight. Sometimes they get under each others skins and they make mistakes that they regret. We were never going to have that Matt."

"I can give you passion and whatever else you want."

"I love him, he's part of my life now and I need him."

"I just wish it was different."

"But it's not."

"I know. I'll leave."

"I'm sorry Matt."

He walked away and for the first time I noticed Luke at the end of the hall. There was no way that he'd not heard what we were talking about. As if he could hear my thoughts, he locked eyes with me. I sighed and walked towards him. "Everything okay Ms. Wells?"

"It's fine."

"I need your help during lunch if you don't mind."

"That's fine."

"Meet in my classroom."

"Okay."

I went to my next class which felt like it lasted forever and so did my next classes before lunch. Rather than going straight to Luke's classroom at lunch I went to go talk to Ashton. "Ash wait up."

"What do you want?"

"I want to tell you that I'm sorry for being a shity friend."

"Dakota you have completely abandoned me for him. It's not a good relationship, don't you see that. Do you even care how I feel? I don't want to be your friend anymore, I want nothing to do with you."

"Ash I'm so sorry, I can try harder please. You're my best friend, you're really my only friend."

"It's too late Dakota, I'm done."

He walked away and I slowly went to Luke's classroom. "Hey, you okay?" he asked as soon as I was in the room. I shook my head and went into his office. He followed me and shut the door. "Baby girl what's wrong?"

"Ashton doesn't want to be friends with me anymore."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a shity friend and because of us."

"What are you saying babe?"

"Just hold me." I said through tears as he pulled me into a hug

"Are you going to break up with me again?"

"No, of course not."

"Ashton will come around."

"He's my best friend and he has been for so long. I don't know what to do without him."

"It'll be okay babe, I promise."


	22. Close Call

Luke's POV

 

"Breathe baby girl breathe."

Dakota was sitting on the couch in my office having a panic attack. "What if he never forgives me?"

"Dakota you need to breathe."

"First I lose him then I lose you and then I lose everything."

"I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm going to be all alone."

"Shit, I don't know how to handle this. I'm need to find Ashton but I can't leave you."

"Don't leave me I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about baby just hold on, I'm going to take care of you."

I got up and went to the phone in my office. It took me a minute to remember the office number but when I did I quickly dialed it. "How can I help you Mr. Hemmings?"

"I need Ashton Irwin in my room immediately."

"Can do."

"Thanks."

I hung up and an announcement came over the intercom. "Ashton Irwin please report to Mr. Hemmings room right away."

"Luke, please."

I kneeled in front of her and took her hand. "Dakota take a breath and look at me. Baby I'm right here, you got to see that."

She fell into my arms and cried against my shoulder. "Mr. Hemmings?"

"I'm in my office, come in here."

He came in and just stopped. "What?"

"I know you two aren't friends right now but please, I don't know how to help her. I feel so damn helpless and I know you know how to help her."

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's having a panic attack because she thinks she's going to end up alone. You left her and she think I will too."

"Distract her, take her mind off of it. Make her see that you are here for her and don't stop until she knows."

I stood up and pulled her with me, pulling her closer to me. "Thank you especially since I know this is hard for you."

"I feel like maybe I stepped out of line earlier. I guess maybe I didn't realise how much she needs you and that you guys are real. It all seemed like some weird fantasy she had."

"Yeah, it's kinda like a fantasy. Does this happen often?"

"It all depends on what she's doing and what's happened to her recently. This one was definitely caused by me. I'll call her later."

"Thanks."

"I figured I owe her that much."

He left the room then and I put her back on the couch. She looked like she was in shock and she just sat there not moving. "Dakota please look at me, I need you to calm down for me. I'm right here baby girl, come on just look at me." Nothing seemed to be working so I leaned in and kissed her softly. When I pulled back she looked at me.

"Luke?" her voice was weak and it cracked as she said it

"Baby girl, I'm right here and I love you. I'm not leaving you. Not now, not ever."

"Everyone leaves me eventually."

"Not me, I'm here forever. Ashton will come around, he said he would call you tonight."

"Promise you aren't leaving?"

"I promise Dakota. One day we'll get married and start a family together if that's what you want."

"I want that."

"So do I and I want you forever."

"I'll want you always."

"Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"Don't be sorry, you have nothing to be sorry about. How's your heart?"

"It hurts a little but I'm okay."

"Do I need to take you to the office?"

"No, can I just stay in here?"

"You can't skip class."

"I have study hall so you can just say I'm helping you with something."

"Fine I'll email your teacher."

"It's Mrs. Smith."

I went to my computer and emailed her teacher quickly. "I guess we're lucky that you have study hall during my planning period."

"I promise I'll stay out of your way."

"Actually you can help me by grading some papers."

"Okay that works."

I grabbed a red pen and held it out towards her. "Here is your red pen."

"I'm such an adult omg."

"You're so weird." I kissed her softly before giving her the papers.

"What are you going to do right now?"

"Work on lesson plans."

She smiled at me then started grading the papers. I watched her as she worked, she looked so focused and cute. "I thought you were working on lesson plans not watching me."

"I can't help it."

She had a smirk on her face as she went back to working. This time I actually started working, at least for a little while. I started watching her again and she laughed. "You're doing it again."

This time it was me who was smirking. I stood up and walked towards her. She watched me closely as I leaned down. One of my hands was on the couch next to her and the other was on her leg. "How am I supposed to keep my eyes of something so beautiful?" She looked very flustered as she waited for me to speak again. "I love you too much to stop watching you." I pulled away from her and she must have been holding her breath because her chest abruptly started moving again.

The door opened and Ms. Cameron walked in. "Mr. Hemmings, I see Dakota is already helping you out."

"Yes, she was in this morning and she offered to help today during her study hall."

"That's good to hear, I just wanted to talk to you for a minute Mr. Hemmings."

"I can go out there if you'd like." Dakota said very softly and nervously

"Go take a bathroom drink break and take your time."

Dakota gathered her stuff and left the room. She made eye contact with me for a minute before she hurried out of the classroom as fast as possible. I looked back at Luna and she shut the door. Suddenly I was very nervous as to why she was here and why she told Dakota to take her time. "What do you need Ms. Cameron?" I tried not to sound nervous but failed

"So we're back to Ms. Cameron are we?"

"We made a mistake, we never should have done any of that."

"Maybe you're right but I don't care so much anymore."

I gulped and tried to look away. "I can't."

"Yes I know, you have a little girlfriend but what she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"I won't."

"I don't know why you were so close to Ms. Wells before I came in but I'm sure your girlfriend wouldn't like that. Dakota is a very pretty girl and she's 18 but remember that she is still your student. She's sure not worth losing everything for."

"I'll keep that in mind."

She left the room after that and I leaned against the desk, waiting for Dakota to return.


	23. One More Secret

Dakota's POV...

"What did she want?" I asked as I came back in the room

"Nothing just wanted to make sure you being my teaching assistant was working?" his voice shook and I was very unconvinced that that was what had happened

"Tell me truth."

"Nothing to worry about babe, I promise."

He pulled me into his office and shut the door. I turned around to see him pulling down the little privacy curtain on the door. "Why are you pulling that down?"

"So I can do this."

His lips met mine but it felt rushed and forced. "You're being weird Luke, stop."

"I just want to kiss my baby girl."

"Hands off Luke, please."

"You're mine, I don't have to take my hand off."

"Please take your hands off of me."

"Why?"

It was just one more secret that I had kept from him that would eventually come out, I guess now would be a good time.

 

Luke's POV...

She started to shake and her breath hitched, that's when I took my hands off of her. "Dakota what's wrong?"

"I have another secret."

"Dakota."

"I've never really told anyone but I think I know what caused my heart problem."

"Sit down and tell me what happened."

"Are you mad?"

"No baby girl, I'm worried."

She sat down on the couch and I kneeled in front of her. I took her hands in mine and waited for her to start. "There was this kid who used to babysit my siblings and I. He was like 16 and I was probably only 9 or 10. My parents knew his parents so they trusted him. One day my siblings were all busy so he was just watching me and I was okay with that cause I thought he was kinda cute. Almost as soon as my parents left he locked us in the basement and gave me this drink. I didn't think anything of it because I thought we were going to play a game. After a little bit I started feeling dizzy and I told him that.It made him mad that I was complaining so he grabbed me and tied me up with some rope that my dad kept in the basement. I tried to scream but he taped my mouth shut." Her voice began to shake and she began to cry. "He undressed me and touched me all over, then he injected me with something that made me feel really weird. He got undressed and kept touching me. All I could do was sit there, I was like paralyzed. He started having sex with me and then just kept going, in both front and back. Then he took off the tape and I tried to scream but he stuck himself in my mouth and started sticking himself in as far as he could. When he was done he redressed me and then untied me. I still couldn't move but he left the door locked. Sometimes in my dreams I can still hear his voice whispering. 'If you tell anyone and I get in trouble then I will make you suffer.' He went upstairs and told my mom I was sick so he left me down stairs. She just took me to my bed and then a few days later I told them and they called me a liar. They didn't believe me and just a week or so later my heart acted up for the first time. I almost died the first time, my mom told me to stop being a baby and that it was probably just heart burn. No matter what I did they wouldn't listen until I passed out. Then they thought I was faking. No one but my sister believed me, until my heart stopped and my breathing stopped. They still didn't believe me that I was raped by that kid."

She broke out in harsh sobs and I couldn't stop myself from crying. Her sobs sounded like pure pain, you could tell they came from deep within her. "Dakota." I choked

"That's why I needed you to take your hands off of me because you forced yourself on me. Matt did the same thing when I broke up with him and I freaked out then called you crying."

I moved to the couch and pulled her onto my lap. She nuzzled her head into my neck and cried. I cried too and just held my poor broken baby girl. "Does Ashton know?"

"No."

"I'll never force myself on you again, I promise."

"Are you mad that I didn't tell you?"

"No, this is something that's hard to tell others. I understand why you kept it to yourself especially after your parents didn't believe you."

"You're the best." she laughed through tears

"Is this why you have panic attacks too?"

"Probably."

"I'm here for you, no matter what happens. I want you to tell me everything about you but I won't push you if it's something hard for you to say."

"I love you so much Luke."

I smiled and she sat up and smiled back. "This class is almost over."

"I know."

"But you have me last so don't worry. Still no gym for you today, you can keep me company on the wall."

"Why are you crying?"

"Because I can't stand to see you in pain and I can't believe someone could do that. I feel your emotions now too."

"Were you serious earlier?"

"About what?"

"Were you serious when you said that one day you would marry me and have a family with me?"

"Of course I was serious Dakota, I've never felt like this with someone."

"Felt like what?"

"Felt complete and felt content with my life. I don't feel like I need to keep searching for something, most of the time I don't even see other girls because the only thing I can think of is you. The last month without you was possibly the longest and hardest month of my life and I've been through some shit. I feel good and happy. It's been so long since I was honestly happy but with you that's all I am, besides in love of course. You put me through hell when you left because I thought I would never get this feeling back and that I would never get you back."

"I tell you all my secrets, time to tell yours."

"All in due time, there are things you don't need to know about me and probably don't want to know. Don't question it, just know it's not important now."

"I probably don't even need to tell you this because you probably already know but I have..."

"Depression, I know." I said cutting her off

"I figured but I just don't want to hide anything from you anymore."

"I knew, I've seen the scars on your arms and thighs."

"When my brother died, I lost it."

"I assumed as much and it's okay as long as you never do it ever again."

"I won't, I don't need to. I have you and that's all I need."

"Good, I love you forever."

"I love you always."

"I like that, let's make that a thing."

"Okay."

A smile spread across her face and I couldn't help but smile back at the beautiful girl that was all mine.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Sorry I forgot to update, school is killing me. BUT DO YOU THINK DAKOTA AND LUKE WILL GET CAUGHT? 

~Lynn


	24. Tease

Dakota's POV...

I sat through Luke's class then stood on the wall for all of gym. We talked a little but it was hard because there were so many people around. I didn't leave after gym, I stayed to talk to him. "So are you sick of me for the day or are we still on for tonight?"

He put his hands on my hips pulling me close before kissing my head. "I could never get sick of you babe."

"Okay."

"I'll pick you up in about an hour if that's alright with you."

"That works."

His lips met mine and he took my bottom lip between his teeth. He pulled gently against my lips before just full out kissing me. "I'll see you in a bit."

"You're such a tease Luke."

"You're the one walking around in that all day."

"I can't help it, it's a school uniform."

"But your skirt is up so high and your blouse so tight."

"I can't help it, I finally started getting boobs for some reasons."

"Yeah sometimes that happens because of increased hormones when you have sex. Also you ass has gotten bigger, in a good very sexy way."

"Thanks I guess."

"You could buy a bigger shirt you know and skirt too."

"Yeah but then my mom starts questioning it and I might have to tell her that I've been having sex."

"Fair enough but you are really distracting. I can't help but want to screw you almost every time I see you."

"I feel like a sexual object now."

"Don't you're my baby girl."

"And you're an ass."

"You're being a bad girl. Does daddy need to discipline you?"

"I'll never learn any other way."

He bent me over the desk and moved my skirt out of the way. His hand connected with my ass, conjuring a moan from my mouth. He did this numerous time more but I lost count. His hand slide towards my throbbing core as he teased me gently. I felt him guide my hips to his and he grinded hard against me. A loud moan escaped my lips, followed by him moaning too. "Damn it I want to fuck you so bad."

"What's stopping you?"

"Nothing."

He removed his pants and boxers and then my panties and pushed in me from behind. I tried to quiet my moans and was successful until he pulled my back against his chest. His hand slid under my shirt and cupped my breast. "Fuck Luke." I cursed as he started kissing my neck.

"Do you like that baby girl?"

"Fuck yes."

"Then don't call me Luke."

"Sorry daddy."

"Better."

His free hand reached around my body and started rubbing my clit. "Oh fuck daddy I'm so close."

"Cum for daddy baby girl."

I felt my walls clench around him and his hand moved to cover my mouth. "Fucking hell don't stop."

"I'm going to cum."

He pounded into me until he came. When he pulled out I leaned against the desk for support. "Damn that was so good."

"Get dressed and go home so I can come get you."

"Only if you promise to screw me like that again."

"We have all night baby girl don't worry."

"I'm leaving now."

"I'll see you in a little while."

He kissed me very softly before I turned to leave. I went straight home and fixed my hair and makeup. Since I was sick of my school clothes I changed into some cotton shorts and a t-shirt. He showed at my house not long after I got there and quickly took me to his house. "What movie are we gonna watch."

"Well the boys are coming over in about 30 minutes because they miss you so I figured you and I could have a little fun before they get here."

"I don't wanna have a little fun." I said causing him to pout. "I wanna have a lot of fun."

He smiled and picked me up. We quickly made our way to his bedroom. My shirt was the first thing off, quickly followed by my shorts. He started kissing my neck, sucking harshly once he found my sweet spot. His long fingers unhooked my bra. I gasped at the cold feeling of his lips ring when it came in contact with my freshly exposed chest. He rubbed my clit through my panties, causing a moan to escape from my lips. Without a second more of hesitation he removed my panties and started undressing himself. "Who made you so fucking wet baby girl? You're practically dripping on the bed." He asked with a smirk as he ran his hands down my thighs

"It was all you daddy."

His lips made contact with my throbbing core as he started to work magic with his tongue. I bit my lip to quiet myself out of habit. "Don't do that baby girl, daddy wants to hear you scream in pleasure."

He went right back at it and I stopped biting my lip and let it all go. "Fuck daddy, that's so good."

He chuckled at my statement causing vibrations to be sent through me. I moaned even louder. He kept going until I was pretty much screaming his name as I came. "I love hearing you moan baby girl, keep it up."

Without any warning he pushed into me and started going. "Faster daddy, faster."

His speed increased and so did the volume of my moans. My nails dug into his back, leaving scratches down his back. One of his hands was holding my chest against his and the other was rubbing my clit. He pounded into me even faster to the point where I was just a moaning mess beneath him. "I'm gonna cum."

As he spoke I felt myself cum around him and minutes later he followed. He pulled out and laid down next to me. "Fuck that was so good."

"I can tell, you left scratches all down my back."

"Sorry."

"I don't mind."

"Good."

We stopped talking then and just laid with our bodies tangled up. After a little bit he turned towards me. "Round 2?"

"Hell yes, round 2."


	25. Cal's Comes Out of the Closet

"Is Michael going to be a jerk again like last time?"

"No, he promised that he wouldn't.

"Are we still going to watch a movie or are we going to play games?"

"Probably both, we will start with a movie."

"What movie?"

"I don't know we can watch the next Star Wars."

"That works. I still don't like Michael."

"I know but he just talks sometimes and doesn't realise that his words might affect someone."

"He's just really annoying."

"I know but give him a chance, he's one of my best friends and you're my girlfriend. I won't choose between you two."

"No one said you had to."

"Good because I don't want to lose a friend."

"So you would choose me?"

"I didn't say that."

"You kinda did."

"Don't get any ideas."

"I wouldn't do that."

"Let's get dressed because they'll be here very soon."

"I don't wanna get up, I wanna stay here with you."

"We could but then they might see us naked."

"They've probably already seen you naked."

"Yes but they haven't seen you."

He got out of bed and turned back towards me. I sat up as he leaned across the bed to kiss me. He put his hand on my cheek and kissed me very softly. "What would I do without you?"

"I don't know, watch me from the back of the class."

"Are you ever going to tell me what Ms. Cameron said to you when I left the room."

"It wasn't important."

"Then just tell me."

"Get dressed."

"But I want to stay here all day and keep doing this."

"You want to sit naked in my bed and argue about stupid things."

"No, shut up."

"The boys will be here any minute please get dressed."

"Fine."

"Because as much as I love seeing you naked, I would like to be downstairs when they get here."

I got out of the bed and put my clothes back one. Once we were both dressed we went downstairs. Our hands were intertwined as we walked down the stairs to the living room. The door bell rang and we went to go answer it. I dropped his hand a little ways back and put my hair into a ponytail. He opened the door and they walked right in. Calum came over and hugged me but Michael just waved. "Hi Cal."

"I missed you Dakota."

"I missed you too."

"Don't disappear ever again."

"I don't plan to."

"Good."

Michael and Luke were talking quietly. "Hi Michael."'

"Hey."

"I'm not mad at you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, everything worked out anyways."

"Yay, I missed you too." He cheered as he hugged me

"Okay stop hugging her now." Luke laughed

Michael let me go and Luke took my hand. "So what are we watching boys?"

"Captain America."

"Again?" Luke whined

"Yes, it's a good movie."

"Don't whine Luke."

He sat down on the couch and pulled me next to him. "I love you." he whispered softly so only I could hear.

I smiled in response and snuggled further into his side. Michael put the movie in then sat on the couch next to Calum who was next to me. Luke kissed my head and covered us with the blanket on the back of the couch. I felt his hand move to my thigh and he gently stroked my leg. "Luke." I warned

"Dakota."

"Don't."

"Didn't."

"Going to."

"But didn't."

"What just happened?" Michael asked

"Nothing." we responded at the same time.

"Ok."

"I'm just trying to be sweet."

"Then hold my hand."

"Fine."

He took my hand in his and looked back at the tv. We stayed silent for awhile while we watched the movie. "Sorry."

"No worries babe."

"I'm going to get some water, want anything?"

"Don't leave me."

"I'll be back."

"No."

"Don't be a jerk." I said as I walked away from the couch.

"Oh I'll show you a jerk."

He got up quickly and started running after me. I started running away from him and he chased me. He almost caught me multiple times but I managed to slip away. I stopped by the kitchen doorway and just looked at him. "Stop chasing me."

"Are you scared?" he walked slowly toward me.

"No I'm not scared."

"Sure you aren't."

Luke grabbed my hips and kissed me intensely "Luke." I squealed

"Forget them."

He kissed me again, this time pushing me into the kitchen and against the counter. "The boys are out there Luke."

"I don't care, I just want to kiss you."

He lifted me onto the counter and stood between my legs. "Kissing you only makes me want you more Luke."

"Use control and restraint."

"I can't, you're just so hot."

"I could say the same about you but here I am and I'm fine."

"I'm sorry for being a bitch."

"I should've listened to you."

"I could've been nicer though."

"Yes you could've but it's okay."

"I don't want to leave you tonight."

"We could stay home from school for a day."

"Won't that look suspicious?"

"I can say I'm gone for a family emergency and you say your sick or something."

"What do I tell my parents?"

"Say one of your friends need you to stay with them and ask your mom to call you in sick so you don't get in trouble."

"Okay, I can text her but my phone is upstairs."

"Let's go finish the movie first."

He helped me off the counter and took my hand. We went back into the living the room and sat down on the couch. "The lovebirds are back?" Michael laughed

"Stop their cute."

"What are you gay?"

"Yes."

"What?" Michael yelped

"I'm gay."

"Really Cal?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a problem with that?" Michael snapped as he hugged Calum

"No, my best friend is gay."

"Oh ok."

"Let's just watch the movie please."

They started the movie again and we were all quiet for the rest of the movie. "It's late, go home guys."

"It's like 8:30."

"Yeah it's late."

"You just want to screw each other."

"Who cares go home."

"Fine we are going."

They both left and Luke hugged me. "You need to text your mom."

I buried my head in his chest and mumbled a response. "I know."

He tried to rest his chin on my head and was barely able to. "You're so short that I can barely rest my chin on your head without bending down."

"You almost can."

"I know but I can't."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"I can't, I'm too short."

"That's okay, I still love you."

"Wow thanks."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------  
The worst feeling in the world is when the book you are reading ends on a super cute moment with your favorite ship and you don't have the next book. I'm bitter my school's library only lets us check out two books now and I have a book checked out for a research project plus the book I just finished. Has anyone else read The Pledge by Kimberly Derting or the other two books in the series? I'm going to try to publish more chapters of this story more often as I actually have 56 chapters finished for it. -Lynn


	26. Trust Issues

I grabbed my phone off the bed stand and started texting my mom. Luke wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head. "I'm glad I found you." he said after a minute

"Me too."

"Promise you won't leave me again."

"I won't leave Luke, I promise."

"I don't ever want to lose this."

"Why?"

"There is nothing I want more than to spend my life with you."

"What happened to commitment issues?"

"I don't know, they just don't exist anymore."

"I'm glad."

"I don't know what you've done to me but I'm not afraid to think about settling down and getting married."

"We're so young though."

"I'm 25, that's not that young."

"I'm only 18."

"We have plenty of time to think about getting married."

"Yeah and I can't wait for then."

"How have we only known each other for 3 months?"

"I don't know, I feel like I've known you forever."

"I hope we know each other for the rest of forever."

"I hope we love each other for the rest of forever."

"Well as long as I know you, I'm going to love you."

"So what happens at the end of the year and I graduate?"

"We don't have to sneak around anymore."

"We can't be open about our relationship as long as we are in this town."

"Why?"

"If we go right away then they will figure out that something was going on between us while you were my teacher. But I don't want to hide out for awhile."

"What if we move to a different city, not too far away from here. You can go to college close by and we can be an actual couple."

"Ew college."

"I know it sounds bad but it isn't all bad."

"Won't I have to live in the dorms though?"

"They make exceptions."

"Yeah hopefully they will make one for us."

"Do you even know what you want to be?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"I don't want to tell you."

"Come on baby girl, tell me. I won't judge."

"I promise I've wanted to do this for a long time."

"Tell me." he begged, dragging out the last syllable

"I want to be a teacher."

"Hmm?"

"It has nothing to do with you, I've always wanted to be an english teacher."

"How cool would it be if we worked together one day."

"I vote you go teach elementary."

"Why?"

"I don't like the idea of you surrounded by hot teenagers all the time."

"The only hot teenager I need is you."

"I'm an adult."

"Okay fine, still."

"I'm always going to worry about it as long as you teach high school or maybe just always."

"So you have trust issues."

"Yeah."

"That's understandable after everything you've been through."

"Don't patronize me Luke."

"I didn't mean it like that, I just meant that I understand."

"That isn't an excuse for my trust issues with you, I should trust you. I love you and aren't you supposed to trust the people that you love?"

"Baby girl, it is an excuse to have trust issues in general but don't worry about anything. I'm going to do whatever I have to, to prove that you can trust me, even if it takes me forever."

"That's not fair to you."

"I don't care."

"Maybe I should go home."

I turned towards the door but he stepped in front of me and leaned against the wall. "No baby girl, you aren't leaving."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You don't get to decide who gets to hurt me."

"I won't be someone who hurts you."

"Dakota stop it, I am a big boy."

He pulled me into his arms as tears begun to stream down my face. "I hate feeling like this Luke."

"I know you do baby and I wish I could help you but I don't know how."

"Just protect me."

"I would do anything to keep you safe."

"When you say it like that it sounds scary."

"I can't help it because I would do anything if it meant that you would stay safe."

"I want to feel safe."

"Do you ever feel safe?"

"Sometimes when I'm with you but most of the time I don't feel safe, even with you right there."

"I'm going to do whatever I can to make you feel safe."

"I won't feel safe until he's locked up."

"Then if that's what you want then we can make that happen."

"How it's been almost 8 years since it last happened?"

"What do you mean last happened?"

"It didn't happen just once."

"You didn't say that."

"I know, I didn't want to admit it until I knew you wouldn't freak out."

"I wouldn't ever freak out or judge you baby girl."

"Yeah I know that now."

"How long did it continue on for."

"It went on for a year or two then he left for college and he would come back occasionally. If I knew he was coming back I would make sure to be somewhere else."

"That asshole is going to get locked up and I'm never going to let him touch you again baby girl."

"Thanks Luke but how are you going to do that?"

"I know a person who can get something started even if it's been eight years."

"Thanks Luke."

"It's no problem baby girl."

"You are everything I could ever ask for."

"I could say the same about you."

"Let's go to bed Luke."

"Alright let's sleep."

We got right into bed without another word. He pulled off his shirt before cuddling right up against me. It was nice to just relax after today. No one else knew what happened to me and it was relieving to tell him. I finally have someone who I can trust and I didn't know how much I needed that until now. Luke is amazingly supportive and caring. He struck me as the bad boy you date in high school or college who doesn't really care but they're super hot and such a thrill. Luke is actually the guy you date at any point in your life that treats you like a princess and loves you to the moon and back. He's the guy you fall madly in love with then marry and have a family with. Luke is the guy you want to spend your life with.


	27. Meeting the Parents

"Dakota babe, what's wrong? Wake up."

I opened my eyes to see Luke's face hovering over mine. "What's wrong?"

"You were crying and you were struggling to breath in your sleep. I think you were talking but I only understood mumbles and a few almost screams."

I hadn't even noticed the tears streaming down my face until he said something. "I don't remember anything."

"Come back and cuddle so I can protect you while you sleep."

"Sorry, I must've rolled away in my sleep."

"You do that a lot and I normally just pull you back to me but I didn't want to move you or make it worse."

"Thanks for waking me I guess."

"Do you want to stay awake for a little bit?"

"I don't care."

"We could have some fun."

"We've already had so much fun today."

"I know but I just love being that close to you."

"I wonder if we'll ever stop enjoying sex this much."

"I know that I won't ever stop enjoying having sex with you."

"You are making it harder and harder to resist you at school."

"And you're not?"

"I have a uniform so it's not my fault."

"We talked about this but you aren't wearing it right now and I still want you so bad."

"Then have me."

"Oh no it's your turn to lead."

 

Friday evening...

"Mom does this work?"

She turned to look at my floral sun dress. "A little short but fine."

I went back into the living room to wait for what was likely to be the worst dinner of my life. My hair was messy because I parted it farther over so it looked cute and messy. I kept my makeup simple with a touch of lip gloss. When the door bell rang I stood and waited for my dad to open the door. My dad greeted him and invited him in. Luke caught sight of me and kind of just stopped. My dad went on to find my mom and I slowly approached Luke. "You look stunning."

"Thank you."

He pecked my lips quickly before I led him to the dinning room even though he'd been in it countless times. "Nice to see you again Mrs. Wells." He said while shaking her hand

"Please call me Janet."

"And please call me Jonathan." My dad added

"I can do that."

"Thank you for coming to dinner. I was worried that Dakota wouldn't give you the invitation."

"She gave it to me first thing on Monday so you didn't need to worry."

"Please go ahead and take a seat and I will get the food. You can sit next to Dakota, across from Jonathan."

Once we were all seated my mom brought the food out. They started talking about random adult things and I just listened. Luke's hand found my exposed thigh and he gently squeezed. I softly pushed his hand away but he put it back. Dinner was a bit terrifying especially when they asked about Luke's relationship. "So tell us Luke why isn't a handsome gentlemen like yourself married?" My mom questioned

"I'm still pretty young so I'm not in any rush and my girlfriend is a few years younger than me so she's not ready for that yet."

"Tell us about her."

"Well she's very beautiful and sweet. She's a bit of a challenge at times but she's worth it but I love her regardless."

"How long have you been dating her?"

"About 2 months off and on."

"She sounds lovely."

His hand inched further up my leg with every second that passed. I tried to stop him but he kept going while carrying on the conversation with my parents. He ran his finger up my slit and it took a lot of restraint to not moan. I side glanced at him and kind of had a half smirk on his face. He pushed one finger inside me and pumped slowly. I bit my lip to keep quiet as he added another finger. "Jonathan help me get these plates and bring in desert." my mom said

Luke removed his hand and my parents got our plates and left the room. "Fuck you Luke." I whispered

He chuckled and smiled at me. "Sorry, I can't resist baby girl."

My parents brought out dessert and we ate it fairly quickly. "Dakota why don't you take Mr. Hemmings on a tour of the house while we clean up."

"Fine."

"Be polite."

I showed him around downstairs even though he'd already seen it. We checked where my parents were then went up to my bedroom. "You're an ass Luke."

"I was just teasing."

"Well screw you."

"Only if you want to."

"You know what I haven't done lately?"

"What?"

"Given you a blow job."

"That's because I like pleasuring you."

"Well it's my turn."

I started kissing him for a few seconds then unbuttoned his pants and slid them down along with his boxers. His member was already hard when I licked the pre-cum off his tip. I took as much of him as I could and kept going until he whispered to me. "I'm so close baby girl."

I chuckled as I pulled my mouth away and stood up. "Fuck you Luke."

"You did not just do that?"

He pulled his boxers and pants up. "You did not just finger me at dinner with my parents."

"I'm going to make you regret that."

"I don't really care Luke."

"Dakota."

"Luke."

"I will see you sometime soon and I'm going to make you regret that."

"I'm not having sex of any sort with you if you are going to be like that."

"You can't resist me at all."

"Yes I can."

"Come Monday I will be screwing you senseless in my office."

"Let's just go down stairs before my parents suspect things."

"Whatever."

"Are you really mad at me?"

"A little bit."

"You kind of asked for it Luke."

"I hate relationships."

"Okay fine."

"That's not what I meant."

"I don't even care right now Luke."

"What?"

"I just want you to leave because I don't want to get caught."

"Call me later?"

"I guess."

"Babe."

"Just go downstairs and I will call you."

"Bye."

We went down stairs and he said goodbye to my parents and left.

\-------------------------------------------------  
I'm now obsessed with the song Angel with a Shotgun by The Cab. Ugh... -Lynn


	28. Panic!

I hummed along to whatever Panic! at the Disco song was playing, hoping to drown out the world. "I may never sleep tonight, as long as you're still burning bright." I sang out loud. I heard a voice that sound like my mom's so I took out my headphones. With a huff I turned around in my chair to see Luke on my bed. "Luke." I gasped, causing a smile to spread across his face.

"Hi Dakota."

"How did you get up here?"

"I climbed up the trellis and through the window."

"Wow."

"Come here."

I did as instructed and he grabbed my arm and pulled me down so I was straddling his lap. "What?"

"I'm still mad about last night."

"You started it."

"But you ended it."

"I need to go downstairs to see what my mom needs." I pecked his lips. "Stay here."

I ran downstairs to see my mom dressed and ready to go at the door. "There you are."

"Sorry."

"I'm leaving to join your dad on his business trip we will be back probably Wednesday, maybe later."

"Okay, bye mom."

"Behave."

"I will."

I hugged her and went back to my room. Luke was laying on my bed with his eyes closed. I jumped on top of him and he let out a loud groan. "You know your mom can hear when I make noises right?"

"She's gone."

"For how long?"

"A few days."

"Well in that case, you're going to be the one making all the noise."

"Nope."

"Yes baby girl."

"No, not after yesterday."

"You're the one who left me hanging."

"Yeah but you got me going in front of my parents."

"They couldn't see it though."

"Had you gone any longer than they would've figured out."

"But they didn't."

"I'm not rewarding you for acting like that."

"No you're not, I'm going to punish you."

"You know it's not really punishment to me."

"I have some new ideas."

"Try me."

"We're going to my house."

"Fine."

We went to his house and quickly up to his room.

"Clothes off."

I took off all my clothes. "What now?"

"On the bed."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to tie you up baby girl."

He grabbed a tie and tied my hands to the bed posts and my feet to the ones at the end of the bed. "I don't like not being able to touch you."

"Exactly."

He got on the bed and kissed me gently before leaving kisses all down my body. "Luke please."

His lips met my throbbing core and I moaned loudly. "Shhh baby girl."

He pushed his tongue in me causing another moan to escape from my mouth. "Fuck daddy."

Luke stuck one finger in me and pumped quickly. "Hold still baby girl."

He kept going until I was really close and then he pulled away. "Fuck please don't."

"Payback baby girl."

He kept teasing me for several minutes then he started undressing himself. It didn't take long for him to get me close once he was in me. He pulled out and just laughed. "Please daddy I need you so bad. I'm sorry please."

"Nope, this is payback."

"Daddy please make me feel good, I've learned my lesson."

"How bad do you want it."

"I'll do anything please."

"I'll take you up on that later."

He lined himself and pushed back into me. Luke went hard until we both came and then he untied me. "Sometimes I hate you so much."

"I know."

"Don't ever do that again."

"Then you don't do that either."

"If this is what happens then I never will."

"You don't really hate me do you?"

"Of course not."

"Get dressed and let's go watch a movie."

"I don't want to put that stupid dress back on."

"Wear a pair of my boxers and a t-shirt."

He tossed me the clothes and left the room. Once I was dressed I went down stairs to find him on the couch in his favourite sweats. I sat down next to him and he pull me onto his lap. "I love you Luke."

"I love you too Dakota."

"I'm sorry about yesterday."

"I'm the one who should be sorry. When I said I hate relationships I was just pissed and I didn't mean it because I love being in this relationship."

"I know Luke and I get it."

I pulled his lips to mine and kissed him softly. "How can something be so wrong but also so right?"

"I wish I knew."

"I never want to lose this."

"I don't either."

"Good."

"I've never been in a real relationship, I don't know if this goes away."

"If it's meant to be then it doesn't go away."

I pulled his lips back to mine and smiled as he pulled back. "I can't wait to get done with high school."

"I hate that school."

"Why?"

"Nothing good comes out of it."

"What about me?"

"Only you, everything else sucks."

"Especially Ms. Cameron?"

"What?"

"She was trying to fuck you wasn't she."

"Yes."

"What else?"

"That's all."

"Don't lie."

He huffed and let his head fall back. "She saw how close I was to you and said something about I shouldn't risk it all for you."

"What?" the urgency in my voice made his head jerk up

"Don't freak out please."

"That means she will be watching us."

"Yeah maybe."

"Fuck Luke you have to tell me these things."

"I didn't want to freak you out or make you anxious."

"You hiding things from me also makes me anxious."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

He kissed me softly before picking me up and taking me back to his room. I stayed at his house for awhile since my parents were gone. He reluctantly took me home Sunday night since there was school the next day.


	29. A Not So Merry Christmas

Christmas break...

"What is that sweater?" Luke asked as I rejoined him on the couch

"It's my Christmas sweater."

"Your ugly Christmas sweater?"

"Luke, shut up."

He grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him. His lips met mine lovingly. "I love you baby girl."

"I love you too Luke."

"Wanna go upstairs into my room?"

"No I don't feel very good."

"Do I need to take you home?"

"We need to do gifts first because it's Christmas Eve and I want to do this before Christmas."

"You're the only present I need."

"Well I got you something anyways."

I handed him a box and he neatly unwrapped it. "Is this?"

"That is the tie that we accident tore. I mean it's not that tie but it looks like it. Plus your favourite cologne."

"You didn't need to get me anything especially the tie."

"I felt bad because I know that was one of your favourite ties."

"Thanks babe. Open yours."

I took the box and unwrapped not near as neatly as Luke. It was a beautiful silver bracelet with something on the inside. "Luke it's beautiful."

The inside says 'I'll love you forever and I'll love you always. ~Luke' Tears formed in my eyes and Luke wiped away one that slipped out. "Why are you crying."

"I don't know, I'm just really emotional and I love it and you."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I'm going to wear it everywhere."

"Come on you sound tired and sick, let's get you home."

"Okay."

We went to his car and he drove me back to my house, dropping me off by the backdoor like always. "Goodbye Dakota."

"Bye Luke."

I pecked his lips before hurrying into my house. My family was in the kitchen but I went upstairs. As soon as I opened my door I felt sick. I ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. "Dakota?" My sisters voice asked quietly

"Hi."

"Are you sick?" I just shrugged at her. "Did you just throw up."

"Yes.

"Where were you?"

"With my boyfriend."

"Are you?"

"I hope not."

"I'll go get a few tests and be back as soon as possible, you stay here."

"Thanks Brit."

She left my room and went and laid on my bed. I was still on the bed when she came back and shut the door. "Okay come on go take all of theses."

I did as she said and took all of them. We waited impatiently for the time to be up. "Are they ready?"

"Yes look."

I picked them up and just stopped. "Fuck Britany what am I supposed to do now?"

"Tell him."

"I don't know if I can."

"You have to and you have to tell mom and dad."

"I can't, he's my teacher. They will call the police on him."

"So don't tell them who's it is."

"They will eventually have to know."

"I know but you can at least buy yourself some time. I'm here for you sis."

She kissed my forehead, hugged me and left. I sat down on my bed and cried myself to sleep. 

2 weeks later...

We were going back to school today and I still hadn't told anyone. I hadn't even talked to Luke at all. He was going to be pissed today. I walked down the hall just ignoring everyone until I heard his voice. "Ms.Wells I could use your help in my office immediately."

"Okay."

I walked into his office and he followed. He shut the door a little bit too hard. "What the fuck Dakota?"

"I'm sorry, I haven't felt like talking to anyone."

"I'm not anyone Dakota, I'm your fucking boyfriend."

"Sorry."

"Is that all you can say?"

"I don't know what else to say."

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Did you meet someone new?"

"No, never."

"Then what's wrong."

"I just don't feel good."

"What does that mean?"

"I have to go Luke."

"Sometimes you are so much drama."

"I'm sorry."

"Maybe this should be it."

"What?"

"I can't deal with these mood swings."

I touched my stomach without thinking. "Luke." I choked on his name

"I'm not changing my mind."

"Fine."

I rushed out of his room in tears and ran into Kat. "Wait Dakota what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just need Ash."

"I just saw him a second ago, let's go get him."

She pulled my hand until Ashton came into view. He saw me crying and immediately left his conversation. "Thanks Kat."

Ashton took my hand and went to the office. "Dakota needs a few minutes, we will be outside by the football field."

I didn't hear their response but we went outside and stopped by the field. "Ashton I'm pregnant."

"Is it his?"

"Yes."

"Did you tell him?"

"No today was the first time I've talked to him in weeks."

"What happened."

"He ended it. He told me that he couldn't put up with my mood swings."

"Just tell him."

"Not until I'm sure."

"Have you seen a doctor yet?"

"No I took like 4 pregnancy tests and Britany is coming to get me before last block to take me to see a doctor."

"Does Brit know who's baby it is?"

"Yes, she's never met him but she knows who he is."

"You're for sure keeping it?"

"I don't know I need to know for sure and then talk to Luke."

"Do you want to keep it."

"I don't know, I'm not sure if I'm ready for a baby especially if Luke and I aren't together."

"He'll understand if you just tell him."

"I don't know."

"If he really loves you then he will stay and if he's actually a good man then he will be a father to his baby if you keep it."

"Please don't tell anyone."

"I wouldn't even dream of it."

"Thanks Ashton, you're the best."

"Let's go to class."

We went to class and my sister got me about 10 minutes after Luke's class started. The phone rang and Luke answered it. "Ms. Wells your sister is here to get you."

"Okay."

"Will you be back?"

"No."

"Where are you going?"

"I have a doctors appointment."

With that I left his room and went to my sisters car.

\----------------------------------------------  
Merry Thanksgiving guys. JK but really happy Thanksgiving to any of you that celebrate it. RIP all the Turkeys. Thank you all so much for reading my story, I'm going to put several more chapters up right now so stay tuned.


	30. Game Plan

"Brit will you drop me off at his house please?"

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"I'm not but I need to just tell him."

"Okay fine."

She dropped me off and I walked up to the door. I knocked on the door and waited. He was still half dressed for school when he opened the door. "What Dakota?"

"We need to talk."

"I was serious this morning."

"I don't care it isn't about that."

"Fine come in."

"Thanks."

"What?"

"You might want to sit down for this."

"Just talk."

I took a deep breath and looked at him. His expression was hard but with three words I changed that. "Luke, I'm pregnant."

"You're what?" His expression was now much softer

"I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"For being a problem and an inconvenience." I started crying again

He stepped closer and wiped away the tears. I pulled my face away. "Don't do that."

"You're the one who broke it off."

"That was before I knew."

"Don't just stay with me for this baby. I don't even know if I'm going to keep it."

"Of course we're keeping it."

"That's not really your choice."

"Yes it is. That is my child too."

"But it's my body and my life. I'm not ready to raise a kid."

"We have nine months to learn."

"There is no we. I don't want to be in a relationship just because of a baby."

"I love you Dakota, I do and I'm sorry for my outburst this morning. I thought you were trying to pull away from me."

"Luke I don't know what to do." I broke down sobbing

He pulled me into a hug and held me close. "Who knows?"

"My sister, Ash and you."

"You told Ashton first?"

"Please don't go there Luke, I needed to talk to someone after this morning."

"I just wish I could've been the first to know."

"What do we do now?"

"Well we have to tell your parents."

"What if they call the cops?"

"They won't, they like me."

"Yeah they like you now but they probably won't when they find out you got me pregnant."

"Don't say it like that."

"I'm sorry. You're the father of my baby."

"Is that all I am?"

"Of course not, you're also my teacher."

"Fuck you." He growled as he pulled me tight against him

"Only if you want to."

"Oh trust me I want to."

"Even if I'm pregnant?"

"Babe I want you anyway you are."

"What about when I have a huge stomach and I don't look good anymore and all I do is bitch?"

"I'll still want you and I'll understand the bitching because this one is probably going to take after their father and be an ass."

"So we're keeping the baby?"

"I can't stop you whatever you do but I'm asking you to consider keeping him or her and raising a little boy or girl with me."

"I want to keep him or her. I want to keep our baby."

"Good now let's go tell your parents."

He pulled me by my hand to his car and drove to my house. "Should I go in and tell them I'm pregnant then have you come in or just get it all in one swoop."

"One swoop lets go."

I slowly got out of the car and opened the front door. My parents stood in front of me with Brit behind them. In my mothers hand there were my pregnancy tests. "Care to explain Dakota?" My father asked

"Dad I'm so sorry I never meant for any of this to happen."

"Dakota we taught you better and I've always told you it's your body do what you want but be careful. You're on birth control and everything."

"Why is he here?" My dad said pointing at Luke

"I need everyone to stay calm please." I begged knowing it didn't matter

"Wait is that his baby? Your boyfriend is your teacher? The teacher we've invited into our home and befriended? Did you do that just to get in her pants?"

"No sir I've always had the best of intentions with Dakota and with you guys as well."

"How long have you guys been seeing each other?"

"Since the beginning of the school year."

"You are a perverted man, preying on high school girls."

"Dad I'm 19, I can handle myself."

"No he took advantage of you and abused his position as your teacher to have sex with you."

"You don't understand it wasn't even about sex when we started. It took almost a month for us to even get there. And it never became about just sex, we love each other."

"I'm calling the police."

"No Jon don't." My mom said interrupting him

"Why not?"

"We know Luke and we know he will take good care of her and of their baby. Do you have a plan?"

"I haven't even talked to Dakota about this yet but I would like to move to a town not too far from here. She could finish school there where no one knows us."

"How far are you Dakota?"

"About 2 months."

"And you really think that after dating for what 6 months you are ready for this?"

"5 months and yes."

"I won't stop you guys as long as you promise to come and visit us."

"Dad?"

"If this is what you want then you need to do what is best for yourself and for your baby."

"Thanks dad."

"Go upstairs and talk, we have to go to the store."

Luke and I went up to my room and sat on the bed. Britany came in a few minutes later. "Sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to meet you."

He stood up and offered his hand out. "I'm Luke."

"I'm Britany, that brats big sister."

I stuck my tongue out at her and she did the same before leaving the room. "You're too cute."

He leaned down and kissed me then joined me on the bed. "Were you serious about that idea?"

"Yes, I'll start looking for a house tomorrow."

"Can I help?"

"Of course."

"How soon would we be leaving?"

"Maybe a month or two. Just sometime before you start to show, which is probably a couple months since you actually have some meat on your bones."

"Don't be mean."

"I'm not, I think you are incredibly sexy."

"No I'm fat and I'm just going to get fatter."

"Stop it Dakota you are not fat."

"I'm going to look so terrible after I have a baby and then you aren't going to want me."

"I don't care what you look like but you will always be the most beautiful and sexy girl that I have ever laid my eyes on."

"Thanks Luke."

"Now take a deep breath and don't stress because I'm in this for the long haul."

"What if people find out?"

"Well Ms. Cameron already knows that we've been romantically involved so it won't be a big deal."

"Will we just both leave school at the same time?"

"No you'll leave before me and a few days later I'll put in my two weeks notice."

"What if I wanted to graduate with my friends?"

"It's only about 30-45 minutes away max so you could drive if you really wanted to."

"That's a lot of driving."

"You could do online schooling with the school."

"I'll probably be showing when I graduate."

"Probably."

"I don't mind though."

"Good, be proud and hold your head high."

\----------------------------------------------  
If you've never heard Molly by Lil Dicky ft Brendon Urie then you are missing out and need to go listen to it right now.


	31. His Family

"One day we will be able to tell everyone, don't worry." Luke whispered softly in my ear

"I can't wait for that day."

"I can't wait till we have our baby."

"Don't remind me of that."

"Of what?"

"Don't remind that I have to give birth."

"It can't be that bad."

"I'm going to push a human out of me, I think it'll be pretty bad."

"But I'll be there by your side to make it suck a little less."

"I'll probably just blame you the whole time."

"That's not very fair."

"Maybe not but you can talk about fair when you have to push a human out of you after carrying them for 9 months."

"Okay but I get to help take care of them for 18 years and then technically the rest of their lives."

"I'm glad you didn't say have to take care of them."

"I'm happy to take care of them with you for the rest of our lives."

"If you could go back and change it would you?"

"Maybe but just because you are only 19 and still in high school."

We both sat in silence for a little bit before I asked a question I'd always been afraid to ask. "Luke why don't you talk about your family?"

"Because I don't have a good relationship with them."

"Why?"

"My father did a lot of things he shouldn't have and my mom let him."

"Do you miss them?"

"My dad died a while back and I don't miss him."

"Do you miss your mom?"

"Everyday."

"Then call her."

"I can't not after how we left everything."

"What happened?"

"My mom and brothers came to my college graduation and my fathers funeral was the next week. My mom was asking if I was going to come and I lashed out and yelled at her in front of a lot of people. I didn't want to go that assholes funeral."

"You have brothers?"

"Yeah Ben and Jack."

"Do you talk to them?"

"I mean I have talked to them since but they were upset that I didn't go to our dad's funeral."

"Do you regret not going?"

"Sometimes I do and then I remember what he did."

"What did he do?"

"Nothing important."

"Obviously something important."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, I won't push you but maybe you should call your mom and brothers."

"They don't want anything to do with me."

"They're your family and they love you no matter what."

"You really think so?"

"Yes."

"Fine but you have to meet them with me."

"I don't know maybe the first time should be just you and them."

"Nope you are coming too."

"Why?"

"Because you two." He placed his hand softly on my stomach. "Are my family now or you are and this little guy or gal will be join get us soon."

"6 months."

"Has it really been a month since we told your parents?"

"Yeah."

"That time flew by."

"How is the house hunting going?"

"I have a few options to go see tomorrow."

"Can I come?"

"If you really want to and if your parents are okay with it."

"I'll ask when I go home."

"And when is that?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Not at all baby girl."

"I should go home anyways. I'll text my mom."

"You don't have to go."

"Luke I can tell when I'm unwanted."

I got up and grabbed my phone. "Dakota don't be like this?"

"Like what?"

"You're obviously upset and you're just going to let it build then yell at me in a few days."

"Luke it's fine I need to go home anyways."

"Why?"

"I need to take all my vitamins and such. Plus I have an appointment in the morning."

"Doctors appointment?"

"Yes."

"When were you going to tell me?"

"I don't know."

"It's my kid too you know."

"I know Luke."

"Then why can't I come."

"No one is stopping you but I'm just not comfortable with it."

"Not comfortable with what, me seeing your stomach?"

"I don't know, it's just my body is changing and not in good sexy ways."

"Babe." He said with a huff

"What?"

"I don't give a shit what happens to your body because it's going to happen so we can have our little baby."

"You can come if you want but it's in the town we want to move to just incase."

"I'm guessing it's also because we don't want anyone to see us or you."

"Yeah that too."

"What time is it and I'll meet you there?"

"It's at 8:30."

"Then we can go look at houses."

"Well you can."

"Do you not want to go now?"

"I'll let you go by yourself."

"I want you to go with me."

"My mom will probably want me to go home with her."

The doorbell rang and Luke huffed. "Sit down and wait for me please."

I crossed my arms and sat down to wait. There were quiet whispers then Luke stepped out. My phone went off in my hand. 'Go up to my room without being in sight of the windows or door. Close the curtains in my room and stay quiet and out of sight. I love you.' I didn't know what Luke was doing but I was suddenly terrified. Not a second was wasted as I made my way through the dining room into the like little man cave and up the back steps. It was hard to avoid windows because there were so many in his house. I got to his room and pulled the curtains shut. There weren't many places to hide so I went in his closet and shut the door. I sat on the floor in a little ball and just waited. There was the faint sound of footsteps on the front stairs and my heart started racing. The bedroom door opened and someone started moving stuff. I closed eyes and a few tears slipped out as the foot steps got louder. The closet door opened quickly and someone sighed. "Dakota." I looked up at him but he was kneel in front of me. "Are you okay?" I just looked at him. "Talk to me baby." I wanted to speak but I couldn't find words. "I didn't mean to scare you." He sighed deeply and grabbed his phone. "I'll call your mom to come get you."

"Why?"

"It's hard to explain. When I was a teenager I got involved with a bad group of people. We did a lot of bad things but I got out and that wasn't something you do. It's not important I just didn't want to risk you but it's fine now." He pulled me up and tried to pull me close but I stepped away. "Don't do that babe."

"I'm gonna go."

I didn't even give him a chance to stop me.

\---------------------------------------------  
I made a really shitty trailer for this fic if you want to maybe watch it. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wTl42-Fc8Bo 


	32. Sam

Chapter 32  
My feet led me back to the familiar park and to the swing set. I put my hand on my stomach and started crying a little. My thoughts were interrupted by a small voice. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm just sad."

"Why?"

"I've got a lot going on."

"Are you having a baby?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Where's your husband?"

I didn't know what to say but I didn't want to say anything I shouldn't. "He's on a business trip."

"Do you miss him? Is that why you're sad."

"Yeah."

"Don't worry he'll come back. Don't be sad."

The little girl was interrupted by a women's voice. "Sam what are you doing? I'm so sorry miss."

"No she's fine."

"Mommy she's gonna have a baby too but her husband is on a business trip and she's sad."

"Sam go join your father." The women sat down on the swing next to me after the little girl left. "You're not married are you?"

"No."

"Thanks for not telling her that."

"I didn't want to teach her anything."

"So where is the father?"

"I just left his house. We are in a bit of a fight."

"Have you been together long?"

"No only about 6 months and I think we've just been spending too much time together since we found out."

"You can't be more than 20 right?"

"I'm 19."

"So is he 19 too?"

"No he's older."

"So hopefully he is mature enough to take care of you and your baby. I'm very grateful that my husband stuck around when I got pregnant with Sam."

"Is it hard?"

"At times it is but its worth every minute."

"I hope so."

"Well I have to go, we promised Sam ice cream."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How far along are you?"

"About 7 months. Are you nervous because you don't want it to be super obvious?"

"Yeah a bit."

"You still have a few months before you can really tell."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

The women walked away and rejoined her husband and Sam. I started walking the other way and I found Calum leaning against his car. "I'm here to pick you up and take you home."

I huffed and walked towards him. "Fine."

"Don't be grumpy, give me a hug."

"I guess."

He hugged me tight and kissed my head. "Let's get you home."

We got in his car and he started driving. "So how's Ash?"

"He wants you to call him."

"I don't want to interrupt the Cashton time though."

"The what?"

"Cashton is your ship name."

"Okay but call him anyways."

Calum and Ashton met awhile back but Ash thought he was too young for Cal. Turns out they don't care about age. Ash is 18 and Cal is only about 24 so it's not a huge difference. "Why did you come get me?"

"Luke told me what happened and I offered to come find you and make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine."

"Luke isn't a bad guy he just made a lot of bad decisions."

"I'm sure."

"You should really let him explain because he loves you and wants you to trust him."

"I will."

"Am I taking you home or to Luke's?"

"Home."

"Are you sure?"

"I have a doctors appointment in the morning."

"Promise me you'll talk to him."

"I think he's coming tomorrow."

"Only if you want him to."

"He's the father after all."

"That doesn't mean he has to be there."

I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. "He needs to be there."

"I'll let him know."

"Thanks."

"Luke has told Mike and I everything about what happened with those guys and we've known him for a long time. He's a good guy and he cares for you and your baby."

"How do you know?"

"We freaked out at first too but he explained that to us and we came around. We knew Luke even when he was involved with them and even thought we didn't know he was always a good guy. I mean he used a lot of girls for sex but that was just how he was."

"I just need time to process that's all."

"Does this change how you feel about him?"

"No it just scares me to think that maybe he's not the person I thought he was and now I'm going to be involved with him for the rest of our lives."

"So you don't love him anymore?"

"I still love him, I'm just scared."

"He'd never hurt you."

"I think I know that."

"I'm not trying to pressure you into talking to him or going back to him."

"I get it."

"I'm sorry if this is weird."

"It's not."

"Really?"

"I mean you've kind of become like a brother to me."

"As long as Ash and I can still date and be like your brothers without it being weird."

I chuckled and smiled a little. "It'll only be a little weird."

"I can deal with that."

"I was joking."

"So was I but it's nice to see your smile and hear your laugh."

"I haven't seen you in awhile anyways."

"Come hang out with Ash and I."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I just hate to invade."

"You're coming and I'm calling Ash."

"Fine."

He picked up his phone and called Ashton. "Ash babe, I'm coming to get you and we are all hanging out." He waited for a moment. "Us and Dakota." He laughed loudly. "Yes she's going to hang out with us for once." He waited again. "Without him and don't ask. She's all ours." A huge smile spread across his face. "Bye babe see you in a few."

"So we good to go?"

"Yes we are getting him and going to my house."

"I can't stay too late, I have to go to the doctor."

"Are you finding out the gender yet?"

"Nope still got about 2 months."

"I want to know."

"Cal eyes on the rode, please. We have a very precious life here."

"Don't forget about the baby."

"I was talking about the baby dumbass."

"You should have said two then."

"Wow Cal stuck up much."

"I was talking about you."

"Then I should've said 3."

"There we go."

He pulled up to Ashton's house and he left the house. I rolled down the window. "Hurry up Ash we don't have all night."

"I'm coming and wait you still know my name?"

"Shut up and get in."

"It's fine."

He hopped in and Cal took off. "I could've switched spots so you could sit up here."

"I didn't want to make you have to get up and move."

"It's not that big of a deal."

"You don't need to be moving any extra."

"I'm only 3 months, I can still move normally."

"I don't want to stir up the baby."

"You really don't understand how this works do you."

"I'm gay so I don't have to."

\----------------------------------------------  
I'm kinda thinking maybe I should try to finish this story before the end of the year. idk but what I do know if the universe works in such a strange way, I had the hardest week of my life and by far the worst birthday I've ever had but then I got second place and perfect speaker points at my debate tournament plus my parents let me drive somewhere other then in the tiny town we live in. The point of that small story is keep your head up, even when it's hardest. Thank you so much for reading! -Lynn


	33. Cuddle Buddy

"Stop making out guys. I feel like a third wheel."

"You can make out with me!" Michael yelled

"Aw I love you Mikey but not like that."

"Cuddle?"

"Sure."

Michael jumped onto the couch next to me and cuddled up next to me. "So how are you doing?"

"I'm nervous for tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Seeing Luke and I'm always worried for the baby."

"Are you excited for the baby?"

"I'm not sure, I think so. I was much more excited a few days ago."

"You'll work it out and if not I'm here."

"I don't know what way you mean that but I'll take that as you mean in a friend way."

"Why does it have to be in a friend way?"

"Cause Luke will kill you."

"If you aren't dating then why does it matter?"

"Because it's his baby."

"So."

"So you'd be violating his space or his something."

"You aren't his."

"We didn't break up."

"Well if you ever do then I'll be here."

"Shut up Mikey you're like my brother."

"I'll just be a cuddle buddy."

"That you can be."

The door opened and a very worried and mad looking Luke walked in. "Why aren't you home? Everyone has been worried sick looking for you."

Michael moved away from me. "My phone was off."

"I'm taking you home."

"Okay bye guys."

I got up and walked over towards him and he walked out. "Dakota you don't have to go with him." Cal said from behind me

"It's fine."

He was waiting with the passenger door open so I climbed in. I just sat there and waited. He got in with a door slam. "Seat belt."

"Fine."

"Lose the attitude."

"Whatever."

"Buckle your fucking seat belt so I can take you home."

"I'm buckling it."

"Thank you." We didn't say anything for a few minutes. "And don't you ever walk out on me like that and just disappear."

"You knew where I was."

"I guessed where you went."

"And I'm going to do whatever I want."

"Not as long as that baby is in your stomach and not as long as you are mine."

"I'm not yours."

"Yes Dakota you are."

"No Luke, I am not."

"I know you are freaked out about what happened and what I told you but don't pull away from me."

"I told you everything and even though it took me awhile, I was honest. I don't even know you Luke. You're not who I thought you were."

"I didn't lie to you ever and I'm not that person anymore. I wish I'd never been that person and I hate myself for ever being involved with that."

"You could've told me."

"I know."

"You should've told me."

"I didn't want you to react like this."

"Oh so you wait until I'm knocked up and can't get away from you." I yelled

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, you waited till I got pregnant and we are going to raise our baby together."

"I'm sorry too Dakota."

"Are you?"

"What is wrong with you recently?"

"I'm pregnant and still in high school and you seem like you don't want me around anymore. I feel like you don't want me now."

"Dakota." His voice got really soft and sad

"Be honest."

"It's different now honestly but I still love you."

"You love me or you're in love with me?"

"Both."

"Then what's wrong?"

He pulled into my driveway and stopped the car. "I feel bad for putting you in this situation. I hate myself for doing this to you. Not a day goes by that I don't think about what your life might be like if I'd let you be."

"Do you regret this? Do you regret us?" I wiped a tear away

"No don't cry please don't cry. I don't regret a single moment I've spent with you. I just want better for you."

"It's not too late."

"Too late for what?"

"To do anything."

"What we are going to do is, I'm going to drop you off now. You are going to go get some rest and go to the doctor in the morning. We are going to look at houses together and if you want to talk afterwards then we will and if not I'll take you home."

"Okay."

"Bye babe."

"Don't feel sorry for me. I love our baby and I love you. I don't want to be without you Luke even if it meant not being in this situation."

"I'm trying."

"I know you're trying to be okay with this. I don't know why it's so hard for you but I want to know. Give me some time and you take some time but then you either tell me everything or I just can't do this."

"I'll see you in the morning?"

"Yeah, I love you Luke."

"I love you too Dakota."

I got out of the car and went inside. I practically ran upstairs and flung myself onto the bed. Tears flooded out of my eyes until I fell asleep. 

The next morning...

I rolled over to turn off my alarm then got out of bed. My hair needed washed so I took a quick shower then did my makeup. Even though I hate blow dryers I used mine to get my hair mostly dry. Barely any of my clothes still fit but once I found some I walked downstairs. "So you are alive."

"Yes mother."

"What happened yesterday?"

"Nothing."

"You and Luke break up."

"Don't know, he's meeting us there."

"Fine I guess."

"He wants me to go look at houses afterwards."

"Aren't you guys fighting?"

"I don't know."

"Just ditch him and we can move some place that he can't find us."

"No mom that would wrong and not good at all."

"Why?"

"The baby needs a father and whether or not I like it he is the father. Plus he's going to take care of us."

"I still hate everything about this."

"So do I."

"Then why do it?"

"I just explained this to you."

"Fine."

"Fine."

\----------------------------------------------  
The chapters have started getting longer oops. I do begin skipping more time in the next few chapters. Also if you've never heard of Alex and Sierra go listen to I love you, which was written by Harry styles (Larry is real), back to you and little do you know. Those are great songs and their a cute couple, I just watched their X factor performances.


	34. Two is Better than One

"Is that his car?"

"Yeah."

"We could just not go."

"No I want to get the baby checked on."

"Then let's go."

"There he is."

"Get out of the car Dakota." I huffed at my mom. Which received a glare in return

My mom went straight inside and I stopped in front of Luke. "Hey babe."

"Hi Luke."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you coming house hunting with me?"

"Sure."

"We should go in."

"Yeah."

He headed in and Luke held the door for me. His hand briefly and very gently touched the small of my back. "Sorry."

"I don't care Luke."

"Okay."

We sat down next to my mother and waited. "Luke I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"I'm worried about the baby."

"Why?"

"I don't know I've been so stressed and I don't want that to hurt the baby."

"It's okay, he or she will be fine."

"Can you do me a favour?"

"Anything."

"Will you hold my hand please."

"Of course."

He picked up my hand and intertwined our fingers. "Dakota Wells."

We all stood up and my mom hesitated. "Do you need me in there?"

"I've got it mom thanks."

We followed the nurse back with our hands still interlocked. Almost as soon as the door shut the nurse started talking. "So are you the father?"

"Yes."

"And do you know how far along you are?"

"I'm about 3 months I think."

"Any morning sickness?"

"Yeah quite a bit, more than I expected."

"Any noticeable weight gain?"

"Yeah yet again more than expected."

"Well everyone is different."

"Yeah."

"Let's do your ultra sound." The doctor said entering the room

I laid back on the table and they moved my shirt up. The gel was cold when they put it on my stomach. Luke squeezed my hand and kissed it to reassure me. "Well Dakota I can explain the extra morning sickness and weight gain."

"What? Is something wrong?"

"No not at all, take a deep breath."

"What is it?"

"You're having twins."

"I'm what?"

"You're having twins."

"Wow."

"Do you have any siblings that are twins?"

"Yes, twin brothers and my mom is a twin."

"Well everything is fine and you are good to go. Just keep taking your vitamins and eating well. Take care of yourself and try to keep your stress levels down."

"I will try, thanks."

We finished up and went out to join my mom. "How did it go sweetie?"

"Mom..."

"Please don't say anything is wrong."

"No mom it's twins."

"Twins, I can't believe it."

"Nor can I."

"Dakota if you want to go with your mum that's fine."

"No we really need to go look at houses now."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you in the car."

"I'll see you later Dakota."

"Bye mom."

I hugged her and we all left. Luke stopped my before I got in the car. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Luke."

"You don't have to come with me, really."

"I want to."

I pulled his lips to mine and his hand found my hip. "You also don't have to do that." He said pulling away

"I know I don't have to do anything Luke."

"What about yesterday."

"We still need to talk about it but I can't pretend that all of my feelings just went away because you have some secrets."

"Let's go babe."

He kissed my head and we both got in the car. "How the hell are we supposed to fit us plus twins in any of our cars?"

"We'll get a mini van don't worry."

"How do you afford all this?"

"That is part of that story."

"I see."

"A lot of it came from my father when he died and other places. We'll save this for later okay."

"I can live with that."

"So why are we now in a rush to find a house?"

"Because I already look pregnant probably because there are two babies and I'm only going to get bigger faster."

"Damn it."

"We still don't know what we are doing."

"Well that's up to you and what you want to do about school.

"I want to finish with my classmates."

"Then we find a house and start getting ready to move there but leave enough for two more months. We have to get you more clothes anyways."

"Now I feel great now thanks."

"Dakota please."

"What?"

"I wasn't trying to make you feel bad. You just have put on weight because you have two little lives growing inside you. It's unavoidable to get new clothes when you're pregnant."

A few tears steamed down my face. "I know."

"Why are you crying baby girl?"

"Because I've always struggled with my weight." I stopped because I was sobbing

"You've never told me this."

"Because I hate thinking about it. I don't look like the other girls and I never will especially now."

"You know I don't care about what you look like."

"Yeah but I care."

"Well you shouldn't."

"God I'm going to get so huge and have so much baby weight."

Luke stopped the car in front of a house and got out. He got out and opened my door. I didn't get out because he kneeled down and took my hand. "Dakota take a deep breath it's going to be fine. I will always think you are sexy and beautiful. There will never be a time that I don't want you. We don't even know if you will want to be with me."

"I don't give a shit what you did Luke. I love you and our babies. I want to know what happened but it won't change how I feel."

"Then calm down and don't worry about how I will feel later on."

"Okay."

"Let's go look at the house my little mummy."

"What's with the new nickname?"

"You're mine, you're little and going to be a mum."

"Whatever works for you."

"Let me help you out."

"No let me do this while I still can take care of myself."

"Fine I won't take care of my beautiful family."

"I am one person. These are just fetuses right now."

"No they are babies so you stop it."

"I was joking."

He took my hand and shut the car door. We walked up to the house together, our hands swing like kids.  
\


	35. The One

"What did you think of the houses?"

"I liked the second one."

"But didn't love?"

"No."

"One more house then I will take you home."

"What if I don't want to go home?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Your house."

"That's fine with me."

"You sure?"

"Yes babe."

"Okay."

We went up to the door and waited. Everything about this house was wonderful and I think Luke likes it too. "So what did you think of the last house?" As we pulled into his driveway

"Luke."

"What?"

"I think that's the one."

"Yeah, it is."

"That didn't take that long."

"It really didn't. Do you think there are enough bed rooms?"

"Luke it has 6 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms."

"Don't forget the extra rooms that could be easily turned into bedrooms."

"How many kids do you want Luke?"

"I'm going to be screwing you until the day I die but you can only have kids for like 20 more years so how many kids can you have in 20 years."

"Too many."

"How many is too many?"

"I don't know but I don't want to be popping out babies every nine months till I'm 40."

"I was joking babe."

"I wasn't."

"Am I allowed to help you out of the car yet?"

"Nope."

We walked into the house and sat on the couch. "Why did you want to come here."

"Because I like it here."

He kissed me and I kept him there. "Babe you don't have to do this."

"Luke I want to, I want you."

"Is it safe?"

"Yes and I can't stop thinking about it."

He picked me and carried me to his room. I pulled his lips back to mine and he pulled me close to him. He pulled my shirt off and unhooked my bra. I pushed him onto the bed and took off his shirt. "Oh no I'm in charge here baby girl."

He flipped us over so he was on top. I laughed at him which caused him to start grinding our hips together. "Stop teasing."

He smirked at me and started taking my pants off. I unbuckled his jeans and he slid them off. Luke's lips slipped from mine to my neck. I moaned at the feeling of his lips against my skin. His finger hooked around my underwear and pulled them off. "You're so beautiful baby girl."

"I need you so bad."

"Say it baby girl."

"I need you daddy."

He removed his boxers and started kissing me again. "Are you ready?"

I nodded and he lined himself up with me. He pushed into me, causing me to moan loudly. The room was filled with moans as he pounded into me. "Fuck daddy, that feels so good."

"You feel so good baby girl."

He kept pounding into me until we both came and then he laid down next to me. "I could never leave you cause you're so good at sex."

"Is that the only reason?"

"No I'm kidding."

"I can't believe we haven't had sex in a month."

"I don't want to ever go that long again."

"So you did enjoy it?"

"Yeah of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because not all women like having sex when they are pregnant."

"I just like having sex with you anytime."

"Did it feel better than normal?"

"Yeah."

"Gotta love hormones."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"I'm too tired to make you shut up."

"Then go to sleep."

"Maybe I should go home."

"I can take you home or I can text your mum and let her know that you are spending the night."

"Well I don't want to leave you after that because then it just feels like you're a hookup."

"In that cases I'll take you home."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm kidding."

"You better be."

"You are so much more than a hook up to me."

"I better be."

"You're carrying my babies too."

"Luke."

"You know how I feel about you."

"Do I?"

I got out of his bed and started getting my clothes. "Babe lay back down I was kidding. I love you and you mean the world to me. Scratch that, you are my world and you are carrying the rest of my world. Come back here and calm down. I'm sorry please this is supposed to be a happy day."

"Why is it supposed to be a happy day?"

"We found out that we are having twins and we found a house and we made some good plans for finishing this year."

"I really should go home."

"Don't leave upset."

"Fine but you have to deal with my mom if she gets mad."

"I can deal with that."

"Then I will get back in bed but on this side and no touching."

"You can't be serious."

"Why would I be kidding?"

"I don't know but I don't think I can keep my hands to myself."

"Then I'm going home."

"Okay I will try."

I got back on the bed and snuggled into the blankets. Luke was practically glaring at me so I stuck out my tongue. "I was kidding about not touching me."

He grabbed my waist and pulled me right to him. "You better have been because I was about to punish you."

"You promised you would never do that again."

"I lied."

"Luke don't you dare."

"I wouldn't do that to you right now."

"You better not."

"I mean I'll do other things with you but I won't make you any more uncomfortable or upset."

"I'm not uncomfortable."

"You will be in a few months."

"How do you know that?"

"It's not like I've never been around a pregnant women before."

"Who?"

"One of my friends was pregnant in high school. I think it was our junior year and I have a niece."

"You have a niece?"

"Yes her name is Zoe."

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"It's been a few years."

"That's it, you are calling them tomorrow."

"I don't want to."

"You need to get in touch with your family. I want to meet them and I want you to see your family."

"Okay you win."

"Good now go to sleep."

"Goodnight babe."

"Goodnight Luke."


	36. Mama's boy

"Luke you said that you would do it."

"I don't even know if this is her number."

"Yes you do so call her."

Luke's POV...

Dakota left the room after kissing my cheek. I dialled the number and waited for someone to pick up. "Hello?"

"Is this Liz Hemmings?" I said with a shaky voice

"Yes, Who is this?"

"It's Luke."

"Is that really you Luke?"

"Yeah mum."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"No I just figured I owed you a call."

"It's been a long time."

"I'm sorry mum."

"Forget it and just tell me what's going on with you."

"I'm a teacher now. I teach health and PE to high schoolers."

"You stopped the other stuff then?"

"Yes but it never stops causing problems."

"You haven't gotten married have you?"

"No but I'm thinking about it."

"So you have a women in your life?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me about her."

"There's not much for me to tell but her name is Dakota and I love her and we are expecting."

"Really?"

"Yeah, twins."

"Can we meet? All of us?"

"I would love that."

"What about your brothers? Can I invite them?"

"Yeah, if they even want to see me."

"They do."

"How's Zoe?"

"She's gotten very big and she asks about you from time to time."

"I miss you all and I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Just don't do this again. We will make plans to meet. That includes your girlfriend."

"I should probably tell you that she is still in high school."

"Luke!"

"She's 19 and it's a long story but she is still in high school."

"You can tell me all about it later."

"Thank you mum for not hanging up and for talking to me."

"Thank you for calling me. I love you Luke, no matter what."

"I love you too."

"We will figure out a time to meet."

"Okay."

"Bye Luke."

"Bye mum."

I hung up the phone and left the kitchen. "Luke are you okay?"

"I'm fine." My voice cracked as I said it

"You're crying."

"I know."

"Come here Luke."

She pulled me into a hug and I cried on her shoulder.

Dakota's POV...

I pulled Luke into a hug and held him as he sobbed. He didn't say anything went wrong but why else would he be crying. "Luke what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Why are you so upset?"

"I'm not upset."

"What happened?"

"She wants to meet with us both. She wants to get my brothers to meet us too. I'm happy Dakota. Thank you for making me do that."

"I'm glad it worked out."

"You are the best thing to ever happen to me Dakota."

"And you're the best thing to happen to me."

"I love you so fucking much."

"I love you too."

"Let's go watch a movie and cuddle on the couch."

"Maybe I should get home."

"Why?"

"I need to go clothes shopping with my mom."

"I could take you?"

"I think my mom wanted to take me."

"I can take you home after we watch a movie."

"Fine, one movie."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the couch. I sat down on the couch and waited for him to pick a movie. "We can watch your favourite movie."

"Do you even like that movie?"

"It's a good movie."

"Okay only if you want to."

He put the movie in and joined me on the couch. We cuddle up close to each other and he put his hand on my stomach. "What do you want them to be?"

"I don't know. Girls would be nice."

"I want a girl and a boy."

"Why?"

"I've always wanted a daughter but in 16 years I'll have to fend off the boys so if it's two girls that means twice as many boys to fend off. But if she has a brother then he can help fend them off."

"Why not two boys?"

"Boys can be a menace and I don't know. I just want a daughter but two boys wouldn't be necessarily bad."

"I don't care, I just want them to be healthy."

"What if later on one of them turned out to be gay or something?"

"Then I'd love them just the same. I love Ash and Cal and I don't care that someone is gay. What about you?"

"I feel the same."

"Good what about if one of them was trans?"

"I still wouldn't care, I also just want them to be healthy."

"Good. Play the movie."

"Pushy, pushy."

"Sorry."

"I was kidding babe."

"Okay."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset. I was only joking."

"I know. I didn't mean to get upset. I just can't help it sometimes."

"I forget sometimes."

"It's fine, I'm okay."

"Good."

"I am kind of pushy though aren't I."

"Sometimes but I like that."

"Really?"

"Yes now shut up and watch the movie."

"Now who's pushy."

"I'll be more pushy."

"Don't."

We both started watching the movie and stopped talking.

Later that day...

"They need to make the second book into a movie."

"I doubt they will."

"They should."

"So I guess she wakes up."

"Yes and then in the sequel they have separated."

"Remember you can't tell the boys that I've watched that movie."

I got my phone out of my pocket and called Michael. "Mike guess what movie Luke has watched and liked?"

"What? The notebook?"

"Well yes that one too but actually it's If I Stay."

"I'm never going to let him forget that."

"Good."

"So you guys okay?"

"Yeah we are."

"So no more snuggling?"

"You have to take that up with Luke."

"Fine I will."

"Goodbye Michael."

"Goodbye Dakota."

I hung up the phone and Luke glared at me. "I can't believe you."

"What?"

"Michael is going to give me so much shit."

"Maybe you can make a deal with him."

"About what?"

"He wants to be my snuggle buddy."

"I am your snuggle buddy. Your only snuggle buddy."

He picked me up by the waist and tossed me on the couch. "Luke careful."

He got on top of me and started kissing my neck. "You only cuddle with me."

"But I wanna cuddle with my Mikey."

"He can get his own girlfriend."

"I'm your girlfriend but I can snuggle with him."

"No."

"When I'm more than your girlfriend then I won't cuddle with him."

"Is that what this is about?"

"What?"

"You want me to marry you."

"Eventually. I wasn't trying to pressure you."

"I'm taking you home now."

"Whatever."

"Attitude."

"Bleh." I said making a face

He kissed my nose and got off the couch. I got up after him and playfully shoved his shoulder. "One day baby girl, one day."

"Hopefully."

"Not hopefully, it's for sure."

"Is it now?"

"As long as you say yes."

"And I will whenever you ask."

A few days later...

By now everyone knows that I'm pregnant because I'm showing quite a bit. I am now allowed to opt out of gym and I've opted out. So now I just sit there and watch everyone run around. Luke forced me to sit out of gym because he's worried it'll be too hard on my body. He's still worried about my heart but it's been better. I'm not liked crushed or anything over the fact that I can't do gym but I hate him taking away my choices. Right now I was in math and struggling to focus. I already knew everything that she was writing on the board and I was already finished with tonight's homework. It may seem like I'm stupid cause you know the whole pregnant by my teacher and in a serious relationship with my teacher but I'm not stupid at all. My teachers all loved me because I tried and cared about my school work. Many of them felt bad that I got caught in this unfortunate situation as they called it. I don't see it as unfortunate, I love my little babies. They're going to keep Luke and I together for awhile. Before you start thinking that I did this on purposes, I didn't mean to get pregnant. Once I accepted the fact that I was going to be a mom, I started being okay with it.

The bell rang and everyone filed out of the classroom. I was last out like normal and I went to my next class. After school I went to Luke's classroom like normal. When I walked in he was organising something in his office. "Hi."

"Oh hey babe."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm behind on grading so I'm trying to put them in order of what needs to be graded first."

"Let me help."

"It's fine."

"Start grading something and I'll put the rest of them in order. I am your teaching aid after all."

"Are you here as my teachers aid or my girlfriend?"

"Both."

"Good."

He started grading papers and I went along sorting them. "There they are all sorted."

"Thank you."

"I'm going to go home now."

"Why don't you stay?"

"Because I have homework and such."

"Can't you do your homework here with me."

"I could but I want to go home."

I guess he'd had a long day because he snapped. "Why is it always about you? Why can't you stay here and keep me company for once?"

I felt a panic attack starting but I tried to push it away. "I'm sorry, I don't feel good."

"Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean you get to use that as an excuse all the time."

"I'm sorry." I said in almost pants

I could feel myself fading but I tried to breath. Once he realized what was happening, he was on his feet and by my side. "Hey D, I'm sorry baby girl. Focus on me. I'm right here okay I'm sorry. I'm not upset with you, calm down. You are safe and I'm right here for you. Breathe baby girl. Think about the babies and breathe for them."

My breathing started to even out and I could think again. "Sorry."

"Don't apologise. I didn't mean to blow up on you. It's been a long day and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I'm sorry."

"I have to get control of this."

"We'll get it figured out but for now go home and rest."

"Okay."

"But call me from the cars phone so I can make sure you're okay without distracting you."

"Thanks."

I left the building and got in my car, well Luke's car that I've been driving. Once I was about to drive away I called Luke. He stayed on the phone with me until I got home just to make sure I didn't have another anxiety attack. I was already napping when he got home.


	37. The Hemmings Family

"Please move in now."

"No, my mom doesn't want me to."

"And your dad?"

"He doesn't give two shits about me right now."

"So come down here and get away from them."

"I don't know Luke. I don't really want to get completely disowned."

"Just talk to your mom."

"Fine I will but only if you are sure about me moving in."

"I feel like you don't want to move in with me."

"I do but we need to have that conversation first."

"Whenever you're ready we will have that talk."

"How about after we meet your mom and brothers we go to your house and talk?"

"Alright and I'm coming to get you right now so we can go meet them."

"Okay. How long does it take to get there?"

"About an hour and a half I think."

"I will see you in a bit then."

"Bye, I love you Dakota."

"I love you too Luke."

I hung up the phone and stuck it in my purse. Right as I was about to leave my room a sudden wave of nausea washed over me and I ran for the bathroom. After throwing up multiple times I sat on the ground leaning against the bathtub. I heard the doorbell but I didn't feel well enough to go answer is. A minute later Luke walked into my room and saw me in the bathroom. "What's wrong babe?"

"I don't feel well."

"Come on let's get you cleaned up."

"I don't know if I should go today."

"You have to go."

"You go without me."

"No way you talked me into this and you are coming or neither of us are going."

"You can't cancel on your mom."

"Then it's solved you are going. Brush your teeth and change if you need to but hurry so we aren't late."

"Fine."

I brushed my teeth and went to my closet. The first thing I saw was the dress I wore when Luke first came over for dinner. I put it on as Luke waited by the door. "You always know how to get me."

"You remember this dress?"

"Of course I do and I remember how much that dress makes me want you."

"Do I need to change?"

"No you look amazing."

"What about my baby bump?"

"It's fine babe, don't worry."

"What if they don't like me or they're mad that I'm pregnant? What if they think I did this on purpose?"

"They will like you and they won't care that you're pregnant. Even if they do care, I don't care what they think. Also I know that you didn't do this on purpose and I'm excited for these babies."

"Thanks."

"For?"

"For always making me feel better."

"It's my pleasure, let's go."

He took my hand and went to his car. I fell asleep in the car for a little bit and when I woke up he was singing The Man Who Can't Be Moved by the Script. I didn't move or let him know I was awake. He had suchI'm an amazing voice and I loved to hear him sing. Once the song ended I spoke again. "I wish you would sing more."

"I don't know why you like my voice so much."

"Because it's amazing and I just love everything you do."

A smile spread across his face and he glanced over at me. "I'll sing more if you want."

"I'd love it if you did."

He pulled into a driveway and stopped the car. "We're here."

"You okay?"

"No."

"You can do this."

"I hope so."

"You can."

He sounded so nervous and his voice shook. We both got out of the car and he took my hand as we walked towards the house. He knocked softly on the door. The door was opened by a women who looked like she was going to cry. "Oh Luke." She said hugging him

"Hi mum."

"This must be Dakota."

"Yeah."

"I'm Liz."

"It's nice to meet you." I said seconds before she hugged me.

"Luke has told me so much about you."

"Don't embarrass me mum."

"Alright come on in."

Luke walked in, pulling me by my hand. There were two guys standing there. It was obvious that they were Luke's brothers. "Luke." They yelled as they pulled into a group hug, causing him to drop my hand.

They let him go after a minute and he took my hand again. "Dakota this Ben and Jack my older brothers. Ben and Jack this is Dakota my girlfriend."

I shook both of their hands then waited for Luke to do something. "Daddy, daddy." A little voice yelled

"What Zoe?" Ben asked looking in the direction of the voice

"Who's here daddy?"

"It's uncle Luke."

"Uncle Luke." She yelled as she ran into the room and into Luke's now open arms.

"Hey there rugrat."

"I missed you uncle Luke."

"I missed you too Zoe."

"Who is that?" She said pointing at me

"That's my girlfriend Dakota."

She walked up to me and reached out her hand. "It's nice the meet you."

I shook her hand and laughed a little. "It's very nice to meet you too."

"Please take a seat so we can talk."

Luke took my hand once again and squeezed it tightly for a few seconds. We sat down on the couch and all started talking. After a little while Zoe started begging for Luke to play with her so he did. I stayed there mostly talking to Liz. Luke was sitting on the ground cross legged playing with Zoe. It made me see for the first time that he was going to be a great dad. She then dragged him and Liz outside. I watched them through the window and Luke looked at me briefly with a smile. "Luke's never introduced us to a girl before." Jack said joining me at the window.

"Never?"

"We've accidentally met a few but I've never seen him look at a girl like he looks at you."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, he has always looked at girls as objects for pleasure but not you. I know my brother and I know he loves you. You can see it in his eyes and in the way he always wants to be touching you constantly. But he also looks like he'd take you right here, right now."

"I love him too."

"You aren't planning on running from him are you?"

"No, never."

"Good because that my niece or nephew you are carrying and I want to be in his or hers life as well as you and Luke's."

"Actually it's nieces, nephews or niece and nephew."

"What?"

"Did he not tell you we're having twins?"

"No, he didn't. That's so exciting."

"Yeah."

"You don't know the genders yet?"

"No."

"How soon will you know."

"Probably about two months."

"Mum said you got Luke to call her."

"Yeah I did."

"Why though?"

"Because I know how important family can be and I knew the first time I asked him about his family that he needs you guys."

"Why is family so important to you?"

"My older brother killed himself after being away for awhile. I was only a Junior when it happened."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, so am I."

"I still think you two are kind of stupid."

"Why?"

"He's your teacher."

"I know."

"Why do it?"

"I don't know, because I love him."

"Does anyone know?"

"My parents, a few friends of mine, Luke's friends and our principal knows that we have been romantically linked."

"How did she find that out?"

"Well she caught Luke and I in his office and we were a little too close and after that she started watching us. She saw me kiss him one day and confronted us after that. I think she was really just mad because she wanted to screw Luke again."

"Luke had an affair with your principal? Why did you stay with him?"

"We were broken up at the time."

"Does he treat you right?"

"Always."

"Good. Do you know about his past?"

"I don't know much because I've chosen to let it be for the time being."

"I wonder if you'll change your mind once you know?"

"Is it that bad?"

"Kind of."

Luke came back inside and walked over to me. He kissed my cheek and wrapper his arm around my waist. "We'd better be going babe."

"Okay."

We said our goodbyes and got back in his car. I didn't fall asleep this time, I just stared out the window thinking about what Jack and I talked about.


	38. His Past

"How have you not been thinking of baby names?"

"Because Dakota we don't even know the genders."

"That doesn't stop me."

"Okay what are your ideas?"

"Scarlett, Sam and Sebastian."

"Don't you need another girl name?"

"No Sam and Scarlett for girls and Sam and Sebastian for boys. Scarlett and Sam or Scarlett and Sebastian if it's a girl and a boy."

"But not Sam and Sebastian for a girl and boy?"

"No if we have a daughter then she is being named Scarlett."

"So do I get to pick a boys name that I want?"

"If you really want to."

"Have you thought of middle names?"

"For Scarlett I was thinking Rose or Rae."

"What about for the boys names?"

"Sebastian James or Sebastian Daniel."

"And for Sam?"

"Samuel Lee or Samuel Keith and Samantha Leigh or Samantha Nicole."

"You spend too much time thinking."

"I really do."

"What were you and Jack talking about?"

"Lots of things."

"Like?"

"Well he didn't know we were having twins."

"What else?"

"It was nothing."

"Okay fine."

"Seriously don't worry."

"I'm not."

"Good."

"Are we going back to my house still or am I taking you home?"

"I promised that we would talk about this."

"If you changed your mind it's fine."

"I didn't change my mind."

"Okay then we will go to my house."

"Okay."

The conversation the rest of the way home was mostly small talk or just us singing. I was quietly singing along and listening to Luke most of the time. "Why are you singing so quietly?"

"Cause I'm an awful singer."

"I doubt it."

"It's true, I even quit vocal until last year because of it."

"Come on sing louder babe so I can hear you."

"No." As soon as I said that the song changed to the all to familiar intro to I Write Sins Not Tragedies by Panic! At The Disco. "Shit."

"Come on you love this song."

I held it in as long as I could before it slipped out and I started singing along. Luke smiled at me and hummed along until the song ended. "I hate you."

"You aren't an awful singer. You're pretty good actually."

"I'm not good."

"Whatever you say baby girl."

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Stop making me want you."

"That's funny coming from the one dressed like that."

"Dressed like what?"

"That dress makes me want you so bad. You look so beautiful and mature but yet still childlike in a sense. I don't know Dakota. That dress just makes me want to take you to my room and lock us in it."

"That's the closet you've gotten to romantic lately."

"What do you mean?"

"You aren't very romantic."

"So having sex the other day wasn't romantic."

"No because it's us just fucking."

"Is it the daddy kink?"

"Kind of."

"Then whenever you want a little romance just tell me and we won't do that for the night."

"Okay."

He pulled into his driveway and we both got out. I could tell that it was driving him crazy that I wasn't letting him help me do anything. "Where are we doing this?"

"The couch is fine."

We both sat down and faced each other. "Okay go ahead and ask a question."

"What did your dad do?"

"He beat my mom and sometimes me. Almost never Jack and Ben. He cheated on my mom all the time. Did drugs and drank. He introduced me to the guys I got involved with. My father made me work for them. He was just a terrible person and an even worse father. Sometimes he'd sell our stuff while we were at school or at a friends house."

"What kind of work did you do."

"Okay here is where it gets intense. I did a lot of running errands and taking care of contacts at first. Then I moved up and my main job was to get female contacts."

"What did they do with them?"

"I don't know. Some I think we're threatened or something not too bad and others were killed or beaten. I didn't know that at first and when I found out I tried to leave but they didn't let me."

"How did you get female clients."

"I seduced them and brought them to the house where they would get taken by the other guys. I had to kind of almost like turn off my emotions because they wouldn't let me out. I hate myself for doing that to those poor girls."

"How did you get out?"

"The leader's name is Harry Styles and after years I knew him well. I told him I wanted to focus on school and move on."

"How old were you?"

"I started working for them at 13 and I stopped about 18 or 19."

"Then they let you out?"

"Yes but they wanted me to be available to them if they needed me."

"And have they needed you?"

"Yes."

"For what?"

"A few simple things."

"I have to ask, was I one?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Someone wanted to hurt your mum."

"That's why you went after me?"

"Partially. I was also attracted to you but then I knew right away that this was different. I promise this was never fake babe please don't be upset."

"I'm not Luke, I know it's not fake."

"Good."

"Is that why you have so much money?"

"They paid me well but it's not the main reason. My dad's dad passed away and he left me a business."

"What kind of business?"

"Well it was actually a few things. He owned a very nice private school that I still maintain. He also owned a chain of restaurants and even a couple of hotels."

"Why did he leave it to you?"

"Jack and Ben didn't want it so he left them money. He also always said he felt bad for what his son, my father, did to me, my mom, Ben and Jack. I take care of them because I can afford to and I'm going to take care of you guys."

"Who was at the door and what did they want?"

"Harry's top hit man, Zayn Malik, and Harry's boyfriend, Louis Tomlinson."

"He's gay?"

"No bi I think."

"Wow."

"What did they want?"

"They wanted to see if I was close to completing my contract for you yet."

"What did you tell them?"

"That I wasn't close yet."

"What are we supposed to do?"

"They should leave us alone for awhile and next time they come around I will deal with it."

"How are you suppose to deal with it?"

"I'll tell Harry that I am in love with you and that we have kids. I've know him for a long time so I think he'll understand and let us be."

"What if he doesn't?"

"We go into hiding."

"What if they still find us?"

"I may have to become them to keep you safe."

"Do you mean joining them?"

"No."

"Are you talking about hitting them?"

"It's the last option."

"You would kill them?"

"Only if I have too."

"Maybe you aren't the person I thought you were."

"What?"

"I've never been scared of you until right now."

"Dakota I would never ever hurt you or our babies. I don't want to hurt anyone but I want you to be safe and they are bad people. It would save a lot of lives if they were dead."

"How are you going to protect me and take care of our children from behind bars Luke?"

"I hope it never comes to that but there are ways around anyone ever finding out that I was involved."

"But I would always know."

"And so would I."


	39. Monster

"So are we good?" He asked as he pulled me up from the couch.

"Yes, of course."

His strong hands grabbed my waist and pulled my body to his. I smiled at him as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Our lips met softly at first but it quickly heated up. He pushed me up against a wall and I wrapped my legs around his waist. "I love you baby girl."

"I love you too Luke."

"Do you wanna take this upstairs?"

"You know me so well."

"I have created a monster."

"Yes indeed you have."

"I love this side of you though."

He carried me up the stairs and laid me down on the bed. My dress came off and was quickly followed by his shirt. I ran my hand down his chest and down to his jeans. We'd done this enough that I had gotten fairly good at unbuttoning his jeans with one hand. "Stop wearing such tight jeans."

"What fun would that be?" He said before connecting his lips with my neck.

He removed my bra and started leaving hickeys all over my body. "You're such an ass."

"I'm just claiming you."

"I think you already did that."

His lips reconnected with mine and he started removing my underwear. I moaned as his large hand moved to my thigh. He slid his boxers off to reveal his hard member. I pulled his lips back to mine as he pushed inside me slowly. "Oh baby girl you're so wet."

"And you're such a tease."

"I thought you wanted romance."

"Yes but I still want you to make me feel good."

"I can do that."

He quickened his tempo and started kissing my neck. I tangled one hand in his hair and the other gripped the sheets on the bed. "Fuck Luke right there." I said biting my lip

"Don't hold it back, I want to hear you scream my name."

He pounded into me until we both came and then he laid down next to me. "God damn how does that get better?"

"Because you have more hormones from being pregnant."

"Hmm yeah I forgot about that."

"I'm just glad you're enjoying it."

"Shit what time is it?"

"Almost 7, why?"

"I have to go home Luke." I said getting up and getting dressed.

Luke got out of bed and started helping me find my clothes and finding his own.

"Why?"

"Because I have things to do and all my stuff is at home."

"Please move in with me."

"Are you sure Luke?"

Luke put one hand on my hip and the other on my cheek. "Dakota, I have never been more sure of anything. I love you and I love our babies. Please move in so I can see you everyday when I wake up and when I go to sleep. Ask your parents tonight please."

"They told me it was okay if we wanted to move in together when they found out I was pregnant. I just wanted you to be sure."

"Sneaky. I will be at your house after school to help you pack."

"Fine."

"Do you not want to move in with me?"

"I do but I worry because whenever we spend too much time together you start to pull away."

"And so do you."

"I guess we both have things to work on."

"I guess we do."

"What if we end up ruining the relationship because of this?"

"I won't let anything ruin what we have."

"That doesn't mean I won't screw it up."

"Stop it babe. We are good and we will be together for a long time. We'll have a family soon too."

"Okay. We will move my stuff tomorrow."

"Good, I'll take you home now."

"Thank you."

"Don't sound so excited."

"I didn't mean to."

"I was joking."

He kissed me softly and pulled me close. "Okay put your shirt on so we can go."

"Pushy pushy."

He grabbed his shirt and headed down the stairs. I followed him to the car only stopping to wait for him to put his shirt on. He drove me home and kissed me goodbye. I had a lot of homework to do before I went to bed and of course Luke was texting me and making it harder. When I was done he face timed me. "What are you doing?"

"Banging my head against the fucking desk because school."

"It can't be that bad can it?"

"You should know, some of this homework is from you."

"If you pay attention in class then you will get it."

"I'm a bit distracted in your class."

"Maybe you should focus."

"Maybe you shouldn't be so hot."

"I could say the same to you."

"Well now it's worse because I have extra hormones and everything you do turns me on."

"I guess it's good thing you have my class last and I can take care of my baby girl."

"But normally I'm too tired after gym."

"Technically you don't have to do gym anymore."

"Wait what?"

"You're 3 months pregnant so I can't make you do gym. Technically because of your heart problem you could've just sat out for most of class."

"Why didn't you tell me this."

"Because exercise is important."

"Okay well I'm going to go now."

"Why?"

"I'm tired and I must school again tomorrow."

"Okay, goodnight babe. I love you."

"Yeah love you too."

I hung up the phone and threw it at the wall. Seconds later it went off again and I grabbed it off the floor. It was Calum so I answered it. "Hi Cal."

"Hey D are you okay?"

"I guess."

"Is it Luke?"

"Isn't it always?"

"Did he tell you about his past?"

"Yes."

"Does it have to do with that?"

"No."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I just feel bad. Luke never told me that I didn't have to gym because of my heart and he said it was because exercise is good but I'm worried that he thinks I'm too heavy."

"D no you are perfect. Luke loves you and he always talks about how sexy he thinks you are."

"But I'm going to get so huge and then after I have them I'm going to have so much baby weight."

"Luke has never loved anyone like he loves you except maybe his mum."

"What if he changes his mind?"

"He won't."

"Thanks Cal."

"I'm glad I called to check on you."

"I'm glad you called too."


	40. Bad Day

1 month later...

"Dakota you are going to be late again."

"Sorry my pants don't fit again."

"We are going after school to get you new clothes again so please just make it work."

"Fuck it I'm wearing a dress."

I changed into a dress and left the room. Luke was waiting by the door but I kind of ignored him. "Bring my babies over here."

He bent down and talked to my stomach for a minute then kissed them goodbye like always. "Can I go now?"

"I meant you too baby girl."

"Really?" I said with an eye roll

"One of those days?"

"Definitely hate you today."

"Can I at least get a kiss?"

"I guess."

He kissed me softly for a few seconds. "Better?"

"Well I hate you a little less."

"Good now go to school and I will see you later."

"Bye."

"I love you Dakota."

"I love you too Luke."

I walked outside to my car and drove straight to school. My day went slowly just like always and gym was extra boring. I just sit there on the ground by Luke with my hands on my stomach. Like normal I beat Luke home so I just laid down on the couch and closed my eyes. The front door opened and closed about 15 minutes later and I heard Luke chuckle under his breath. He kissed my nose, causing my eyes to flutter open. "So you are up?"

"Yes."

"Are you okay?"

"Just having one of those days."

Every once and awhile I would have days where I just kinda hated Luke and everything around me. Then sometimes I would get really sad and upset about hating Luke. "What can I do baby girl?"

"Cuddle?"

"Of course."

He joined me on the couch and I cuddled up really close. I buried my head in his chest and listen to his heart beat and his breathing. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I understand."

"Thank you for understanding."

"I'll love you forever."

"And I'll love you always."

I kissed him gently. "Do you feel better now?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"I have to call my mum but after that we can cuddle more or whatever you need babe."

"Okay I might go take a bath or shower."

"I will be in the kitchen if you need me." 

"Okay tell her I say hello."

He got up off the couch and went into the kitchen. I was about to leave when I heard him talking. "I don't know mum but I'm really worried about her. She had another bad day and I just don't know what to do. I love her, I really do but it's scary to be with someone like this. I want to marry her someday and I thought I was excited about the babies but I'm so nervous. It's a big commitment and you know how I feel about that. What if they have the same problems she does and I have to worry about my entire family being like that? I'm so scared that she's going to hurt herself or kill herself." He stopped for a second and it almost sounded like he was crying. "Yes mum, she's my soul mate and I will never want someone like I want her. I've thought long and hard about that and it's true but I can't even stand the thought of losing her. She could still just get up and walk the fuck away from me for no reason or because of something dumb."

I walked away at that point and went outside on the patio. He came outside looking mildly panicked about 10 minutes later. "Hi." I whispered softly

"Why are you out here?"

"I heard you on the phone."

"How much did you hear?"

"Up until the walking out for no reason part."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to hear that."

I wiped away tears and looked at him. "No one ever means to be overheard on the phone."

He kneeled in front of the chair I was in and put his hands on my knees. "Are you mad?"

"No."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I don't want you to worry about any of that and I'm sorry you do and I'm sorry that I got into a relationship when I wasn't mentally ready for it. I'm sorry you even have to worry about whether or not your kids are going to be fucked up and I'm sorry that you'd ever think I'd leave you. In any sense."

"I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm fine Luke because I have you. The boy who calls his mom to tell her how much he loves me and how much he's concerned for me. I love knowing that you are always there when I need you. I've never had a safe place to land and with you I feel like I finally have one."

"So you aren't upset with me at all?"

"No."

"Good."

"I'm going to do my homework, take a bath or shower and go to bed. I've done too much crying tonight."

"And I have papers to grade."

"Who's making dinner tonight?"

"I will make something and bring it to you before I grade papers."

"Thanks."

I went upstairs and did my homework for a while then Luke brought me food. Since most of my homework was done, I decided to go take a shower. Normally I take really long showers but I just didn't feel like it today so I was very quick. It was only about 8 but I crawled into bed anyways.

Luke's POV...

When all the papers were graded I went upstairs to find that Dakota was already asleep. I changed into my sweats and walked over to her. She looked so peaceful and I didn't want to disturb her so I softly kissed her head. I got into my side of the bed and turned off the lamp.

At a diffent point in time...

I don't know where I am but it looks like a funeral. I see Brittany come up to me holding a little bundle. "I need some air, here." She stutters

I take the bundle and look down to see a baby. My mom approached me with another bundle and handed it to me. I looked everywhere but I couldn't find her anywhere. The man at the podium started talking and we all sat down. "We are here to mourn the loss of a loved one. Dakota Wells had a full life ahead of here. She will be remembered by her two children and fiancé. It's always a sad day when we lose someone to suicide but it's especially sad that her two children will never get to know her and she was to be wed in just a matter of weeks."

I couldn't even breath, my Dakota dead. She killed herself after she had the twins. I handed my brothers the babies and ran out of building. Suddenly it felt like there was no oxygen around me and I collapsed on the ground. I'd never get to touch her again or feel her lips again. She would never be my wife and she'd never get to go to college. I was left alone with our children, she wouldn't be there to raise them. They'd never know her, I barely knew her.

I shot up out of my sleep and looked to the other side of the bed. She was still asleep. I put my face in my hands and just started crying. It wasn't real but it still felt so real. That was my worst nightmare come true. "Luke?" Her voice squeaked

"I'm sorry baby, go back to sleep."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"I just had a bad dream, it was nothing."

"What was it about?"

"You killed yourself after having the twins."

"Luke I promise you, I won't do that. I'm right here and I'm not leaving. I'm sorry for putting you through this."

"No never be sorry, my life is worse without you."

"What's worse then waking up in the middle night because of a nightmare about someone you love killing themself?"

"What's worse is not having you in my life."

"I have another secret Luke."

"What?"

"I didn't tell you because I wanted you to be happy about the babies."

"Didn't tell me what?"

"My doctor expressed concern about my giving birth with my heart problem."

"What kind of concern?"

"A concern about my health and safety."

"Fuck, this is the kind of shit you have to tell me."

"I'm sorry."

She got out of bed and headed towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"To get a drink."

I got up a followed her down to the kitchen. "Talk to me."

"You aren't supposed to follow me when I'm upset."

"I don't care right now."

I grabbed her hips and pushed against the kitchen counter. "Don't be mad at me please?"

"I'm not mad, I'm scared to lose you. Don't freak out. Just breathe baby girl."

I kissed her softly and held her against me. "How did you know I was going to have a panic attack?"

"I can tell by your body language and I know that I need to make you feel safe and secure and loved. You have to know that I'm not leaving you alone ever."

"I know that or I think I know that."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Please baby talk to me."

"This feels wrong."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant and living with my boyfriend."

My hands fell from her hips and I stepped back. "That's what this is about?"

"I'm sorry."

"I thought you understood."

"I thought I did too but I don't know it's really been bothering me lately."

"Dakota I swear to you that I will marry you one day but we haven't even known each other for a whole year. Please don't push me to do this."

"I just don't want it to be so easy for you to leave me."

"I would never leave you. Dakota were going to have a family in 5 months."

"Maybe you weren't raised like this Luke but I was taught to not even have sex outside of marriage. I believed that up until the first time I saw you pretty much. I've given up almost everything I used to want and everything I was taught to be with you. God I bet the rest of my family wants nothing to do with me. I can't even imagine what would happen if they found out you were my teacher. I'd be disowned, hell my parents would be disowned for not already disowning me. Don't you get how much I've given up to be with you? Why can't you make a sacrifice for me?"

"You don't think I make sacrifices for you? I'm moving jobs and buying a house for you. I could go to prison for you. I never planned on settling down or having kids. Before you I was going out and getting laid by multiple girls a night. My life was so easy, the hardest thing I had to do was wake up early to go teach a bunch of high schoolers. And don't you dare blame me for your having sex outside of high school. You could've said no to me but you let me continue. Plus I know I'm not the only one you've fucked this year. You never told me but I heard every fucking rumour about you and him. I heard him say how much he liked fucking you and how much you liked it. So don't make me out to be the villain. You are not my victim, your my girlfriend, your the girl I love and I thought you loved me too."

"I do love you Luke. I'm sorry you had to give all that up but if that how you feel why did you convince me to keep the babies and then get me to move in?"

"Because I want you."

"I didn't know you knew about Matt and I'm sorry. I didn't enjoy it okay, it of course felt good but the only person I wanted to be screwing me was you. But from what you said it sounds like you want your old life back then I'll leave. You never have to see me again and I'll never ask you to do anything for them. Just say the word and I'll disappear from your life and it'll be like I never existed."

"Dakota."

"Just say that's what you want, I'll be okay."

"Please stop."

"Say something or I'm leaving right now."

"Stop and breath. I am madly in love with you. You aren't leaving and you sure as hell aren't taking our children with you. I love all three of you more than anything. Yeah I miss when my life was easier but I want you."

"I'm going for a walk."

"It's 3am, you could get hurt."

"More hurt then I'm getting here?"

"I know what you're doing."

"Really, then what exactly are you doing?"

"You are pulling away from me and I don't know why you are doing it. You can be mad all you want but you aren't leaving. You are marching your ass upstairs and going to bed. If you want I will sleep in the guest room."

"Yes sir."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes daddy."

"Don't tempt me baby girl."

"I didn't do anything, daddy." She whispered in my ear.

Dakota's POV...

He picked me up by my hips and sat me on the counter. His lips were quickly attached to mine. He removed my underwear and started kissing my neck. I moaned as his lips slipped further down towards my already throbbing core. "Tell me what you want baby girl."

"I want you to fuck me daddy."

"With what?"

"With your tongue."

"That's still your favourite thing huh?"

"Yes daddy, it is."

"Then I'll take care of my baby girl."

He pulled off my shirt and threw it on the floor. I moaned as he left kisses all down my body. He got straight to work, making me feel so good. Once I came he cleaned me up and gathered my clothes. I was still shaky and a little out of breath. "God I missed this."

"And it'll only get worse once they are born."

"Damn because I want you to make me feel like this every day."

"I'll take you upstairs and make you feel even better."

"Okay but then we have to go for bed."

I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me to the bed. He tossed me gently on the bed and started undressing himself. His lips reconnected with mine as soon as his clothes were off. I moaned as he quickly thrusted into me. He was pounding into me at full sped and I was a moaning mess beneath him. "Your so loud today."

"It's because you're making me feel so good daddy."

His lips connected roughly with my neck and one of his hands started rubbing my clit. "Is this better?"

"Fuck daddy I'm so close."

"Cum for me baby girl."

I came with a loud moan and he followed soon after. He laid down next to me and pulled me close. "I'm going to miss this."

"Your little baby bump is starting to get in the way."

"I know and it's only going to get worse."

"Well don't worry, I'll still take care of you whenever you need it."

"Thanks."

"I love you baby girl."

"I love you too Luke."

 

I made like a really shitty trailer for this fic if you want to watch it. I linked it to this chapter so. -Lynn


	41. Another Hospital visit

2 weeks later...

Luke and I were fighting again, over stupid things. It was typical for this to happen because I'm hormonal and moody and he's stressed out about being a dad. We'd been avoiding each other all day and I wasn't feeling well. I'd been in the office so I was late to Luke's class. When I came in gym had already started so I sat down next to Rose on the stairs by the door. She had a sprained wrist or somethings and she couldn't play. Luke was across the gym and didn't even look in my direction when I came in. "How are you today?" She asked as she moved next to me.

"I'm not good. I don't feel well and I'm fighting with my boyfriend again."

"You sound stressed."

"I am very stressed."

"That's not good for the babies."

"I know."

"You know you don't have to stay with their father just for them right?"

By now Luke was walking around the gym and was within ear shot. "I know that."

"Then why stay?"

I shrugged my shoulders and looked at her. "I love him."

"But if he's not good for you or your babies then maybe you should leave him."

"I'd never leave him."

"I'm always here if you need to talk."

Luke was back out of ear shot and suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my side. "Fuck."

"What?"

"Can you help me to the office?"

"What's happening?"

"I don't know but somethings wrong."

She helped me to the office and helped me into a chair. "Dakota talk to us."

"Please call my mom."

"We already did but tell us what's wrong."

"There's a sharp pain in my side and my heart..." I was unable to finish the sentence

"Your mom is on her way."

I looked Rose dead in the eyes as I started crying. "I can't lose my babies." I sobbed

She comforted me until my mom got there and I left with my mom. We head straight to the emergency room.

Luke's POV

I saw Dakota and Rose leave and I assumed she still wasn't feeling well. Once class was over I checked in the office for her and then called her. She didn't answer so I decided to check for her car. It was still there but she wasn't here. I got into my car and headed home to see if she was there. She wasn't there either and I started to freak out. I called everyone I could think of and they either didn't answer my call or hadn't seen her. The time ticked by slowly as I waited on the couch for her. Every 10 minutes or less I would call her. After about 20 calls my phone began to ring. It was Dakota's mom so I answered it. "Hello."

"Hi Luke."

"What the hell Dakota?"

"Sorry my phone is at school still."

"Where are you?"

"The emergency room."

My heart dropped. "Why?"

"I don't really know but I think something's wrong."

"With you or the babies?"

"Maybe both."

"I'm on my way."

"You don't have to come."

"Yes I do."

"My moms here, I'll be fine."

"I don't care, I'm coming."

"Okay."

I hung up the phone and ran out to my car. Luckily the hospital wasn't too far away so I got there quickly. My feet carried me as fast as they could to find her. When I got there she was talking to her mom and crying. Her mom saw me and headed out of the room. "I'll let you two talk."

"Dakota, what's going on?"

"They think I may have had a miscarriage."

"Wait what?"

"I've been so stressed with everything and then we've been fighting. They haven't done an ultra sound yet but they're pretty sure."

"You should've gotten me before you left the school."

"What would you have done? You couldn't have come with us or else everyone would know."

"Then everyone would've known."

"You could lose your job."

"I don't care, you might've lost our babies. You three are my top priority."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologise baby girl."

"Okay."

"What's wrong with you then?"

"What?"

"On the phone you said there might be something wrong with all of you."

"My heart has been acting up all day and it got really bad. I passed out for a little bit."

"I feel like this is my fault."

"It's not."

I took her hand and kissed it. "If we weren't fighting so much the you'd probably be fine."

"Maybe, but it's not your fault. "

"If we lose them are we going to break up?"

"No, I hope not."

"Good."

"If we don't lose them we have a lot to work on so we don't put them in danger again."

"Like what?"

"You have to learn to accept and be okay with the fact that you are going to be a dad."

"I'm afraid that I'll end up like my dad."

"You won't, I won't let you."

"How would you stop me."

"We both know that I'm not afraid to stand up for myself and kick the shit out of you if you ever lay a hand on me or our children."

"Thanks." I said with a smile

"You're going to be a great father."

"If I even get to be one."

"If not to these two then to another baby someday."

"But if we lose the twins then I'm waiting until I marry you first."

"Fine by me."

I kissed her softly right before the doctor walked in. "Ready for the ultrasound?"

2 weeks later...

Dakota's POV...

"Luke."

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No I'm just freaking out."

"Okay deep breath, it's just graduation."

"I know but I'm so nervous."

"Are you nervous about that or about moving into the new house?"

"Both."

"Baby we don't have to hide anymore."

"I'm showing a lot."

"You've been showing for awhile, everyone knows."

"My family is all going to be there."

"It's okay, nothing will happen babe."

"I haven't seen my brothers since before I was pregnant."

"Brothers?"

"My brother who had the twin and the oldest who you haven't met, my half brother."

"I'm sure it'll be fine."

"You're still coming to my graduation party?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Thank you."

"Now let's go."

"Who's leaving first?"

"We're going at the same time, together and in the same car."

"We can't."

"We can just say we bumped into each other in the parking lot. It'll be fine and I doubt anyone will notice."

"Okay."

He tipped my chin up and kissed me softly. Our hands interlocked and we walked to the car together. I sat in the car with one hand on my stomach and the other holding Luke's. When we got to the school we separated our hands and started walking. I always said I'd wear 6 inch heels to my graduation but I didn't think I'd be 5 months pregnant. Walking in heels with the extra weight was difficult but I was going to do it. I almost tripped and Luke caught me before quickly removing his hands from my body. Once inside we split ways and I joined my class. Ash hugged me when I saw him. I saw Calum watching Ashton and I smiled. "Have you two said it yet?"

"Said what?"

"Have you told each other that you love each other?"

"No."

"Well do you love him?"

"Yeah."

"Then tell him."

"What if he doesn't love me back. I mean he's an adult and I'm just now graduating high school. Maybe I'm just a hook up for him or a fling."

"You are not, I saw the way he was looking at you. He loves you."

Ash just smiled and I walked over to Calum. "Look at you gorgeous."

"Thanks Cal."

"What's up short stack?"

"I have a question."

"Okay."

"You love him right?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"I saw the way you were looking at him."

"I'm guessing you want to protect your best friend."

"Yeah, always."

"He's safe with me, I wouldn't let anything happen to him."

"He needs someone like you. Thanks for taking care of him."

"And Luke's taking care of you?"

"Always."

"Good, let me know if that ever changes and I'll come kick his ass."

"Thanks Cal."

I walked back over to Ash and was stopped by some random girl. "Is that your baby daddy?"

"First off I don't have a baby daddy, I have a boyfriend and second off no. That guy over there is gay and is dating my best friend."

"Okay then is your boyfriend coming?"

"Yeah but you won't know who he is."

Another girl walked up and looked at us both. "Your boyfriend is Mr. Hemmings."

"Why would think that?"

"My aunt is Mrs. Cameron and she told me."

"Well it's not true."

"I sure hope it isn't because he's still fooling around with my aunt."

"She told you that?"

"Yeah and showed me the texts from him."

"Good for them I guess, why would I care?"

"Cause he knocked you up."

"I did not get knocked up. I'm pregnant not knocked up and especially not by Mr. Hemmings."

I walked away and went to find Luke. He saw me walking quickly and found me. "What happened?"

"Someone know that it's you."

"What?"

"Mrs. Cameron told her niece about us and she told her that you two were still screwing each other."

"I'm not."

"Don't start. I don't care right now. We either deal with these bitches telling everyone it's you or you get Michael in here to act like my boyfriend."

"Why not Cal?"

"I already told someone that he was dating Ashton."

"Okay I'll get Mike I guess if that's what you want."

"No I don't want to but I also don't want you to get arrested."

"Then we do nothing. Mrs. Cameron was going to do something about it she would've already."

"Okay fine, bye."

"Bye."

I went back to Ashton and waited for the whole thing to start. We walked in and took our seats. They called up the first of the two valedictorians. They gave the typical speech about thanking everyone for their help and persevere and blah blah blah.

Luke's POV...

I sat among the teachers and watched. The second valedictorian walked up and began talking. "My experience in school has been a roller coaster. It started when I was young and I developed a heart problem. My amazing parents traveled all over with me, trying to figure out a problem. I missed so much school that I got held back. But I never looked at it as a bad thing. Then when I got to high school my older brother killed himself. The amazing staff helped me get through that. Now in my senior year of high school I got pregnant. I didn't let any of that ever stop me. High school is certainly a battle ground and sometimes the wars that take place in the hallways will distract from why we are here. Lots of parents think high school doesn't change with the times but it does. I entered high school with only one friend and I'm exiting with what feels like a family. I never imagined I'd get to stand up here and thank every person who got me through this. Mrs. Cameron, you have known me most my life and always been there not only as one of my teachers but as a friend. Mr. Peters for giving me an extension on the one essay because I left your class having a panic attack. Mrs. Williams, you always taught us that high school is what you make it and only we get to make it better. And last but not least Mr. Hemmings for showing me what it's really like to be a teacher and for always being so understanding of my inability to participate in gym. I'll never forget this place and the things that happened in it. I know entering high school is almost as scary as leaving it, I have some advice. Don't hold grudges and be friends with everyone. Focus on school because it will make a difference but don't forget to have fun. Most importantly stop stressing because it'll be okay. So thank you friends, family and staff. This is where we become who we are and thank you for letting us do that and for encouraging us everyday to be better."

Dakota walked off the stage and went back into her seat. Shortly after they all started lining up and walking across the stage to get their diplomas. Dakota was towards the end but she got one of the loudest cheers of anyone. The rest of the program went by quickly. The graduates all lined up outside and I went out and talked to all of them. "I loved your speech Ms. Wells, It was very moving."

"Thank you Mr. Hemmings."

I leaned in to hug her and whispered in her ear. "I want to kiss you so bad."

"We'll be able to soon."

I pulled back and went on to the next student. Once everyone was finished I headed to Dakota's parents house. Her and Ashton were having their parties there. She was already there waiting on the porch. "Hey babe."

"Hi."

"Can I explain now?"

"In my room."

She started to get up but was struggling.

"Let me help you up, please."

"Fine."

I helped her up and continued to help her up the stairs. "I promise you that I'm not doing anything with Ms. Cameron okay. And unless you were talking to a 6 year old then you weren't talking to her niece."

"What do you mean?"

"Her niece is only 6."

"Oh."

"Plus she's crazy and I'd never lay a hand on her again."

"How do I know that?"

"Because I love you baby girl and I love our babies. I only want you for the rest of my life."

She gasped loudly and her hands went to her stomach. "Luke."

"What is it?"

"Someone's moving."

"Really?"

"Yes now give me your hands."

She took my hands and placed them on her stomach. I could feel the babies moving and I just smiled at her. "I love you all. I love you so much Dakota."

"I love you too."

Dakota's POV...

Luke's lips crashed into mine and he pulled me close. "You are the best thing to ever happen to me."

"So you're happy about the babies after all."

"Yeah, I've had some doubts and I probably still will sometimes but I want this."

"Good and I have that appointment tomorrow."

"I wish I could be there."

"I wish you could too but I'll call you and I understand that you have school stuff and house stuff."

"Let's go downstairs before they come looking for us."

"Okay and I guess you are officially allowed to help me because I am already huge and I can't hardly stand up anymore."

"Thanks you, come on."

We walked hand in hand to my backyard with all of my family. I was attack by Michael hugging me. "I haven't seen you in like forever. Your so big and your speech was great and congrats."

"Breathe Mikey."

"Sorry I just missed you."

"I missed you too even though it's only been like 2 weeks."

"Hi Luke."

"Hi Mike."

"I'll let you guys go talk to everyone."

We continued on and I was hugged and greeted and questioned by so many people. I'd invited Luke's mom but I'd just now seen her. "Liz."

"Oh Dakota look at you. You guys need to come visit again soon."

"Well we find out the genders tomorrow."

"So mum do you want to hear it over the phone or in person?"

"In person."

"Then I will bring her up in a couple of days. I have school and house stuff tomorrow and the day after that."

"Wait are you going to your appointment alone?"

"No Cal and Ashton are taking me."

"Are the boys here?"

"Michael is and Calum and Ashton should be together somewhere."

"I want to say hi to them. I haven't seen them in awhile and I want to meet Ashton."

"You'll probably find Calum and Ashton making out in a corner somewhere."

"I'll check all the corners then, congratulations Dakota and what a wonderful speech."

"Thanks Liz."

"Good luck tomorrow."

She hugged both of us and walked away. "So many people and too much standing."

"Let's get you sat down and away from all the people for a minute."

He led me to one of the many chair at one of the tables. I sat down and he kneeled in front of me. "Thanks."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, these two just weight a lot."

"Only 4 more months."

"4 more very long month."

"Then we will have our beautiful babies."

"Yeah."

My brother walked over to us and Luke stood up. "You must be the brother."

"And you must be the one responsible."

"Jake." I scolded

"Sorry."

"Luke this is Jake, Jake this is Luke."

"It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Okay now some help my fat ass out of this chair so I can hug you."

"Come here."

Jake pulled me up by my hands and Luke supported my back with his hand. I hugged Jake and then he helped me back down. Luke was glaring at me. "I'll be back Dakota, I'm going to find my mum."

"Okay."

I watched him walk away and then went back to talking to Jake. After awhile he left and I went to go find Luke. I found Liz first though. He'd been gone for almost 45 minutes. "Hey Dakota."

"Hi."

"You sound upset."

"Like disappeared about 45 minutes ago and I can't find him."

"I haven't seen him."

"Well if you do then please tell him I'm looking for him."

"I will."

I kept going until I found Calum next. "Hey D."

"Hi Cal."

"Why the long face?"

"Luke disappeared."

"He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"He went home. He said that he'd told you."

"Seriously?"

"Do you need me to take you home?"

"I don't want to take you away from the party."

"D the party has pretty much died down there is only a few people left. Let me go say goodbye to Ash and we'll go."

"Thanks Cal."

"It's my pleasure."

He walked over to Ashton. They talked for a second then Calum kissed him. He came back over with a smile on his face. "You two are my otp."

"Shut up."

"Nope. Did you tell him yet?"

"Not yet, we have a date tomorrow after we return you to Luke's care."

"Ew."

"Come on."

He took my hand and started swinging our hands as we walked. I said goodbye to my parents and siblings then we left. He took me straight home and left me to deal with Luke. I walked in and tried to find him. "Luke?" There was no response so I headed to the kitchen. He had his elbows on the counter and was leaned over. "What the hell happened Luke?"

He turned around and I saw the drink in his hand. "I got bored."

"Are you fucking drunk?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes Luke."

"Why does it matter?"

"You left me at my graduation party."

"So?"

"Let me rephrase that. You left your girlfriend who is 5 months pregnant with your children at her graduation party and you didn't say anything."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Go to bed Luke, you have stuff to do in the morning."

"Come to bed with me."

"No."

"Yes." He reached towards me but I shoved his hand away

"I'll be sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Don't do that."

"Go to bed and don't even touch me."

\---------------------------------------

I have no clue why this chapter is 3000 words long but oh well thanks for reading! ~Lynn


	42. Yet another hospital trip

I heard my alarms go off but I was already up. My back hurt from sleeping on a couch and I was nauseous. Calum and Ashton would be here to pick me up very soon so I started getting ready. Luke's alarm went off as I was getting dressed. I left the room before he was fully aware that I was even there. Luke came down the stairs with his head in his hands. "I take it I wasn't dreaming about being a complete ass last night."

"No that was very real."

"I'm sorry babe."

He reached his hand out to me and I moved away. "Don't you dare touch me."

"Please don't be like this."

"I will talk to you later but for now I want you to leave me alone."

"Can I at least kiss you before you leave."

"Nope, like I said don't touch me."

"Okay. You'll still call me after the appointment?"

"Maybe."

"Those are my kids too."

"I'm done talking to you right now."

I grabbed the door handle but he slammed the door shut before I could open it. "Call me as soon as you find out."

"Whatever Luke just leave me alone."

"Fine. Be safe, please."

He removed his hand and I left. Calum was parked in the driveway and I walked quickly to the car. "Good morning D."

"It may be morning but it is not a good one."

"What happened?"

"I came home to a drunk Luke last night."

"Why was he drunk?"

"I don't know, I wouldn't talk to him."

"This is supposed to be a happy day."

"So where's Ash?" I said with a sigh

"He wasn't feeling well and didn't want to take a chance on getting you sick."

"Okay."

I rubbed my stomach and sighed. "It's going to be okay."

"I hope so."

"It will."

"I'm sorry that I'm always so stressed little babies. Your daddy is just such an ass sometimes."

"I second that."

After the appointment...

"I would rather tell him in person."

"Fine."

"Put your phone down Cal."

"It'll be fine, I promise..."

Luke's POV...

All it takes is a moment for your whole world to come crashing to a dead halt. It could be a number of things that cause the stop, for me it was a phone call. All I heard was Dakota, hospital and critical. I was out the door and driving more recklessly than I ever have before. The usual 45 minute drive took me 30 minutes or less. The first person I saw was Ashton and then Calum. "Luke, I'm so sorry please don't be angry."

"I'm not angry, I'm worried. Where is she?"

"She's in there."

"Can I see her?"

"She's not awake yet but yeah."

"Please come with me."

"Of course."

We walked into the room and she was laying there just completely limp. I took her hand and sat down beside the bed. Her hand was so cold in mine. I sat there for awhile with Cal's hand on my shoulder. Eventually he left to go back to Ashton. I sat there crying and holding her hand until a doctor made me leave. When I left the room I saw Ashton fussing over the cuts on Calum's face. "Are you okay Cal?" I asked softly

"I'm fine, the car smashed into the passenger side."

"I just wanted to make sure that you're okay too."

"Thanks."

I sat down next to him and grabbed my phone. "So can I officially call you Luke now?"

"Well I'm not your teacher anymore and your dating one of my best friends so yes."

"Cool."

I leaned back, crossed my arms and closed my eyes. "Ash stop it, I'm fine."

"Sorry I can't help it. I don't like seeing you hurt."

"And that's why I love you."

"You what?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

A smile spread across my face as I listened to them. I fell asleep after that. Before too long Calum was shaking me awake. "Luke, wake up."

"What? Why?"

"She's awake."

I got up quickly and went to her room. She was laying on her side. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Not good."

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"Please talk to me baby girl."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is. I was an ass. I ditched my 5 month pregnant girlfriend at her graduation party and got drunk."

"Why did you get drunk?"

"You called yourself fat at the party and I got upset. I went home and I couldn't stop thinking about what I'd done to you. I wasn't thinking when I did all of this."

"I didn't mean to make you upset."

"It shouldn't have upset me but I just feel so bad for doing this to you."

"Luke you didn't do anything to me. I wasn't a victim. I willingly got involved with you and I willingly had sex with you. You never took away my ability to say no so don't feel bad. I'm happy."

"Are you really?"

"Yes Luke. I mean right now I hurt like everywhere but I'm happy."

"Good."

"Did Cal tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"One boy and one girl."

"What?"

"Our babies."

"A girl and a boy?"

"Yeah, just what we wanted."

I took her hand and kissed her gently. She intertwined our fingers and put one hand on her stomach. I put my hand on her stomach too. "Hey babies, I can't wait to meet you."

"I can't wait either."

"I'm going to go talk to your doctor. I'll send the love birds in."

"Who."

"Cal and Ash. They said I love you for the first time earlier."

"Really?"

"Why are you so excited?"

"Because they're so cute. Plus it's your friend and my friend."

"I'll be back."

"Okay."

"I love you baby girl."

"I love you too."

"Bye."

I kissed her head then left to find the doctor. He was in the lobby so I approached him. "And you must be Dakota's boyfriend."

"Yup."

"Did you see her?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"What exactly are her injuries?"

"Two fractured ribs, a sprain wrist, a concussion and lots of cuts and bruises."

"When can she go home?"

"We want to keep her overnight but you can take her home in the morning."

"What kind of care will she need?"

"She needs to do the minimal amount of moving possible. Keep her in bed and help her as much as you can. We don't want the fractures to get worse or her concussion to cause her to fall or trip or get worse. Has anyone called her parents yet?"

"Have they not been contacted?"

"Not to my knowledge since she's 19 and her friends were here we let them handle it."

"Okay thanks."

I decided to call Brittany because I knew she was home and it was late so her parents probably weren't up. "Hello." She sounded half asleep

"Hi Brittany."

"What's up Luke it's like 3 am?"

"Dakota was in a car accident earlier today on the way home from the doctor. I didn't realise no one called your parents and I figured they are probably asleep."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah she has 2 fractured ribs, a sprain wrist and a concussion."

"Are the babies okay?"

"They are fine but you're going to be disappointed."

"Two boys?"

"A boy and a girl."

"Damn I wanted two girls."

"Sorry."

"Anyways I'll wake them up but I don't know if they'll come but I'll be there as soon as I can."

Another call popped up on my screen. "Great, I have to go. My mum is calling me."

"Okay see you later."

I answered the other call. "Hi mum."

"Hey Luke."

"Why are you calling me at 3 am?"

"Because I called Michael earlier because Calum wasn't answering and I wanted to find out about the appointment. Michael said that he's in the hospital. I've been looking up car accidents around here and I found one but it said there was a women in the car. I wouldn't have thought much of it but it said she was 5 months pregnant and in critical condition. Calum isn't answering and nor is Dakota."

"Calum's phone is dead and Dakota's got destroyed in the accident, along with most of her stuff."

"Is she okay?"

"Yes she's fine and so is Cal."

"I'm coming to the hospital."

"You don't have to."

"I want to."

"Why?"

"You are there and so is Dakota who will hopefully be my daughter in law some day and she's pregnant with my second and third grandchildren."

"Fine."

"I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Thanks mum, I love you."

"I love you too Luke."

I hung up and sat down to wait for Cal and Ash to leave her room. Michael suddenly appeared in the waiting room. "Hey Mike."

"Hi sorry I would've been here sooner but I didn't know Dakota was with him and Ash said that Cal was fine so I didn't bother."

"Wow, feeling the love Mikey." Cal said from the doorway

"Sorry mate, I figured they you'd be home later today and I was going to come harass you then."

"Well now you've excited D. She heard your voice and she wants to say hi to you."

I followed him into the room and leaned against the door frame. She looked so happy just talking to the boys. I didn't want to ruin it so I just watched them. They'd all become such great friends. Even Ashton and Michael were friends already. Dakota smiled at me and reached her hand towards me. I shook my head and laughed silently. "Can I have a moment with Luke please."

"Anything you want D."

They all left and I moved next to her bed. "Are you okay?"

"You're the one in a hospital bed."

"I know but you don't look okay."

"I'm concerned as always and I'm tired."

"Then go home and sleep."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm not leaving you and I don't sleep well without you."

"Are my parents coming?"

"I don't know, I guess no one called them. So I called Brit and she's coming. My mum is also coming."

"Why?"

"Because she's very attached to you already and she wants to make sure all four of you are okay."

"That's sweet of her."

"And when she gets here, her and I are going to go try to replace everything from your purse."

"Is it all ruined?"

"Yeah but don't worry your ID and keys are fine."

"You don't have to replace everything. We can do it when I get out of here. When is that exactly?"

"You can leave with me tomorrow morning but you are on bed rest and if you have to get up and do something then I will be helping you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"My injuries aren't that bad."

"Yes they are and they could get worse."

"Fine. Was my phone destroyed?"

"Yeah."

"Damn."

"Are you bored?"

"Yes."

"Here you can use mine until I you get a new one."

"Thanks."

"I'd do anything for you babe."

"I'm so lucky."

"Lucky? Babe your in the hospital."

"Yeah but I'm alive and the babies are okay. Our son and daughter are okay. I have the best boyfriend ever, who I love to the moon and back. We have great friends who support us. Our parents support us. And no matter what anyone says or what happens, I'm going to have you by my side for a long time."

"I'm pretty lucky then too."

"I'm sorry that I've been a hormonal mess and a bitch all the time."

"I'm used to it and I don't mind. It makes life more fun and if keeps things interesting."

"I love you so much Luke."

"I love you too Dakota."


	43. Moving Day

One week later...

Dakota's POV...

"Luke please let me help."

"No. Now sit your pregnant ass down and watch."

"I want to be helpful."

"Then be helpful by not hurting yourself."

"When are you going to be done?"

"We have a few more boxes and some bigger furniture to bring in." He raised his voice so Michael could hear him. "It would go faster if someone wasn't whining all the time."

I giggled and Luke kissed me in response. "It would go even faster if everyone would stop making out."

"I'm allowed to, we have a bun in the oven. I have to keep it warm."

I punched Luke in the shoulder and he pulled me closer. "Well then someone go and pull the lovebirds apart."

"I got it."

"No baby girl, don't leave me."

"Go unpack stuff and we will be right back."

"I'd say hurry but I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Speaking of hurting myself, did you bring my pain medication?"

"It's in the truck."

"I'll get it while I'm out there."

"Good luck."

It was hard for the doctors to decide what to give me because of my being pregnant and my heart. I left the house and found the two in the back of the moving truck. "Really guys?" They stayed there. "No sex in the fucking moving truck guys." Cal finales pulled away.

"Sorry D."

"So am I. Mike is jealous that he has no one to make out with."

"So you and Luke were lip locking too?"

"He kissed me but there was not a full blown make out session going on. We also weren't about to have sex."

"Everyone know you two are screwing."

"Yeah cause I've got this giant stomach with two children in it."

Ashton took a box inside and left Cal with me. "Yeah and he's almost waddling."

"I thought you two hadn't done that yet."

"Last night was the first time. Now we can't keep our hands off each other."

"What happened to waiting?"

"We didn't want to wait anymore."

"I hope everyone was safe."

"That's funny coming from the 5 month pregnant 19 year old."

"Asshole."

"Yeah."

"I need help."

"What?"

"My pain meds are in Luke's truck and I can't get up there on my own."

"Are you sure they're in this truck?"

"Yes."

"How many cars does he even have?"

"I don't even know, like 5 or something. But those are just the ones at the house. I guess he has more somewhere. I've seen a total of like 8 maybe 9."

"Do you even use your car anymore?"

"No it's in the garage and the keys are hidden."

"Why?"

"Luke wants me to drive the BMW or the Mercedes."

"And when are you getting your van?"

"Luke has to pick it up like next week or in a few weeks. The problem is that I don't want all this shit from him. I feel useless."

"Then tell him."

"He doesn't want to hear it. When he replaced my phone after the accident he bought me a fucking iPhone 6."

"That's what Luke does, he spoils people. I promise that nothing he's bought you that has made a dent in how much money he has."

"He bought a house because I got pregnant."

"Not a dent."

He climbed into the truck and climbed out a minute later. "Thanks."

"I'm happy to help."

"I'll be inside, it's a little too bright for me."

"Take your medicine so your head will feel better and go sit down somewhere."

"I will, I love you Cal."

"Love you too D."

I walked past Ash on the way in. "So you guys are really close too?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"No I just don't want you to forget that I'm your best friend."

"I'd never forget that."

"Good."

"I love you as well Ash."

"Back at you."

Michael popped his head around the corner. "What about me?"

"Of course I love my Mikey."

"Yay."

"In a platonic way."

"Less yay."

I laughed and went to find Luke. "Do you still love me?"

"What the fuck Luke?"

"Answer the question."

"I love you Luke, more than anything in the world. Except maybe the twins because they're partly you."

"If you don't like how I throw my money around then fucking say something."

"I've tried and you don't want to hear it."

"I'm trying to take care of my family."

"We're quite the fucked up family. A 19 year old who's pregnant with her ex teachers twins. But it gets better cause he's jealous of her like only straight male friend who was actually his friend first. Then there's your best friend and my best friend who is also the teachers ex student."

"Yeah it's screwed up but it's our family."

"The babies may be your family and my family but that doesn't make this whole set up a family."

"Is this about marrying you?"

"I don't know, is it?"

"Dakota are you fucking serious?"

"Sorry, I forgot that you have no interest in being my husband."

"Babe you know I want to marry you someday just not today."

"Am I not good enough for you?"

"That's not the problem. I'm really trying to work on my commitment issues and you still don't trust me. We have issues and a ring isn't going fix that."

"And children will?"

"We fucked up and made a mistake. I didn't purposely get you pregnant."

"Excuse me."

"What?"

"Did you just refer to the twins as a mistake."

"No we made a mistake and now we are having our babies. They are not a mistake. They're just unplanned." I sat there looking at him. "Please calm down."

"I'm sorry, I just feel like no one wants me around."

"Stop worrying baby and just be happy."

"I'm trying."

"And failing epically."

"Shut up you ass."

"But I'm your ass so..."

"Are you my ass?"

"Yes. Well technically your mine but I'll let you have this one."

"You're so controlling."

"Yes I am baby girl. I'm also very possessive with things I consider to be mine."

"I've never noticed."

"I can't wait until the babies are born and I can throw you on the bed and fuck you senseless."

"It's going to take a little bit after they are born. Recovering and all from pushing your children out of me."

"Our children. They're not just mine or just yours, they're our children. Our little baby boy and our little baby girl."

"Fine after I push our children out of me."

"I love you baby girl."

"I love you too."


	44. Overdue

4 months later...

Luke's POV...

"Luke?"

"Yes babe."

"Get them out of me." I yelled

"If I could then I would."

"I hate you for doing this to me."

"You'll thank me eventually."

"Yeah, I'll thank you when you get your children out of me."

"Our children."

Dakota was due a week ago and she's been an absolute terror. Not that I blame her but it's terrible. I kissed her head and left the bedroom. "Luke." She called in a softer town

"Yes babe?"

"Sorry."

"No need to apologise babe, I get it. This sucks and you want the babies out."

"I'm scared."

"To give birth?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be right there the whole time. Don't even worry babe. I won't let anything happen to you guys."

"Thanks."

"Do you need anything else?"

"I don't need anything but I want to cuddle."

"With?"

"Michael."

"I'll call him."

"Luke I was joking. I want to cuddle with you. Come here, please."

"I don't like you when your over due."

"I don't like me when I'm over due."

I got into bed with her and pulled her close to me. "We're going to try every method to get them out in a little bit."

"I've tried half of them."

"Well I know there's at least one that you can't try without me."

"I don't want to do that."

"And why is that?"

"Because I don't look attractive and I can't even shave my fucking legs."

"I don't care."

"I'm not that desperate yet."

"Well I am."

"Sorry I know it sucks to put up with me right now. Or well always but just especially now."

"I love having you around."

"Fuck."

"What?"

"I have to pee."

"You always have to pee."

"I have two babies pushing on my freaking bladder."

"Alright let me help you."

"Only because I have no other option."

"You are over 9 months pregnant and you still don't want my help."

"You can help by finishing unpacking."

"What fun is that?"

"Luke we've been here for 3 months."

"I know."

"Okay after I go pee, we are finishing."

"No you aren't."

"I can help and maybe it'll make you fuckers get out of me."

"Be nice."

"No I want them out."

"Let's get you to the bathroom and then you can help unpack."

"Good because I'm evicting you two assholes."

"I am seconding this eviction."

He helped me and then allowed me to help unpack. "Okay too much walking, I'm sitting and folding laundry."

"Well shit, I was hoping they would leave already."

"Why don't they want to leave?"

"You've made such a nice home for them."

"Please call the doctor."

"Okay I'll do that now."

"Thanks babe."

I grabbed my phone and called the doctor. "I'm calling for Dakota Wells."

"Still no babies?"

"Nope. What can we do?"

"Don't over work her but have her move around. Take her on a walk. If nothing else works there's always the sex trick. Also spicy food."

"She refused to try to sex option."

"Well if there isn't any sign of her going into labour in the next few days then bring her in."

"Okay."

"Is she more uncomfortable and more irritable than normal?"

"Yes, I think she's about to cut them out herself but only after cutting my head off."

Dakota laughed and punched my shoulder. "Sounds about right."

"Okay, hopefully I will not see you unless I have a screaming girlfriend and a child coming out of her."

"Good luck."

I hung up the phone and flopped on the bed. "We're going on a walk to go find something super fucking spicy and then we are having sex."

"Fine but no sex."

"That might be the way to get them out."

"I'll think about it."

"If you don't want to have normal sex then I'll just take care of you baby girl."

"Do you really want your face down there when my water breaks.

"Not really but I'm almost desperate enough."

"Okay let's go on the walk."

"Alright come here little mommy."

"I can't get up."

"I'm going to help you."

"If I had any sense I'd make you get fixed after this."

"You wouldn't?"

"I'm not getting fixed so."

"And nor am I."

"I'll make you a deal."

"What?"

"If these little monsters haven't evacuated in 2 weeks then your getting fixed."

"Okay time to get the fuckers out."

I grabbed her hand and we went on a walk. We stopped and got food. She ate the spiciest thing on the menu and still nothing. When we got home she was so tired out that she went straight to sleep. My phone went off so I quickly grabbed it out of my pocket. "Hi mate."

"What Cal?"

"Any babies yet?"

"No, help me."

"Is her attitude any better?"

"No she's threatening to have me fixed if they don't get out in the next two weeks."

"We are bringing the whole army tomorrow and they are leaving."

"Thanks but fair warning, she may kill you."

"We can handle it."

"If she sees you and Ash making out, she may punch us all."

"Fine we will be hands off."

"Thank you and I think she misses cuddling with Michael."

"Have you tried having sex yet."

"She refuses."

"Doesn't she want the babies out?"

"Yes but she is verging on violently against it."

"Alright see you tomorrow I guess."

"Yeah."

"You'll call us if she goes into labour right?"

"You're the first call after my mum and Brit."

"Brit?"

"Dakota's sister."

"Why her rather than her mom?"

"Brit cares more."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Okay I'm joining grumpy in bed now so good night."

"Good night."

I hung up the phone then took off my shirt and jeans. She loved waking up to me in my sweatpants and no shirt before I went to cook her breakfast. I grabbed my sweats and put them on before joining her in bed. "I love you baby girl."

"Love you too."

"I thought you were asleep."

"Always double check idiot."

"Go to sleep babe, you need it."

"Boys coming over tomorrow?"

"Yeah, they miss you."

"No one misses me right now. I'm a bitch right now."

"Yeah but we're going to get them out soon."

"I hope so."

"Then you can be more comfortable."

"I also want to meet them and hold them and love them."

"I do too."

"I'm so excited for our babies."

"I'm scared."

"So am I."

"Please don't die giving birth."

"I have no plans to."

"I can't live without you and I won't."

"Luke if something does happen to me then you have to be strong and take care of our babies."

"I don't want to do it without you."

"And I promise that you won't have to."

"Good."

"Good night Luke."

"Good night baby girl."


	45. Scarlet and Samuel

"I will slap you in the face Calum."

"Hold her down Mike."

"Don't hurt her or them. I'll let her hurt you if you do." Luke yelled from the kitchen

"Just run Cal, she can't even get up."

"Fuck you Ash."

"Okay I think it's time to go."

"Fine."

"I don't want to leave."

"Get off my girl Michael."

Calum walked over and hugged me. He put his hands on my stomach. "Be nice to mommy and get out. And save your daddy from your mommy and get out."

Cal moved and Michael came over. "Good luck getting your little ones out."

"Thanks Mikey."

"My turn."

"Please help me up first."

Ashton pulled me onto my feet and hugged me. "I'm exited to meet them so get them out."

"I'm trying."

"I'll walk the boys out babe. Don't do anything crazy."

"Okay bye guys."

"Bye."

They all left and I headed toward the stairs to go to bed.

1 week later...

Dakota's POV...

"Babe I have to go grab my phone, I left it in the car."

"Okay, I'll be headed back upstairs."

"Be careful please."

"Can do."

"I'm serious."

Seconds after the door closed I felt liquid running down my leg then a sharp pain in my side. "Fuck Luke." I yelled but he was still outside. "Oh my god Luke." I tried to take deep breaths but failed. "I swear to god. Luke! Fuck please Luke! I have children coming out of me right now!" I let out a loud scream and the door opened.

He burst into the house. "I heard screaming. What's going on?"

"Your children are trying to rip out of me."

"Our children babe."

"I don't give a shit who's kids they are, all I know is it's finally happening."

"Holy shit. What do I do?"

"Help me to the car and drive it to the hospital."

"Is the hospital bag in the car?"

"It should be."

"Okay, okay, okay."

"Luke, you should not be freaking out more than me. I'm about to push children out of me."

"You're right, sorry."

"Fuck please take me to the hospital." I let out a very loud scream

"Alright let's go."

He grabbed my hands and helped me to the car. "Take the van, Luke."

"No I'll send someone to trade cars later."

"Fine just drive quickly."

He got me in then ran to the other side. It was kinda of funny to watch him fail to start the car. "Sorry I'm nervous."

"Take a breath Luke, we're all nervous."

"Okay I'll make the calls while I drive."

"No I'll do it."

"Fine."

"Give me your phone, I don't have mine."

"Don't forget my mum."

I called Brit first. "Hiya Luke."

"No, it's Dakota."

"Hi."

"Babies are finally leaving."

"Okay I am on the way with as many people as I can gather."

"Thanks."

I hung up and called Liz. "Any news sweetie?"

"Hi Liz, it's Dakota."

"Oh hi, is everything okay."

"Yeah just watching you son freak out about being a dad."

"Wait are you in labour?"

"Yes, we are headed to the hospital but I'm afraid I might have to make him pull over and drive myself while he hyperventilates."

"I'm headed to the hospital now. Can you call Jack and I'll get Ben?"

"Sure."

"Thanks sweetie, wait for me."

"I'll try."

"Thanks."

I hung up and called Jack next. "Sup bro."

"No bro, bro's girlfriend and soon to be mother of his children."

"So what up."

"More like what's coming out."

"Babies?"

"They are making an exit."

"Okay I'm on the way."

"See you there."

Almost as soon as I took the phone away from my ear, the pain started again. I screamed loudly and Luke grabbed my hand. "Who's next?"

"Calum."

Calum has been waiting for this call for a month. "Babies?"

"Yes Cal they are finally getting out of me. "

"Fuck Ash, get up. We're going to be uncles." I heard the bed creak and Ash groan.

"He spent the night?"

"He's been doing it a lot."

"I'll see you later."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

"We love you."

"I love you guys too."

That was the last person I was supposed to call so I put his phone on my lap and gripped his hand tighter. "We're almost there."

"Are you done freaking out?"

"For the moment."

"Good."

Neither of us said anything more until we got to the hospital. He got me into a wheelchair and rushed inside. "Hi my girlfriend is in labour."

"How far is she?"

"9 months and 2 weeks."

"Follow me."

Luke followed her into a room and they moved me to a bed.

4 hours later...

The room filled with cry once more and I laid back finally. My hand went limp in Luke's. "Dakota don't close your eyes." I tried to listen. "Focus on me baby girl."

"I'm okay."

We waited a little bit before they brought the first one over. "Here's the boy."

I took his tiny body in my arms and just looked at him. "He's so beautiful."

"He has your nose Luke."

"But he has your lips."

"Do you want to hold him?"

"Yeah."

Luke took him from me and the nurse brought the second one over. "Here's the girl."

"Hi baby girl."

"They're amazing." Luke whispered

"We did it."

"We did."

He kissed me softly and rested his forehead against mine. "I love you."

"I love you guys more than anything in this world."

"You're the best."

"Are you happy?"

"I couldn't be happier."

"Neither could I."

"We need to name them."

"Scarlett Rose Hemmings."

"You just assume they get your last name."

"What?"

"I'm kidding."

"You better be."

"How about Samuel James Hemmings?"

"Little Sammy and Scar."

"Go tell them."

"How can I leave you guys?"

"30 seconds and you can leave the door open."

He handed me Sam and went out of the room. The door was open so I could hear him. "Dakota has delivered two healthy babies. Samuel James Hemmings and Scarlett Rose Hemmings."

I heard murmurs before Luke rushed back in. "Take her."

He picked her up gently and sat down on the chair next to the bed. She cooed as he played with her. He was looking at her the way I've always wanted someone to look at me. It was look of pure love. Then he met my eyes with that same expression. "Thank you Dakota."

"What did I do?"

"Put up with my shit for so long and then gave me our beautiful family."

"Thank you too."

"I'm so glad that I fell in love with you, no matter the ups and downs."

"I'm glad too."

There were tears streaming down his face as he watched our children. After awhile they let family and friends come in. First was Liz, Jack and Ben. Liz cried a lot and Jack made smart ass jokes. My parents and siblings came in next. Brittany was so excited and my brothers looked like they wanted to beat Luke up. But as soon as they held a baby, their eyes softened. The boys came in next. Ash and Cal were standing so close to each other and holding hands. They stayed the longest to play with the babies. I had to coax Michael into holding Scar because he was afraid to hurt her. "Alright love birds please remember you are holding my son." Luke joked

"Our son." I corrected which caused him to laugh.

I fell asleep while they were there and left the 4 of them with the babies.

3 days later...

"Ow, ow, ow."

"It's still going to hurt D, sit down." Luke was loading the babies in the car and Calum was trying to help me.

"I need to be between them so if they get upset."

"You can drive and I'll sit with them if you want."

"Luke I can't drive, I can't hardly feel my legs."

"Right."

Luke picked me up by my hips and helped me into the van. Sammy was already in the car and Luke put Scarlett in next to me. I played with Sam's little hands and watched Scar sleep. Luke got in the drives seat a minute later. "She's asleep again."

"She's a tired little thing just like her mum."

"You're not wrong."

"Are you doing okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Let me know if that changes?"

"I will if you start driving now."

"Sorry, I'm going."

It took about 20 minutes to get home and by then Sammy was asleep. "Don't wake them up please."

"Okay, I'm going to get her inside. Then I'm going to get you out of the car and take him."

"Can I take him inside myself?"

"If you think you can handle it."

"I can do it."

"Okay then let me set her down then get you both out."

"Fine."

He set Scar down and helped me. I took her car seat and he got Sam. We put them in their nursery and I went to bed. "Babe will you talk to me?"

"Yeah what's up?"

"You've been kinda quiet."

"I'm exhausted and I don't feel good."

"But you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He pulled me close to him and kissed my head. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'm so happy."

"I am too."

"We have two beautiful babies now."

"They're amazing."

"You're amazing."

"I was worried that you wouldn't be happy about them."

"Why?"

"Because that's committing to a lifetime of taking care of them."

"And a lifetime of taking care of you."

"Yeah, that too."

"Why do you doubt how I feel?"

"Trust issues."

"I hope someday we get past this."

"I hope so too."

1 week later...

Luke's POV...

I woke up to find Dakota missing from our bed. Sam probably woke up screaming for the 5th time tonight. I went to their nursery and they were both asleep and she wasn't there. Scar slept so well most nights unlike Sam. I went down the stairs and found her leaning against the counter. "D come back to bed." As I got close I realised that she was asleep, bottle in hand. "Baby girl go to bed."

"Sam was crying, I was making him a bottle." She mumbled

"He's asleep now. Go sleep."

"Too tired for stairs."

"I got you."

I picked her up bridal style and carried her to bed. "Thanks Luke, I love you."

"I love you too, I will see you in the morning."

"Ok."

I kissed her head and went to go check on the twins. Scar was awake and getting upset. I picked her up and held her close. "Don't cry Scar. Little baby girl, go to sleep. You're killing your mom because she refuses to wake me up." She kept crying. "Am I going to have to sing?" I sang her a lullaby and she fell right asleep. "You really are your mothers daughter."

I laid her down and went back to bed. Dakota was way past out already but I still pulled her close.

\-------------------------------------------------------  
Luke and Dakota finally have their kids! Yay. After this everything starts jumping a lot of time. Sorry. ~Lynn


	46. Marry Me?

1 month later...

"Babe put on something nice because we are going out."

"Luke I don't want to."

"I wasn't asking, we're meeting my mum."

"Fine give me like 20 minutes."

"Okay."

"Wait, how nice?"

"Like fancy restaurant nice."

"Are we taking babies?"

"No, Brit is watching them."

"Just Brit?"

"Brit and Ash and probably Cal cause the two are joined at the hip."

"Fine."

"30 minutes tops and I want your fine ass down here."

"Shut up."

"Nope."

30 minutes later I walked down the stairs in full makeup, curled hair and a dress that Luke bought me. "Luke where are you?"

"Dining room."

I walked towards the dining room but was stopped by the babies in their car seats. Sam's shirt said 'will' and Scar's said 'you'. I went into the dining room to see it was all lit with candles and the table set. "Luke?"

I turned around and he was down on one knee. "Marry me?"

"What?"

"The first time I ever saw you, you were just my student. From the first time I kissed you, I knew we'd be together for a long time. Then by the time we finally said I love you, it was too late to save myself from this. We had so many ups and downs. The day you told me you were pregnant was the scariest day of my life until now. When you had our wonderful babies was the happiest moment so far in my life. I'm still holding out for a happier moment when we're finally a complete family in every way. So Dakota Mae Wells will you do the stupidest thing you've ever done and marry me?"

"Luke." I was almost crying and I put my hand over my mouth. "Of course I will Luke, of course I will."

He stood up and walked over to me. Tears fell from my eyes as he slipped the beautiful ring on my finger. He kissed me softly then pulled me close with his hands on my hips. "You had me worried for a second."

"Why would I ever say no?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled at him. "Because you don't trust me."

"I'm starting too."

He rested his forehead against mine and kissed me for a split second. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Stop making out so we can eat guys." Jack said as he entered the room.

"We really are having dinner with mum and the two idiots."

"Wait is Ben not here?"

"Are you calling me an idiot?"

"Don't know, am I?"

"You're going to regret that sometime soon."

"Let's go get the twins before they get fussy."

He put his hand on the small of my back as we walked. I grabbed Scar and Luke grabbed Sam. We took them into the dining room and started eating while also passing the babies around. Luke held my hand the entire time, I could feel him touching the ring off and on and I would smile at him every time. They left shortly after dinner and took the twins for their first over nighter with grandma Liz, Uncle Jack, Uncle Ben and cousin Zoe. "So did you tell dumb, dumb and dumber that you were proposing?"

"Nope."

"Who'd you tell?"

"Well the obvious ones plus I went and asked your family how they felt about it."

"Wow."

"We both know one of those three would've accidentally told you."

"Yeah."

"Did you like how I planned it though?"

"I loved it. My three favourite people all involved even if all they did was wear a shirt."

"That's why I was waiting to propose, I wanted to use our babies."

"Why'd you wait over a month though?"

"Why do you think?"

"You horny bastard."

"It been so long and I need you baby girl."

"So you waited to propose until I would have sex with you?"

"I waited until we could celebrate."

"You know what? I don't even care, I'm just happy you did."

"I'm happy you said yes."

"Can we just like cuddle and watch a movie for a bit?"

"Of course."

We both sat down on the couch and he pulled me on his lap. He started some movie that I wasn't even paying attention to. I was watching him and looking at the ring and thinking. Once the movie ended I moved so I was straddling his lap. "You might have to take it easy on me again for the first few times."

"I can do that."

"Good."

I starred kissing him but it quickly turned to a full blown make out session. "Are we doing this upstairs?"

"We haven't broken in the bed yet."

"No we haven't."

He stood up and I still had my legs around his waist. I started kissing his jaw and neck as he walked up the stairs. He laid me down one the bed and started getting undressed. I grabbed his tie and pulled his lips back to mine. His warm hand started to unzip my dress. "Luke, I should warn you I don't look the same as before."

"Babe I don't care."

"But Luke..."

"You'll always be beautiful so stop it."

"Okay."

He pulled the dress off and his hands started roaming my body. "You're so beautiful."

I started unbuttoning his shirt and worked down to his pants. He unhooked my bra and threw it across the room. I moaned as he kissed my neck and moved further down. He stopped at my panties before slowly removing them. His hand slid up my thigh and he ran a finger up my slit. "Please don't tease me."

"Now who's horny?"

"Shut up Luke. Just come on."

"You sure?"

"I need you so bad, please."

"You know what I'm waiting for."

"Fuck me please daddy."

"That's it baby girl."

He slid off his boxers and lined himself up with me. "Protection first."

"Really?"

"You aren't putting anymore children in me for awhile."

"Fair enough, I'll marry you first."

He grabbed a condom from the nightstand and slid it on before slowly pushing into me. I moaned as he picked up his pace. "Faster daddy, faster."

"Let it out baby girl, don't hold back any of your moans or screams."

He continued to pound into me as I moaned. "I'm close."

"Already?"

"It's been months."

"It's not going to be that long again."

As soon as I came he flipped us over so I was on top. We went hard until he came then laid down together. "I forgot how good that felt."

1 week later...

"Babe the boys are coming over."

"Why?"

"They miss you and the babies."

"They want to see the ring don't they?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, can you give Sam his bottle please so I can go shower?"

"Yeah sure. Can I join you when I'm done?"

"I'm too tired to do anything but yes."

"I just like being with you."

"Thanks."

"Anytime babe."

He kissed me softly before taking the bottle. I grabbed clean clothes and jumped in the shower. Luke had this fancy computer system installed and there was even one for the shower. I turned my Pandora on and started on my shower. Luke joined me a few minutes later. "Did you burp him too?"

"Yes I did."

"Okay."

"You keep forgetting to take off your ring when you shower."

"I'm not used to it being there."

"I mean the water won't hurt it but I'm sure it'll get caught in your hair."

"How much did you even spend on this thing?"

"A few thousand."

"Luke."

"Okay more like 38,000."

"Fuck Luke."

"Just wait till you find out how much your wedding ring is going to cost."

"I don't need anything expensive."

"But I want my baby girl to have bling."

"I'm never going to get used to this."

"No probably not but I'm never going to stop."

"Are we going to do a big wedding?"

"We have lots of family so probably."

"My family isn't that big."

"But I have my family, Cal's and Mike's because they're also my family. Plus you have Ashton's family."

"Yeah okay, I just really don't need anything extravagant. I would happily marry you in a church with just our close family there."

"I know you would but I want to show you off."

"Could it come back to hurt us that you were my teacher?"

"No, it shouldn't even matter now."

We finished our shower after that and went to check on the babies. Scar was wide awake but not crying. I carefully picked up the still sleeping Sam and went down stairs. Luke followed with Scar and we sat on the couch. "I hope they have your eyes."

"I hope she'll be as beautiful as you."

"Shut up."

"She's reminds me of you so much already."

"Like what?"

"She loves when I sing to her and she sleeps a lot, just like you."

"I don't sleep that much anymore cause somebody doesn't sleep well."

"You do want more eventually right?"

"Yeah. Do you?"

"Only with you."

"I thought that was assumed."

"I want to be surrounded by our little babies later on."

"I promise after we get married, we can have another."

"I can handle that."

There was a knock on the door and Luke got up to get it. Michael immediately took Scar. She liked him the best out of all of them and he loved her a lot. "Hey D."

"Shh he's asleep."

"Can we see it?"

"Yeah."

I stuck out my left hand and all three of them crowded around. "Damn."

"Jack sent us the video from when he proposed."

"Of course he did."

"It was really romantic."

"So when's the wedding?"

"We haven't even set a date yet."

Sam started fussing in my arms so I got up and went to the kitchen. I heard them talking in the other room. "Does this mean I can't cuddle with Dakota anymore?"

"Yes, it does."

"That's okay, I have Scar now."

"She's still my daughter."

"And I'm her favourite uncle."

"It's because she likes your hair."

"Whatever."

They kept talking for awhile and I just enjoyed listening to them. Luke eventually came into the kitchen to check on me. "You okay babe?"

"Yeah, I'm great."

"Why are you in here?"

"I'm just letting you guys have some guy time."

"You sure you're not upset about something?"

"I think this is the first time I can say this and mean it but I'm okay. Luke I'm really happy now."

"Because I proposed."

"No because we have our babies and our friends all together. Our families support us and our decisions. Plus you proposed and for the first time since I started seeing you, I really trust you. We're getting past our issues together and I love this whole thing."

"You trust me?"

"Completely."

"Good because I'm completely committed to my beautiful family."

"You better be."

"I don't want to hurt you ever again because you're my soul mate and the love of my life."

"I'm the only girl you've ever been in love with."

"Yup."

"Normally this is where I would say that maybe this is just a first love rush but I don't feel that way anymore."

"I'm so proud of you."

"I have you to thank."

"Come on let's go back to the boys, Cal wanted Sam earlier."

"Of course he did."

"Hi little man, Uncle Calum wants to see you."

Sam cooed back at him and smiled. "You're so good with them."

"So are you."

"If he's anything like you then someday he'll make some girl very lucky."

"Don't worry, I'm going to teach him how to be a gentleman."

Luke took him from me and we went back to hang out with the boys.

3 months later...

Luke's POV...

The house was filled with screaming and crying. Sam and Scar had started teething so they were upset and Dakota is sleep deprived. She's been extra stressed recently because her father is sick now. I'm trying to calm down the babies and make sure Dakota is okay but if I bring the crying babies anywhere near her, she freaks out. I got out my phone and called Calum. "Hi."

"Hi."

"What is that sound?"

"Teething babies."

"Where's Dakota?"

"Having a mental break down in the other room."

"How can I help?"

"Get Michael and Ashton and get over here. Take them and watch them over night. Call Brit if you have to but please."

"Yeah sure, we'll be right over."

I hung up and put their pacifiers in their mouths. They were fairly entertained so I went to go find Dakota. She was down stairs when I found her. "Babe are you okay?"

"Are they asleep?"

"No, distracted."

"Oh."

"What's wrong Dakota?"

Right after I said that, Sam started wailing again. "I just can't do this right now."

She ran out the door but I couldn't stop her because of the babies. It took the boys about 15 minutes to get here and I immediately went to go find Dakota. Her car was still here so I figured she walked to the far. I got in my car and drove to the park. She was sitting on a bench in the back of the park when I got there. "Where are the babies."

"The boys are going to take them."

"Okay."

"Talk to me baby girl."

"I'm sorry, I had an anxiety attack. They were driving me insane and my mom was calling me. I just can't take it right now. I need a break."

"A break from what?"

"A break from existing."

"Let's get you home and into a warm bath and then to bed."

"Thanks."

I took her hand as we walked back to the car. Calum's car was gone when we got back so I took her inside. She went and took her anxiety medicine and I made her a warm bath. I was about to go find her when she came in the bathroom. "I'm going to go clean up while you relax."

I kissed her head as I headed towards the door. "Wait."

"What?"

"Will you come relax with me? I miss you."

"I'm here all day."

"But we never get alone time."

"Okay."

We both stripped down and got in the bath. Her mood changed quickly and she was happier. "It's so nice to have a break. I mean don't get me wrong, I love the twins to death but sometimes they make me crazy."

"That's their job but it is nice to have a break."

We stayed in the bath until the water was pretty much cold. After getting dressed, she fell asleep almost as soon as she hit the bed. I laid next to her and just watched her. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. Eventually I fell asleep to the sound of her breathing.


	47. Setting a Date

6 months later...

Dakota's POV...

"Come on Scar say mom."

"No say dad."

"Scar some on."

"Ma.

"I got ma."

"Doesn't count."

"Come on baby say mama."

"Ma-ma."

"In your face Luke, both said mama first."

"The next one will say dad first."

We were sitting in the living room on the floor with the twins. Sam was trying to walk around but not doing very good. Scar on the other hand was walking between Luke and I. "She's just like me, I was walking at like 7 months and running by 9."

"I don't believe that, you're too clumsy."

"Rude."

"I know."

"So are you excited to start your new job."

"Yeah I guess, I miss working but I also love spending time with the twins."

"I know how you feel."

"You could always do your schooling online."

"But then I would get distracted and miss the college experience."

"You're already going to miss the college experience aren't you."

"Yeah I guess but I want to take my classes on campus."

"Fair enough."

"You know it's almost our two year anniversary."

"Really?"

"Yeah we met on the first day of my senior year."

"We should keep that as our anniversary."

"Are we finally setting a date?"

"How about next year on August 24th?"

"Okay, we will get married next year."

"You better call your mum and sister and my mum."

"Okay I'll go do that."

"Good."

I grabbed my phone and went to the kitchen. Luke's mom was the most excited so I called her first. "Hello?"

"Hi Liz."

"Hi Dakota. How are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

"Depends why are you calling in the middle of the day on a Monday?"

"Because we set a date."

"Really?"

"Yup, August 24th of next year."

"That's wonderful. We will start planning right away."

"Thanks."

"Where is Luke?"

"Playing with the twins. I think he's trying to get them to say daddy."

"Did Scar say a word yet?"

"She said mama a little bit ago."

"That's great."

"Yeah. I should go, I have to call my mom now."

"Did you call me first?"

"Yeah, I figured you'd be the most excited."

"Well I'm honoured but go call your mum."

"Bye Liz."

I called my mom, Brit, Cal, Mike and Kat. Ashton and Calum were together so I didn't have to call Ash. They moved in together out here so Ash could go to college. Michael moved with them because he didn't want to be alone. Ashton is working for an online blog while he goes to school. Michael bought a bar in town and is running it. Calum is working in a daycare in town. He told me that he loves children and apparently has a degree to teach elementary. My dad got sick about 6 months ago and he hasn't gotten better at all so him and my mom moved out here closer to his doctor. Brittany has moved here too and she Michaels business partner. I think they like each other but she always says they're just friends. Scar's screaming and laughter filled the living room, causing me to go back in there. "The tickle monster is going to get you too Sammy." Luke yelled as he reached over to tickle Sam.

"Ma-ma." Scar cooed

"I'll save you from the tickle monster."

"No the tickle monster will get you too."

I walked over to get Scar but Luke pulled me down and started tickling me too. "Damn you Luke."

"Language."

"Stop it."

He let me go and I sat down next to him. Scar came running over to me and fell into my arms. I held her close to me and kissed her head. Luke grabbed Sam and scooted closer to me. "I don't want to wait over a year for another one."

"I don't want to be pregnant at the wedding or have a new born."

"I know and that's why I'm not going to push you."

"Good, cause I'm pretty happy with our little family."

"You still want more right?"

"Yeah but for now I'm happy."

"I'm happy too."

"Who would've thought that we'd end up like this?"

"Like what?"

"Sitting on the floor of our house with our two kids while we make plans for our wedding and talk about more kids."

"I don't think anyone would've guessed that we'd be here."

"Even I didn't think we would."

"Nor did I. I mean I hoped we would but our relationship was really hard in the beginning."

"Yeah I know, I was the main reason why it was hard."

"No you weren't."

"Yeah Luke I was. I took everything out of proportion, I like fed off the drama and I lied almost constantly."

"Yeah but I put up with it because I was in love with you. I mean because I am in love with you. Even through everything I knew we were meant to be."

"Thanks."

I laid my head on Luke's shoulder and noticed that both of the kids were asleep. "I guess I wore them out with the tickle monster."

"I guess so."

We both laughed softly as we stood to take them to their cribs. Once they were both asleep in their cribs, Luke pulled me close. "They're the best babies in the whole world."

"They're also the cutest."

"Well look at their mum, how could they not be?"

"Don't forget about their dad."

"I guess we're just going to be that family."

"What family?"

"The family of beautiful people that everyone is jealous of."

Before I could reply my phone started ringing. I went out of the room to answer it. "Hello?"

"Oh Dakota."

"What's wrong mom?"

"It's your father."

"What the hell happened?"

"He told me earlier that he was excited to walk you down the isle."

"Is he okay?"

I felt Luke's hand on my hip as I waited for my mom to continue. Luke's arms wrapped around my body as I dropped my phone and started to fall to my knees. 3 words was all it took to destroy our good day. "Babe what's going on?"

I couldn't respond, all I could do was cry on his shoulder. He held me close for a long time before I found the strength to tell him. "My dad's dead."I mumbled before bursting back into tears.

Luke held me tighter and kissed my head. Eventually he picked me up and carried me to our bed. I cried into his chest for a long time before the babies woke up. "I promise I will be right back Dakota."

"Okay."

He left the room and returned with the twins a couple minutes later. "I thought they might make you feel better."

"Ma-ma." Scar cooed when she saw me

He put them on the bed with some of their toys and sat down next to me. "Plus Scar kept saying mama."

"Thanks."

We stayed there and played with them until dinner time. Luke made dinner like normal and we tried to eat as a family but 10 month old babies don't understand that. "You know what tonight is?"

"What?"

"Bath time."

"Great."

I grabbed Sam from his high chair and headed to the bath tub. Luke followed with Scar. I entertained them while he got the water ready. Bath time with twins is always harder because it takes two people almost to wash one baby at this age. About 20 minutes later we were laying them down, already fast asleep. "How are you doing babe?"

"I don't know."

"Just remember I'm here for you always and I'll take care of you."

"Thanks, I love you."

He leaned down and kissed me gently. "I love you too."

"I'm going to go take a shower."

"Okay I'll go clean up."

"Or you can come with."

"I like your idea better."

2 weeks later...

Luke's POV...

"Thanks for watching them mum."

"I love seeing them."

"I don't know what we would do with out you."

"You'd be taking 11 month old babies to a funeral."

"Yeah I guess."

"Go so you guys aren't late."

I grabbed her hand and led her to the car. "You okay?"

"As okay as I can be."

"It'll be okay baby I promise."

"I know it will."

"Good."

"I uh don't think your mom likes me too much."

"Yes she does."

"No she really doesn't."

"If she didn't like you then she wouldn't be watching the twins right now."

"She loves them because they're your children."

"We're going to test this theory."

"What do I get when I'm right?"

"Anything you want baby girl."

I intertwined our fingers as I continued to drive. When we got there I got out and she didn't. I went to her side, opened the door and kneeled down. "I don't want to go in there."

"I can't let you miss this."

"It's not your choice Luke."

"You can be mad at me later but you need to go inside. You'll be madder if I let you miss this."

"I don't want to."

"You sound like our kids now come on be an adult and get your ass out of the car before I make you."

"You can't make me."

"Get out of the fucking car Dakota or so help me I will call your brothers to help me drag you out of the car. You can either make this easier on everyone by coming inside with no issues or you can make a scene and cause a fucking fuss."

"Fine."

I moved out of the way and she stepped out. She pulled her hand away when I reached for it. "D please don't be like this."

She aggressively took my hand and we started walking. It took her awhile to break down again and when she did she wouldn't let me comfort her. At one point she went to the bathroom and Brit came over. "Everything okay with you two?"

"I um was an ass in the parking lot."

"Really at our dads funeral?"

"She didn't want to get out of the car. I couldn't just let her stay there and miss the funeral."

"You really like getting yelled at don't you."

"I live for it."

"You're an idiot."

"Yup."

She walked away and a minute later Dakota returned. "I want to go up there and see him, please come with me."

"Of course."

I put my hand on the small of her back as we walked up there. She almost immediately started crying. "I'm so sorry for disappointing you dad. Even though I know you loved every minute you spent with Sam and Scar, I know you're disappointed in me. Because I made a mistake, I didn't wait till I was married and I fell in love with my gym teacher. One day Luke and I will sit our kids down and tell them all about you. You never told him that you liked because you wanted to seem tough. I'd like to think that after all this time that you loved him not just because I love him. I wanted you to walk me down the isle and mom said you were so excited to. You'll be there in our hearts and minds. I love you daddy and I miss you." She started sobbing and it took every ounce of self control to not cry with her.

We moved out of everyone else's way and waited until everyone headed to the graveside service. She hadn't said anything for awhile even on the way home from the graveside service she was quiet. "Are you sure you don't want to go and see everyone again?" She nodded her head and wiped away a tear. As soon as I stopped the car she was out of it. I tried to follow her but she was already up the stairs. My mum walked out of the kitchen with Sam in her arms and Scar teetering behind. "Hi mum."

"Did you two get in a fight?"

"Yeah kinda."

"I'll take the twins home with me so you can talk it out."

"Thanks but I don't think there's any talking this out."

"Well call me later."

"Okay thanks."

"Anytime."

She left with the twins soon after and I went upstairs to find Dakota. I found her sitting on the floor in our room. "Hey Dakota, you ready to talk?"

"I guess."

"Lose the attitude."

She stood up and glared at me. "You aren't my boss and you don't get to tell me what to do. Also you have no right to talk to me like that." She yelled

"What was I supposed to do?"

"Respect my wishes and let me stay in the car."

"I wish I would've let you stay in that stupid car." I yelled back

"You don't get to yell at me."

"You don't get to refer to our children or our relationship as a mistake. You don't get to say that right in front of me while you're wearing my ring."

"Then I'll take it off." She pulled her ring off the tossed it at me

"Dakota."

"Luke."

"I can't believe you would do that."

"Fuck off."

"Fine."

I stormed out of the room and went outside by the pool. We've never had a fight like that and it hurt. Tears forced themselves from my eyes as I held the ring in my hand. I slid it carefully in my pocket and loosened my tie. Her words hurt me more than I thought they had. I sat there for a long time and did nothing but think. The cement was warm around me even though I sat in the shade. It could've been burning me and I wouldn't have even noticed. My phone started to ring in my pocket and I took it out to see it was Calum calling. "Hello?"

"Hey mate."

"What?"

"Grumpy are we?"

"What?"

"Dakota is worried, you disappeared."

"I'm literally in the back fucking yard."

"Okay, there's no reason to attack me."

"Sorry."

"What happened?"

"She's said the twins and our relationship were a mistake then she took off her ring and threw it at me. I was an ass first though. She didn't want to get out of the car at her dads funeral and I made her. I could've been nicer about it but I wasn't so."

"Well you both need to apologise and work it out."

"What if I don't want to work it out?"

"You have to."

"No we don't."

"You have children involved now, you guys can't be doing this back and forth shit. You're either in it or you're out."

"You're right."

"Now go talk to your girl."

"Thanks Cal."

"That's what I'm here for."

I hung up the phone and headed dialled my mums number. "Hi Luke."

"Hi mum."

"What's up honey?"

"I think Dakota and I are really over."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Well maybe it's for the best."

"What do you mean?"

"I never really liked her because I didn't think she loves you and I still think that. It always seemed like she stayed with you for the babies or your money or maybe the sex."

"We don't have sex hardly at all anymore because of the babies."

"It's just a thought dear."

"Maybe your right."

"I'm sorry Luke, I know you really loved her."

"I still love her."

"I know."

"I'm going to go talk to her, bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and shook my head. My mum really didn't like Dakota. Everything I said was a lie but I needed to know if it was true. I headed inside to find Dakota.

Dakota's POV...

My phone binged with a text from Calum. 'He's in the backyard.'

'Thanks.'

Soon after I pressed send I heard the backdoor close. I stood off the couch quickly and turned to see him. He was a mess. His hair was messed up and his eyes were red. "Luke." I halfway whimpered

"I didn't mean to worry you."

"I didn't mean that they or us were a mistake. I'm sorry, I was upset and I didn't think. Then I had the nerve to throw my engagement ring at you as if I meant that I didn't want to marry you and that's not true."

"I'm sorry I was an ass in the car."

"No don't be sorry, yes you were an ass but I would've been more upset later if I'd missed my dads funeral. You did what you had to, to get me out."

"I don't know what you want me to say babe."

"I want you to forgive me and I want to forget any of this happened."

"I'm not mad, I'm hurt."

The person that stood across from me didn't look like my Luke, this one was broken. He was broken because of me. "Fuck. Is this it then?"

He walked over to me and took my hand. "It feels like it doesn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Then I guess maybe it is."

He turned and started to walk away. Tears flowed freely from my eyes. "Don't you see that I can't live without you. Luke you are literally my oxygen. If you take away my oxygen then I die. At the same time you are also the center of my entire universe. Please don't walk away from me, please don't break apart our family. If we're a mistake then I never want to be right because I want this forever. I won't live without you, I refuse to." I was yelling when I started and by the time I finished I was sitting on the ground sobbing.

Suddenly I was being pulled to my feet and he was holding me. He kissed my head repeatedly as I sobbed into his chest. "Don't ever say anything like that again baby girl."

We stayed like that for awhile and eventually I broke apart to go take a shower and go to bed. I was in bed first and he joined me about 10 minutes later. Neither of us slept, I laid on my side and he was on his back. We tossed and turned for awhile before he pulled me close. It didn't take either of us long to fall asleep after that.

\-------------------------------------------------------  
Wow I suck at titles and wow I'm spam updating. I have 68 chapters done and I'm trying to get caught up.


	48. Break Time

Published 1688 Words Publish Changes Cancel 

Chapter 48  
We both sat awkwardly at the table eating breakfast. After awhile longer of the silence I finally gathered the strength to break it. "So what now?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do we do know?"

"We make it work for our children."

"Does that mean you don't want to be with me anymore?"

"No, I still want to be with you but it doesn't seem like we're going to work out."

"You're giving up?"

"I guess so."

"I'm not going to stay here and pretend to be happy for the kids. If we aren't together anymore then I will be moving out and we'll be sharing the kids I guess."

"I still want us to raise them together."

"Not going to happen."

"Where are you going to go?"

"I'll stay with my mom for now."

"What if she's not okay with that."

"She already told me it was fine."

"When?"

"At the funeral she saw that we were having issues and offered to let me come stay with her. But she's moving back to our old house."

"So your mom doesn't like me then?"

"No, my mom loves you but she gets that sometimes people need a break or are just not meant to be."

"Why do you not even look sad right now?"

"Because I'm not going to let you break me. At least not here and not now. Why don't you look sad?"

"I'm trying not to cry right now because you're all I ever wanted."

"You're the one ending it."

"We could use a break."

"I don't do breaks. If I leave then we're done. I don't have time for any back and forth games."

"I don't play games."

"I'll be upstairs packing."

"Dakota. Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"What about yesterday when you said you couldn't and wouldn't live without me?" He yelled as I walked up the stairs

I walked over to him and shoved him back. "You don't get to yell at me. This was your idea."

"No with my way we could've worked it out and been fine together."

"I'm tired of your way. I won't play happy just for them. I'll go find someone else to be happy with."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"You'll miss me and you know it."

"But you'll miss me just as much."

I walked up the stairs and packed all my stuff. He was sitting on the couch when I came downstairs. "There's no talking you out of this?"

"You made up your mind, you choose to give up so I've made up my mind."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Ruining your life and taking away the last 2 years of your life."

"If that's how this is going to be then I'm sorry too. I'm sorry that I waisted 2 years of your life. I'm sorry I ruined your life. I'm sorry you were forced to commit to not only 2 children but to me for any period of your time. Have fun mindlessly screwing girls again. But it better not affect your ability to be a father to the twins."

He started to talk again but I walked out and went to the van. Even though it was technically Luke's I was still taking it for now. When I got to my moms house I talked to her briefly before heading to the guest bedroom. At first I just sat there on the edge of the bed. Once I laid down in the bed it finally hit me. I cried for a long time until I fell asleep. My mom woke me up the next morning for breakfast but I didn't get up.

I laid in that bed for about a week, barely eating or drinking, just crying. We moved all her stuff back to our old house. They'd left most everything in it besides their clothes and such. I had to meet Luke today to get the kids from him. I'd made a promise to myself that I wouldn't cry in front of him. He needs to believe that I'm fine. "Hi."

"Hello Luke."

"They really missed you."

"I missed them."

"I've missed you too."

"I haven't missed you."

"I can tell."

He looked different. His eyes were sad and his hair a mess. I'd made sure that I looked like normal. "I'll see you in a week to give you the twins back."

"Okay."

I walked away to load the kids then left. That was the hardest week of my life. I tried my hardest not to cry in front of them but they're young and they ask questions. My mom had them at the zoo before Luke was supposed to come get them. "Sorry my mom is running late, she's stuck in traffic."

"Why aren't they here."

"Mom wanted to take them to the zoo."

"Whatever let's talk."

"About what?"

"Us."

"There is no us."

"What about the kids?"

"Plenty of kids have separated parents."

"What about the last 2 years?"

"They were time for us to grow and get the whole first love thing out of the way. Let's forget them, pretend we had a one night stand and that's how we got the twins."

"What about the fact that I still love you?"

"You choose this."

"I'm sorry, I was dumb. I shouldn't have, it was wrong."

"You don't get to play with me like this." My voice broke and tears began to form in my eyes

"So you do care?"

"Of course I care, how could I not. I've barely ate or drank or slept without you here. I'm a disaster without you but I can't let you have this kind of control over me. You don't get to tell me that you give up then come back two weeks later and tell me you were wrong and try to get me back. I don't deserve this."

"You're right and I'm sorry babe. I can't do this without you."

"Do what?"

"I can't raise the kids or be happy or even live. I've been just surviving since you left but I want to live. Come home baby girl and I promise that I'll treat you how you deserve to be treated."

"This whole thing is my fault anyways."

"How?"

"At my dads funeral I was such a bitch and then I threw the ring at you like the fucking bitch I am. I destroyed us and then you threw away the piece we needed to fix us."

"I should've been more understand of what you said. I knew you didn't mean it. You don't think of the kids as a mistake and I know that."

"I don't think we're a mistake either."

"Then come home."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I have to be strong and say no because someday Scarlett is going to grow up and if this was her we'd be telling her not to. I'm doing this to show our children, who may be too young now but will understand someday, that they don't need to let someone do this to them."

"Why do I screw everything good up?"

"It's human nature."

"What can I do to get you to come home?"

"I don't know if there's anything you can do."

"I know you're doing this for yourself and to show them something but we can show them that real love pulls through now matter what. Let's teach them that relationships take work but it's worth it in the long run. Help me teach our kids that it's okay to forgive someone that you love and trust. Don't tear our family apart before it even gets a chance to try."

"Luke I can't handle this."

"I'm sorry but I need you and so do they."

"Not what I meant."

I suddenly felt faint so I sat down on the bottom of the stairs. "What's going on?" I couldn't talk or even breath. "Are you having an anxiety attack?" He asked as he moved to my side. I shook my hand in way to signify maybe. "Fuck what is it?" He just stared at me. "Oh my god your heart." I nodded my head. "Hospital?" I shook my head. He ran to the kitchen and returned with a glass of water. "Come on babe, drink it." I tried my best to drink it. He handed me my medicine and I struggled to take it. "You have to breathe Dakota." He used his thumb to push against my diaphragm which forced me to start breathing again. "Come on focus on your heart. Slow it down." I found my pulse in my wrist and tried to calm down. My pulse began to slow and my breathing steadied. "Good job."

"Thanks."

"There's no need to thank me. It's my job."

He held out his hand with my engagement ring in it. "Luke."

"If you take it then I promise I'll be here to take care of you just like that for the rest of our lives. I'll treat you right and never give up on us again. Come home baby girl, please. Let me take care of my family."

"Okay."

"Really?"

"Really."

He kissed me hard and held me there with him. Without breaking the kiss he managed to put the ring back on my finger. We were sitting together on the stairs when my mom came in. "Hi guys, everything okay?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks for being late."

"I had to give you your chance to get her back."

"Did you two plan this?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"Come on let's go home."

"I'll keep them for the weekend so you two can be alone."

"Thanks mom."

We said goodbye to the twins and went to get my luggage. When we got back downstairs they were fast asleep so we quietly left and headed home. We just went to bed when we got home and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	49. Chapter 49

1 year later...

"The kids will be up any minute Luke."

"So we'll be quick."

"Okay."

His lips reconnected with my neck as he sucked harshly. I moaned as he started grinding against me. His lips trailed down my body stoping at my panties. "Mommy? Daddy?"

Luke buried his face in my stomach and we both laughed. "Told you so."

"I can't wait till our honeymoon so I can screw you non-stop."

"Well for now get up so we can go take care of our daughter."

"Fine."

He rolled off me with a huff and I got up to get dressed. I threw a shirt on his naked torso and went to to get Scar. She was standing in the doorway of her room, rubbing her eyes. I picked her up, kissed her head and went to go get Sam. He was already up too. I did the same with him but this time went downstairs. Luke still wasn't up yet so after I fed the kids I went to get him. "Babe get up." I said poking his side

"I don't wanna."

"You are more difficult than them."

"Because I need their mum more than they do."

"And I need their dad more than they do but I'm being a big girl."

"Can't we send them to go see Calum and Ashton?"

"Call them and ask."

"Okay, I will."

"I'll be downstairs."

"I'll be down in a few."

"Okay."

I kissed his cheek then went back to the kids. They were playing in the living room so I had breakfast and cleaned up. When Luke came down I was leaning against the counter with a piece of toast in my mouth. He came right up to me, took a bite out of my toast and pulled my hips to his. "They'd love to take them for the day."

"Okay we can take them down there in a few."

"Nope, I'm going to take them real quick and you're going to be waiting naked on our bed for daddy like a good baby girl."

"Yes daddy."

"Make sure not to start without me."

"I won't."

He kissed me and pulled me as close as possible. His lip ring was cold against my lips. My tongue played with his lip ring and eventually his tongue fought me back. He pulled back then kissed my nose and left the room. "Who wants to go see Uncle Calum and Uncle Ashton?"

"Me." Sam cheered

"I do daddy."

"Then let's go princess."

"Yay."

He scooped them up and they both giggled as he carries them out of the house. I finished my breakfast then went upstairs. Even though we'd be messing it up again soon I made the bed. As soon as my teeth were brushed I stripped down and laid on the bed. I was thinking about all the things Luke would do to me when he got here and I could hardly wait. When the door shut and his footsteps were coming up the stairs, I got excited. He already had his shirt off when he got into our room. "Look at you, so wet already. I hope you didn't touch yourself."

"I was thinking about all the thing you could do to me, daddy."

He started kissing my inner thigh and working his way down to my already throbbing core. I moaned as he ran one finger up my slit. He pressed his tongue against my clit and began pumping one finger in and out of me. "Do you want me to add another finger?"

"Yes please daddy."

He added a second finger which earned more moans from me. My moans grew louder as he gently sucked my clit. "Does that feel good baby girl?"

"Fuck yes."

He laughed, sending vibrations through me and making me moan louder. "You're so beautiful."

My hand found his hair and tugged gently. "I'm going to cum."

He added a third finger and kept going faster as I came. His magic tongue licked me clean before started kissing up my body. He sucked roughly on the sensitive skin of my nipple and massaged the other breast. I was starting to grow impatient and starting to squirm. "Mm baby girl calm down."

"I need you daddy."

"Need me to what?"

"I need you to fuck me daddy."

His lips connected to mine as he slid off his sweats and boxers. He reached towards the nightstand but I grabbed his hand. "Baby come on."

"No protection."

"Last time we relied on the pill you got preg...oh."

A smile spread across my face and he kissed me again. "Three weeks until the wedding, I don't mind anymore."

"Good."

He started kissing my neck again before slowly pushing into me. "Faster daddy, faster."

He quickened his pace as I turned to a moaning mess beneath him. I pulled his lips back to mine and tangled a hand in his hair. His lips slipped from mine and down my neck as my back arched in pleasure. "I'm so close baby girl."

He went as hard and as fast as he could until he hit his climax. His thrust got sloppy and I felt his warm juice go inside me as we rode out our climaxes together. He pulled out and laid down next to me. "Damn, I needed that."

"So did I."

"We are ditching the kids with Cal and Ash more often."

"Did you take your birth control this morning?"

"Nope."

"So this was your plan all along?"

"Yeah. Happy late 28th birthday."

"I thought the guitar was my present."

"You get two presents from me and it better only be two not three."

"I think you're going go have to consult your uterus about that."

"Well tell your sperm to just fertilize one instead of two this time."

"Are we really getting married in three weeks?"

"Yup, you're not changing your mind are you?"

"Never. I've wait my whole life to marry my baby girl."

"You've only know me for 3 years."

"Yeah but I've waited a lot longer for someone like you."

"We knew each other for only like 6 months before we found out that I was pregnant with the twins."

"Your point?"

"Do you think we would've stayed together if I hadn't gotten pregnant?"

"Yes. We'd probably have stayed in the old house longer and I would've proposed probably about the same time maybe a little longer. Although we'd definitely be having more sex without them. They're such a cock block."

I punched his shoulder and laughed. "Don't call our kids a cock block."

"Dick brick?"

"No Luke stop."

"Sorry."

"Let's go watch a movie."

"Fine but you can only wear a t shirt and panties."

"Then you get sweats."

"Deal."

We got up and got dressed before going to watch a movie. I don't even know what movie we were watching because we ended up making out. "Come on let's go make lunch."

"But I'm still full from breakfast."

"You didn't even have breakfast."

"Yes I did." He pointed a finger at me and we both laughed.

I got up and went to the kitchen. Luke's hands found my hips and pressed me against the counter. He lifted me onto the counter and started kissing me. His hands found my panties. "Don't you dare."

"Too late." He laughed as he ripped my panties off.

"Damn it Luke."

"Sorry, not sorry."

"Stop ripping my underwear."

"Nope."

I pulled his sweats down to reveal his hard member. He went right to it, pushing into me quickly. His hand worked quickly to remove the shirt from my body. We went at it hard and finished quickly. He pulled his sweats back on and I grabbed his shirt that I'd been wearing. We made sandwiches and went outside to eat them. "Luke put your pants back on, we are outside."

"I don't care."

I laughed and pushed him into the pool. "Do you care now?"

"No it's warm, get in."

"Fine."

I took off my shirt and slid into the pool. "Look it's not so bad."

"Yeah until one of the neighbors comes out."

We started playing around and trying to dunk each other. He splashed me in the face and I wasn't prepared. "Shit sorry baby."

"Ass."

"Aw come here."

I walked into his arms but he dunked me instead. "Luke." I halfway screamed

He pulled me close and kissed me softly. Suddenly a different voice chimed in from behind Luke. "Put some clothes on Hemmings."

"Fuck off."

"At least wait till you're married."

"Only 3 weeks."

"Yeah I know the invitation is on my fridge."

"Fuck you Michael."

"Hi Dakota."

"Hi Mikey."

"Mike what are you doing?" Another voice asked

"Messing with the neighbors."

"Come on guys." Luke groaned

I was laughing into Luke's chest as they talked. "I didn't need to see your fiancé naked sis."

"Hi Brit."

"So you're fucking Michael now?" Luke teased

"I have been for awhile now so fuck you."

"Go inside please Michael."

"Why?"

"So you don't see my girl naked."

"Come on Michael."

"Fine, bye."

They went inside and we quickly got out of the pool. "Don't even put your clothes on because we need to shower."

"Okay."

"Why exactly did you think it was a good idea for Michael to buy the house next door?"

"I don't know but I definitely didn't think we'd also have to worry about your sister being next door."

"We were right though, they have been dating."

"No they said screwing not necessarily dating."

"My sister isn't like that, they're dating."

"Whatever you say dear."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Dear?"

"I'm allowed to call you whatever I want."

"Okay you have fun with that."

"I will."

"Except you can't call me your wife yet."

"That's where you draw the line?"

"Yup."

"So what do I introduce you as."

"Your girlfriend or fiancé or bride to be. I mean, hell, introduce me as your baby mama."

He suddenly kissed me roughly. "You are not my baby mama."

"Technically I am."

"You are the mother of my children and my fiancé not my baby mama."

"Prove it."

I went running up the stairs and into our room. He caught me in the doorway of the bathroom and held me close. I pulled him towards the shower and we got in. "I love you." He said as he sweetly kissed my neck

"I love you too."

We took way too long of shower and were still messing around when we got out. "Stop saying it."

"Baby mama."

He grabbed me and pushed me against the bathroom counter. His thumb was on my chin and his hand held my head in place. "You...are...pushing...every...one  
...of...my...buttons...dear." He kissed me between every word and on the last kiss he bit my lip as he pulled away. His hand connected with my ass before he walked out of the room.

I stood there for a minute before putting a shirt and pair of panties on and going downstairs. He was sitting at the table so I went over to him and put my chin on his shoulder. I kissed his neck and waited for him to respond. He signaled for me to sit on his lap so I walked around and straddled his lap. "Are you mad at me?"

"No."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I'm upset."

"Why?"

"Because the beautiful girl that I've loved for three years and that I'm marrying in three weeks, keeps calling herself my baby mama."

"I'm sorry."

"I know you were kidding, but I need you to know that you aren't that. It would break my heart if you thought that's what you were to me. You're my world, you and our babies that is. In three short weeks you'll be my wife."

"I'll never say it again, I promise."

"Good."

"Good."

He pulled my face to his and started kissing me. I broke away and got off his lap before walking out of the room. "Dakota?"

"Hm?" I ask from the base of the stairs

"What just happened?"

"I got off your lap and walked out of the room."

"Why?"

"So you wouldn't rip my fucking underwear again."

"Oh now I'm definitely going to."

"Luke." I whined

"Now who sounds like the kids?"

"I do."

"Relax babe we can always buy more."

"Yes but I hate having to buy new ones all the time and it looks weird when I buy new ones all the time."

"Just tell them your boyfriend keeps ripping them."

"Fiancé."

"And in three short week you can tell them your husband."

"I'll just buy ones that you can't rip."

"Challenge accepted."

Over the next three weeks I did exactly that until we found one that wouldn't tear. "Ha I win."

"You better not wear those tomorrow."

"I won't, I just wanted to win."

"Fuck you."

"You can't cause you can't get my underwear off."

"I better go before I get in trouble, I was supposed to be gone 10 minutes ago."

"I don't care about that whole 24 hour thing. I haven't gone that long without seeing you or talking to you since pretty much the day I met you. Minus the 2 weeks when I found out about the twins."

"Your sister demands it so I will obey. We don't need anyone objecting last minute."

"Fine."

"I love you baby girl."

"I love you too Luke."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll see you at the alter."

A smile spread across his face and his eyes lit up. "I'll see you at the altar babe." He kissed me quickly before leaving.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------  
Yup you read that correctly the wedding is the next chapter. I still have so many chapters to publish omg. ~Lynn


	50. Mr. and Mrs. Hemmings

"Guys I still need to breathe."

"It's just hairspray."

"Okay and your hair is done."

"Is my makeup done?"

"Almost... and now it is."

"Can I put my dress on now?"

"Yes let's get you in it."

"Brit, I don't feel good."

"No throwing up on the dress."

"I know."

"It was expensive."

"I know that."

"How much did you spend anyways." Liz asked

"Luke wouldn't tell me but I think it was like 80,000."

"He hasn't seen the dress has he?"

"No and he also hasn't seen me in any tight clothing for awhile."

Once I was all in the dress and ready to go Scar came running over to me. "Mommy! Mommy!"

"Yes baby?"

I bent down to pick her up but Brittany stopped her. "Auntie Brit I want mommy."

"Are your hands and feet and face clean?"

"Yes."

"Okay then continue."

I picked her up and kissed her head. She looked so cute in her little dress. Scar and Zoe were our flower girls. Sam is the ring barer (what the hell ever you get the point). Luke had Sam with him and the boys and we had the girls but I wanted so badly to see my boys. Brittany took my phone yesterday so I couldn't talk to him. "Mommy you look beautiful. More beautiful than ever."

"Thanks baby, you look beautiful too."

She had Luke's eyes and hair while Sam has my darker brown hair and green eyes. "Mommy, I miss daddy."

"I do too but we'll see him soon."

I set her back down and Zoe ran up to me. "Hi."

"Hi sweetie."

"Thank you for letting me be in your wedding."

"Thank you for agreeing to be in it with Scar."

"Your welcome."

She ran after Scarlett and I looked over at Brit. "It's time for everyone to line up."

"Shoes Brit, I need shoes."

"Shit okay."

She helped me get my shoes on and handed me my bouquet. I was supposed to stay in the room so none of the boys would see me. Brit was my maid of honor and Michael was the best man so they went first. Followed by Kat and Ashton. My friend Sara from college and Calum. Ben and his wife followed by Jack and Mali, Calum's sister. Then it was my turn. Jake and Austin were waiting for me. I hooked my arms in theirs and the door opened. Since our dad died they offered to walk me down the aisle. I didn't look up at first because I was nervous about falling. The first thing I saw when I looked up was Luke standing there in his tux. There was a huge smile plastered across his face as he watched me walk towards him. Then I saw Sam standing next to him in his little tux and I almost started crying. When we got to the end of the aisle I hugged both my brother and Jake took my hand. He placed it in Luke's gently. "Take care of her."

"Always."

I stepped up the stairs and into my place. The priest talked for a few minutes before we got to our vows. "Luke you're first for vows."

"Okay. Dakota, from day one with you this relationship has been crazy. You're the first girl I've ever been in love with and you'll be the last. When I found you, I couldn't even think about marriage or kids but with you that changed so quickly. We've both had our fair share of issues along the way and we've had plenty together but we always work it out. You are the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes on and the only one who compares is our daughter. Every time she does something like you I smile because she's going to be great just like her mum. Even though we're all still confused as to if you're their mum or mom because after 3 year we still say it differently. It'll be an honor to call you my wife and to wake up to you every morning then fall asleep with you every night."

"Okay Dakota your turn."

"Luke, I'd like to think our meeting was some miracle but we all know how I met you so I'd say it was inevitable. But to me it was a miracle because before you I was so guarded and shut off. I was spiraling out of control and you saved me. There isn't a moment of our time together that I'd take back, not even the worst fights. The exact moment that I knew we were meant to be without a doubt was when Sam and Scar were born. You looked at them with this look of pure love and joy and then you looked at me the same way. Every time I'd doubted us suddenly seemed so pointless because I knew you loved me truly and completely. The day you asked me to marry you was the best day of my life other than today even over the day the twins were born because that meant that our family was going to be complete. It meant you couldn't run away as easily." The crowd laughed and I stopped to wipe away a tear. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my morning, days and nights as your wife and partner in crime."

"Beautiful. Do you Luke Robert Hemmings, take thee, Dakota Rae Wells to be your Wife.  
To have and to hold,  
in sickness and in health,  
for richer or for poorer,  
in joy and sorrow,  
and promise your love to her.  
And with this ring,  
Do you take her as your Wife,  
for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." He slid the ring on my finger

"Do you Dakota Rae Wells, take thee, Luke Robert Hemmings to be your Husband?  
To have and to hold,  
in sickness and in health,  
for richer or for poorer,  
in joy and sorrow,  
and promise your love to him.  
And with this ring,  
Do you take him as your Husband  
for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I slid the ring on his finger

"You may now kiss the bride."

He pulled me close to him and kissed me with more passion than ever before, even dipping me slightly. Everyone began to clap and we pulled away. "I love you Mrs. Hemmings."

"I love you too Mr. Hemmings."

"Mommy! Daddy!" Scar cheered with Sam behind her.

Luke picked her up and I picked up Sam. He rested his forehead against mine and smiled. "You're mine forever now."

"I've always been yours."

"Yeah but now it's harder for you to run away from me."

"Why would I run from someone like you?"

"Because of my past."

"It's the past."

"It still happened."

"Stop it, don't ruin this moment."

"Sorry."

"Daddy?" Scar asked quietly

"Yes baby girl?"

"Do you love mommy?"

"I do, I love her very much and I love you and your brother too."

"I love you too daddy."

"I love you Luke."

We stood there for a little bit before we started taking the wedding pictures. One of the best ones was when Luke and I held Zoe together with one arm each and one of the twins in the other. My favourite was the one of Luke dipping me and kissing me. The best one was one of Luke and I standing with our foreheads together and hands clasped together. We weren't posing, we were just being happy. "Daddy?"  
Sam's little voice chimed.

"What's up little man?" Luke asked crouching in front of him

"Are you and mummy going to have another baby?"

"We plan to."

"I want a brother."

"I can't promise that."

"I guess another sister would be okay."

"Good."

He kissed his head and laughed as he ran away back to Calum and Ashton. They were in charge of Sam during the wedding and Michael and Brit were in charge of Scar. Luke came with me to change out of my dress. "Don't step on my dress."

"I won't."

"I'm going to need you to help me out of it."

"I can do that."

"Thank you husband."

"You're welcome, wife."

He undid every button and helped me step out of the dress. I put it back in its bag and grabbed my other dress. "So much dress."

"Yeah but you looked stunning and not in an I'd take you right here kinda way but in a I could just stand there and admire you kind of way."

"You say that now but wait till you have to help me get these fucking pins out of my hair."

"I'm glad you didn't wear your hair all the way up and that the other color is gone."

About a week ago Brit and I put a temporary dye in my hair to fuck with Luke and he hated it. "Well it was temporary dye because I know how you love my hair."

"I do love it. It's so long and beautiful and dark."

"And our son has it."

"I think Scar is going to get it too."

"Sam's is getting lighter already."

"We're going to have miniature versions of us with each other's eyes."

"Good. Even though you have prettier eyes."

"But so few people have green eyes.

"If you think about it Scar will look better with my hair and your eyes."

"Then let's hope she gets my hair."

"Already so protective."

"Well if she looks anything like her mum then I guess I'm buying a gun."

"No shooting people."

"I didn't say bullets just the gun."

"Stop planning so far ahead."

"Fine, but only if you distract me."

"Our wedding going on outside isn't distracting enough?"

"No because the only thing I need is right in front of me."

"I'm going to put my dress on now."

"I'll just take it off you again."

"No you won't, save it for the honeymoon."

"It's been 2 years since we had proper alone time."

"Yeah and you won't tell me where we are going."

"I want to surprise you."

"And I want to know where we're going."

"Well we're going to a hotel for the night and then tomorrow we are heading out."

"Why aren't we heading out tonight?"

"Because it's our wedding night and I want to be alone with you."

"What if I'm too tired to do anything?"

"Then I just hold you close while you sleep."

"You're the best."

"The best what?"

"Husband."

"Hmm I love hearing you say that."

I started putting my dress on and he did everything he could to make it harder. "Just help me zip it up Luke."

"No."

"People are probably wondering where we are."

"Fine."

He zipped it up and I turned to him. His lips were in the shape of a pout which caused me to laugh before I kissed him gently. He intertwined our fingers and led the way back to the people. Everyone burst into applause and cheers when they saw us. We both smiled and Luke pulled me into his arms. They all ushered us over to do our first dance. After a long time of trying to choose a song for our first dance we'd picked I'll Be by Edwin McCain (Yes I learned of this song from the movie A Cinderella story, judge me). It took us weeks to decide it and then we had to go to dance lessons to learn the dance. I used to dance when I was younger so it was easy for me but Luke had some trouble. We both got ready and the music started playing. I followed his lead and tried to focus on him. It was weird to have all the attention on us and everyone watching almost in awe. When it ended I was so relieved until I was reminded that I had another dance to do. Austin was taking dads place in the father daughter dance. Our song started playing and we begun to dance. Luke watched us with a smile and Scarlett in his arms. As soon as it was done I went right back over to Luke and punched his shoulder. "I don't like this and I blame you."

"And what don't you like?"

"Being the center of attention."

"My attention has been centered on you for years."

"Yeah but there are lots of people here."

"Don't worry."

He kissed me softly and wrapped an arm around me. "Ew daddy don't do that."

"Don't do what? Kiss mummy?"

"Yes, don't do that."

He laughed and kissed my cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said with a smile

"Put me down daddy."

"What's the magic word?"

"Please put me down."

"There you go." He said before placing her on the ground.

My hand found his and pulled him towards the cake. Everyone gathered around and watched as we went to cut the cake. As we started to feed each other Luke smashed it into my face. "Luke." I squealed

We'd agree not to do the cake smashing thing to each other. He stood there laughing so I smashed some in his face. "Aw D."

"Payback." I cheered.

Everyone was laughing and clapping as he leaned down to kiss me. Once we were cleaned up a very grumpy Brittany came and fixed my makeup. "You weren't supposed to do the cake smashing."

"Sorry."

She mumbled something before walking away. "You made her mad."

"I don't care."

"I'm going to get you back for that eventually."

"I thought you smashing cake in my face was your payback."

"Nope, when you least expect it I'll get you."

"Don't make me have to punish you baby girl." He whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine.

"Save it for the honeymoon."

"I've been saving it for the honeymoon."

We went about the reception with the eating and dancing. The speeches were something special. All three of the boys plus my two brothers and Brit along with Ben and Jack all gave speeches. Even our moms gave speeches. Luke surprised me by kissing my cheek and walking up to the stage. "I want to thank everyone for coming today. I've waited for this for a long time. While my wife..." He stopped to laugh. "Sorry that's very new. While my wife is barely old enough to be thinking of marriage, I on the other hand am old enough that I should probably already be married. I've been waiting for Dakota this whole time to come and save me from myself. Since pretty much the first time you heard me sing, you beg me to sing to you all the time. Even Scarlett and Sam love when I sing. So I figured I should sing to you as my wedding present to you." Tenerife Sea by Ed Sheeran began to play and he started to sing. By the time he ended the song I was crying. "This is the best day of my life Dakota, because from now on I get to spend everyday with you as my wife. I'm honored to be married to you and I'll love you forever."

He came back to the table and I stood to hug him. I was immediately wrapped in his arms and I hugged him tight. "Thank you. I'll love you always, husband."

"I'm glad you liked it, wife."

"You sounded so good Luke."

"I was hoping you'd like it."

I had no planned speech so I didn't give one, we just went back to dancing and partying. It was several more hours later that we finally were ending the celebration. Everyone was seeing us get into the limo so we could leave. "Be safe Dakota."

"I will mom."

"Call me okay."

"It's a week mom."

"I know but still."

"Okay, I will call you."

"Bye, have fun."

I said goodbye to everyone else before the twins. Luke and I both held one and stood next to one another. "You guys be good for your uncles and aunt." Luke said sternly

"We'll be back soon, I promise."

"Bye." Sam said quickly

We both kissed his head and said goodbye before I set him down. "Don't leave me."

"Baby girl we will be back very soon."

"I don't want you to go."

"You'll be okay and you'll have lots of fun."

"I promise that we will be back before you know it."

"Do you pinkie promise?"

"Yes."

She held out her pinkie and we both pinkie promised. "Bye mommy. Bye daddy." She said as she hugged us.

We kissed her head and handed her to Michael. "Bye baby." I mumbled, trying not to cry.

She started to cry and bury her head in Michael's neck when we got in the limo. "D, she will be okay."

"I never been away from them for more then a day or two."

"It'll be okay. She'll forget we left soon and we'll be back before she knows it."

"Easy for you to say, you've been away from them for like 2 weeks before."

"And it's harder then hell but it'll all be fine."

He kissed my head and pulled me into his lap. We got to the hotel shortly and I was amazed at the sight before me. "Holy shit."

"This is one of my hotels."

"Holy fuck."

"Impressed?"

"Yeah."

"Well technically now it's your hotel too."

"What?"

"As my wife, everything I own, you now own too. It was in the prenup, hidden away where you wouldn't find it."

"Wow."

"I still can't believe my mom made us sign a prenup."

"I can't believe it either."

We walked into the hotel and my jaw just dropped. He walked up to the front desk with his hand wrapped around my waist. "Good evening Mr. Hemmings."

"Good evening Jeremy."

"I take it this is the new wife?"

"Yup, sure is."

He smiled at me and handed Luke the room key. "Tanner will show you to your room."

"It's really not necessary."

"He knows."

We continued walking until we came to the elevator with a scrawny kid standing by it. "Hello Mr. Hemmings, how was your day?"

"It was great."

"Today was the big day right?"

"Yup."

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Tanner." He extended his hand to me and I shook it

"I'm Dakota."

"We have a name now."

"What?"

"He has pictures of you and your kids in his office but we'd never heard your names."

"That's ridiculous Luke."

"Yes but it's fun to frustrate them and watch them guess."

"Cruel."

"Tanner you are aware that I know where every room is, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good."

"I'll let you find your room now that we're on the floor."

"Thanks."

We stepped out into a small square room with a single door. He slid the card in the door and pushed it open. My jaw dropped as I looked around the room. "The whole top floor is a room?"

"Honeymoon sweet of the century."

"Damn."

"Actually this one was just finished, we are the first to use it. The other one like this is a huge success and just like this one is booked for awhile in advanced."

"I'm very impressed."

"Go look at the bedroom."

I walked to the bedroom while he got our bags. "Luke this is amazing and ridiculous."

"I know. Wanna go break in the bed?"

"I'm a little tired but yes."

"I'll do the work for tonight."

"Good."

I grabbed his tie and pulled him to the bed.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------  
YAY DAKOTA AND LUKE ARE FINALLY MARRIED!


	51. Honeymoon

"Stop teasing me."

"I don't ever get to tease you anymore, it's always straight to the point."

"But I need you daddy."

"Be patient, baby girl."

He left a trail of kisses down my naked body. His hand ran up my inner thigh, leaving me wanting more. My hands were restrained above my head with his tie. I moaned as he ran one finger up my slit, avoiding my clit. "Please daddy, I'm desperate."

"If you promise to hold still and keep your hands there then I'll stop teasing."

"I won't move, I promise."

"Good."

His thumb abruptly began rubbing circles on my clit. I moaned loudly at his actions. "I need more."

"Calm down baby girl."

"I can't."

He slowly pushed two fingers in me and pumped slowly. "Move your hips slowly."

I did as told and slowly moved my hips, fingering myself with his fingers. My hips began to move faster but he pulled his fingers out. "Fuck."

"You didn't listen."

"Sorry, I'll listen."

"Okay, hold still again."

He began pumping his fingers in and out of me quickly. My moans got louder when he added a third finger. "I'm so close daddy."

"Cum for daddy, baby girl."

I was almost screaming in pleasure as I rode out my high. He removed his fingers and licked them and me clean. "I need you inside me daddy."

"Do you want me to fuck you senseless, baby girl?"

"Yes please."

He lined his hard member up to my throbbing core and gently pushed in me. The room filled with moans as he began to pound into me. Soon enough I was my typical moaning mess beneath him. Several moans slipped from his mouth, making me want him more. My hands tangled in his perfect hair and messed it up. "Fuck, baby girl. You always know how to get me."

"I'm going to cum, daddy."

His hand moved to my clit and his lips found my neck. He quickly found my sweet spot and sucked harshly. I barely finished riding out my high when I felt him cum inside me. Once he was completely done, he laid down next to me. "I wish we could screw like that everyday."

"We pretty much did before the twins."

"Yeah and it'll only get worse."

"You said you wanted more."

"I do but I also want you."

"You know what I want?"

"What?"

"To take all these stupid fucking pins out of my head." I halfway yelled causing him to laugh

"Then go take them out and I'll come help in a second."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to order us some food."

"Mm yay. You know me too well."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He kissed me passionately before he let me get up. I went straight to the bathroom and started pulling out the pins. Luke came in the bathroom and started helping me. "Is that all of them?"

"I think so."

His hands gently turned me around to face him. "You're finally my wife."

"And you're finally my husband."

"I never saw myself getting married especially before I was even 30."

"And I never thought I'd be married at 21."

"Sometimes I forget that we are so far apart in age."

"It's not that far apart."

"7 years."

"You're not changing your mind now, are you?"

"Never." He said with a smirk

"Good."

"Do I need to prove it to you?"

"I'm too tired."

"Then let's take a shower and go to bed because we both know you won't be getting much sleep for the next week."

"Because you want a baby or because you want me?"

"Dakota, getting married isn't supposed to make you more insecure. Why are you suddenly doubting this?"

"I don't know, I'm just not feeling a hundred percent."

"Hormones?"

"I'm probably about to start my period."

"Or there's a baby in you."

"You think?"

"Yeah, you're acting like you did toward the early months with the twins."

"And how is that?"

"Insecure, a little clingy and you're like always turned on."

"Clingy?"

"I don't mean that in a bad way, you just want my attention more then normal."

"I feel like you don't like when I'm clingy."

"You're my wife, I love when you're clingy. I love giving you my attention."

"Thanks."

"Come on, let's go shower babe."

"You're the best."

"The best what?"

"The best husband."

"I love hearing you say that."

"Go turn on the shower, asshole."

"Be nice, baby girl."

"Just go."

He turned on the shower and we both got in. It didn't take me long to find more pins. We got out soon and our food was in the entrance. "Eat so we can go to bed."

"Thanks."

We ate quickly and I crawled into bed. "Can I ask you a question, baby girl?" He asked as he laid down next to me.

"Sure."

"You've never really been insecure about your body with me. I mean you've never hid yourself from me. You had some moments when you were upset about how'd you look after the twins but that's normal. Why?"

"Because with one look at you, I knew you could have anyone you wanted. So I knew you must've thought I was attractive to choose me."

"I think you're the most beautiful thing that I've ever laid my eyes on."

"I know that."

"What?"

"I know you think I'm beautiful."

"Good."

"Can I sleep now?"

"Yes babe, good night."

"Goodnight." I mumbled sleepily as he pulled me closer to his body.

The next morning...

"Babe, wake up." Luke whispered as he kissed my cheek and nose

"Morning."

"I got us some breakfast."

"Thank you."

"We also need to leave soon."

"Okay."

We got up and had breakfast together before I went to get ready. "Babe?"

"What?"

"What happened to your clothes from yesterday?"

"In a pile by the foot of the bed, with yours."

"You're so much more organised than when we met."

"Yeah because now I'm taking care of 2 year old twins. I have to be organised."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"You know I love the twins, I do. It's just I wish that it was now that I was getting pregnant with them and it was planned and we were ready for them. Rather than my accidentally getting pregnant at 19, before I finished high school. But I wouldn't trade our babies for the world."

"Come here."

I walked out of the bathroom and he was standing there looking at me. "What?"

He grabbed my hips and pulled my body against his. "I can't take back accidentally getting you pregnant at 19. Trust me, I would undo it if I could, even though I love the twins. I'm going to make it up to you. Because now we're are married and we can have another baby with no guilt. We can have as many kids as we want and no one can say shit to us."

"You don't have to make up for anything Luke, it wasn't your fault. However you are right. Now we can have a family without the judgement."

"I love you, baby girl."

"I love you too, Luke."

"I'll let you finish getting ready."

I started to walk away but I stopped. "Did you ever want to walk away?"

"What?"

"I want to know if you ever almost walked away from me, or the twins, or me when I was pregnant."

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"I've had a lot of moments. The first time we had sex, when you told me you were pregnant, after your worst day while pregnant, the fight we had a year ago, when I saw my old friend and a few random others."

"What old friend?"

"My old best friend from high school."

"The one who was pregnant?"

"Yes."

"When did you see her again?"

"A few months ago."

"How come you didn't tell me?"

"Because I want to forget her, and her kid."

"Why?"

"Just reasons."

"Are you kidding?"

"What?"

"You have a secret? What the hell happened? It's not your kid right?"

"Dakota, I promise the only kids I have are our babies."

"So what happened?"

"Can this wait till after our honeymoon?"

"No."

"Fine. So I'd been friends with Arzaylea for a long time and eventually we started hooking up. We weren't dating but we had hooked up a couple times. I wasn't stupid, I used condoms every single time. When she got pregnant, I wasn't even worried that it was mine but she told me that it was. According to her, she hadn't slept with anyone else in months so it had to be mine. I believed her. Even though I knew that I shouldn't, I did. It was so dumb. Arzaylea let me believe that her son was mine until he was almost 2. That's when he started looking nothing like me and I knew he wasn't mine. I left after that because I didn't want to be responsible for someone else's kid. His birth dad was a dead beat, and I knew who it was. She still to this day says he's mine but he's not. I know he's not."

"Did you ever get a DNA test done?"

"No, I didn't need to."

"So there's a chance he could be yours."

"No."

"If you never got proof then you don't know."

"I know."

"Why don't you tell me these things?"

"D, please calm down."

"You kept that big of a secret from me for 3 years."

"Stop freaking out please before you hurt yourself."

"I'm not going to hurt myself." I stated with a confused tone

"Your heart, D."

"I'm fine." I lied, I wasn't fine.

"I know you better than that."

"I'm just upset."

"I can tell that your heart beat has changed from over here."

"Because I'm upset."

"I want the truth."

"So do I."

"Dakota, you are being ridiculous, let me help you before you have a panic attack or your heart acts up."

I felt it then, stronger than normal and I gasped quietly. His hand reached towards me but I pushed it away. "Leave me alone."

I walked out into the living room type area and sat on the couch. He immediately followed me but stayed in the doorway. No matter what I tried, I couldn't calm down. "Please let me help you?" his voice was soft and he sounded like he was going to cry

"Okay." I whimpered weakly

He was kneeling in front of me seconds later and holding my hands. "I know you're mad at me but calm down baby girl. It'll be okay. Nothing is going to break up off or our family. Take a breath, please Dakota."

"I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything wrong, I should have told you."

"I can't breathe."

I stood up and he did too. His hands were ready at my waist in case I fell. No matter how much I wanted him to leave me alone, I knew he could help me. Quickly, without thinking, I moved into his arms. "Hey come on, breath." I didn't move, just stood there." I felt his hand move to my diaphragm and push gently. This caused me to take a small breath so he tried again. "You have to work with me, babe." Once again he pushed on my diaphragm and I took a deep breath. He held me closer for a few minutes. "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"I'm such a handful and I'm almost 22 I need to stop this bullshit."

"Yes you can be a handful but I have bigs hands, dear. It's not bullshit. Baby girl, you have a problem and it doesn't just stop at a specific age. You'll probably always have to deal with it but it is getting better."

"How is it getting better if you still have to make me breath?"

"It happens less, you could talk this time and you are letting me help you. The first time this happened with me, you couldn't even respond or control yourself."

"But it's stupid and now you're stuck with me."

"Alright, fuck this."

"What?"

He grabbed my hips and pushed me against the wall. "Stop it. I'm not stuck with you, damn it. I'm desperately in love with you and I will always want you. It's not stupid or bullshit, you can't help it and I know that. All I want is to take care of you and that means sometimes having to be a little bit rough and controlling. You have an anxiety disorder and there is nothing wrong with that. It's something you don't control. Just accept it." He moved his body from it's place against mine and stepped back. "Sorry."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For always taking care of me." I mummered shyly

"It's my job dear."

"You're really good at your job."

"I'm guessing you don't mean my teaching job."

"Nope."

"Wow."

"Well to be fair you got a student pregnant and it was your first year at the school. Then you married her."

"Does that really make me a bad teacher?"

"Maybe it just makes you morally corrupt. Honestly I barely remember how you were as a teacher. I was too busy watching you."

"How were you a valedictorian?"

"Because I was sleeping with my teacher and come on, health isn't hard."

"You didn't even do gym."

"But you couldn't fail me because I have a heart problem."

"I wouldn't have failed you ever."

"So you would've cheated for me?"

"Eh maybe a little."

"Maybe you really are a bad teacher."

"Maybe I am."

He chuckled and pulled me close with a smirk. "I'm sorry for getting so upset."

"You probably should've gotten more upset than you did. I kept a secret like that for 3 years and didn't tell you on my own accord."

"We can deal with everything when we get home from our honeymoon."

"We need to leave like 10 minutes ago."

"Well we're running late then."

"Let's go then."

"Could we maybe be a little later?"

"Why?"

"Because I want you, daddy."

"Oh fuck, really?"

"What? Do you not want to?"

"Oh no, I want to."

He pushed me back against the wall and kissed me deeply. I wrapped my legs around his waist, causing him to deepen the kiss. It didn't take long before I felt his tongue asking for entrance and gaining it easily. He pushed my dress up out of the way and started teasing me. I kept myself on him while he pulled his jeans and boxers down. "Please don't do it."

"It's so much easier though."

"Luke." I whined as he ripped my underwear off.

"Sorry baby girl."

He pushed his hard member into me with no warning, causing me to moan in response. "We have to be quick, because we're so late."

His pace quickened and I grabbed ahold of his hair. "Say it baby."

"Faster daddy."

He pounded hard into me and I threw my head back in pleasure. "Fuck, baby girl."

"I'm so close daddy."

He responded to me by kissing my neck and rubbing circles on my clit. I came loudly and rode out my high. "I bet they can hear you downstairs."

"I can't help it."

"I'm going to cum."

He rode out his high with slow sloppy thrusts after releasing into me. We didn't move right away but after a couple of minutes he pulled out of me and set me down on the ground. "Damn that was worth being late for."

"I'm just surprised that we still go at it like that."

"Like what?"

"Going at it up against walls or on the kitchen counter or other places besides a bed."

"We really need to stop doing it on the kitchen counter before one of the twins walks in on us."

"They're only two, they stay in bed until we get them."

"But pretty soon they might start getting up on their own."

"Yeah.

"Let me go fix my hair and pack my stuff up in the bathroom and we can go."

"Okay just be quick."


	52. The Honeymoon continues

"We didn't need to take a private jet."

"I happen to like my private jet."

"Your?"

"Yeah, did I not tell you?"

"No you defiantly didn't."

"I must've forgotten."

"How do you just forget to mention that you have a private jet?"

"I just don't think about it all the time."

"Will you tell me where we are going yet?"

"No just wait until we get there."

"How long until we get there?"

"Why are so impatient?"

"Because you're so hot."

"Yeah, you are definitely pregnant."

"What if I just want to have fun with my super hot husband."

"Just wait baby girl, I won't be able to keep my hands off you when we get there."

"But I want your hands on me now."

"You sound like a pouty little kid."

"Because I want you."

He kissed me softly and bit my bottom lip gently as he pulled away. "Be patient."

"Now you've just made it worse."

"I love teasing you."

"Well I hate it."

When the jet landed Luke covered my eyes with his large hands. He removed his hand after helping into a car. "I forgot to bring a blindfold so I had to just use my hands."

"I don't mind, I just want to get there already."

"You still desperate?"

"Of course. Are you going to keep teasing me?"

"No, we're in a limo so the drive can't hear us."

"Wait, are you serious?"

"I sure am baby girl."

I straddled his lap and started kissing him. His hand slipped under my shirt and slid slowly down to my jeans button. I grabbed his hands and pulled away from him. "I don't want to do anything in the car."

"Why not?"

"I feel like it's time for us to stop just fucking all over the place."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well you're 28 and I'm 21, we're adults plus we just got married. We've got two kids at home and maybe another on the way. It feels childish to just have sex any where and every where."

"I get where you're coming from but it's kinda our thing."

"I'm not saying we can't still do what we do best but maybe just scale back."

"Let me change your mind."

He unbuttoned my jeans and slid one hand down them. I moaned softly as he started rubbing my clit through my panties. His lips connected with my neck roughly and he began to suck hard. "Oh fuck you're good at this."

"Did you change your mind yet?"

"N...n-no." I breathed shakily 

"Give up baby girl."

He kissed my neck again and again while still teasing me. "s-s-st...sto...stop."

"Just give in."

My hands gripped the collar of his shirt as I tried to maintain my composure. "Fuck, p-please stop."

He removed his hand and I relaxed a little. "In three years of knowing each other, you've never refused me."

"Well there's a first for everything."

"It better not happen again."

"What if it does?"

"If it happens again then I'm going to have no choice but to punish you."

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

"How long until we get to where we are staying?"

"We'll be out of the car in about 15-30 minutes then a like 10-20 minute boat ride."

"Boat?"

"It's an island."

"Will you tell me where now please?"

"Okay fine. We're in Fiji."

"Fiji?"

"Yes, I have a hotel kind of thing there and it's on a small island that just has a few houses spread out across the island. However, we'll be the only people on the island for the next week."

"That sounds so great."

"I just wanted to surprise you."

"I'm very surprised."

"I know you don't like snow and cold so I choose some where warm and with water. We can go skinny dipping or have sex on the beach and no one will be around."

"No sex on the beach."

"Why?"

"We'd never get all of the sand off of us."

"True, I'll just have to screw you on every surface of the house."

"I'm okay with that."

On the boat...

"Babe are you okay?"

"No I feel nauseous."

"I'm sorry, I should have thought about this in advance."

"Thought about what?"

"The fact that you may be pregnant and being on a boat is only going to make morning sickness worse."

"It's fine, I'm just gong to close my eyes and try to forget that we're on a boat."

When we finally got off the boat, I still didn't feel great. "I feel so bad Dakota."

"Shut up and just do the carrying me through the door o I can sit on solid ground."

"I can do that."

He picked me up bridal style and carried me through the doorway. Once we got to the bedroom he sat me down on the bed and went to get our stuff. "I'm ruining our honey moon already." I huffed and laid back on the bed. 

"You aren't ruining anything babe."

"But we were planning on having a lot of fun tonight and I'm being a whiny bitch."

"It's only like 4 in the after noon so still we have most of the day."

"I kind of want to take a nap."

"Then go ahead, I won't stop you."

"Will you join me?"

"Sure."

We laid down and I fell asleep almost immediately in his arms. 

Later that night...

"Dakota, wake up."

"What time is it?"

"Almost 8:30."

"Sorry I must have been more tired than I thought from yesterday."

"It's okay but if you don't get up now then you won't be going to sleep until like 3 am or later."

"What are we going to do?"

"I thought we could go swimming before it gets completely dark."

"I'll meet you out there in a few, I need a couple minutes."

"Take your time."

He kissed me quickly heading outside. I got up and watched him as he slid his shirt off, letting it fall on the ground. At that point I went into the bathroom. I brushed out my hair then brushed my teeth and did a few other girl things. Calum and Ashton had packed my bags so I couldn't find anything but lingerie. With a huff I gave up and headed outside. He was sitting shirtless on the beach. "Why aren't you in the water?"

"I was waiting for you."

"It would've taken less time if you'd have let me pack my own bags instead of Ash and Cal. They just packed lingerie."

"That sounds like them."

He stood up and slowly walked over to me. It didn't take long for him to start removing my shirt. I was involuntarily holding my breath as he unbuttoned my jeans. "Luke." I halfway panted

"What baby girl?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Really?"

"Yes."

A smile spread across his face, moments before he kissed me. "Our family is growing again."

"Hopefully only by one member."

"Yes, hopefully only by one member."

"Son or daughter?"

"Daughter."

"Why?"

"You stole Scar so I need one of my own."

"Come on, let's go swimming."

We both stripped off the rest of our clothes and got into the water. "Is the water too cold?"

"It's warm enough Luke, stop worrying."

"I just know how you dislike being cold."

"Babe, we're in Fiji it's plenty warm."

"I just always worry about my baby girl."

"I'm fine."

I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and moved further into the water. Only my head and shoulders remain above the water when I stopped. Luke stood next to me but due to his height, a good portion of his torso remained above water. His eyes were burning holes in my skin as I avoided eye contact. My chin was forced up by his gentle hand. "You're so beautiful and you're all mine forever. I've never been this happy." I smiled at him shyly. "It's been three year and you still shy away when I compliment you."

"I probably always will."

"That's fine as long as you always know you're beautiful."

"I do know that."

"Good."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything. For taking care of me, for the twins, for helping me and always making me feel beautiful and loved."

"It's my job babe."

"You know what else is your job?"

"Making my baby girl feel good?"

"Yes and I'm starting to need you again."

"Inside or on the beach?"

"Inside."

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him. I started kissing him along his jawline as he carried me inside. "You're driving me nuts baby."

"That's the point."

He put me down on the bed and got on top of me. His lips immediately connected with my neck and he started sucking harshly. "Don't hold back your moans baby girl, let it out."

His hand slid up my inner thigh and stopped inches away from my throbbing core. "Please, I need you."

"Be patient babe."

"Please."

"You know what I want."

"No."

"Say it."

"No."

"Baby girl."

"I won't say it."

"You have earn it."

He slid his hand further up my thigh. I moaned loudly and began to whimper under the feeling of his lips on my exposed nipples. "Please Luke."

"Wrong name baby girl."

"I'm not gonna say it."

"Then I'm going to have to punish you."

He got off me and grabbed his ties. I tried to pull his lips to mine but he wouldn't let me. Instead he tied my hands to the bed posts. "Luke please just fuck me." I begged

"All you have to do is say it."

"No."

He rubbed my clit slowly and began kissing me all over. I moaned softly as he pushed one finger inside me. "You've been so bad baby girl, you're not listening to your daddy. Do you know what I'm going to do to you for being bad?"

"You're going to punish me."

"That right. Do you know why I'm punishing you baby girl?"

"Because I won't say what you want me to say."

He pumped his fingers slowly in and out of me. I moaned and thrusted my hips up to meet his fingers. That must of upset him because he slammed my hips down and held them in place. "Stay still baby girl or I'm going to do this all night." 

He pulled his fingers out of me and began to rub circles on my clit. I started to whimper again when he slid his hard member into me. He went slow enough to torture me but also brings me close to the edge. Once I was about to cum he pulled out. "Please Luke, don't leave me hanging."

"Say it."

"No."

"Baby girl."

He started teasing my nipples gently and kissing my neck. "Please daddy, make me cum."

"There you go."

He pushed back into me and started pounding hard into me. "I'm going to cum daddy."

"I want to hear you moan baby girl."

I moaned loudly as I came and he continued pounding into me. He lifted my head to gain better access to my neck. I wanted to run my hand through his hair and leave scratches down his back but I couldn't. He didn't stop until I came a second time and he came inside me. I figured he would untie me but he just kept teasing me. "Luke untie me."

"I'm not done with you yet."

"Let me touch you."

"You were a bad girl, Mrs. Hemmings."

"Lucas Robert Hemmings, until me you ass."

"Dakota Mae Hemmings, you know my name is not Lucas."

"Just untie me and let me touch my husband."

"Be more specific, what do you want?"

"I want to feel your skin under my fingertips, I want to tangle my finger in you inexplicably soft and luscious hair. I want to scratch my fingernails down your back and leave red marks all over your body and mark my claim on you. I want to feel your toned chest under my hand and I want to pull you closer to me and bring your lips to mine. I don't want to just be at your mercy. Let me touch your beautiful face and body."

"Fine, I'll untie you."

He undid the ties and threw them off to the side. My hands immediately touched his hair, his chest, his face, and pretty much every where else on his body. "I love when you take control of me and tie me up but I also love touching my husband."

"I like hearing you call me that."

"Hm we're husband and wife now. We've got two beautiful kids and another on the way. I'm so happy Luke. I'm also laying in a bed in Fiji on an island that my incredibly sexy husband owns. And even after 3 years, the sex is still so good."

"The sex is amazing."

"God I love you so much."

"I love you too babe." 

"I can't explain how I feel right now."

"You are by far the best thing to ever happen to me. You and or beautiful babies and our new baby."

"Can we handle 3 kids?"

"Yeah, I mean the twins will be three about the time we have the new baby so I think we'll be fine." 

"Ew I have to give birth again."

"I know you hate it but we get a baby from it."

"I'm going to look even worse."

"You look gorgeous babe and you always will look gorgeous. And I'm going to keep putting babies in your beautiful body until I can't do it anymore."

"Forceful impregnation, hm."

"No one said it was forceful."

"It sounded pretty forceful."

"Don't make me tie you up every time I want a baby."

"You know what that sounds like?"

"Don't say it."

"Sexual harassment."

"Mm it's not sexual harassment if you willing participate."

"Fair enough."

"Are you ready for me to take you again but this time, every where else in the house?"

"Not yet, it's my turn to take the lead."

I flipped us over and lined myself up with him. He moaned softly as I slid on. "Babe, you know I love when you take the lead but I need to just pound into you as hard as I can."

"You tortured me, I'm going to torture you."

I slowly rocked my hips, causing him to moan again. His hands grabbed my hips and tried to lead my hips but I pushed his hands away. "Let me help you."

"I don't need help, I want to see you suffer."

"Let me just hold your hips, please."

"Fine."

"Thank you."

He immediately grabbed my hips and just held them tightly. I sped up my pace and moaned as he slipped his thumb down to my clit. "No not fair." I tried to protest but my voice shook

"Still want to go slow?"

"No, daddy help me."

"Good girl." 

His large hands guided my hips quickly as he brought his hips to meet mine. I moaned louder as I reached my climax. "Oh my god, I love hormones."

"Hold on baby girl, I'm gonna cum."

His thrust became sloppier as he came inside of me. I climbed off of him and laid down on the bed next to him. "I'm going to miss this when we go home."

"Let's just enjoy it while it lasts."

"I should call and check on the twins."

"No, we're not done yet."

"But I need to check on them."

"They'll be fine."

"Okay."

"I however do need a few minutes before we can go again."

"Then why can't I call them?"

"Because I love making you scream."

He moved back on top of me and started kissing down my body. I tangled my hands in his hair as his lips neared my already throbbing core. "No, no I need a break."

"You know you love this."

"I really do."

"Do you want to to this the other way?"

"No the other way is too much."

"Then shut your pretty mouth unless it's to scream my name."

He connected his lips to my clit and I let out a loud moan. "Luke, fuck I need more."

"Patience."

"Luke you've never made me cum without being inside of me in some way."

"I'm not giving up."

"I need more."

He kept going until I was on the edge. "Cum for me baby girl."

His tongue traced my entrance and his hand played with my nipple roughly. One of my hands gripped the sheet tightly and the other gripped onto his hair. "Fuck Luke." I groaned as I came

"Oh my god, Dakota."

"What?"

"I did it."

"You did it."

"That was like actual hell."

"Was it?"

"Yes, I wanted you to finger me and put your tongue inside me Luke."

"Maybe for breakfast baby girl."

"I'm going to shower now."

"Can I come with?"

"I guess but I'm mad at you."

"How can I make you not mad?"

"Eat me out properly and finger fuck me hard."

"Let's go."

"Nope, not right now."

"Fine let's just go have a boring shower."

"I didn't say we couldn't do anything in the shower."


	53. Continuing the Continuation of the Honeymoon

I was sitting on the counter in Luke's button down shirt, just waiting for him to wake up. "Mmm babe, as much as I love seeing you wearing my shirt on the kitchen counter; I'd rather wake up with you in my arms." 

"Are you going to make yesterday up to me?"

"I thought I did last night when you were screaming, literally screaming my name."

"No I told you what you have to do to make it up to me."

"I'm happy to comply."

He put his hand on my thigh and slowly slid them towards my dripping wet heat. Without a second thought he pushed one finger inside me. My fingers wrapped around his neck and pulled his lips to mine. He added a second finger and pumped faster. "Luke, I want your tongue in me. No I need your tongue in me."

He roughly unbuttoned the shirt and started kissing all down my body. With one moan he was already working his magic. I had no clue what he was doing but I was enjoying it. He cleaned me up after I came and only made me want him more. "Are you not mad now?"

"No, you are in the clear."

"Good."

"What's different about you this morning?"

"Nothing."

"Luke?"

"What Dakota?"

"What the hell did you do?"

"I didn't do anything."

"Come back over here."

"Stop D."

I grabbed his arm and pulled him back in front of me. "Why didn't you do the thing with your hair?"

"I just didn't want to."

"When was the last time you shaved?"

"I don't know."

"That's what that feeling was."

"What?"

"Your fucking facial hair."

"What is your problem?"

"I don't like this."

"So what."

"Luke."

"D, just because you are my wife now doesn't mean you get to control my every move."

"But you look so much..." my voice trailed off

"Older?"

"Yeah."

"Dakota, really? Now?"

"I'm sorry, you just look older and more mature and admittedly more sexy. But something is not right."

"It's nothing."

"Okay."

We had breakfast but I couldn't focus on anything other than what changed about Luke. "I had planned for us to go out on the boat but I don't think that's a good idea."

"I agree." 

"Do you want to sit around and play games all day?"

"Sure."

"Good." he kissed my head and I gasped loudly

"Lip ring!" I yelled

"What?"

"You took out your lip ring."

"You finally figured it out."

"Luke I love the lip ring."

"I'm sick of it."

"Are you also sick of shaving and doing your hair?"

"What are we fighting about?"

"We get married and suddenly you stop trying?"

"I just feel like we need to grow up and that means not shaving my face all the time and taking out the lip piercing I got when I was 17. I didn't mean to change suddenly when we got married. Maybe it's just time for a change."

"A change in appearance?"

"Yes."

"For who?"

"What? D, I think you're so sexy."

"I also look like I'm about 18 years old, because guess what? I'm not even 22 yet. Right now, you look old enough to be my father."

"We're only 7 years apart in age."

"But you look like you're 35 and I look like I'm 18 years old, barely."

"No one thinks I'm your dad."

"That's because everyone who see's us knows us."

"Dakota, you know that I don't give a shit what anyone else thinks. If I did then I wouldn't have stuck by you through this but despite what people said I didn't give up."

"What are you talking about?"

"The boys."

"What?"

"Okay it's time to get it all out on the table."

*Flashback*

"Luke, she looks like she's like 16."

"She's not."

"Do you see how dumb this is?"

"Michael why don't you see that I love her."

"You're known her less than 6 months."

"She's pregnant."

"Bail the fuck out mate."

"Not you too Cal."

"You knocked up a teenager, a teenager that you teach. How do you even know if their yours?"

"I don't know if they are but if they're someones else then I don't care."

*Flashback ends*

"Wait you didn't think they were yours? There was a point where you questioned if our children were yours?"

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"How long did you question who fathered them?"

"Until I got a DNA test done."

"And?"

"They are 100% mine."

"You dumbass, of course they are. They look like you Luke and they look like me. I can't believe you."

"Please don't cry D."

"Who did I marry?"

"You married someone who you've loved for 3 years. You married the father of your two beautiful children and a soon to be third."

"Oh fuck that's right, I have another one coming. Do you need to do a DNA test on the baby as soon as it pops out of me? Who do you think fathered this one?"

"Dakota, I know I'm the father of all three. You had just been dating Matt shortly before you would've gotten pregnant."

"Fuck you."

"Why are you crying? I'm sorry that I didn't think our kids were mine."

"That's not why I'm crying."

"Why are you crying?"

"Because the whole time that I was pregnant with them, I was scared that they weren't yours."

"Did you really just yell at me for the same thing you did?"

"I had a reason."

"What reason is that?"

"Matt and I had an incident in which a condom broke."

"So you actually thought they weren't mine?"

"Yes but let me explain."

"Okay go."

"I didn't think anything of it at first but then I thought about it and got worried. But I'd already told you and we were making plans. Then I figured that whether or not you were their actual dad that you would be a great father to them. After awhile I tried to tell you but I thought that if you found out after they were a few years old that you'd be mad but you'd stay. I never got a DNA test because I didn't care because as far as I was concerned you were their dad. Plus I kinda just knew when they were born that they were ours. Our babies have looked like us since day one."

"Oh god, that's your anxiety attack face. Babe, breath."

"I'm okay."

"I'm not mad, it's okay baby."

"I'm supposed to be mad. You had them DNA tested."

"I would've never left you or them. They've always been my kids, our kids."

"Why do we fight so much?"

"It's what couples do."

"I can't breath."

"You have to breath."

"D okay look at me. Give me your hand." He grabbed my hand and put it over his heart. "Do you feel my heart beating?"

"Yeah."

"Okay my heart beats for you, only you, and our babies."

"I can't breath Luke."

"Can I make you breath safely?"

"I don't know."

"I'm going to risk it babe."

He went to push against my diaphragm but I grabbed his hand. "I'm fine." I said taking a deep breath

"What was that?"

"I'm tired of feeling like I can't survive without you."

"I can't survive without you."

"I mean I would probably physically be dead without you. If you hadn't figure out the trick to make me breath."

"Can we go play a game now?"

"Yes."

"Okay we are playing strip rules."

"I'm practically naked."

"Then let's go get dressed."

"Okay strip rules but no sex rules."

"What?"

"Not until you have a least shaven and put the lip ring back in." 

"No lip ring and I will shave for now."

"Then no sex or anything until you fix this."

"Hair can stay?"

"Yes."

*Later on that day*

"You are almost naked."

"And you are almost drunk."

"Let's go have sex on the table."

"No I told you not until you shave and put the ring back in."

"Babe, let me keep the facial hair. Please."

"No."

He grabbed my hips and started kissing my neck. "Baby girl, let's do it all over this house."

"Fine you can keep the facial hair, for now but the lip ring needs to come back."

"No."

"I'm going to give you a little fashion show, get on the bed."

"I'll be in this chair, waiting."

"Stop drinking, you're an ass when you're drunk."

"Fine."

I went into the bedroom and changed into some lingerie. When I came out he was still sitting in the chair. I came around the chair and straddled his lap. His hands flew to my hips as soon as I touched him. "No sex rules still applies so that means no touching me, daddy."

"You can't call me that and not let me touch you."

"Hands off."

"Fine."

I gave him a full lap dance after just pure teasing him. "All you have to do is put your lip ring back in."

"I wish I could get you drunk to the point of giving in to me."

"You're almost drunk enough to give in."

"Babe, I'll put the ring back in if it means I get to fuck you on that table." 

"Go get it now, I'll be naked on the table when you get back."

"I'll go as soon as you get off of my lap."

"Oh, sorry."

I got off of his lap and watched him walk away. When I was sure he was gone, I took off the lingerie and sat on the side of the table. "I really hope we don't break the table."

"You can just replace it if we do."

"True."

"How do you still have your boxers on after you lost strip scrabble and strip uno?"

"You let me keep them on out of pity for my epic failure."

"Well you can't keep them on anymore."

"D, I might be a little more drunk than you thought."

"Why are you drunk?"

"Because I'm stressed."

"Why are you stressed?"

"3 kids and marriage is a lot."

"Maybe we should go to bed."

"I want to drink more."

"Fine then go."

I pushed him away from me so he went to go keep drinking and I got dressed before going to watch tv. He came up to me after awhile and sat on the couch beside me. "Do you know my wife?"

"No." I wanted to see what he'd say

"Her name is Dakota but I normally call her my baby girl even though we have an actually baby girl. We have twins at home and she's pregnant again."

"How do you feel about all that?"

"I'm stressed out. I love them all but sometimes I just need a break."

"From what?"

"From being a dad all the time, sometimes I just want to spend time with her but even then we just fight."

"What about?"

"Stupid little things and sometimes it's big things. Like today we got in a big fight."

"What happened?"

"I was an ass and I got our kids DNA tested to see if they were mine."

"That is a pretty dick move."

"Yeah and then she wouldn't have sex with me because of my facial hair and lack of lip ring."

"Sounds rough."

"Yeah but I love her and I miss our babies. I wish she wouldn't think about our age difference so much."

"I'm going to go make a call. Why don't you go to bed?"

"I want my Dakota."

"I'll find her for you."

"Thanks."

He stumbled into the bedroom and I got my phone. I dialed Michael's number and waited patiently for him to pick up. "Hey D."

"Hi Mike."

"You sound tired."

"I am."

"So I take it you and Luke are hard at work making another little member of the Hemmings family?"

"Actually no, it's been a lot of fighting so far."

"You aren't supposed to fight on your honeymoon."

"I think I made a mistake."

"Hold on everyone else is in the room." There was silence for a minute before his voice returned. "What mistake?"

"Marrying Luke, getting pregnant."

"You didn't mean to get pregnant."

"Not with the twins."

"Are you pregnant again?"

"Yeah and I wish I wasn't."

"Where is he?"

"He's drunk and in the bedroom."

"This is exactly why we told him not to go forward with this."

"I can't believe you guys told him to abandon me when I was pregnant with the twins."

"It was for your own good."

"Well I wouldn't be any better without him, he takes care of me."

"You just married him."

"He's finally started telling me things I should've already know."

"You two can make it through this, you've made it through so much."

"Thanks. How are the kids?"

"Fast asleep."

"Good."

"They really miss you guys."

"I want to come home."

"Go to sleep and tough it out with your husband."

"Thanks Michael."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"It'll be okay."

I hung up the phone and went into the bedroom. Luke was laying on his back, just staring at the ceiling. "Hey Luke, you okay?"

"Yeah, just lonely."

"Let's go to bed."

"I don't know how my wife would feel about that."

"I'm your wife dummy."

"I thought you looked familiar."

"Shut up and go to sleep."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	54. The Honeymoon is finally over

"Hey D, wake up."

"Go away."

"I'm sorry."

"Leave me alone."

"Come on babe, we're going to go back to Fiji and see some sights and stuff."

"Go by yourself."

"Dakota you haven't even opened your eyes."

I opened my eyes and looked at him. "There."

"D, I will do whatever you want. If you want me to fix my hair and shave then I will. I'll even put my lip ring back in."

"No."

"Anything, I can't lose you."

"I meant don't put it back in."

"What?"

"Sorry, the bad pregnancy days are back."

"Great."

"Maybe you shouldn't knock me up anymore."

"I can handle the bad days, if it means more of our beautiful babies."

"I kinda like the new hair."

"Really?"

"It's easier to mess up."

"That's why you like it?"

"Yeah." I flashed him a smile

"Mhm."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss me. "Do we have time to cuddle?"

"We always have time to cuddle."

I pulled him down next to me and cuddle up next to him. "You talked to Michael, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"I really am sorry. You were drunk and we'd been fighting."

"I get it."

"Are you mad?"

"No, I'm a little upset but I'm an ass so I understand."

"You shouldn't understand because I was being a grade A bitch to you."

"Stop."

"I don't regret marrying you or making our new addition."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, now shut up and let me enjoy this."

1 week later...

"Are you sure we shouldn't go home?"

"I'm sure."

"I miss Sam and Scar."

"I do too but I want to stay here and enjoy our time together."

"What about my classes or your job?"

"I already called your school and the school I work at."

"Only for a few more day because I really miss the twins."

"Okay but I have an idea."

"Tell me this idea."

"Let's go on a family vacation."

"What?"

"Us, the kids, the boys and Brit."

"Where?"

"Somewhere without water so you don't have to get sick on a boat."

"I've been fine on the boat so far."

"Then maybe a family cruise?"

"That sounds great but maybe spend a few days at home first?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Do you think the twins will be okay with it?"

"They'll love it, it'll be a birthday present for them."

"You're so hot when you're taking care of your family."

"You're horny again aren't you."

"Always."

"Oh pregnancy does wonders for our sex life."

"Stop talking and get over here."

2 weeks later...

"Michael stop making out with my sister."

"But I don't wanna."

"I don't care, I don't wanna see it."

"Well I don't want to see you, my baby sister, make out with Luke all the time but I have to."

"Well because I'm married with two kids so I'm allowed to make out with my husband."

"Make out on your own time."

"We actually have an announcement while we have a minute."

"What?"

"The 5th member of the Hemmings family is on the way."

"Congratulation."

I exchanged hugs with everyone and was then pulled away by Calum. "What's up Cal?"

"I want to ask Ashton to marry me?"

"What?"

"I love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I just don't want to steal your post wedding glory."

"Calum I would've let you propose to him at the wedding if you had asked. I don't care. I want you two to be happy."

"We're also considering having a baby."

"Adoption?"

"No we've asked my sister to be a surrogate and Ashton would be the biological father."

"Are you okay with not being the biological father?"

"Well Ashton's sisters only like 16 so we can't ask her."

"Maybe in like 5 year or something you can ask her."

"Yeah."

"But I want you to propose to Ash."

"Thanks."

He hugged me before heading back to Ashton's side. "What was that about, my beautiful wife?" Luke asked, taking my hand.

"Calum is going to propose to Ashton."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Are you okay with that?"

"Why would I care?"

"They'd be stealing our just married glory."

"So what, I don't need the glory. All I need is you, Sam, Scarlett and nameless over here." I gestured towards my stomach and Luke laughed

"I feel like it's a girl."

"I do too."

"Let's go, it's time to get on the ship."

"Okay."

He put his hand on the small of my back as we walked. Scar came running at us and I scooped her up. "Mommy, Scarlett took my toy." Sam yelled as he ran up to Luke.

Luke grabbed him and picked him up. "Scar come on, give him the toy back."

"Uncle Mikey has it."

"Michael." I said huffing loudly

"What?"

"Are you serious?"

"What did I do?"

"You are helping a two year old torture another two year old."

"She asked me to hold onto it."

"Give me the toy."

He handed me the toy and I handed it to Sam. "Scarlett you can't take toys from your brother."

"Sorry daddy." she sniffled

"Don't you dare start crying Scarlett Rose Hemmings." She just kept going. "We will get in the car and go home without having any fun." That made her stop sniffling. "Thank you."

"Haha Scar got in trouble."

"Samuel."

"Sorry."

"Calm down Luke, it's okay."

Later that night...

"Calum when are you doing this? I have grumpy 2 year olds that need to sleep."

"Then put them to bed."

"No. Come on, just do it."

"Maybe I shouldn't."

"Don't chicken out now, go get your man."

"Okay, I got this."

"You got this."

Calum's spot was replaced by Luke and Sam. "Is he going to do it?"

"Hopefully."

Calum's POV...

Ashton was talking to Michael and Brit when I walked over to them. "Hey Ash, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah what's up babe?"

I pulled the box out of my pocket and got down on one knee. My voice started to shake as soon as words left my mouth. "I know we are far from perfect as a couple but I think you're perfect. I want to spend the rest of my time on the earth next to someone as wonderful as you. So will you, Ashton Fletcher Irwin, marry me?" I opened the box and looked up at him

"Yes, Calum of course I will."

I stood up and kissed him while everyone started clapping.

Dakota's POV...

We all cheered and clapped as Calum put the ring on Ashton's finger. Ashton looked at me and I gave him a thumbs up. "Getting ideas there mate?" Luke whispered to Michael

"We haven't even been together very long."

"You've been together for like over a year."

"Actually we started dating around the time D and Ash graduated."

"Then get the idea. You're next."

"Do they know we can hear them?" Brit whispered in my ear

"Probably not."

"Great, they're idiots."

"Maybe you should ask him."

"What? No."

After a few minutes I noticed Luke and Ashton talking, I remembered when that finally happened.

Flashback...

Ashton was talking about something with Luke but he seemed disinterested. He seemed to be getting annoyed with Luke's behavior but I didn't stop anything. I'd been waiting for awhile to Ashton lose it on Luke. "That's it."

"What?"

"I've known you for 2 year Luke and you still act like I'm a little kid or just your friends boyfriend or your girlfriends best friend. Grow the hell up and treat me like an adult."

I laughed at Luke's surprise and glared at me. "I'm sorry mate, I will make a better effort."

When Ashton left Luke turned to me. "Did you see that coming?"

"I would've never guess he was going to lash out at me. Did you see it coming?"

"Yes, I've been waiting for him to lose his shit."

"Some warning would've been nice."

"You've been an ass to him so I wanted to let you get what you deserve."

"Fair enough."


	55. Mini D

7 months later...

"Luke?"

"What's up baby girl?"

"Why do your children not like to leave the womb?"

"Because you make such a nice home for them."

"It's not the time for you to be cheesy."

"You are only like 8 months and 2 weeks, be patient."

"Get your daughter out of me." I growled 

"Hey Delilah, please get out of your mom so she doesn't kill me." he whispered to my enlarged stomach

"This sucks, being pregnant sucks."

"I know it does but it'll be worth it when we meet baby D."

"No, she can't steal my name. I'm D."

"Okay sorry."

1 week later...

"Ow ow ow. I take it back, stay in me please."

"Did you forget how much this hurts?"

"Just a little bit."

"You can do this."

"I know I can, I just don't want to."

"It's too late to change your mind."

"I'm not changing my mind, it just hurts."

"I apologize for all the difficulties that all three of the kids have presented."

"You are talking like a businessman."

"Sorry."

"Why do they all do this?"

"Well at least Delilah is early."

"Only by a week."

"But that's three weeks early than the twins."

"But she's not coming out."

We'd been here for almost 18 hours just waiting for me to be dilated enough. Once I was dilated enough they figured out that she was breached. "D you're going to have to start pushing again baby."

"Fuck, give me your hand."

"Don't break my hand please."

"I can't promise you anything."

I squeezed his hand hard as I pushed again. "Come on sweetie, a few more big pushes." the nurse encouraged

It took a few more pushes before the room filled with cries and i relaxed into the bed. "Good job baby girl."

"I hate you so much right now."

"Just wait until we get to see her."

"Fuck."

"You okay?"

"Um yeah, I think."

"What's up?"

"It just hurts and I'm tired."

"They're bringing her over now."

They handed her to me and Luke almost immediately started smiling. "We need a middle name for her."

"Delilah Marie?"

"No."

"Delilah Jane?"

"No."

"Do you have a suggestion?"

"Delilah Reed Hemmings."

"You're good at this."

"We're good at this."

"Hey Delilah, it's daddy, I'm so happy to meet you."

We spent sometime with just the three of us before I sent him to get the twins. He put them on the bed with me and they just stared at me. "Do you want to hold her?"

They nodded and we helped them hold her together. "Do I have to share my room now?" Scarlett asked

"No sweetie, she will have her own room."

"What's her name?" Sam said quietly. 

"Her name is Delilah."

"That's pretty name."

Luke took Delilah and I cuddled with the twins. "I love you two."

"We love you too mommy."

"Yeah we love you mommy."

Eventually we all fell asleep while Luke held Delilah. When I woke up, Luke was asleep with Delilah on the couch. Michael came into the room with a cup of coffee. "Hi Mike."

"Hey D."

"How long was I asleep?"

"A few hours."

"How long were the twins up for?"

"Way too long."

"I guess they needed the sleep too."

"We all need sleep, that's why everyone but Brit and I left."

"Did everyone meet Delilah?"

"Yeah."

"My babies are 3 now and I have another baby now, it's a lot to take in."

"You've also been married for over 7 months."

"Yeah and I'm happy."

"You've come a long way since your honeymoon."

"I know."

"You don't still feel the same way do you?"

"No, of course not."

"Good."

"How long has he been out?"

"He fell asleep about an hour after you did."

"You and Brit should go home, I'm going to go back to sleep."

"Someone has to stay in case the brats wake up."

"Fair enough."

I went back to sleep with the twins curled up next to me. 

Several days later...

"Luke come to bed."

"I'm sorry, Delilah is just so beautiful."

"I want to go to sleep though."

"Scarlett will also not go to bed."

"Bring her to bed with us then."

"Then Sam might get jealous."

"Then bring him too."

"But..."

"Luke."

"I don't want to leave Delilah."

"Bring Scar and let the other two sleep." 

"Fine."

"Mommy?" 

"What baby?"

"Are you going to forget about me now that you have Delilah?"

"No baby of course not. Come here sweetie."

She climbed up on the bed and snuggled into my arms. By the time Luke came into the room she was fast asleep. "Delilah and Sam are asleep and obviously so is Scarlett."

"Come on Luke."

"I'll join you in a little bit."

"No, let's go to bed."

"I want to make sure Delilah is okay."

"Luke, she's fine. This was understandable for the first two nights but she's been home for 4 days, give me some of your attention. Also give Scar some of your attention."

"Okay fine."

"Don't say it like it's a punishment."

"Sorry, I just love watching her sleep."

"You used to love watching me sleep."

"Dakota."

"I'm sorry, I just miss you."

He crawled into bed and snuggled up close to me. His hand reached over my body and joined my hands on Scarlett's small frame. "I love you D."

"I love you too."

8 months later...

I pulled into the driveway after finishing my last class at school. The twins ran in to greet me and I scoped them both up. "Hey kidos, where's daddy?"

"He's napping."

"And what are you two up to?"

"We're building a castle."

"Out of what?"

"Legos."

"In your room or the play room?"

"The play room."

The twins were 4 years old now and Delilah was just over 8 months. Luke and Delilah were inseparable most days. "Why don't you two go play again and I will get your snack in a little bit?" I sat them down and they ran away. "Guys no running in the house please, you know how dad feels about that." Scarlett smiled at me before they continued to speed walk to the playroom. I climbed the stairs and checked for Delilah in her room. She wasn't in her crib so I figured she was in our bed with Luke. The door was cracked open and all I could see was Luke asleep on the bed with a sleeping Delilah on his chest. I walked over to them and kissed Delilah's head. She stirred a little in her sleep causing a smile to spread across my face. I messed with Luke's hair before kissing his cheek. "Luke, you need to get up." he didn't even move so I kissed his nose before I continued. "Babe, wake up so we can make dinner and spend some time together."

He groaned and opened his eyes. "Hey baby girl, come lay down with us."

"We have to make dinner and the twins need some family time."

"Just lay with us for a couple minutes."

"Fine."

I snuggled up next to him and we started playing with Delilah. She woke up and started fussing at me. "I think she wants your boobs."

"Do you even feed her when I'm not here?"

"Yes but she much prefers it from the source."

I started feeding her while Luke went to check on the twins. When she was done I went to the playroom and saw their castle. "How did you two manage to build a castle this big?"

"Daddy helped us earlier."

"We've been working on it pretty much all day."

"What about school?"

"Inservice day so no school."

"Right. Luke can I talk to you in the kitchen please?"

"Yeah sure."

"You two watch your sister for a few minutes."

I sat her in the play pin and went to the kitchen. "What's up babe?"

"You are spending all day playing with the kids and napping with a baby on your chest."

"So what, lots of men are stay at home dads."

"Yes but Luke you are not meant to be a stay at home dad."

"Why, because it's not an impressive tittle for you to tell people?"

"What? No. It's because I know you have so much more potential than this. You are so smart and talented and you have so much going for you."

"I also have a beautiful family that needs me."

"But you need to be doing something."

"I guess I could go work at the hotel instead of letting other people take care of it for me."

"There you go."

"Ok I will talk to the person in charge tomorrow."

"Good."


	56. The High School Reunion from Hell

A year and some odd months later...

"Hey Dakota?"

"What's up?"

"You're 5 year class reunion is this weekend."

"Shit, I was hoping you wouldn't see that."

"Why?"

"Because we are not going."

"Yes we are."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

"Good."

"I'll call my mom and see if she can keep the kids."

"No we're taking all three of them."

"Oh god, this is going to be hell."

"Stop it."

"Do I look pregnant?"

"Dakota you are barely 2 months along."

"I know but, I just don't want to look like all we do is have sex all the time."

"It'll be okay."

That weekend...

Sam and Luke were both in their suits, Delilah and Scarlett were in pretty sundresses, and I was in a near skin tight black dress that always made Luke drool. "Why must you torture me?"

"I want to look good and show off a little bit."

"Sam, Scarlett, get in the car."

"I'll get Delilah."

"I'll get the twins buckled in."

I went and got Delilah before heading out to the van and putting her in her carseat. Luke started driving immediately, knowing the kids were going to start getting cranky on the ride. Within a half hour the twins were fighting and Delilah was upset because of their fighting. "Samuel James Hemmings stop hitting your sister and Scarlett Rose Hemmings stop screaming in the car. You are upsetting your sister." When we finally got to my old high school, I was ready to strangle the twins. "Now if you two can behave while we are here then you can have a treat on the way home."

"Okay mommy."

I grabbed the twins hands and Luke got Delilah. We approached the table to check in and I was already hating every moment of this. "Dakota Wells?" the lady asked

"Hi Sara."

"Who are all these little ones?"

"These are my twins, Sam and Scarlett and my husband and daughter Delilah."

"Husband?"

"Yeah, I moved quickly after high school."

"Well have fun, I know lots of the girls were saying that they're excited to see you and your kids."

I smiled and took my name tag before entering. At some point Luke left to go take care of Delilah and I was left with the twins. The same girl that was asking me about who the twins father was at graduation, was talking to me again. "OMG are these the kids you were pregnant with in high school?"

"Yes they are."

"I spy a ring on that finger are you engaged?"

"No, I'm married actually."

"Wow, that's so great that you found someone who doesn't care that you got knocked up in high school."

"Well I married their father so."

"Oh wow."

"Yeah."

"Did you see who's here?"

"No who?"

"That hot PE teacher we had senior year, Mr. Hemmings. He's carrying a baby and wearing a ring so he must be married now."

"Cool."

"Too bad, I always wanted to bang him."

"Yeah too bad."

"Is your husband here?"

"Yeah and he has my other daughter with him."

"Three kids?"

"Yeah."

"Are you guys going to stop?"

"No, probably not."

"Aw how sweet. I want to meet him."

"I think he's coming over here."

"Oh Mr. Hemmings is coming over here."

Luke towards us and Scar let go of my hand and ran to Luke. "Hey babe." he said before kissing me quickly. Delilah reached towards me so I took her from Luke.

"Mollie this my husband and my other daughter." she nearly choked on her drink

Luke laughed out loud and kissed my head. "Mr. Hemmings is your husband?" she asked as soon as Scarlett and Luke disappeared from sight.

"Yup."

"Wow well um I'll talk to you later."

I went through similar things for the rest of the time and apparently Luke had a few of the same experiences. All was fine until we saw Ms. Cameron. "How nice to see you two together after all this time."

"What do you want?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to see how you two are doing."

"We're doing great, we're married with 3 kids."

"Another one coming soon?"

"Already in the oven."

Our conversation was tense and forced but eventually we got passed it. Luke eventually came over to us and joined the conversation. "Luna."

"Luke."

"You look well."

"Thanks, I'm glad to see that you and Dakota worked out."

"I'm sure you are."

"We aren't still holding a grudge are we?"

"I'm not holding a grudge against anyone."

"I'm about as sure of that as I am that you two have a good marriage."

"We are happy and we have a beautiful family together, our marriage is fine." I countered angrily

"I'll believe that when I see it."

"Come one Dakota, let's go talk to anyone else."

"Well that's a little rude."

"I'm beyond the point of caring."

Luke scooped up Sam and Scarlett before walking away. He caught sight of Ashton and Calum, and went to go talk to them. All I could see was him muttering a few words then putting the twins down. "Hey where's he going?"

"I don't know, he mumbled something about needing some air and asked us to watch the twins."

"Great."

"Give me Delilah and go talk to him."

"Thanks Ash."

"It's no problem."

I handed Delilah to Ashton and went outside to find Luke. When I found him, he was on the bleachers over looking the football field. I made my way over to him and sat down next to him. "You okay?"

"I just needed some air."

"Why?"

"I let her get to me."

"I did too."

"But it's different for me."

"How?"

Up until now we hadn't even looked at each other but now he looked at me. "I regret nothing more than I regret ever laying a hand on her."

"That was so long ago."

"But I don't think that I've apologized for it."

"You didn't need to."

"But Dakota, I am sorry. I'm still sorry even though it's been years."

"Why would you be sorry about it?"

"Because I lied to you about it."

"What?"

"When I decided that I needed a break from us, I did go back to her and she knew everything."

"Even though you didn't tell me, I knew." I stated blankly as I looked him in the eye

"I figured you did."

"But I didn't care because I knew that you loved me despite whatever you did with her."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He leaned over and kissed me roughly. "Can we ditch the kids with your mum and have some alone time."

"I'll text her but she may have plans. This would be easier if you would let your mom watch them too."

"No because she refuses to accept that we are going to be together for a very long time and she always tries to start something."

"I hate that it's me keeping you from your mom."

"It's not you, it's her. She needs to get over it."

"She's just worried about you."

"Don't try to make what she's doing okay."

"I just don't want to be the reason you and your mom stop talking again."

"You won't be."

"Can we maybe sit down and talk to her sometime?"

"Yeah, if you really want to."

"I really do want to, she was out of your life for so long before and I don't want that to happen again."

"My mum and I have never really gotten along and I never thought I'd be around her again but you changed that and here you go again."

"I don't want you to miss out on spending time with your mom and brothers, I also don't want the kids to miss out just because she doesn't like me."

"Thanks."

"It's my job."

He kissed me again but he was gentler now. "Let's go rescue Ashton and Calum from the kids."

"They need to get used to kids, they'll have their own kid soon."

"They have what three months?"

"14 weeks."

"I forgot that you talk in weeks now."

"Yup and they're getting married in a mere four weeks."

"You know, Michael and Brit are next."

"No way, they've only been together for a few years."

"We were together for less than 2 years before I proposed. Cal and Ash were only together for a few years too."

"Shit, you're right."

"Let's go get the kids."

We stood up and intertwined our hands. He kissed my head before we went inside. As soon as Delilah caught sight of Luke she started trying to get out of Ashton's arms. "Thanks for watching them for us."

"It's no problem."

"Yeah, we love watching them."

"I take it your excited then?"

"We've never been more excited."

"Remind which one of you is actually walking down the aisle?"

"We both are, I'll go first and then Ash will."

"And your moms are still walking with you?"

"Yup."

"I can't wait."

"Oh and you, Brit and Kat have your final fitting Tuesday."

"We will be there."

"I'll be right back Dakota." Luke said softly

As soon as he was out of sight Ashton started talking. "So you're going to override our new baby with one of your own?"

"What?"

"You're showing."

"Luke said I wasn't."

"I've known you my whole life, I can tell that something is up."

"Well we aren't telling people yet so shush up."

"Congrats."

"Stop."

"Did you not plan this?"

"Not really but we weren't being as safe as we should have been."

"What are we feeling this time?"

"I'm just over 2 months so I don't know."

"One or two?"

"We think two."

"Damn."

"I'm not thrilled."

"You don't want more kids?"

"I do but we hadn't gotten around to talking about another kid yet. Plus more kids means less alone time with Luke.'"

"Well you can still have some alone time if you let us take the kids. Then you and Luke can have your fun and you don't even have to worry about birth control."

"Ashton." I laughed and playfully shoved his shoulder

"Is that a yes?"

"If you want to take them then do it."

Luke came back over then and Ashton tried to hide his laughter. "What?"

"Nothing?"

"Tell me."

"It's just that your a health teacher and you can't even use birth control properly."

"D." He huffed

"I didn't say anything, he guessed."

"Either way, shut up."

"Sorry." he laughed 

"Cal and Ash said they wanted to take the kids."

"That's great."

"Yeah."

"Well after all it is your anniversary."

"I can't believe it's been a like two years."

"Technically it's been five years."

"Our babies are almost four."

"We've got to stop carrying them around."

We stayed for another hour or so before we headed back home. He didn't waste anytime when we got home. The second the door clicked shut, he was stripping me. We went at it all over the house before finally ending up on the couch. "Now I see why I always end up pregnant."

"Sorry, I just can't stop once I get going."

"Don't be sorry, I can't stop either."

"We need to go get the twins soon."

"Let's go get dressed."

I put on my favorite pair of jeans and a loose black flowing tank top. Luke was wearing his tight jeans and a dress shirt that wasn't buttoned all the way. He pulled me close and opened his mouth to speak but his phone stopped him. When he looked at the caller ID he held up one finger to tell me to wait a minute. I watched him walk out of the room then heard the backdoor slam shut. 

Luke's POV...

His voice was rough and deep as he spoke. "I heard that you do in fact know Dakota Wells, or should I say Dakota Hemmings. Did you really think I wouldn't find out that you married the contact that you were supposed to bring to me?"

"Harry." I tried to protest but he kept going on

"I mean I would've thought it was part of your plan but you have three kids and another on the way so you obviously love her. It was never my plan to harm you in any way but this contact is important. We know you'll never deliver your own wife. That's just who you are, you're loyal and that's admirable but not when this much is at stake. Your kids are adorable. Little Scarlett and her green eyes, so much like her mom. Delilah's blue eyes, so much like your own and Sam's hazel eyes so unlike both of you." 

My stomach turned as he spoke about them and my heart pounded. "You wouldn't."

"You know how I feel about hurting kids but extreme times call for extreme measures. Dakota's quite the looker, maybe I'll keep as a new play thing for myself." I grew nauseous at the thought of Dakota with him. "Louis won't mind too much. She makes beautiful children, maybe we'll use her to make the next line of workers or I'll keep the three and make more of my own. If she refuses then I kill them all and regardless of what happens I will kill your unborn child just like I killed Dakota's father."


	57. H E S

The line went dead and I just stood there for a minute before realizing that I needed to tell Dakota. I went inside and looked for her. "Dakota where are you?" There was no response and then I saw it, her phone on the table. She hadn't left it there, she must have left it at the reunion and somehow he found it. I ran to the front door and there was Harry's personal assistant, Niall. "Where the fuck is my family?"

"Come with me and you may get to see them again, except the girl. Harry wants her. " the blonde stated coldly before walking towards a black car.

"I'll follow you."

"No, you might not follow me."

"I'll follow you." I repeated

"You were always known for being a liar."

"I want my family back so trust me, I'll follow you."

"Fine but if you don't follow me then the first one dies."

We both got in our cars and I followed him to the all too familiar building. I didn't wait for him, I just went straight to Harry's office. The door was closed but I opened it and walked in. "Luke, how nice to see you."

"Give me my family back." I growled

He laughed softly before speaking again. "Shut the door so we can speak privately."

I shut the door and turned back to him. "I want my family returned to me, unharmed."

"It's too late for that, Dakota's a fighter. She's got quite the little attitude but that's why you like her so much."

"How did you know?"

"Luna Cameron, her job has always been to get Dakota. You didn't think to question why a teacher would move to a different country for a student?"

"What?"

"Luna was originally at Dakota's elementary school in America then Dakota moved here. Her favorite councilor also happened to move too. At that point Dakota was in middle school and then Luna followed her to high school. She's known for awhile that you two were involved but she thought the twins were Dakota's high school boyfriend, Matt. He was so close to getting her for me just like so many before him."

"What do you want from me?"

"The truth."

"The truth is I didn't mean to fall in love with her and then I accidentally got her pregnant. I made the decision to stay with her and with them and I won't regret it. Then I asked her to marry me and she said yes so I married her. We had Delilah 7 months after we got married and just a week or so ago we found out that she is pregnant again. Today I spent my day at my beautiful wife's class reunion with her and our family and it was a wonderful day. Now I'm here with you."

"So you really do love them then?"

"Yes, they're my entire life."

"But why Dakota, she's pretty but not that pretty. She's got an attitude and she's strong wiled. I'm sure she's proven to be a fight."

"I don't know why it was her but she's my soulmate, I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I would be nothing without her, she's given me everything."

"You really love her don't you?"

"More than you'll ever know."

"She'll be home when you return."

"And our kids?"

"They remain untouched."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me."

I walked out of his office and right past Niall. "Where are you going?"

"Home."

"You can't."

"Harry says to let him go."

"Oh god, not you."

"Oh come on Luke, you know you missed me."

"Never."

"Rude."

"Whatever, I'm going."

"I'll walk you out."

"Fine."

We started walking out of the building and he kept talking. I didn't listen to anything he said, I focused on Dakota. "You know Zayn will never stop, right?"

"I'll deal with it."

"I couldn't say this in there but I have an idea."

"What?"

"I hate it here and I want a reason to leave."

"Okay, what's your idea?"

"Zayn. We get him arrested and he'll never turn anyone in because he knows what Harry would do."

"How do we do that?"

"We'll talk later, go see your family."

"Thanks Liam."

He walked back towards the building and I drove towards home. 

 

Dakota's POV...

The kids were tucked in their beds and fast asleep when I finally sat down on the couch. My phone was sitting there so I picked it up and unlocked it. The phone flew out of my hands when I heard a car door slam. I carefully peaked through the window and saw Luke getting out of his car. My hand was on the doorknob before I could think to stop myself. "Luke." I yelled as I ran into his arms

"Dakota." he breathed softly as our bodies came into contact. 

He held me tight for what seemed like ages before pulling back and kissing me but quickly stopped. I watched as his eyes widened as he took in my appearance. "Luke, don't."

"What did they do to you baby girl?"

"It's not important."

"Your lip is bleeding and your face is covered in cuts and bruises."

"I'm fine."

"Is that blood on your shirt?"

"Yeah, I hadn't changed yet. I was getting the kids laid down."

"Are the kids okay?"

"They are fine, a little wigged out but fine."

"All of them?"

"The three of them are asleep in their beds."

"No, I mean the baby you're carrying."

"What are you talking about, that baby is fine too."

"Thank god."

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Harry threatened to kill our baby before he or she was even born."

"We're all five okay."

"You are far from fine."

"Stop."

"Come on, let's go clean you up."

We went upstairs into our bathroom and he removed my shirt. His eyes widened in horror when he saw my back. I tried to keep him from fussing about it but he wouldn't. "Fuck that hurts."

"I'm trying to be gentle." 

He was standing behind me and cleaning the cuts that now covered my back. I remained silent for awhile and so did he. "Luke?"

"What?"

"It was him."

"Who?"

"Zayn."

"What about him babe?"

"He was the teenager from my story, the one who used to babysit me."

"What?"

I locked eyes with him through the mirror then looked down. "He even admitted to it."

"He didn't do it again did he?"

"No, he tried but some guy named Liam stopped him. At least I think that's what he said his name was."

"Yeah he's going to help us."

"How?"

"Just wait."

"I'm scared Luke."

"Don't be."

"They took our kids."

"But they're fine."

"But they could've hurt them."

"We're going to work this out, I promise."

"Can we just go to bed?"

"Not until I finish cleaning your back babe."

"I'm fine."

"No you are not, stop pretending that you are."

"Just leave me be."

"Dakota, stop." He yelled and slammed his hand down on the counter. "You can't pretend that you are okay when you're clearly not." This time his voice was softer and his eyes met mine through the mirror once more. Tears began streaming down my cheeks despite my efforts to keep them at bay and he sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's not you."

"Then what is it?"

I didn't know how to explain it to him. For the first time since our honeymoon, I questioned us. His past put not only me in danger but it put our kids in danger too. Half of me wanted to fall into his arms and let him tell me that everything was going to be okay but the other half of me wanted to take the kids and run, never looking back. "I'm just scared and I never wanted to see him again." I lied quietly. 

It was true that I was scared and that I didn't want to see him ever again but I was crying over the decision I had made only moments ago. I had no choice but to leave. Luke would be hurt but at least the kids would be safe and that's the most important thing. Maybe he'd never forgive me for this but I could handle that if it meant the kids would remain unharmed and in his or my care. It was decided then, I'd pack when he was asleep and we'd be out the door before the sun was up. I'd call Kat in the morning and ask her for help to stay hidden until it was safe. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------  
Dun dun dunnnnn. All that drama. It only gets worse sorry. ~Lynn


	58. Runaway

When Luke went to bed, I stayed up and quietly started packing my things. Once my things were packed I started getting the kid's stuff together. I quickly loaded the car before returning to the house and getting Delilah. She was asleep in my arms as I woke up the twins and took them all to the car. They were sleepy still and almost immediately fell asleep. Tears stained my cheeks again as I pulled out of the driveway and left our home, and Luke, behind. My hand found my phone in the passenger seat and I dialed Kat's number. Even though it was only 4:30, she answered. "Hello?"

"Hi Kat."

"Why are you calling me so early D?"

"I need help."

"With?"

"I took the kids and we are leaving."

"Why?"

"It's a long story."

"How can I help?"

"Can we stay with you for a few days?"

"You can stay with me for as long as you need."

"Thanks."

"When will you be here?"

"We just left home so it'll still be a few hours."

"Drive safe."

 

7:20 am...

Luke's POV...

 

I woke to find Dakota's half of the bed empty so I wondered down stairs. The first thing I noticed was that her phone and charger were gone. When I looked out the window her car was gone. I ran up the stairs to see Sam and Scarlett's rooms were empty. My feet quickly carried me to Delilah's room, empty. The only thing in her crib was a letter with my name scrawled across it. 

'Luke, I'm so sorry that it's come to this but we had to leave. As long as we are around you, we are in danger. Don't worry about them, I will take care of them. We will be home when everything is over. I understand that you are probably very angry and hurt right now but I had to put their needs before our relationship. We've made it through a lot and I hope that someday we can get past this too but I understand that we may not. - Dakota.'

I read the note over and over again before I was sure that it was her who'd wrote this. Her suitcase was missing when I checked and a lot of clothes were also gone. My heart sank as I came to realize that my family was gone. It only took a minute for my anger to set in and I began texting Dakota. 'Bring the kids home.' Was all I said. It was then that my fist flew through the wall of our bedroom. Every nerve in my body wanted to scream. I wanted to scream at Dakota for taking our kids away from me. The love and concern I'd felt for her last night had disappeared in an instant. In all of my anger I began calling everyone to find her. 

 

Dakota's POV...

We arrived at Kat's a little after 7:20 that same morning. My phone chimed as I stopped the car, Luke. 'Bring the kids home.'. Was all he said. I bit my lip in an attempt to hold my tears back and this time succeeded. Kat rushed out of her house and took Sam from his car seat while I grabbed Scar and Delilah. We put them in the guest room then went back down stairs. She helped me unload our bags then we sat down on the couch. "Why did you leave Luke?"

"When he was a teenager his dad forced him to be involved with these people, these really bad people."

"You left him because of that?"

"No. He kept working for them on and off throughout college and after. I was one of their contacts, his contacts. He was supposed to lure me somewhere so these people could either hurt me or maybe kill me to get back at my mother. They came around once when I was pregnant with the twins." I stopped as I suddenly remembered my current situation and my hands moved to my stomach. "Yesterday they took the kids and I to scare Luke. They threatened the kids and I just can't let them stay there where something could happen to them. He's trying to fix it but I can't put them at risk."

"Dakota, I have to ask. Are you pregnant again?"

I nodded and tears fell from my eyes. "We just found out recently."

"It'll be okay. Luke will fix it then you can go home and everything can go back to normal."

"He won't want me back after this."

"I wish I could sugarcoat this but I can't. You're right, he probably won't want you back."

"He texted me this morning to bring the kids back."

"Somehow everything will work itself out."

 

A few days later...

The kids and I were playing in Kat's guest bedroom while she was at work. Sam and Scar asked lots of questions but I lied it away saying that we were just visiting Kat and that Luke couldn't come with us. "I miss daddy." Scarlett said quietly.

"I know baby, I miss him too." For the millionth time since we left tears threatened to spill out of my eyes. 

Right on cue my phone started ringing and I left the room to answer it. It had been 4 days since we left and Luke called a lot but I never answered. This time I accepted his call and slowly put the phone to my ear. "Dakota?"

"Yeah."

"Where the fuck are you?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Where are the kids?"

"They're with me and they're safe, I promise."

"Bring my kids home now."

"No Luke, I can't bring them home."

"Why the hell not?"

"It's not safe there and I can't put our kids at risk. When it's safe to come home, we will come home."

"I hope you understand that I will never lay another hand on you again."

"I gathered that from the multiple texts telling me how much you hate me for this and how you will never want to be with me again."

"I will find you and I will be taking them back home."

I hung up the phone and tossed it on the couch. Sam ran out of the room then and dragged me back into the guest room to play some more. 

 

3 days later...

I was watching TV with Kat and the kids when the doorbell rang. Kat looked confused as she went to go answer the door. I heard her gasp when she opened the door. "D!" she yelled.

I went to the door only to wish I hadn't. A very angry Luke stood there and grabbed my arm once I was close enough. He pulled the door shut and just glared at me. "We are all going home."

"No Luke."

"Dakota get in the fucking car."

"What about my car?"

"It's already gone."

"What the fuck?"

"Get in the car and I will get the kids."

His grip on my arm tightened and I gasped in pain. "Luke, you're hurting me." I cried out

For a split second I saw glimpse of my Luke as he dropped his hold on my but his jaw quickly tightened again. "Please just get in the car."

 

Luke's POV...

I walked away from her and got all three of the kids and their stuff. My thoughts raced and I couldn't focus on anything. I'd hurt Dakota out of anger and no matter what I felt towards her, that upset me. I didn't want to be like him. We were silent the whole way back except for the twins and their story telling. When we got home, we put them to bed and then went to the kitchen, "I'm sorry Luke."

"You can't take the kids and just leave Dakota."

"They're not safe here."

"They are now."

"What do you mean?"

"Zayn is in jail and if anything ever happens to them or Liam or myself." He hesitated before finishing. "Or you then Harry will get in trouble too."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to come get them to make sure you couldn't just keep them from me."

"I wasn't trying to keep them away from you Luke, I was keeping them away from Harry."

"You can stay here, I'll take care of everything for all of you but for now I'm leaving."

"Leaving? What?"

"I'm going on an extended buisness trip. I had postpone it when everything started happening but it's on again. My flight leaves tomorrow, I had planned to tell you about it that morning when you left with them."

"So where does that leave us?"

"I'm still so angry Dakota but we have 3 kids together and you're pregnant again so we will never be able to get away from one another."

"That's not what I meant Luke."

"I know but that's as close as I can get to an answer, at least right now."

"Okay."

"I'm sorry that I hurt you earlier, it was never my intention to hurt you."

"And it was never my intention to hurt you."

"I'll stay in the guest room for tonight."

Luke left the next day for a buisness trip and told me he'd be in touch. He kissed my forehead tenderly but he didn't say or do anything else. The twins were upset that he was leaving but he promised them that he'd see them soon. It was a lie but it settled their worries. His buisness trip was meant to last anywhere from 6 months to a year, meaning he'd probably miss the birth of our fourth child. We hadn't really talked about what we were going to do about the next baby and the pregnancy. To be honest we hadn't really talked about anything at all.


	59. Coming Home

It's been six months since Luke had left for his buisness trip. I'm 7 months pregnant with Luke and I's second set of twins, one girl and one boy. He's been home twice but never for very long and we've made no progress on figuring things out between us. We've already decided on names for the new babies. Riley Renee Hemmings and Daniel Lee Hemmings. It's hard for us to talk about them without it getting weird because we're not together anymore. We attended Cal and Ash's wedding as if nothing was wrong between us and we didn't tell anyone for awhile that we weren't together. They also welcomed their first kid into the world not too long ago, Charolette Marie Hood-Irwin. 

He was on the phone with Scarlett right now as he usually was about this time. Three or four times a week he would call or skype so he could see or talk to them. It was normal that he would talk to Sam and then Scar then just hang up. We talked before about anything important going on or when he was coming home. Today Scarlett brought me my phone and she hadn't hung it up yet. "Daddy wants to talk to you again mommy."

Weird. "What's up?"

"I'm tired of this, it's time we talk."

"What about?"

"Us."

"What about us?"

"I can't lie, I miss you. I miss everything about you and about us."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm not saying that I'm ready to just go back to normal but I want to start working this out with you. You're still my wife after all."

"There's nothing left to fix Luke."

"Yes there is."

"Do you even love me anymore?"

"I wasn't sure at first but yes D, I never stopped loving you."

"When are you coming home next?"

"I was going to surprise you but I'm getting on a plane in about 10 minutes."

"Why?"

"So we can talk in person."

"I'll see you soon then."

"Pick me up tomorrow at eight am please."

"I can do that."

"I love you Dakota, goodbye."

"Bye."

I started crying as I put my phone on the table. He still loved me after everything but I was so scared to let him back again. How could I ever trust that he's doing this because he loves me and not just for the kids? I would never know the truth.

The next morning...

I said my goodbyes to Michael, Britany, Delilah and the twins before heading to the car. It was about a 45 minute drive to the airport so I left at 7 just in case.

Luke's POV...

I checked my phone again, 8:30 and no word from Dakota. My foot began to tap harshly against the ground as I called her once more. There was no answer but it rang the normal amount of times before going to voicemail. Maybe she was just ignoring me. My phone began to ring and I answered it even though it wasn't her. "What's up Michael?"

"Where are you?"

"At the airport waiting for Dakota. Do you know where she is?"

"Oh my god. Did no one call you?"

"No what's going on?"

"Dakota was on her way to get you and someone ran a red light and crashed into her car."

"What?" I actually felt my heart stop for a moment.

"She's fine as far as everyone can tell but she's in labor and..." his voice shook and he seemed like he may start crying at any moment.

"And what?"

"Just get here, quickly."

I hung up and ran outside to find the nearest taxi. The driver got out to get my bags but I told him it was an emergency and I would just sit with it. He got back in the car and started driving, way too slow for my preference.

One hour later...

I stumbled out of the taxi and ran into the hospital and quickly found all of them. Michael was sitting with Scar on his lap and next to Brit , who had Delilah. Calum and Ashton were sitting with Sam and Charolette. Almost everyone's eyes were red. Michael stood up and put Scar on the couch. "What's going on?"

"Come with me." he said softly and I followed him down the hall

"Is Dakota okay?"

"Kind of."

"What does that mean?"

"She's fine."

"Then what's wrong?"

"It's Daniel."

I didn't recognize the name at first but then it hit me. My son, our son, Dakota and I's son. "What about him?"

"He didn't..." he choked on his words and tears streamed down his face. "He didn't make it. He was too premature Luke. I'm so sorry." He walked away and went back to Britany.

I could hear his sobs then I heard Ashton's then Brit's and then Cal's too. My heart was pounding and I couldn't wrap my head around his words. I wiped the tear from my face and went to the desk. "I need to see my wife."

"Who is she?"

"Dakota Hemmings."

"Right through that door but you should know that..." I cut her off and walked away .

She was laying on her side quietly when I entered. I shut the door softly and just stopped, unsure of what to do. "D." I choked out.

She looked towards me then sat up and looked at her lap. I slowly moved towards the bed until I was standing next to her. "Luke." she sobbed "He's de..."

"I know D, I know. Come here baby girl."

Every bad thing that had happened between us had suddenly dissolved in an instant and the only thing that matter was this. She wrapped her arms around my neck and sobbed into my chest. I held her tight and let the tears fall down my face. We stayed like that for awhile before she slowly pulled away from me. "Riley is in the NICU but she's okay."

"I almost completely forgot about her."

"I don't know what to do." she began to cry again as she spoke.

"We'll figure it out but we have to get through this. We can't shut down because we have four other children who need us."

"I know."

"Dakota, we can always have more kids."

"They'll never replace him."

"No they won't but it'll be okay." I kissed her forehead softly and tried to fight back tears.

She laid back down in the bed and just watched me for a minute. "Will you lay with me please?"

I nodded my head and climbed into the bed with her. My arms wrapped around her fragile body and pulled her close. She fell asleep in my arms and I allowed myself to doze off too. I didn't realize how much I missed having her next to me until I had her with me again. We were woke up by Michael a few hours later. I left the room to talk to him after promising her that I'd be right back. "So you two are back together now?"

"We haven't talk about it but for now we are just dealing with all of this together. It's going to be easier to do this together than it would be for us to this alone. No matter what happened in the past I love her and she's always going to be my Dakota."

"That makes sense. Have you seen Riley yet?"

"No, not yet."

"You need to."

"I know but..."

He stopped me mid-sentence. "Go see her soon."

"Why?"

"She's amazing, Luke. I can't describe it just go see her."

"I want Dakota with me when I see her."

"You can put her in wheelchair and go see Riley."

"Thanks."

"Brit and I are going to take the kids home with us soon if you don't mind."

"Yeah that's fine."

"Ash and Cal had to leave because Charlotte was getting too fussy."

"Thanks for coming and for telling me."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too."

We walked back over to Brit and the kids then. Scar saw me first and came running. "Daddy."

"Hey baby girl."

I kneeled down and hugged her tight. Sam came running too and I hugged him tight. "Hi dad."

"Hey buddy."

Little Delilah stumbled over to me and started reaching for me. The twins moved so I could pick up Delilah. "Daddy." her voice was very quiet but also very demanding.

"Hi little one." I held her tight for a minute before setting her back down.

"Are you gonna leave again?" Scarlett asked as she innocently fluttered her long eyelash. Her eyes that reminded me so much of Dakota's were begging me to stay.

"No baby, I'm staying home this time."

"Yay."

"Can we see mommy?" Sam spoke softly

"I'll have to see if mommy is okay for guests."

"You were just with her." Scar retorted. She was the only person I'd ever met who was more stubborn than her mother. Dakota could be broken but Scarlett would win any argument, anytime.

"That's different."

"I want to see mommy, right now." She demanded

"Alright."

I grabbed Delilah again and we went back to the room. The twins ran in and right up to the bed. Dakota's face lit up at the sight of them and immediately helped them into the bed with her. Delilah reached towards her so I sat her down on Dakota's lap. She had her arms around the twins and Delilah was on her lap still. The arm that had previously been around Sam reached to me. I took her hand and she looked at me. "Where are the babies?"

"Um not here right now. You guys are gonna go home with Uncle Michael and Aunt Britany and when we get home from the hospital you will get to meet."

"Okay."

Dakota tried her hardest not to cry but I knew she was going to lose it in a few seconds so I scooped up Scar and Sam quickly carrying them out of the room. Scar protested greatly but I ignored her and went back for Delilah. When I finally shut the door Dakota was crying again. "I want to go see Riley but I don't want to be alone when I do."

"You'll have to talk to the doctor but they might be able to bring her here to us."

"I'll go find the doctor in a little bit."

I hugged Dakota tightly and rubbed her back. She sobbed into my chest for awhile and even when she quieted down, I held her close. It was as much for me as it was for her at this point. She eventually pulled away from me and I left to find her doctor. After a little convincing the doctor agreed to bring Riley to Dakota's room. I went back into the room and sat on the chair next to the bed and held her hand, occasionally placing a kiss on her cold hand. "I've only seen her once."

"What was Michael talking about?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

They brought her into the room a few minutes later I finally understood. She was so small but so beautiful. It goes against my better judgment to even think this but I have to say that she is the most beautiful of the four. "Wow."

Her small hand gripped my finger softly and I felt tears forming again but this time not out of sadness. "We're really good at making beautiful babies."

"The best."

I leaned my forehead against hers and leaned in to kiss her slowly. She let our lips touch for a few brief moments but pulled away all too quickly. "Sorry." I murmured as I to pulled away.

"Don't apologize, I'm just not there yet."

"I'm sorry that I left. If I'd just stayed here and worked it out with you then this wouldn't have happened."

"Don't blame yourself."

"Dakota I promise, I'll never leave you or our family again. If you take me back then I'll always be there."

She placed her hand on my cheek and slowly leaned into me. I waited as long as I could before I connected our lips once more. This time she didn't pull away, she kissed me back. I could feel her smiling under my lips and I smiled too. We were brought back to reality quickly by Riley cooing. "I love you Luke."

"I love you Dakota."

"I'll love you forever."

"I'll love you always."

"Good."

"I never asked you how you were? Physically I mean."

"I'm fine, my neck hurts and so does my head but I'll be okay."

"You're not allowed to be in a car without me ever again baby girl."

"It's only happened twice."

"Which is two times too many."

"I'd be okay if I never got in another car ever again."

"I know but it could have been so much worse."

"Yeah, I'm so glad I left the kids with Michael and Brit."

"So am I."

"I need to call the insurance people, can I borrow your phone?"

"Was your destroyed again?"

"No it's dead and could probably use a new screen." she gestures to the table where her phone was laying

"I'll call them for you okay?"

"Thanks."

"Just get some rest babe."

"I want to spend a minute with Riley first."

"I'm so out numbered now, just girls everywhere."

"You still have Sam."

"But he's obviously favors you."

"Luke you left them for 6 months, what did you expect?"

"I never really thought about it because I was running away from us."

"Were you alone while you were gone?"

"D."

"Just tell me."

"I almost wasn't but every time I even thought of being with someone else, you flooded back into my thoughts and I stopped it." She locked eyes with me for a moment before sighing. "Were you alone while I was gone?"

"I was pregnant with your twins, you know I would never."

Her voice caught on the word twins and tears streamed down her face before she could even finish speaking. "Oh baby, it'll be okay." I said as I wrapped her in my arms again.


	60. Losing Him

Dakota's POV...

The first week was the hardest. We've been together for almost 6 years and I don't know how to live without him here. It's hard to hide things from the twins. They don't mean to but they know what questions to ask to break me down even more, until I'm sobbing alone in my...our room once again. His pillow still smelled like him so I'd hold it close to my chest as I tried to sleep but his scent was fading. One day after about the second week I opened our dresser to see one of his favorite shirts that I'd worn too many times to count. He must have left it on purpose, knowing I'd need it more than he would. When he called to talk to the twins multiple times in a week, it broke me all over again. He didn't want to speak to me or be with me anymore. Maybe we weren't meant to be but it's always felt like we were, even in our hardest moments.

It took about a month for me to stop crying myself to sleep every night. I was becoming numb to the ache that I felt in my chest. I was numb because he wasn't there to keep me warm. Scarlett and Sam would take turns crawling into bed with me or sometimes they both would. Once and awhile they would get Delilah too. At first I was upset with them but I realized that maybe this is what I needed. Our kids were the only link left between the two of us and he'd mad it clear that he was always going to be in their lives.

At two months I was able to finally get our schedule back on track and I started taking some courses on campus again. Since it was the summer it was hard to find a way to go to class with the twins not being back in school yet. They were all signed up for their first real year of school starting in August. I would start going back to my normal classes and Delilah would go to daycare like the twins used to.

Month three was when I really started to smile again every now and again. The twins were happier now too and they were excited to have new siblings. Luke visited them and that was hard but not as hard as I thought it would be. I've started accepting that this is how it was going to be.

Four months was when I started hanging out with my friends and the boys. Month five was when I really accepted that Luke and I were over. There were too many break downs to count but I remember very clearly the one I had just a few weeks after he left. I never told you by Colbie Caillat started playing as I drove to the store. The words described my feelings perfectly. I had to pull over because tears filled my vision and I couldn't see anything anymore. It was five months before I stopped listening to that song on repeat. Hearing his voice when he called the kids was one of the hardest things I had to do. Our brief conversations would leave me in tears and the twins would ask questions. I always played it off the best I could but they never really believed it.

Now I'm here. I'm in his arms again but the circumstances are different. His arms were wrapped around me to protect me from what was happening but it was too late. The only thing that was hurting me was myself. Luke keeps saying he loves me but I can't help but question why the sudden change of heart. I can hear his heart beat and I sync my breathing to his slow deep breaths. His smell is engulfing me as we lay in the small hospital bed. A part of me wishes that I could have told him myself but another part of me is glad that I didn't have to say it out loud. Britany and Michael were the ones who had to tell me. They broke the news to her and they boys and they were the only ones able to get it out. Brit tried to tell me but her words faltered and Michael had to finish. My whole world came crashing down right then and I knew I could never get through this without Luke.

It was strange to feel his lips against mine again after so long without him.

He leaned his forehead against mine and leaned in to kiss me slowly. I let our lips touch for a few brief moments but pulled away quickly. "Sorry." he murmured as he to pulled away.

I wanted more than anything to be able to just kiss him and to just be his completely again. "Don't apologize, I'm just not there yet."

"I'm sorry that I left. If I'd just stayed here and worked it out with you then this wouldn't have happened."

"Don't blame yourself."I was the one driving, blame me.

"Dakota I promise, I'll never leave you or our family again. If you take me back then I'll always be there."

I placed my hand on his cheek and slowly leaned into hims. He waited for what seemed like ages before finally connecting our lips. This time I didn't pull away, I kissed him back. I smiled slightly as we kissed and I could feel his smile through the kiss. We were brought back to reality quickly by Riley cooing. "I love you Luke."

"I love you Dakota."

"I'll love you forever."

"I'll love you always."

"Good."

"I never asked you how you were? Physically I mean."

"I'm fine, my neck hurts and so does my head but I'll be okay."

"You're not allowed to be in a car without me ever again baby girl."

"It's only happened twice."

"Which is two times too many."

In all honesty, I'm terrified to get back in a car and go anywhere. This happened to me too much and both times had been while I was pregnant. What if both times Luke only cared about the babies and not about me. "I'd be okay if I never got in another car ever again."

"I know but it could have been so much more."

"Yeah, I'm so glad I left the kids with Michael and Brit."

"So am I."

"I need to call the insurance people, can I borrow your phone?"

"Was your destroyed again?"

"No it's dead and could probably use a new screen." I gestured to the table where my phone was laying. Yet another phone that had to be fixed.

"I'll call them for you okay?"

"Thanks."

"Just get some rest babe."

"I want to spend a minute with Riley first."

"I'm so out numbered now, just girls everywhere."

"You still have Sam."

"But he's obviously favors you."

"Luke you left them for 6 months, what did you expect?" my words were harsher than I expected them to be but it was the truth.

"I never really thought about it because I was running away from us."

"Were you alone while you were gone?"

"D."

"Just tell me."

'Please just don't break my heart again.' My thoughts screamed as I waited for his answer.

"I almost wasn't but every time I even thought of being with someone else, you flooded back into my thoughts and I stopped it." I locked eyes with him for a moment before sighing. "Were you alone while I was gone?"

"I was pregnant with your twins, you know I would never."

My voice caught on the word twins and tears streamed down my face before she could even finish speaking. "Oh baby, it'll be okay." He said as he wrapped me in another hug and held me close. His scent was all around me again. I could hear his heart beat and I focused on that to calm myself down. 

\---------------------------------------------------------  
I still have 9 drafts after this one and I'm working on another chapter now but we are almost done with the spam updates. ~Lynn


	61. Together Again

"Riley baby, please go to sleep."

"She's probably just hungry."

"I told you to stay in bed."

"I can't sleep with her in here wailing."

"You need to get some extra sleep, you're grumpy."

"Sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, I understand."

I turned and looked at her to see that she was holding Delilah. "She hasn't slept well since you've been gone. None of us have but especially her."

"I'll put her to sleep once I get Riley down."

"Make sure you say goodnight to the twins."

"I will and then I will go to bed."

"Our bed or the guest room?"

"Well I would like to sleep with you in our bed but I don't want to over step."

"Over step what? I'm your wife and we have four kids, we have no boundaries."

"We haven't been a couple for like six months."

"If it makes you uncomfortable then don't sleep our bed with me."

"You're making this a very difficult first night home."

She walked over to me and put her hand on my arm. I shifted my body slightly to face her. She kissed me lightly and I moved so I was holding Riley with one hand. My hand automatically found her waist. "Put our daughter to sleep, say goodnight to the other three then come to bed."

Dakota's POV...

I walked out of Riley's room and went to lay Delilah down. She stayed asleep when I laid her down so I went to Sam's room. "Where's daddy?" he asked

"He's putting Riley to sleep then he'll be in to tell you goodnight."

"Okay."

"What's up Sam? Is something wrong?"

I got into the bed next to him and kissed his head. "Is daddy gonna leave us again."

"No baby he isn't."

"Do you still love daddy?"

"Yes, I love him a lot and we both love you and your sisters."

"Can I have a brother?"

"I can't promise anything but I'll try."

"Does daddy still love you?"

"I hope so baby, I hope so."

"Why didn't we get to keep Daniel?"

"I don't know why but I'm sure there's a reason."

"I wish we'd gotten to."

"I do too."

"I feel better now."

"Good. Dad will come tuck you in soon. Goodnight Sammy."

"Goodnight mommy."

I kissed his head again then went to Scarlet's room. She was sitting on the floor playing with her toys. "Scar you are supposed to be in bed."

"I got bored." she shrugged it off

"Well it's time for bed. Dad is going to come tuck you in here soon."

"I don't want him too."

"Why not?"

"He's just gonna leave us again."

"No he won't."

"He doesn't love us anymore."

"Scarlet Rose Hemmings, do not say that."

"Sorry."

"Your dad does too love you, he was away on a buisness trip."

"No he wasn't."

"What are you talking about?"

"That's why you were so sad all the time, he left us because well you know."

"Scar you can't hold a grudge against your dad for this. You know he loves us."

"But you don't love him?"

"Firstly Scarlett that isn't your buisness and second off I love him very much."

"I love you mommy."

"I love you too Scarlett, goodnight. Be nice to you dad."

"Goodnight."

I walked out of the room, pulling the door shut behind me. Luke was leaning against the wall almost crying. "I take it you heard every word."

"From Sam and Scar."

"Just go say goodnight to them and then we'll talk. Okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be in, in just a moment."

"Don't dwell."

He kissed my head then went into Sam's room. I went to our room and changed into an old t-shirt and some shorts then laid down and started scrolling through my phone. "This is a sight that I've missed greatly."

"So you are going to sleep in here?"

"Yeah, I figured I might as well."

"Don't say it like that."

"Well I figured we'd just be sleeping."

"If that's all you want to do then fine."

"Let's talk babe."

He bent over and kissed me lightly but I pulled him down and straddled his waist. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I can't think with you on top of me."

His hands found my hips and one slid down to squeeze my ass. "Just tell me what's on your mind."

"You're on my mind."

"What about me?"

"I miss you and your body."

"Show me." I whispered in his ear.

He flipped us over so he was on top of me and he immediately started kissing my neck. "Stop me if I go too far."

I let him pull my shirt off my body and his lips moved down my body. His warm hand made it's way around my back to unhook my bra and move it out of my way. I moaned softly as his hands slid up my thigh towards my already dripping wet core. He slid my shorts and underwear down at the same time. His eyes met mine as if asking for permission and I nodded slightly. He began to leave a trail of kisses up my inner thigh until he suddenly connected his tongue with my clit. "Fuck Luke." he stopped what he was doing and glared at me.

"Sorry."

"What do you want baby girl?"

"I want you to fuck me with your tongue, daddy."

He went back at it and I grabbed ahold of his hair. It was amazing that after so long he could still make me come completely undone with his touch. One of his hand held my hips in place and the other was on my upper thigh. He kept his tongue where it was and slid one finger inside me. My moans got louder and he added another finger in response. "Quiet down baby girl, the kids are trying to sleep."

"I'm close."

His fingers pounded into me until I came. He licked me clean then left kisses all the way back up my body before burying his face in my neck. "Oh god I miss you so much D."

"I missed you too."

"Now let's talk."

"About what Sam and Scar said?"

"I can't believe the Scarlett is mad at me."

"She's not mad, she's hurt and so is Sam. Luke you left for six months without any warning. They love you so much and they didn't know how to be without you."

"What about you?"

"They're what's important."

"Don't give me that."

"I didn't know how to be without you either but it's different with them. You're their dad and they've known you since they were born. I used to be without you once upon a time."

"Don't tell me that you've had an easy six months."

"I don't want to talk about it Luke, just hold me."

"We need to talk about it."

"Fine. I was devastated. I spent an entire month crying almost constantly and I barely ate or slept. The only reason that I didn't just completely lose it was because I had to take care of three kids plus the two I was carrying. You broke me Luke and the sickest part was the whole time all I could think of was how much I hate you but all I wanted was for you to pull me into your arms and hold me and tell me that it was going to be alright. I spent six months hating you and missing you and needing you all at the same time."

"Dakota I'm sorry, I don't even know what to say to make this better."

"Just hold me and never leave me again."

"I promise I won't."

"You don't have to go back do you?"

"No and I'm think about going back to being a teacher."

"That sounds great."

"You ready for your last year of college?"

"I still have a few days before classes start."

"The kids go back the day after tomorrow right?"

"Yeah."

"So we'll have the whole house to ourself for a couple days?"

"Yes but Luke I'm not sure that I'm ready to go there again."

"Because I left?"

"No because I'm not ready to get pregnant again and 2 out 3 times we've gotten pregnant on accident."

"So we'll be safer than we were before."

"It's also only been a month since I had Riley."

"I can't believe she had to stay in the NICU for a whole month."

"I can't believe they made me stay for that long."

He laughed and kissed my forehead. "Let's go to sleep now."

"Goodnight Luke."

"Goodnight baby girl."


	62. Over Protective

Luke was holding me hostage in our bed rather than letting me go cook breakfast. "Let me go make breakfast before the kids wake up."

"No, you're not leaving me yet."

"Come on Luke."

"I will go make breakfast and all you have to do is sit on the counter and keep me company."

"It's their first day of school, I have to get them ready."

"Fine but I'm demanding some alone time after that."

"We still have Miss Riley."

"No we don't, the daycare is going to take her too."

"I'm not sure how comfortable I am with that."

"She'll be fine."

"Okay fine."

He kissed my nose then headed down the stairs. I went to get Scarlet first. "I don't wanna go."

"You have to go Scar."

"No."

"Don't make me get dad."

"Fine." She huffed and got out of bed. 

"You better be downstairs in 10 minutes or I'm sending dad up." I called after her

Sam woke right up but he wanted me to carrying him down. "Please mommy."

"You heard what dad said, no more carrying you two around. You're a big boy now."

"Okay."

I kissed his head and got Delilah from her room. "Morning baby."

"Where's daddy?"

"He's fixing breakfast."

"I want daddy."

"Let's go see him."

"Yay." she cheered sleepily

I walked down the stairs and almost tripped over one of Scarlet's dolls. "Scarlet!"

"What mom?"

"Lose the attitude and come pick up your toy, I almost fell."

"It's not my fault you can't watch where you are walking."

"That's it Scarlet you are grounded."

"What?!"

"We'll talk more about this later but for now pick up your toy and get downstairs, now."

"Dakota?" Luke asked from the kitchen doorway. 

"Hm?"

"What's going on?"

"She left her toy out and then gave me attitude when I told her to pick it up."

"What are we going to do about her?"

"I'm at my breaking point."

"I've noticed that it's worse now then it was before I left."

"Yeah. It was really hard to get on to them for everything so I just kinda let some of the smaller things go and I shouldn't have."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not just your fault."

"Is she asleep again?"

"Probably, another bad habit we formed when you were gone."

"What is it exactly?"

"I get her out of bed then carry her around for awhile and most of the time she just sleeps."

"Well we've got two of us now so it's time to start breaking habits."

"I kinda like this one though, it's the only time she spends with me."

"We'll find more time for you to spend with her."

"Fine."

"Delilah baby, you need to wake up."

"No daddy, I want to sleep."

"Aw baby I know but you can't." she reached for him and he took her from me. "You can't go to sleep in my arms either."

"But I'm sleepy."

"But you need to get up."

"Okay daddy."

Scarlet then stomped into the kitchen and I almost said something but Luke put his hand on my hip and shook his head. "I got it, go get Riley."

I followed the sound of her crying to her room and picked her up carefully. She kept crying so I checked her diaper. It was dirty so I changed it in hopes that she would quiet down. Riley kept crying so I decided to try feeding her instead. She was quiet while I fed her and fussed a little more before I burped her. I walked around the kitchen with her while I burped her. "Luke can you take her please so I can take them to school?"

"I figured we could all go together to take them, since it is the first day."

"That works."

"I do want to say hi to Miss Riley though."

He wrapped his arms around me and watched her over my shoulder. One of his hand held me tight against him and the other took Riley's tiny hand. "She's still so tiny."

"She's so beautiful."

"I hope she keeps the blue eyes."

"I'm very upset that Delilah's turned to more of a green than a blue."

"Her eyes are still blue, they just have some green in them now."

"I want someone to have my eyes."

"It's really unlikely because my family has brown or green eyes and your family has blue eyes and maybe even some brown."

"Your brother has blue eyes."

"Yes he does but we don't have the same dad so."

"I should've gone for someone with blue eyes."

"So you could have all blue eye children? Would she also be blonde?"

"Eh probably."

"So you'd have all blue eyed and blonde children, how boring would that be?"

"That's be incredibly boring plus I'm not into blondes."

"Why not?"

"Because my gorgeous wife has dark brown hair."

"I don't get why you like my hair so much."

"Because it's so dark and lovely and it makes your beautiful green eyes stand out more."

"I used to have almost gold eyes."

"When?"

"When I was about 15 or 16, then they finally stayed green."

"I'm glad they did."

Luke kissed my head and laughed softly at Sam. "Ew mommy and daddy!"

"What's wrong buddy?"

"You're holding mommy too close and you kissed her."

"I kissed her head just like I kiss yours and there isn't anything wrong with me holding your mom close to me."

"I don't wanna see it."

"Alright fine."

Luke pulled away from me and scooped Sam up then grabbed Scarlett on his way out the door. I picked Delilah up with my free arm before following him out the door. He already had them buckled up in the van and was waiting for Riley and Delilah. I hand them to him one at a time so he could buckle them in. He hopped out of the van and kissed me quickly before opening the passenger side door for me. I got in and laughed as he ran to the other side of the van and got it. We dropped the twins off at school and I did my best not to cry but ultimately failed. Luke took Delilah into the daycare and came back to see what was holding me up with Riley. "I can't do it."

"She'll be okay, we have no choice when you start you classes again."

"I just want to keep her with us for today so we can spend sometime together."

"We can't have as much fun if we have her with us."

"We can have fun while she naps."

"Okay, we'll take her home with us. Let me just go tell the daycare people."

"Hurry."

He ran inside really quickly and reappeared a minute later and got back in the car. "Alright do you still need to go to the store?"

"Yes, I was going to go yesterday but someone wouldn't let me leave."

"We were having family time."

"Just drive to the store."

"Pushy."

"Shush."

Luke reached for my hand and I happily intertwined our fingers. The smirk that spread across his face was small but it was there and it caused a smile to form on my lips. "I missed this."

"Holding hands?"

"Well that too but I meant that I missed our family time. I missed us being a family and I miss watching you take care of the kids."

"I missed it too."

"You have to keep me forever now."

"I'd like nothing more."

He smiled at me briefly before putting his focus back on the road. I did my best to keep the smile off of my face but I couldn't. It had been months since I'd been this happy. Luke makes me happy in a way that no one else could but he's also the one with the power to break me in a way no one else ever could. I got out of the car before Luke could open the door and he huffed at me. "6 years and you still don't let me get the door for you."

"I forget every time."

"I'm going to start locking you in the car until I get to your side."

I rolled my eyes and opened the back door to get Riley. "Hey missy."

"Damn D, are you shorts short enough?"

"Shut up."

"I don't mind them being so short but I don't want other guys to stare."

"So keep your hand on my hip or hold my hand and glare at anyone who looks in my direction."

"I'll make sure to hold your right hand so everyone can see the ring on your finger."

"Whatever floats your boat."

"Did you wear the ring when I was gone?"

"Off and on, if I went somewhere then I did. Did you?"

"Off and on, if I was alone and thinking of you then I did."

"Come on let's go inside."

"I want her."

"Fine but your arms are going to get tired."

"I'm a big boy."

I grabbed a cart as we walked inside and his hand quickly moved to the small of my back. "Stop being so protective."

"I've already seen someone checking you out. You're wearing sweats and a baggy t-shirt from now on when we leave the house."

"You can't make me."

"Try me."

I rolled my eyes once more and went about my shopping, ignoring Luke's protective hand. We were in the store for about a half hour before we finally checked out and went back to the car. "Next time I'm leaving you at home."

"Why?"

"Because you make it hard to focus when you're being so overly protective."

"I'm no being overly protective. It's not a secret that guys flirt with you and would try to do more with you."

"But I wouldn't let them so it doesn't matter."

"It does matter."

"Luke I don't know if you realize this or not but I don't sleep around and I wouldn't hurt you like that."

"I know but I just can't stand the thought of other guys looking at you the way only I'm supposed to look at you."

"And that is just one reason out of many that I love you."

"I love you too, now please get in the car."

"Sorry."

He opened the door for me and closed it once I was in. I reached for his hand as soon as it was free and he intertwined our fingers. The radio was quietly playing as I stared out the window and started day dreaming. When we got to the house I was still zoned out even after Luke opened the car door. "Dakota, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine."

He chuckled then opened the back door and grabbed Riley. His hand reached for mine and we walked inside hand in hand. "I think someone already needs a nap."

"She's been up for just over an hour."

"I was up with her pretty late last night."

"Do you need a nap too?"

"Maybe later but right now I need some time alone with you."

"Finally some alone time without our 5 year old monsters."

"Don't forget our two and a half old menace."

"It's mostly that I need time away from Scar before I strangle her."

"We're going to put our foot down from now on because it's ridiculous."

"I used to think that I had attitude but then she happened."

"She got your stubborn sassiness and my hard headed need to be right."

"Maybe that means less boys to deal with in 10 years."

"I can't believe they're already five and Delilah is almost 3."

"The time has flown by."

"From now on we are spending a lot more time as a family, I don't want to miss this."

"I agree but for now you should go lay Riley down."

"I will be right back."

"I'll be in the kitchen."

He disappeared up the stairs and I walked into the kitchen. The first thing he did when he returned was lift me onto the counter. "God D, I want you so bad."

"I'm scared."

"What happened with Daniel wasn't our fault, it was because of the accident. Nothing like that will ever happen again baby." his voice was so soft as he looked me in the eyes.

"But I was driving the car, I'm responsible."

"Dakota you were doing what you were supposed to be doing, the other person was in the wrong. You are not responsible for what happened with him." 

"I just can't help but worry that I'll get pregnant again and something else will happen."

"So does that mean you don't want more kids?"

"I want another son but not for awhile."

"Whenever you're ready we will try again."

"Thanks."

"So what should we do with our little bit of free time?"

"I think you know what I want to do but since it has been awhile since we've done anything, please be gentle."

"I'll be as gentle as I can."

He kissed me roughly and his hands began to explore my body. I wrapped my legs tightly around his body, forcing our hips together. He grinded his hips softly against mine and I let out a small gasp. Luke took this opportunity to slip his tongue in my mouth. I struggled maintain my composure as one of his hands squeezed my ass gently and he continued grinding against me. "Stop teasing Luke, come on."

"You know how much I love teasing you though baby girl."

"I hate it so much."

"Be patient."

His hand made its way to the hem of my shirt. I started to take my shirt off but Luke pushed my hands away and removed it himself. His soft lips connected with my neck and I moaned softly in response. My hands moved to take his shirt off and then threw it on the floor. He lifted me off the counter before carrying me to our bed. His lips never left my neck. I felt his hand slip underneath me and unhook my bra, causing his lips to move down to the newly exposed skin. He swiftly removed my shorts and his jeans. It was hard to stay still while his lips moved down my body towards my throbbing core. One of his fingers slipped under my underwear and I moaned softly. "Luke please." I begged

He chuckled then in one swift movement, he ripped my underwear again. Once his boxers were off, he lined himself up with my entrance. I nodded at him and he slowly pushed into me. The sensation could best be described as a tearing feeling. My face must've given away that I was in pain because he stopped. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just need to readjust to you."

"I can stop if you want me to."

"No don't, keep going. I want to feel all of you inside me." I whispered the words in his ear and his body tensed up. 

He pushed the rest of the way into me then stopped to re-examine me. "What about now?"

"I'm fine, the pain is fading."

"Okay."

He moved slowly in and out of me and I began to feel the pleasure again. "Luke." I panted "Go faster." 

His response to my words was immediate and he increased his speed. I felt the familiar feeling building up as I neared my climax. When I came he kept going until he came a minute or so later. "That didn't hurt too much did it?" he asked laying down next to me and pulling me close.

"It hurt at first but it went away fairly quickly."

"I missed that feeling."

"So did I."

"I'm so glad to be back home where I belong with you by my side."

I smiled at him but didn't say anything. His arms wrapped protectively around me and I drifted off to sleep.


	63. I'll Never Stop

I pulled Luke's shirt over my head before making my way to the living room. He was standing there messing with his phone when I came in the room. "Put the phone down and cuddle with me."

"Nope."

"Why?"

"I have a better idea."

"And what would that be?"

"I want to dance with you."

"But you hate dancing."

"I like dancing with you."

"Why now though?"

"Because I remembered a song that I heard when I was away. This song helped me realize how stupid I was for leaving you."

"Let's dance."

He set his phone down on the table and music started playing through the speakers. I took his outstretched hand and he pulled me close. One of his hands continued to hold mine and the other was planted firmly on the small of my back. My second hand was on his shoulder. We swayed slightly with the music and much to my surprise he began to sing. "This is my love song to you. Let every woman know I'm yours. So you can fall asleep each night, babe and know I'm dreaming of you more." his voice was so beautiful that it was hard to focus on the words.

"You're always hoping that we make it. You always want to keep my gaze. Well you're the only one I see and that's the one thing that won't change." he pulled back from me and spun me around before pulling me back to him. I didn't think it possible but we now stood closer to one another. 

"I'll never stop trying, I'll never stop watching as you leave. I'll never stop losing my breath every time I see you looking back at me. I'll never stop holding your hand. I'll never stop opening your door. I'll never stop choosing you, babe. I'll never get used to you." I was fighting to keep tears back now. The passion in his voice was obvious and I believed every word he sang.

"And with this love song to you, it's not a momentary phase. You are my life, I don't deserve you. But you love me just the same and as the mirror says we're older I will not look the other way. You are my life, my love, my only and that's the one thing that won't change. I'll never stop trying, I'll never stop watching as you leave. I'll never stop losing my breath every time I see you looking back at me. I'll never stop holding your hand. I'll never stop opening your door. I'll never stop choosing you, babe. I'll never get used to you." He kissed my head quickly and wiped away the tears that streamed down my face. I held onto this moment with all I had, knowing he would stop singing the beautiful song all too soon.

"You still get my heart racing, you still get my heart racing for you, still get my heart racing you, still get my heart racing for you. I'll never stop trying, I'll never stop watching as you leave. I'll never stop losing my breath every time I see you looking back at me. I'll never stop holding your hand. I'll never stop opening your door. I'll never stop choosing you, babe. I'll never get used to you." I buried my face in his chest and listened intently, wishing this moment would never end. It was him who broke away from me after a few moments. 

"Why are you crying baby girl?"

"I'm crying because that was so beautiful and I love you so much Luke."

"I'm glad you liked it."

"Where did you find that song?"

"It popped up on Pandora one day and it made me think of you. That song reminded me of how I feel about you babe. I realized that I'll never be able to stop loving you and it'll always be you." 

\--------------------

This song legit just started playing on my pandora right now, no joke and it was completely unplanned. K back to the story.

\--------------------

"What about when I'm old and you no longer find me beautiful?"

"Don't you see Dakota, I will always think you are the most beautiful thing on this planet. No scratch that you are the most beautiful thing in this universe or any other universe."

"Thanks Luke."

"As much as I hate to leave and ruin the moment, We need to go get the kids."

"Shit, yeah."

"Plus it's almost Riley's feeding time."

"Well obviously I've got Riley this time as I have the food so can you go get the twins from school and Delilah from daycare?"

"Yes I will get them but I need my shirt and you need to go put some clothes on."

I pulled his shirt off and handed it to him, leaving me in just my underwear. "Drive safe."

"I always do."

He kiss my cheek before heading out the door. I made my way upstairs and grabbed my clothes from earlier. Once I was fully dressed I headed to Riley's room. She was awake but hadn't gotten fussy yet so I carefully picked her up and started feeding her. I burped her when she was done and then changed her diaper. When I got back down stairs Luke was coming in with the kids. Sam had beat everyone inside and Delilah was in Luke's arms with a grumpy Scarlett behind him. "Mommy." Sam cheered and I bent down to hug him. 

"How was school?"

"It's so much fun, I can't wait to go back tomorrow!"

"Good. Did you have fun at school Scar?"

She glared at me then just stomped up the stairs. I gave Luke a questioning look and he shrugged. "She doesn't like school."

"Why not?"

"They told her she couldn't like like Carter."

"Why did they say that she can't like like Carter?"

"Because she's a girl and so is Carter." he shrugged and went up stairs to his room

I looked at Luke again as I slowly stood up. "Well that's one less boy I have to scare away."

"Luke." I laughed, covering my mouth and playfully punching his arm. 

"Hey Miss Riley, did you already eat?"

"She been fed, burped and changed."

"So we're not fussy?"

"Not at the moment."

"Trade me?"

I nodded my head and he took Riley from me then I took Delilah. "Hey baby, did you have fun at daycare?"

"Yeah, we drawed pretty pictures."

"You drew something?"

"Yeah."

"What was it?"

"It was you and daddy."

"Just me and daddy?"

"Big brother and sister were there too."

"What about you and Riley?"

"We were there too."

"I can't wait to see it sometime."

Sam came back down the stairs then and walked back up to me. "Mommy can I play in the playroom?"

"Yes but only if you play with Delilah." I said as I set her down

"Okay." he shrugged before taking her hand and going to the playroom 

Once they were gone I turned back to Luke. "So this Scarlett thing, what are we supposed to do?"

"Well we need to talk to her and to the school."

"I will go up there and talk to her."

"What do you know about liking girls?" he teased

"More then you'd think."

"What?!"

I laughed and walked away. Scarlett sitting on the floor by her bed, looking upset. "Hey Scar, can we talk?"

"I guess." 

"Can I sit here?" I asked gesturing to the spot next to her.

"I guess." 

"So Sam said something happened at school today. Do you want to tell me about it."

"That jerk-face." I interrupted her

"Scarlett, you know that you aren't allowed to say that word."

"Sorry. That meanie, Ms. Harper said that I can't like like Carter just because I'm a girl and so is she."

"Why do you like Carter?"

"She's really pretty and nice."

"So you think you like like her?"

"Yeah."

"Then don't listen to what the teacher said, you can like like anyone that you want to. Girls can like like girls or boys and boys can like like girls or boys too."

"But what if she's right?"

"About what?"

"That it's wrong."

"Well do you think it's wrong for Uncle Cal and Uncle Ash to be married and have Charolette?"

"No, I love Uncle Cal, Uncle Ash and Charlie."

"Then there is nothing wrong with you like liking another girl."

"Really?"

"Yes and dad and I are going to talk to your teacher about what she said."

"Thanks mommy, I love you." she smiled shyly and I kissed her head.

"I love you too."

I started to leave the room but she spoke again. "I'm sorry for being a meanie this morning."

"It's okay Scarlet but this attitude has to stop."

"Okay." 

"Sam and Delilah are in the playroom, why don't you go play with them?"

"Okay." 

She walked out of her room and went to the playroom. I went to find Luke but was unsuccessful for a few minutes. He was laying on our bed with Riley. "Did you talk to Scar?"

"Yup."

"And?"

"One less boy for you to scare away."

"Did you tell her that it was okay for her to like a girl?"

"Yes, I told her that there was nothing wrong with it and so on and so forth."

"You brought up Cal and Ash?"

"Yup."

"Well what is she up to now?"

"She's in the playroom with the other two."

"I have a fun idea for some family time."

"What?"


	64. Cry Baby

"Teaching the kids to play baseball."

"Yeah that sounds fun, come on."

"But first, go get Michael and Britt and I'm call Ash and Cal."

"Why?"

"They are family too."

"Okay I'll use Scar to get Mike."

"Good plan."

I walked down to the playroom and stuck my head in. "Hey Scarlet I need your help to get Uncle Michael and Aunt Britany down here."

"How am I supposed to help?"

"Just ask him to come play baseball with us and use your best begging face."

"Okay."

We walked out the door and right to their door. Michael answered it and looked at us weirdly. "Hey Scar."

"Hi Uncle Mikey."

"Whatcha need munchkin?"

"Will you and Aunt Brit come play baseball with us?"

"I don't know Scar."

"Please?" she shot him her best begging eyes and he caved

"Fine, we will be there in a little bit."

"Yay." She ran back to the house and went inside.

"Wow, using Scar to ask for you."

"Well I know you will say no to me but you can't say no to her."

"True."

"Luke wants us to have some family time. He's also inviting Cal and Ash."

"Ugh are they going to bring their monster?"

"Charolette isn't that bad."

"She's so annoying."

"Try living with Scarlet."

"I love Scar but I don't envy you."

"Do yourself a favor and don't have a daughter."

"I can't really control that."

"I love my girls to death but sometimes they make me crazy."

"That's because girls in general are crazy."

"I know."

"How'd their first day of school go?" Brit piped, appearing behind Michael.

"Well Scarlet has her first crush."

"Oh is it a boy in her class?"

"Nope, it's a girl."

Michael's attention shifted away from Brit to me. "What?"

"Scar has a crush on another girl in her class and the teacher told her that it was wrong."

"Did you tell Scar that she can like whomever she wants?"

"Yes, we had a nice talk about it."

"Well that's one less guys we have to scare away."

"That's what Luke said but eventually you'll have your own daughter or son to protect."

"Yeah but that won't be for awhile and I'll always look after your kids too."

"Actually Michael." Britany said cautiously "It'll be sooner then you think."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant Mike."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

He hugged her tight and spun her around. There were tears in his eyes as he set her back on her feet. I couldn't help but smile at the encounter, it made me happy to know that my sister was happy. "Congrats guys."

"You don't look surprised. Did you know?"

"Of course I knew. She's been the first to know every time I've been pregnant and I'll be the first to know every time that she is too."

"Well we'll be over to play some baseball as soon as Mikey over here stops crying."

"I'm not crying."

"Luke's cried before."

"Not true." Luke stated as he walked across their front lawn.

"So true."

"Fine, I've cried like every time you've told me that you were pregnant."

"He's a bit of a cry baby."

"Oh shut up."

"What do you want Luke?"

"I wanted to see what was taking you so long."

"I was about to come back to the house."

"Well now I'm taking you back. Congrats by the way guys." he took my hand and started to walk away but stopped. "So when are we placing bets on what hair color your kid has?"

"Shut up Hemmings."

Luke flipped him off as we walked back to the house laughing. When we got inside Scar and Sam were hugging. "Hey kiddos, what's going on?"

"It makes me sad when Scarlet is sad so I gave her a hug."

Scarlet shrugged and they went back to the playroom. "Our son may be an actual angel."

"I think he got all the good parts and passed the bad to her."

"She can be sweet when she wants to."

"How old were the twins when they really started talking?"

"Scar was a little younger than two and Sam a little older than two."

"Delilah worries me."

"She's just not as talkative as Scar was." he assured me

"You're probably right."

"She'll be fine."

"Are Ash and Cal coming over?"

"Yes, they'll be here soon."

"Good."

"Are you going to play with us this time?"

"I don't know, last time I played I broke a window."

"I'm telling you, it was bad pitch and not your fault."

"Whatever." I laughed and gently pushed him

He grabbed my hips and pulled me to him. "I love you Dakota."

"I love you Luke."

"You're so beautiful." He kissed me gently and bit my lip a little as he pulled away.

"Luke stop it, don't make me need you."

"We have a few minutes before everyone gets here."

"We have to be quick though."

"I can do that."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me quickly up the stairs and into our room. I was immediately pushed onto the bed and he started taking me shorts and panties off. "Lock the door Luke."

He stood up went to lock the door then returned to me. His hand ran up my inner thigh and I could feel myself getting wet. I moaned as he ran a finger up my slit before pushing it into me. His free hand moved to cover my mouth as he thrust two fingers into me. I felt his tongue pushing against my clit and I moaned loudly against his hand. "Baby girl, if you don't quiet down then I'm going to have to stop."I nodded and he moved his hand away from my mouth. My hips thrusted up to meet his fingers and he chuckled softly. "Do you that baby?"

"Yes, daddy."

"Do you want daddy to make you cum?"

"Yes, please make me cum."

"You have to remember to be quiet baby girl."

He pulled his fingers out of me and began leaving kisses up my thigh before running his tongue up my slit and causing me to quietly cry out. My hand found his hair and my other covered my own mouth. "I'm going to cum." I mumbled against my hand

"Hold on baby girl, don't cum yet."

My hips buckled up as his lips reconnected with my clit and he pushed my hips down. His tongue traced my entrance before slipping inside me. "I need to cum daddy, please."

He chucked and sent vibrations through me. I was trying as hard as I could to hold on but I failed when he started rubbing my clit. He licked me clean and kissed up my body before laying down next to me. "You suck at holding back."

"No, you're just really good at this."

"Do you think we have enough time to go again?"

"Probably not but the kids have to go to bed early because it's a school night."

"I don't want to wait that long."

"Fine."

I moved so I was straddling him and took his shirt off of him. He moved his hips off the bed so I could take his jeans and boxer off of him. I started to lower myself onto him but he stopped me. "D, we don't need another baby right now."

"I'm on birth control."

"You were on birth control when we conceived the twins."

"It'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

I lowered myself onto him and he grabbed ahold of my hips. His hands guided me up and down. I pulled my shirt off and Luke unhooked my bra. He started gently squeezing my breast with one hand while still guiding my hips with the other. His hips came up to meet mine and I had to bite my lip to keep myself from moaning. A small moan escaped from his lips as our hips met again. We went at it hard until we both came. I laid down next to him and snuggled close to him. "Luke I have something to tell you."

"Oh god, what?"

"Well actually I have a couple things to tell you."

"What?"

"Well when I got pregnant with the twins I wasn't on birth control."

"Wait what?"

"I wasn't trying to get pregnant but it's always bothered me that I kept it from you but I changed my birth control at some point and I remember missing a day or two with the new stuff and it probably hadn't started working yet. I'm really sorry Luke."

"So your birth control didn't fail when we had them? What about Riley and Daniel?"

"That time was just me missing my birth control pill again, maybe a little more on purpose."

"So you were trying to have another kid and didn't tell me."

"I don't really know, it was kind of a subconscious thing."

"Okay, I'm not mad about either thing so there is no need to worry." he kissed my nose and started to get up

"Wait, there's something else."

"Okay shoot."

"So you know how I never really told you why Daniel didn't make it?"

"Yeah, I assumed it was something to do with the car accident."

"It didn't."

"Then what was it?"

"Promise not to get too mad about it?"

"I promise, just tell me D."

"I couldn't talk about it until just now and I don't know why now but I feel like I'm going to explode if I don't tell you."

"Calm down babe, just tell me."

"Daniel was premature."

"I know, so was Riley but it was only a month."

"Daniel was about 3 and a half months premature."

"Okay so you conceived them at different times, it's rare but it happens."

"Think about it Luke, the last time we had sex was when I was only two months pregnant and I you didn't even cum inside of me."

"What are you saying?"

"Daniel wasn't your biologic son."

"Then who was his biologic father."

I sighed deeply and looked at him with sad eyes. "Zayn."

His breathing stopped and he just stared at me with his mouth open slightly. "What?" he choked after a minute.

"I lied when I said that Zayn didn't do it again. Liam stopped him the first time but the second time he wasn't there."

"And you're sure?"

"I had them test to see if he was yours."

"I may not have been his biologic father but he'll always be my son, our son."

"Yeah, he'll always be our son."

"Alright it's my turn."

"What?"

"I um contacted Arzaylea about her son."

"Did you do a DNA test?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"He's not mine. The only kids I have are our four beautiful ones."

"Good."


	65. Nut Cracker

Luke was teaching Sam how to swing the bat and we'd already told him that he was standing too close but he didn't listen. "Luke seriously, step back like one step."

"It's fine."

As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted it. He fell to his knees and groaned loudly. Ashton, Calum, Michael, Brit and I all burst out laughing. I tried to stifle my laughter as I kneeled down to Luke who was now on the ground groaning while clutching his groin. "I hate to say I told you so right now but babe, I told you so."

"Fuck off."

"Luke!"

"Sorry."

"Mommy?"

"Yes Sammy?"

"Did I hurt daddy?"

"You just hit him with the bat, that's all. It's really his fault."

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"He will be fine. Don't feel bad baby."

"I'm sorry."

"It's dads fault, he was standing too close even after I told him to move."

Sam nodded and ran to Michael who happily scooped him up. I helped Luke up the stairs into our bed. "D." Luke loudly moaned as I lowered him onto the bed

"What?"

"I hate you."

I laughed and kissed his forehead. He took one of my hands a I used the other to smooth his hair back. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, just sore."

"I bet that means no more sex for a few days."

"It's the sad truth."

"Next time listen to me."

"Yeah or I'll just be avoiding bats for awhile."

"I'm going to go back downstairs with the boys and the kids."

"Will you bring me some ice next time you come up here?"

"Of course."

"I love you D."

"I love you too Luke."

I pecked his lips gently before heading back downstairs. Delilah was standing at the bottom of the stairs and rubbing her eyes. I scoped her up and she cuddled her head into my neck. "Hi mommy."

"Hey baby."

"Hey Dakota."

"Hi Mikey."

"Can Brit and I have the twins and Delilah this weekend?"

"Why?"

"We are going on a small road trip and we want to bring them with us."

"Um yeah sure, I mean I don't think Luke will mind."

"Could we also bring Riley?"

"That's where I draw the line."

"Why?"

"I have attachment issues."

"Alright, I can live with that but eventually you do have to share her."

"Who has her now?"

"Um Ashton has her and Charlotte somewhere, maybe the play room."

"I'm going to go check on them."

"We're going to head home, bye Delilah."

"Bye bye uncle Mikey."

"Bye Dakota."

He kissed Delilah's head and my cheek before returning to Brit who was talking to Calum. I started talking to Calum but he was pretty focused on Delilah. "Why can't Charlotte be like that?"

"Delilah is older than Charlotte so she may be more like this when she's this age."

"Lilah has always been so sweet even when she was Char's age."

"Is Char her new official nickname?"

"I guess, we considered Lotte but I don't know."

"Both are great but so is her full name."

"Yeah."

"Is she teething yet?"

"Not really but she's such a disaster."

"She'll get past it."

"I really hope so because right now I'm completely done."

"They grow out of this stuff."

"I love her but sometimes I question our decision."

We heard a door slam shut and suddenly Riley and Charlotte began screaming. Delilah hid her face in my neck and covered her ears. "What the hell Cal? You question our decision to have our daughter?"

"No Ash, I didn't mean it like that."

"Then how the hell did you mean it?"

"I love Charlotte and you know that."

"But you question our decision to have her, so you obviously see our daughter as a mistake."

"Ash please, I don't. I'm just struggling with being a parent for the first time."

"We're both struggling with being a parent for the first time but you don't see me giving up on our child."

"She's not even mine Ash."

"Fuck off Calum."

"Ashton language."

"Sorry D but I'm speaking my mind."

I put my hand over Delilah's ear. "Then speak your mind when my kids aren't around, get out Ashton."

"What?"

"Get out."

He stormed out of the house and I went to go get Riley and Charlotte. When I entered the room I saw Sam holding Riley in his lap and trying to calm her down. I picked up Charlotte and tried to calm her and Delilah down. I heard footsteps come in the room and I assumed they were Calum's until I saw Luke picking up Riley and Sam. "I told Cal that we'd keep Charlotte for the night."

"Alright um can you get the twins down please and I'll get Delilah. Then we'll have to feed Char and Riley."

"Yeah, I've got it. Sam where is Scarlet?"

"In her room."

"Alright, it's bed time kiddos."

He walked out of the room and I followed him. I went to Delilah's room and laid her down in her bed. "Hold on a minute Delilah." I walked out of the room and closed the door. "Charlotte please calm down sweetie, I know you want you dads but please." she quieted down and I went back in and tucked Delilah in

I found Luke in the kitchen and we traded babies. He fed Charlotte her bottle and I breast fed Riley then we put them down. "Okay so everyone is asleep, now let's talk."

"Yeah alright but if there's going to be any yelling then we are going outside."

"No yelling babe."

"Good."

He took my hand and we walked to our bedroom. Once the door was shut he put his hands on my hips. "What the hell happened with Calum and Ashton?"

"Cal was talking to me about Charlotte and how difficult she is and I guess Ashton overheard."

"Then they started fighting and you threw Ashton out?"

"Yup."

"Alright and now we are baby sitting."

"Yeah, sorry family night got ruined."

"I don't mind so much."

"Mike and Brit are taking the twins and Delilah on a road trip this weekend."

"No Riley?"

"I said they couldn't take her."

"I see."

"Yeah so it'll be just us and Riley this weekend."

"I have a question."

"Okay go."

"The comment you made earlier about knowing what it's like to like girls, what were you referring to?"

"Well funny story. So that whole partying phase I had when I was with Matt." He flinched at his name but I continued. "And before I was with him too, I um did some experimenting. It wasn't the first time that I'd thought about another girl like that but it was the first time that I was brave enough to try anything. Matt and I may or may not have ya know." I blushed at the thought and looked away

"Are you trying to say that you had a threesome with your ex and another girl?"

"It's possible."

"And the secret comes out."

"Stop it."

"Why haven't we ever had a threesome?"

"You've never brought it up."

"Because I only need you baby girl."

"Alright now that we've got the awkward conversation out of the way, let's go to sleep."

"You know I'm never going to let you forget this right?"

"Why did I marry you." I jokingly groaned as I walked towards the bathroom

"Because I was such a wonderful boyfriend and you love me so much."

He wrapped his arms around me and spun me around before he tossed me on the bed. "Luke." I squealed and he jumped on the bed with me. He hovered above me and kissed my nose. "I really just married you for the money."

"Oh really?"

"Yup."

"Dakota it took me over six months to get you to even take a credit card that was attached to my bank account then it took me nearly six more months to get you to use it. You still barely use it."

"Fine then it was because you were hot."

"That's actually believable because I'm super hot."

"You're so cocky."

"Yes I am."

"But I love you anyways."

"I love you baby girl."

He pecked my lips then laid down next to me. "I'm going to go shower, jerk."

"Can I join?"

"Feel free."

I got off the bed and walked to the bathroom but his hands found my hips again. "Promise me Dakota that you don't regret our babies or marrying me."

"I don't regret any choice that I've ever made because all of those choices, stupid or not, have made me who I am today. Knowing everything I know now, I would choose you and our kids all over again."

"Do you wish you'd met me in a different situation?"

"No, I wouldn't change a thing about our relationship."

"Not even making us the same age or making yourself older when we had the twins?"

"No Luke, I wouldn't. You being older than me is a major turn on."

"What about in 10 years when I'm almost 40 and you're barely 30."

"We're 7 years apart Luke."

"That's a lot."

"No it's really not."

"You're almost twenty three babe and I'll be thirty very soon."

"Yup and I don't mind."

"Have we really been together for almost five years?

"I thought it was six?"

"Honestly I think our author is confused about how long we've known each other."

"Yeah, she's more confused then we are."

 

\------------------------------------------------

Okay no but seriously how long have these two dip shits known each other. I'm going to go with six years


	66. Can You Guess Who's Pregnant Again?

"Luke do you know where Sam's old carseat is?" I yelled to Luke from a few rooms away.

"It should be in the garage."

"Do you realize how large the garage is?" 

"I'll get it." he said as he entered the room and handed me Riley

"Hi miss Riley where is your overly frustrating cousin?"

"Charlotte is in the highchair in the kitchen."

"Has she been fed yet?"

"No one has."

"I got it."

He walked out of the room and I went to the kitchen to start feeding the kids. The twins were fairly easy but Delilah was having one of those mornings where she needs attention but I have two babies to feed. Luke came back in and picked up the very obviously frustrated Delilah and went to get the older three ready for school. I breastfeed Riley and gave Charlotte her bottle. There was a knock on the door and I rushed to go answer it. Calum took one look at Charlotte before swiftly taking her from my arms. "I hope she wasn't too much trouble."

"I'm just not used to five kids, that's all."

"Are you and Luke stopping then?"

"I think we want one more but I don't know, we're really good at having kids unplanned."

"True."

"Did you Ash figure everything out?"

"Yeah, I think we just needed a break for a night to just be together."

"Good."

"Can I just put something out there?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"You two aren't going to stop at five kids, I mean look at him. I've never seen Luke this happy, not even when he first figured out he loved you. He loves you and the kids more than he'll ever love anything and he loves being a father."

"He's an amazing father."

"Is he a good husband?"

"Yeah, except the part where he left me for six months but I get why he did that. Well I kind of get it."

"He shouldn't have left you, if he'd stayed then Daniel might have lived."

"Maybe but everything happens for a reason."

"Thanks for keeping the rugrat."

"We're happy to help."

He walked out and I shut the door behind him. Luke emerged from the kitchen with Riley in his arms and the others following him. "I have to get the twins to school and then take Lilah to daycare and then Riley and I will have a lazy day at home. When does your first class start today?" 

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and checked the time. "Shit, my first class is in 20 minutes."

"Well go get ready and get to class. I'll see you later babe."

"Bye Scar, bye Sam, bye Delilah and bye bye miss Riley." I said to them quickly kissing each of their heads

"Bye baby girl."

"Bye Luke." I kissed him softly before rushing upstairs and getting ready.

When I came back downstairs Luke was still gone so I grabbed my stuff and headed to the car. This was the first I'd driven since the accident and I was more than a little terrified. I made it to school without a problem but was forced to halfway run to my class. 

 

5 months later...

A pair of arms wrapped around me and I almost screamed until I felt their lips touch my neck. "Luke, you ass."

"Surprise."

"What are you doing here?"

"I brought you lunch because I know you're studying hard and sometimes you forget to eat which isn't good for the little one."

"Shh Luke."

"What?"

"If the school finds out that I'm pregnant again they will definitely kick me out."

"They can't do that."

"I've missed so many classes and had three kids since I started here."

"You're just over three months, you shouldn't have the baby until after you graduate."

"Eight months pregnant at both of my graduations."

"It wouldn't be us if you weren't."

"Luke I swear if this turns out to be another set of twins then I'm going to follow up my threat from when the Scar and Sam were overdue."

"It's not my fault baby girl, it's your body that's doing it."

"I know that but I don't care."

"Okay now take a break and eat with me."

"You can a half hour at the most."

"I'll take what I can get."

Luke and I had gone about 3 months without my getting pregnant but ultimately we messed up and I got pregnant again. He was excited but I was scared. I knew that what happened with Daniel wasn't really my fault and I did everything right but I can't go through that again. Luke kissing my cheek brought me back to reality. "Sorry I was lost in thought."

"You do that a lot here often."

"Yeah, I'm just really stressed with school and all."

"I get it babe, I just miss you."

"We'll have the house all to ourselves tomorrow."

"Are you still going to be this stressed?"

"I'm trying Luke, get off my back."

"Keep your voices down in the library." 

"Sorry."

"Let's go outside D."

"Fine."

I grabbed my stuff and we walked outside. He reached for my hand but I pulled away from him. "Dakota."

I huffed loudly and took his hand. "I'm really trying Luke."

"I know you are and I'm not trying as hard as I should be."

"Let's just eat okay?"

We ate our lunch in the park and then I walked him back his car. Luke had my hand in his as we walked but he stopped when we got to the car. He grabbed my hips and kissed me softly. "Bye baby girl, I'll see you in a few hours."

"Bye Luke."

I started to walk away but my heel caught on a crack in the pavement and I started to fall backwards. Luke caught me and pulled me close. "You have to be more careful D, don't hurt yourself or anyone else." 

I was suddenly very aware of his hand on my stomach. "God is that all you care about Luke?"

"No I care about you and I don't want you to get hurt or our baby to get hurt."

"Sorry."

"Stop apologizing baby girl, we're going to work through this."

"I have to get back to studying now, thanks for lunch."

He huffed and kissed my head. "Please be careful D."

He got in his car and drove away. I walked towards the library but was stopped by one of my classmates. "You okay Dakota?"

"Um yeah just marital issues, that's all."

"Wait was that your husband?"

"Yup."

"He's older than I thought he'd be."

"He's 30."

"Wait what?"

"We are 7 years apart in age."

"Are you unhappy being married to him?"

"No, it's not that."

"Do you want to go somewhere and talk, you look like you need it."

"I have to study."

"Oh."

"Actually screw studying, that'd be great."

"Great, let's go to the coffee shop."

"Sounds good."

We walked to the coffee shop and sat in the back so we could talk privately. "So do you regret marrying him?"

"No, I love being married to him and I love him but we have so many issues. We each have our own issues and then we have issues as a couple."

"Is one of those issues that he keeps getting you pregnant?"

"We only have four kids."

"Dakota you are 23 with four kids but it should've been five and another on the way."

"What? I'm not pregnant." She raised her eyebrow and gave me a 'really' look. "Fine, how'd you know?" I sighed

"When you fell and he caught you, his hand was protectively on your stomach."

"I guess I've never really thought about it as I'm only 23 and I've had five kids and I'm pregnant again."

"But if it doesn't bother you then ignore it. Does he make you happy?"

"Yeah, he makes me happy in a way that no one else ever could."

"Do your kids make you happy?"

"Yes, they're the best thing I've ever done except Scarlet's attitude doesn't make me happy."

"Do your kids make him happy?"

"Luke loves the kids more then he loves anything and he loves being a dad."

"Does he loves them more than he loves you?"

"He always says that he loves me in a way that he could never love another person but I don't know if he loves them more."

"From just what I saw earlier, he is very protective of you and your family."

"He is, he'd do anything to keep us safe."

"So what's the real problem then?

"I was too young, I wasn't ready when we met. He wasn't really ready either but time wouldn't have made him ready."

"How old were you?"

"18."

"How old was he?"

"25."

"What does he do for a living?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm just curious."

"He's a teacher."

"So you were a senior in high school and it was what his second year teaching?"

"His first year at my school."

"That explains why I recognize him."

"What?"

"He teaches my sister, I went to her parent teacher conferences and I met him."

"Is he a good teacher?"

"My sister loves him she says the other students do too but I guess he's got a lot of young female students chasing after him."

"Yeah, he tells me some of those stories."

"Did you hear about the one where one of the little blonde popular girls slipped her underwear in his pocket?"

"That's a personal favorite of mine especially because he was so freaked out when he came home that day."

"You weren't jealous or upset or anything?"

"No, blondes aren't his type."

"Why not?"

"According to him it's because his quote beautiful wife has dark hair."

"But don't you worry that he slept with his student once and he might do it again."

"I trust Luke, he'd never do that to me. Plus what more could he get from them?"

"Teenagers now are more likely to go along with things like daddy kinks and a lot of middle aged men like that." I started laughing softly and she just stared at me. "What's so funny?"

"Luke has a daddy kink." her jaw drops and she just stares at me. "So he doesn't need some 17 year old slut for that."

She started laughing and smiled at me. "So you're actually what one would call "a freak in the sheets"?"

"If you consider me calling my husband daddy while we have sex to be freaky then yes."

"I'd ask if he was good but you have fours kids and another on the way so he must be good."

"He is."

We continued talking and having a light hearted talk about Luke and I until we had to go to class. She really made me feel better about Luke and I's relationship even though all she did was ask me questions about it.


	67. And We're Back to the Hospital

I kissed Riley's head then headed to find Luke. He was in the office grading his papers. I knocked gently on the doorframe to get his attention. "Hey babe, are the kids asleep?"

"They are all tucked in."

"Good, come here."

I shut the door behind me and locked it too before I walked over to Luke. His hands found my waist when I begun to straddled his lap. "I need you daddy." I whispered in his ear as I rolled my hips against his. 

"Oh god baby girl."

"I need you to fuck me hard daddy."

"Let's go the bedroom then."

"No, fuck me on your deck."

"Then let me clean off my desk."

I got off his lap and he moved his stuff off the desk. His hands pulled my hips against his. Our lips met roughly and his tongue found it's way into my mouth. I moaned against his lips when he started grinding against me. He pulled my shirt off and began kissing along my jaw and down my neck. I felt his hand reach behind me and unhook my bra before swiftly removing it. He pulled his shirt off and pulled me tight against him. I unbuttoned his jeans and he stepped out of them then started removing my pants. His hands pushed my hips against the desk before he lifted me slightly and set me on the desk. He ran his hand up my thigh and slipped his thumb beneath my underwear. I moaned loudly at his touch. "Stop teasing, I need you." His hands moved to the waist band of my underwear and before I could stop him, he ripped them. I pulled his boxers down and he took them off. "Please daddy, I want you inside me."

He push into me slowly and began to immediately speed up. My legs wrapped around his body for support as he continued to speed up. Once I came he pulled out and stood me up. "You were a bad girl today, I'm going to have to punish you baby girl." He bent me over the desk then started gently kneading my ass before removing his hand and quickly reconnecting it 10 times. His finger gently rubbed me from behind and I moaned. "Do you want me to fuck you like this?"

"Yes please daddy."

He pushed into me from behind but he went slower this time. I moaned loudly when he pulled my body against his. His hand was planted firmly on my chest to hold me against him. The hand that had previously been on my hip moved to my clit and he began to rub slow circles. "I'm so close baby girl."

His thrust started to get sloppy and I felt him cum inside of me. He kept going until I came a minute later the he pulled out and turned me around to face him. "Oh my god, you haven't screwed me over a desk in years."

"We need to do it more often because that was so good babe."

"Well we have tomorrow to do it again."

"I'm not done with you for tonight."

"What else are you going to do to me?"

"Give me a few minutes then I'll show you."

"I don't know how long I can wait."

"I'm going to keep you entertained while we wait."

He put me back on the desk then ran two fingers up my slit. I moaned loudly and quickly pulled his lips to mine. It didn't take long before I felt his hard member against my leg. "Are you ready to go again now?"

"Yup, let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see. Close your eyes baby girl."

He grabbed two towels and wrapped one around his waist and gave me the other. I wrapped the towel around me body and he covered my eyes with his hands and led me where we were going. He pulled the towel off of my body and lifted me up so I had my legs wrapped around his waist. I felt him push all the way into me before he started moving again. It took a minute before the cool water hit my body and I opened my eyes quickly. There was a smirk on his face as he watched me expression when I realized where we were. "Is this even safe?"

"Yes and it'll feel great."

He positioned us so my back was against the wall of the pool and the only part of me that was above water was my head and neck. "Don't drown me."

"Trust me D."

He started moving slightly and one of his hand gripped my chest again. I was surprised at how good this felt and how long we could keep at it. It was very different then our normal sex but it was a much welcomed change. I loved our usual rough sex but this seemed more intimate and it was a whole new type of pleasure. Once we both finished he pulled out and kissed me tenderly. "Damn Luke."

"Was it really that good or were you just moaning for my sake?"

"It was really that good."

"Let's go to bed now baby girl."

"You may have to help me up the stairs."

He laughed and kissed my forehead. We got out of the pool and wrapped the towels around ourselves before heading up the stairs. He did have to help a bit because my legs were really shaky. I grabbed one of his shirts and a clean pair of underwear and put them on before getting in bed. "It's like you're asking for me to make you unable to walk tomorrow." 

"Save it for tomorrow Luke."

"I'm ready for it to be tomorrow so I can screw you some more."

"Shit." 

I hopped up out of bed and ran towards the bathroom. Luke called after me but I was trying to make it to the toilet. I made it just in time to start throwing up. He came into the bathroom and held my hair back while also rubbing my back. When I was done throwing up, I leaned against him and he held me close. "You okay?"

"Morning sickness."

"I'm sorry babe."

"I'm fine."

"Let's get you up."

He started helping me up but before I knew it, everything went black.


	68. Luke Nearly Screw Dakota to Death

Draft 1932 Words Saved Publish Save Preview 

Chapter 68  
A few hours later...

When I opened my eyes all I saw was white until my eyes focused. Luke had his back turned to me, he was looking out the window. "Luke?" I squeaked

"Dakota, you're awake."

"What happened? Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, you passed out." 

"Why?"

"The doctor said you were physically exhausted and a little dehydrated."

"How long was I out?"

"Maybe 12 hours."

"Is the baby okay?"

"Our son is fine."

"Son?"

"We're having a son."

"I thought it was too soon?"

"They're almost positive that it's a boy."

"That's great. Sam can finally have a brother."

"How are you feeling baby?"

"I feel fine, I'm just a little tired."

"Well we're taking it easy today, the kids are with your mom and she's keeping them overnight."

"My mom is going to keep them overnight by herself?"

"Her boyfriend is staying the night to help her."

"Boyfriend?"

"Don't get upset D."

"It's not even been that long since dad died." 

"He died soon after we got engaged."

"Yeah." 

"Four years ago."

"Still, she can't just forget about him and start dating again."

"Dakota please don't get upset, you're heart has been acting up all night."

"What?"

"Your heart has been going crazy all night long and the doctors were really worried."

"So how long do I have to stay here for?"

"The doctor said after you wake up they will check on you and if everything is good then you can go home."

"Are the kids okay?"

"They were a little frightened at first but they'll be fine."

"Are you okay?"

"You're the one in the hospital but you're asking if we're okay."

"I'm just worried about my family."

"We're all fine." He kissed my head and took my hand in his. "It's my job to worry, you're in the hospital again."

"I guess I didn't warn you that I'm accident prone when we started dating."

He laughed quietly. "Well I didn't read the entire Dakota Wells handbook, just bits and pieces."

"You really should have read the whole thing."

"I love you baby."

"I love you too Luke."

"You need to stop ending up in the hospital."

"I'm going to give you partial responsibility on this one."

"How is this partially my fault?"

"Well we'd just finished having sex for an extended amount of time and then I pass out."

"It might have something to do with it but it was great sex."

"All of our sex is great."

"Yes it is but sometimes it's better than others."

"When do we have to get the kids from mom?"

"We aren't. You are going to stay home to rest and I will go get them tomorrow.""

"Do we need to let the doctor know that I'm awake?"

"Yeah, I'll go find her real quick."

"Thanks."

He walked out of the room and returned a minute later with the doctor behind him. "Hi Dakota, how are you feeling?"

"I feel fine but I'm a little tired."

"Well that makes sense as you were severally exhausted when you were admitted yesterday. What's making you so tired?"

"Well it was finals week this week, being pregnant again, having four kids as it is and well Luke and I were you know."

"Yes Luke already told us what you two were doing before you passed out but that is not to blame. It didn't help but you two are fine to continue your previous activities after you get some more sleep. What about being pregnant has you so stressed?"

"I'm just afraid to lose this baby the way we lost Daniel."

"There was nothing you could have done better and there was nothing you did wrong with him." 

"I know that."

"I understand you're being scared about losing him, I really do. Maybe you guys should consider seeing a therapist about it."

"It's been six months since it happened, we've accepted it and moved on." Luke countered

"It never hurts to talk to someone about it and obviously if Dakota is still concerned about losing this baby then she hasn't moved on from it."

"We don't need therapy."

"Okay, it was just a suggestion."

"Well we don't need your suggestions, we just need you to tell us if Dakota can go home."

"You're good to go Dakota as long as you take it easy and try to keep your stress levels low."

"Thanks."

"You just need to sign the papers and everything but you've been here enough that you know what you need to do."

"Yeah I've got it." Luke replied grumpily

She gave me a small smile before leaving the room. We signed out and went home without really talking. "Are you fucking kidding me Luke?" I said as soon as we got in the house

"What?"

"God sometimes you drive me up a wall."

"What did I do?"

"Therapy isn't a bad idea."

"We don't need therapy."

"Maybe you don't Luke but being my husband doesn't mean you speak for me."

"I just don't think we need it, I mean we're past that baby girl."

"No don't baby girl me when you are only thinking of yourself. I carried our son for like five months and I was there with him every god damn day. You were halfway across the country."

"Are you saying I didn't love him?"

"No I'm not saying that but I was more attached to him, I know you loved him but he wasn't even yours."

"As far as I'm concerned he was mine."

"But as far as genetics go he wasn't yours."

"Blood doesn't dictate family especially not in our family."

"I know that but Luke he wasn't yours and you weren't around while I was pregnant."

"I'm sorry Dakota, if you need therapy or want it then fine but I want nothing to do with it."

"I don't want it to be just me, if you really care about him or me then you'll do this with me Luke."

"No."

"Whatever, I'm going to bed."

"I'll be down here if you need me."

"I won't need you."

"D."

"Don't."

I went upstairs and tried to sleep but couldn't so I just laid in bed and stared at the ceiling. Luke came into the room and sighed loudly. "Babe I'm sorry, if it means that much to you then I'll think about it."

"I'm going to go shower." I glanced at him for a spilt second on my way to the bathroom. He looked really upset and I hate seeing him upset. "Come with?"

A smile spread across his face and he reached for my hand. I took his hand and we went to go shower. He put one hand on my face and kissed me lovingly. "Are we good?"

"I mean we still need to talk about this some more but not right now. All I want today is to spend time with you."

"No more fighting today."

"I second that."

"Dakota?"

"What?"

"Can we handle five kids?"

"It'll take some adjusting and it'll probably be hard for awhile but we'll do it."

"Is this going to be our last?"

"I think this should be our last."

"Yeah."

He looked down and sighed sadly. I ran my hand through his hair and tugged slightly. "You seem sad."

"It makes me a little sad to think we will only have one more baby together but we can barely handle four right now and I'm sure you're a little tired of having kids all the time."

"I love having babies with you Luke, I really do but I've spent almost my entire adult life pregnant."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Please don't ever apologize for our babies."

"As soon as this baby is out, you will be going back on birth control and I'll be buying a shit ton of condoms."

"You could always get a vasectomy."

"But what if we decide that we want another kid in a few years?"

"Eventually we are going to have to call it quits and either you get a vasectomy or I get my tubes tied."

"Or we keep having our beautiful babies until you can't anymore."

"That doesn't sound like something I want to do."

"Well with our luck that's what will happen."

"Well guess what, I'm pregnant already so we don't have to worry about that right now."

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"I'm fine Luke."

"Let's not push it D."

"I need you inside of me daddy." 

"That's unfair baby girl, all you have to do is say one word and I'm willing to do almost anything."

"It's how I get what I want, daddy."

His lips connected with my neck and he started sucking harshly. I moaned in response and gently pulled on his hair again. He nipped at my skin and moved my second hand to his chest. My hand explored his chest and continued down. I gasped in surprise when he grabbed my hand before he pinned it against the wall above me. "Keep your hand there." 

He moved his hand from mine and lifted me by my thighs so I could easily wrap my legs around him. I felt him grab my other hand and he forced it above my head and held them both there. His free hand grabbed my waist to steady me as he pushed inside of me. I threw my head back and let out a loud moan as he began to thrust into me. "Fuck that feels so good." 

He kissed me hungrily and gently bit my bottom lip. Our tongues fought for dominance and he won quickly. I tried to move my hands but he tightened his grip on them. His hand moved from my hip to tease my nipple and I moaned against his mouth. He moved his lips from mine and began to leave kisses along my jaw line. "I'm going to cover you in hickyes babe."

I opened my mouth to respond but he was already starting at my neck. As much as I hate to admit it, I love when he leaves his marks on me. I love all the ways that he claims me as his or when he gets over protective of me. He moved on to my collarbone and left several then moved down and left several on each of my breasts. His thrust were getting sloppier but he continued to leave hickeys on me. He was creating spots on my shoulder and slowly working his way back to my neck. I could feel myself getting close to the edge but was distracted by Luke and his lips. "I'm close."

"Let it go baby girl."

I came undone at his words and I moaned loudly. He came a minute later and dropped my hand. His hands grabbed my hips and he slowly pulled out of me. "God Luke, how am I supposed to explain these at Christmas?"

"You'll just have to cover them up."

"I hate trying to cover them."

"You could always just explain to anyone who asks that you are married and your husband is very protective of what's his."

"Who says I'm yours?"

"I do."

"Mhm."

"Baby, don't pretend that you don't love it when I claim you."

"There is no need for it."

"And why is that?"

"Because I would never want to be another's. I'll always be yours and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You still love it though."

"Whatever Luke."

He put his hand on my face and kissed me tenderly. "I'm glad I found you Dakota."

\--------------------------------------------------------------  
This is the last chapter that I have written right now so y'all are all caught up. This story has over 100,000 words, damn. Sorry for the spam. It just went from 35 chapters to 68 chapters in under an hour so enjoy. -Lynn


	69. Mum is back

The next day...

"Okay Luke, get off the phone so you can focus on driving home."

"I'll see you really soon baby girl."

"You make it seem like you've been gone for so long."

"I have."

"Three hours Luke, it's been three hours."

"I just hate being away from you especially because you were just in the hospital."

"I'll be fine, I promise."

"Okay fine, I love you D."

"I love you too, drive safe."

"I will, bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and set it on the couch next to me. There wasn't much on tv so I settled for a home renovation show. It was about halfway through the show when the doorbell rang. I turned the tv off and went to the door. Liz stood on the other side of the door, almost looking surprised to see me. "Hi Dakota, is Luke home?"

"No he's not here."

"Oh I'm sorry, did you two spilt?"

"No, he's just getting the kids from my moms house."

"I'll come back when he's here then."

"Does he know you're coming?"

"No but I miss him."

"He misses you a lot more than he's willing to admit."

"Don't tell him I was here, please."

"Wait, don't leave Liz. Stay and wait for him to be home, please."

"Why would you want me to stay after everything I said about you?"

"Because you're his mother, you're my kids grandmother and I want you to know how much I actually care for your son."

"So you're doing this for him?"

"Everything I do is for him or our kids."

"Okay, I'll stay."

"Thank you."

She came into the house and we sat down on the couch. "Michael told me that you guys had another baby."

"Yeah about six months ago, Riley."

"He also told me what happened to the other baby."

"Um yeah, Daniel."

"Michael told me that you two weren't together when they were born but you got back together?"

"Luke and I split then he went on a six month long buisness trip to avoid me. He called the night before they were born to tell me that he wanted to work things out with me. I was on my way to the airport that morning to get him and a car ran a red light. The accident induced labor and Daniel was too pre-mature and he didn't make it." I stopped to wipe away a tear. "Luke found out from Michael that I was in the hospital and he even broke the news to Luke. Once he was there with me, everything else was forgotten because in that moment we both needed each other more than ever. We did talk everything out and we're good now but it was hard." 

I wiped away another tear and I felt Liz's hand on my back. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, no one deserves to lose their child."

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Anything."

"I'm pregnant again and I'm so scared. I don't know if I can do this."

"Does Luke know?"

"Yes."

"I know what you're going through sweetie. Luke should have had an older sister but I lost her. When I got pregnant with Luke, I was terrified that something would happen and I couldn't take it if I lost two of them. You'll be okay, Daniel dying wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself Dakota and I know it's hard but try not to worry about losing this baby."

"Thank you." 

She hugged me tight and let me cry on her shoulder for awhile. "Do you know the gender yet?" she asked when I finally pulled myself together.

"The doctor is pretty sure it's a boy."

"That's great."

"Luke's really excited to have another son and I'm sure Sam will be thrilled when we tell him."

"Do they ask about me?"

"They did sometimes and then Luke got upset so now they only ask when occasionally and when it's only me around."

"I'm sorry for everything I said and did Dakota, I just want to protect him. He's had so much pain in his life and I thought that this, you, were only going to give him more pain. But I don't need to explain that to you. You've got four of your own so you get it and if you don't then someday when they get their first boyfriend or girlfriend then you'll understand."

"I understand Liz, I know why you did what you did because I'd do the same thing if I thought someone was going to hurt one of my kids. The only thing is that I don't want to hurt Luke. We hurt each other all the time and we never mean to. Our relationship is hard, so damn hard but I love him so much and my life would be so much harder without him. He's my one, my soulmate and I plan on being his until the day I die."

"I realized over the last few months that it wasn't just him who'd given up a lot for this relationship, you gave up a lot too and you wouldn't have done all of this if you didn't love him."

"I love him more than words could ever explain." 

"So do I."

"Then it looks like we have something in common."

"It looks like we do."

We continued to talk for a little bit and I told her some stories about this kids and Luke. She was so happy to hear all of the stories about everyone that she started crying at one point. I was really enjoying talking to her and actually spending quality time with her. Our pleasant conversation would be ruined once Luke and the kids got home but we enjoyed it while we could. "Wait Sam hit him?" she laughed

"Yup, it was by far one of the best things Sam has ever done but he felt bad."

"That boy is going to be such a gentleman when he grows up, I can't wait. He'll be such a chick magnet especially if he looks anything like Luke."

"I compared Sam to a picture of Luke when he was little and they look almost identical. It's going to look like we just copied Luke and gave him a different hair color."

"Did Sam's hair finally start to darken?"

"Yeah, his hair color is really close to mine."

"I always wondered what Luke would look like with dark hair but he'd never dye it."

"I can't imagine Luke having dark hair, I like his hair."

"He's a good looking guy."

"That he is and I have you to thank for his damn good looks."

"And I have you to thank for making him happy and giving me all these wonderful grandkids."

"They'll be so happy to see you."

She opened her mouth to respond but the door flew open and Luke walked in.


	70. Mama's boy

Published 1208 Words Publish Changes Cancel 

Chapter 70  
Luke was carrying Riley and the other three were following behind him. He stopped at the sight of her and his face tensed up. I stood up from the couch and made eye contact with him. "What is she doing here?" he growled

"I'll explain in a minute please." 

"Grandma!" Sam yelled as he ran to her

Scarlet gasped and ran to her too. Delilah hid behind Luke's legs while the twins hugged Liz. I walked over to Luke and he glared at me. "She misses you Luke and I know you hate to admit it but you miss her too. She apologized and she really meant it, please give her a chance to make things right."

"I'll give her ten minutes, tell her I'll be upstairs in the office."

"Please be nice Luke." I said as I took his free hand

"I will try."

"Luke."

"I'll play nice." a small smile appeared on his lips and he kissed me.

I took Riley from him and grabbed Delilah's little hand. "He wants you to meet him in his office and he'll give you ten minutes."

"Thanks, I'll go up in a minute."

"Delilah it's just grandma, don't you remember her?"

She nodded her head and reacher towards Liz who happily took her. I noticed Riley getting fussy so I excused myself to the kitchen to feed her. When I returned Delilah was asleep on the couch and so were the twins. "Can I hold her?" Liz asked, gesturing to Riley

"Of course."

She spent a few minutes with Riley before finally going up to talk to Luke. I took Riley to her room and put her to bed. Delilah was starting to fall off the couch so I carefully picked her up and took her to her bed. Sam woke up as I laid him in bed and he mumbled a goodnight before falling back asleep. Scar was completely out and stayed that way when I put her in bed. When I came back down the stairs Luke was there. "Did she leave?"

"Yeah she headed home."

"Did you guys work anything out?"

"We had a nice talk, she wants us to come over on the day after Christmas."

"Are we going to?"

"The kids would probably love that."

"But what do you want to do Luke?"

"I want to be on good terms with my fucking mum."

"Then let's go to her house the day after Christmas so the kids can see her and you can work on forgiving her."

"Why aren't you upset with her, after everything she said about you?"

"Because I get where she's coming from, I'm a mum too you know?"

"Did you just say mum?"

"Did I?"

"You did."

"What?"

"It may have taken six years but you just said mum, I win."

"Win what?"

"I don't know."

He kissed my head and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "The twins and Delilah crashed on the couch so I took them to bed and I put Riley to sleep too."

"You mum said they would be tired, they had a busy day I guess."

"How is she doing?"

"She's happy, Dakota your mum is so happy."

"Damn."

"You know it's rude to hope your mum is unhappy with her relationship."

"I know but I just hate the idea of her being happy with and loving someone who isn't my dad, it just seems so wrong."

"Eventually it'll get easier to deal with especially after you meet him, he's a real gentleman and the kids love him. Your mum loves him too."

"I'll have to make a trip out to see her and meet him sometime."

"Well we are going out there for Christmas dinner on Christmas day."

"I thought we were having dinner with the boys and Brit?"

"We are all going to your mum's house."

"They all agreed to it then?"

"Everyone else was already on board, we were the last to be asked."

"Technically I wasn't even asked."

"Well too bad."

"Jerk."

I punched his shoulder gently and he grabbed me by the waist. He spun me around then carefully tossed me on the couch. I laughed and tried to push him away but he jumped on the couch with me and straddled me hips. He kissed my nose gently and started kissing down my body until he got to my stomach then he started talking to my stomach. I was laughing the whole time at his ridiculous words. He was talking nonsense to my stomach for several minutes before he kissed me tenderly before he got up off of the couch. I grabbed his out stretched hand and he pulled me off of the couch, into his warm arms. "I love you Dakota."

"I love you too Luke."

"Let's go to bed."

He took my hand and we walked to our room together. 

 

Christmas Eve...

Luke and I were standing in the living room by the tree, putting the present underneath it when he dropped something. "Luke you have to be quiet so we don't wake the kids up."

"Sorry babe."

"Did you get the stockings?"

"No, they're on the bed."

"Can you please go grab them?"

"Yeah, I'll grab them."

He went up the stairs and returned a minute later with their stockings. My mom made them for them. Each stocking had their names on them and she made a set for us to have at our house and she made another set for her to keep at her house. My mom even had stockings for Luke and I, names and all. We hadn't seen them yet but she told us about them. We were leaving for her house in the morning after we did Christmas here and got cleaned up. I figured the kids would have time to play with their new toys too before we left. "Okay, stockings are hung and the presents are under the tree, time for cookies."

"Did you intentionally make your favorite cookies?"

"I'm pregnant what did you expect?"

"Are you ready to announce it tomorrow?"

"Yup and I can't wait to see Brit."

"When was the last time you talked to Michael?"

"A week or so ago, why?"

"He's going to propose."

I gasped loudly. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's great news."

"I feel like you're more excited for their engagement then you were for ours."

"I'm just really happy for them and I'm more hormonal right now because well you know."

"You're so cute D."

"I'm not cute, I'm ferocious."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"You're being an ass."

"But I'm your ass and you love me." 

"That's up for debate."

I darted for the stairs and he started following me. "Dakota Mae Hemmings, you get back here."

When he finally caught me, I had given up and was sitting on the bed. "I'm still not used to that."

"Well get used to it because that's going to be your name for the rest of time."

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh look chapter 70! I wrote this in under an hour and if it sucks then I'm sorry and I'm also going back to playing Sims 4 now. Happy New Years (it's late I know but oh well still), thanks for reading and sorry for the chapter spams. -Lynn


	71. Christmas with the Wells Family

The twins were sitting on the ground next to the tree opening presents and Delilah was right in front of Luke opening hers. I was playing with Riley with her new toys that Luke insisted on wrapping, knowing he wouldn't have to unwrap them. Delilah still needed help with her presents so Luke had to do that. Once Delilah's presents were opened she got distracted playing with them. Sam was playing with Riley with her toys and Scarlet was playing with her toys. Luke grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. I snuggled into his side and laid my head on his chest. He kissed my head and his hand moved protectively to my stomach. "Look at our beautiful babies."

"You really do love being a dad don't you?"

"Yeah, it's amazing."

"You're so good at it."

"It's more than just loving being a dad. I love being married to you and being a parent with you. It would be different if I's had kids with someone else because part of why I love them is because they're ours."

"What if you loved someone else as much as you love me, then would you still love it so much."

He smiled and shook his head at me. "I could never love anyone the way I love you, Dakota."

"We should get ready to go to my mom's."

"Don't you mean your mum's?"

"Drop it, I slipped."

"I won't drop it, I'll remind you of that all the time."

"Just shut up and get ready."

"Mommy! You said a naughty word."

"I'm an adult, I'm allowed to especially when dad is being a punk."

"Your mum and I will be upstairs, please play nice for few minutes."

Luke took my hand and pulled me up the stairs. "What are we doing?"

"I got you a present."

"We said no gifts."

"When was the last time that someone said no gifts and meant it?"

"Never."

"Hold on a minute okay?"

"Okay."

I sat down on the edge of the bed and he left the room. He was holding back a smile when he returned. "I know you hate when I spend money on you but it's one of my favorite things to do. I love to spoil you."

"What did you do?"

He handed me a box and I undid the ribbon. I pulled the lid off to reveal a pair of beautiful diamond earrings. "They're 8 carats a piece." 

"God damn Luke."

"You deserve the best money can buy."

"I feel like a trophy wife."

"You're not but if you were than you'd be the hottest trophy wife ever."

"I see why your mom thought I didn't really love you, I look like a gold digger."

"Well you already call me daddy."

"But you're far from my sugar daddy."

"I just love to spoil my baby girl."

"My turn."

"What happened to no gifts?"

"I know you and I knew you would get me something."

"Bring me my gift then."

I walked to the closet and grabbed a black bag. "I figured it would be better if I didn't wrap it."

He took the bag and opened it. "You bought me a suit?"

"Well I know you just got a new one a few months ago but you regretted getting that style so I got your measurements for that suit and got you one that I thought you'd like."

"I love it, thanks babe."

"I think I owe you the thank you."

"There's no need to thank me."

"Shut up."

"Alright let's go back downstairs."

"Should we give the kids their final present?"

"Yeah, I'll keep them busy."

We went downstairs and he started distracting the kids. I walked into the backyard and picked up their present. They didn't even notice me and their present until it was running towards them. Luke stopped her before she could jump on the kids and they just kind of stared at her. "Merry Christmas guys, we got a family dog."

"Really?" Scar asked

"We get to keep it?" Sam was in disbelief. 

"Yup, her name is Lilly and she's a blue pit bull."

"My friend said pit bulls were evil but she doesn't seem evil."

"Pit bulls aren't evil, sometimes they just aren't raised right."

"So kind of like people?"

"Exactly like people, Sam." I said with a smile

"Okay time to clean up your toys so we can go."

"Can we take Lilly?"

"We're going to take her but she has to stay in a crate while we're in the car."

"Yay."

The twins and Delilah quickly started cleaning up their toys and I walk over to Luke and Riley. "Our son is amazing." he whispered

"He really is."

"There are no words to describe how happy I am to have our family exactly as it is."

"I never though I'd love being a parents this much."

"I didn't either."

"I'm so tired of being pregnant though."

"I know you are but D, look at our amazing babies."

"We made these amazing kids, Luke."

"Yeah we did."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Let's go help them get ready to go."

"I'll get the carseats in the van."

"Why aren't they in the van?"

"I went to Cal and Ash's with Lilah and Riles a few days ago."

"It might be easier to set up the car seat if you leave Riley here with me."

"Good point."

He handed Riley to me and went out to the garage. I headed up the stairs and found Scarlet help Delilah put her toys away. "Hey girls, are you almost ready?"

"Can we bring our toys with us?"

"You can bring one or two small things with us but hurry please. I want you both downstairs in 5 minutes okay?"

"Yes mommy." 

I went back down stairs and got Lilly into her crate and found Sam. Luke came back in and we loaded everything and everyone up in the van. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------  
So I used to be really into the twilight saga and I realize that certain parts of their relationship are similar to that of Edward and Bella. Anyways I had an idea that I want your opinions on. I want to write like an alternate plot where Dakota did have a miscarrife before her graduation and they never had Sam and Scarlet. Essential you could like choose the path you want to read. I'd of course finish this route first but I thought this might be a cool idea.


	72. All's Not Well at Christmas Dinner

Luke grabbed my hips and pulled me to him. I put my hand on his chest and pushed away him a little bit. "Babe I don't think your mum minds if I hold you close to me."

"I mind."

"Well you shouldn't because guess what, we're married. I'm not your teacher anymore and we aren't just dating anymore. We have four kids and another on the way, I am allowed to hold you close to me."

"Fine but we haven't announced the one on the way yet."

"We're about to announce it, as soon as everyone gets here."

Riley was reaching toward Luke and he happily took her out of my arms. "I'm going to go check on Delilah and see if she's feeling better."

"I'll check on the twins and make sure they're not torturing your sister again."

He kissed my head and headed into the living room. I made my way up the stairs to my old room to check on Delilah. "Hey baby, how are you feeling?"

"My tummy still hurts."

I pressed the back of my hand to her head to see if she felt warm. "I think you have a fever, let me go get the thermometer." I went into the bathroom and grabbed the thermometer. She managed not to move around too much when I put the thermometer in her ear. "101.4, that's high. Try to get some rest baby okay?"

"Okay."

"I'll be back with some water." 

"Okay."

I went downstairs and grabbed a glass of water and some chewable ibuprofen. When I went back upstairs she was shivering. "Chew these and drink this water please."

"I want to go home mommy."

"I know you do baby but we can't go home yet. Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Take a nap, I'll be back in little bit."

I tucked her in and kissed her head. Lilly pushed her way into her little arms and licked her face. I petted Lilly's head before going back down the stairs. "How is she?"

"Worse than before."

"Do we need to take her to the hospital?"

"I gave her some chewable ibuprofen in hopes that it'll bring her fever down but if it goes up much more or doesn't start going down in the next few hours then we probably should."

"Alright, is Lilly still with her?"

"Yeah."

"I'm glad she with her."

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing?"

"What are you talking about D?"

"We can barely handle the four we have now, what if we aren't one for another?"

"It'll be fine, I promise. We can handle five of them. Our babies are already five."

"Yeah, I can't believe it."

"How has it been over six years since I met you?"

"Yesterday marked six years since I found out I was pregnant with the twins."

"Lilah is almost three."

"It feels like just last week when we found out we were pregnant with her."

"It was our honeymoon."

"The new baby will probably be born pretty close to Riley's first birthday."

"I hope it isn't the same day."

"Dakota! Luke! Come on, dinner."

He picked up my hand and we walked to the dinning room. Luke put Riley in the high chair and buckled her into it. My brother came over and greeted me with a hug before taking his seat. I sat down next to Brit and Luke sat next to me. The twins were across the table from us next to Cal and Ash. Riley's high chair was next to Luke and Charlotte's was beside Calum. Delilah was supposed to be at the end of the table and my mom was at the head of the table across the table from her. One of my brothers was sitting with his wife and son next to Michael and the other was with his girlfriend next to Charolette. Mom's boyfriend was next to them, talking to my mom. Michael was holding Brit's hand and had the other on her stomach. She was smiling so big at him as they shared a special moment. Mom finally stood up and got everyone to shut up. "I'm glad all of you could come and that we somehow managed to fit all of us at one table together. I won't take too much of your time because I know we are all hungry but Dakota wanted to announce something."

"Um yeah, it's not really a big deal but we're expecting again."

"Really?" Austin asked 

"Austin don't you dare cause a fuss."

"I wasn't going to, it's just that we're expecting too."

"What?"

"And we're engaged."

"You kids are killing me." my mom groaned and sat down

"What your mom means is they don't make a table bigger than this." Keith, the boyfriend, added

"I'm happy, I am. My house just isn't big enough for all of you guys anymore."

"Sorry mom."

"You owe the biggest sorry Dakota. God you two."

"Are you seriously angry?"

"No I'm happy, I am but come on you just had Riley."

I pushed back from my seat and left the room. Luke followed behind me and grabbed my waist before I could even make it to the stairs. He pulled me to the guest room and shut the door. "Dakota, don't get upset okay."

"How could I not be upset?"

"She doesn't mean it like that and you know that. Don't do this right now, please."

"Just leave me alone." 

"No, absolutely not."

"For once please just let me cool off on my own."

"I'm not going to do that because I know you'll get angrier than you should and you'll say things that you don't mean."

"Screw off."

"Say whatever you want to me but I'm not going to let you do that to your mum."

The door opened and my mom came in. "Can we talk?" 

"What?"

"I didn't mean it like that sweetie, I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting another so soon."

"Well I wasn't expecting it either, it just kind of happened again."

"I get it, I do and I'm so sorry that I upset you. That wasn't what I wanted to do. Please come back to the table so we can eat and have some nice family time."

"I'm sorry I have too many kids for your liking."

"That's not it at all, Dakota I love your kids and I'm excited for you to have a new one but I just worry about you and your health. Having kids takes a toll on your body and five kids is a lot to handle in general. By the time this baby is born the twins will be almost six, Lilah will be three and Riley will be one. That's a lot plus adding a newborn on top of it." 

"I know mom, I know."

"Come back to the table now please."

"Dakota, please."

"Fine."

Luke put his hand on the small of my back and I leaned into him slightly. He kept his hand there until we got back to the dinning room and sat down. My mom came back into the room and took her seat. We all started eating and talking except for me. Luke kept Riley entertained while we all ate and he helped her eat her baby food. Ashton was helping to keep the twins in order but they seemed to be doing pretty well. Dinner went by pretty quickly without any kind of fights or arguments. I was standing in the kitchen with my mom and Ashton helping clean up. "Thank you so much for inviting us Janet."

"Oh Ashton, you're basically one of my kids. You'll always be invited to family dinners and holidays."

"I appreciate it."

"Hey guys, Mike wants everyone in the living room."

Ash and my mom left the room and Luke walked over to me. "Did you check on Lilah?"

"Yeah, she's asleep again but her fever hasn't gone down."

"We're taking her to the hospital after this."

"I agree."

He pushed my hips against the counter and kissed me softly. "Let's go in there, so we can get her to the hospital sooner." 

We went into the living room and Luke sat down on the couch. I sat down on the floor in front of him, between his legs and against the couch. Sam came over a crawled onto my lap. "Hi mommy."

"Hi baby."

"Is Lilah okay?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine. She's just sick."

I kissed his head and wrapped my arms around him. Michael stood up and everyone just stared at him. He pulled Brit up from her spot and she started to question him but stopped when he got down on one knee. "I know it's taken me way too long to ask this questions but I'd be an idiot if I didn't want to spend my life with you. So Brit, will you marry me?"

"Michael." she halfway squealed as she covered her mouth. "Of course I will."

He stood up and hugged her and then everyone starting hugging them. Scarlett was getting excited over the ring. Luke and I congratulated them then went to go talk to my mom. "Mom we think we need to take Delilah to the hospital."

"Do you want us to keep the other three here?"

"If you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all, take her to the hospital."

"Thanks mom."

"Thanks Janet."

I hugged her then we started to leave the room. "Luke?"

"Yes?"

"Don't call me Janet anymore, call me mom or mum or whatever."

"I can do that."

"Okay now go take care of your daughter."

We went upstairs and got Delilah and got her all bundled up. Lilly was upset that we were taking her so Luke took her downstairs. I met Luke at the car after saying a quick goodbye to everyone. She occasionally made a small noise as we drove to the hospital and with every minute I grew more uneasy. Luke picked up my hand and kissed it softly. "She'll be fine, don't panic."

I nodded my head and tried to relax a little bit. He squeezed my hand gently and gave me a reassuring smile. We got to the emergency room about five minutes later. I got out and grabbed Delilah from the backseat and Luke closed the door. His hand rested on the small of my back as we walked inside. The lady at the desk greeted us kindly. "What can I do for you?"

"Our daughter has been running a fever almost all day and she's been complaining of a stomach ache."

"Has she been eating?"

"No she's not been hungry."

"Has she been sleeping?"

"A little but it's very light and restless."

"What's her name?"

"Delilah Hemmings."

"Date of birth?"

"March 26th."

"How old is she?"

"She's two."

"Alright here is some paperwork for you guys to do while you wait for doctor."

Luke took the paperwork from her and we went to go sit down. I took Delilah's coat off and held her close. Luke started filling out all of the paperwork while I comforted Delilah. She was starting to get squirmy and was still making little noises. I kissed her head and started gently rubbing her back. Luke leaned over so he could kiss my head and stroke Delilah's cheek. "She'll be okay."

"I hope so."

The door opened and another nurse came out. "Delilah Hemmings." We stood up and walked over towards her. "Please follow me."

We followed her back to the room and they started doing all the basic things. It was almost an hour before the doctor came into the room. He didn't stay long and he didn't come back with any news for another hour. "Can I speak with you two just right outside the door?"

"Yeah." 

We stood up and walked outside of the room. "Okay this isn't something that's easy to say to anyone but especially not about a two year old."

"What is it?"

"Well there's two things actually. The first is that we found that Delilah has an abnormal heartbeat, she has heart palpitations which shouldn't cause a problem as long as we get her on something to keep it under control. Now the second thing, Delilah has appendicitis."

"And how do we fix that?"

"Her appendix will have to be removed."

"There isn't anything else that can be done?"

"No and her case seems to be pretty severe so we'll want to act now."

"Like do the surgery now?"

"Yes. It'll all be okay, this isn't something that is very rare so the surgeons have done this many times."

"She'll be okay right?"

"I can't promise you anything but they will do their best."

"Um alright."

"We'll give you a minute to talk to her and then we'll take her in for surgery."

"Thanks."

"You guys are very lucky that you decided to bring her in, a couple more days and her appendix could have ruptured."

He walked away and I turned to Luke. "Shit."

"Don't get upset right now okay, we have to be strong for Delilah right now. Take a breath."

"Let's just go in."

We went in and did the best to explain to a two year old what was going on. She got upset and it broke my heart. It took all of my strength not to cry. The doctor came back and they took her to surgery. Luke grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him. I wrapped my arms tightly around him and cried into his chest. When I finally pulled back, I realized he'd been crying too. We went back out to the waiting room and the lady at the desk sent us to the right part of the hospital to wait. He grabbed my hand we walked quietly until we were in the proper waiting room. I pulled out my phone when we got situated and called my mom. "Hello?"

"Hi mom."

"What's going on?"

"Um Delilah has appendicitis and they're taking her to surgery now. He said a few more days and it could've ruptured."

"She'll be okay, I promise." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh look, drama! Lmao. I have really bad writers block right now so I apologize if this sucks.


	73. You Make My Heart Palpitate

Luke's POV...

Dakota had been on the phone with her mom for only a minute or two when she started crying so hard that she couldn't talk. I took the phone from her and moved to the other side of the room to talk to her mom. "Dakota, talk to me."

"It's Luke now."

"Oh! Is Dakota okay?"

"She's just really upset and stressed."

"Is there something else going on?"

"Delilah has an irregular heartbeat and heart palpitations and we don't have much information on it yet but he said she'll have to take medication for it."

"She got it from Dakota."

"Dakota's heart problem is different."

"Not completely. It runs in the family to have them but something aggravated Dakota's and that's why hers are so bad."

"She never told me."

"It's her least favorite thing to talk about."

"Well, I'm going to go talk to her. We'll keep you update."

"Okay thanks, I let the others know what's going on."

"Thanks."

"Bye Luke."

"Bye..." I hesitated. "Mum."

She laughed softly. "I like that, that's good. Tell Dakota I'm here if she needs me."

"I will, thanks."

I hung up the phone and walked back over to Dakota. "Thanks."

"Don't worry about it."

I picked up her hand but instead of locking our hands together, I looked for her pulse in her wrist. "What are you doing?"

"You have heart palpitations too."

"My mom told you?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry I never told you, I hate talking about it."

"I know." She looked at me sadly and took my hand. "So whatever he, Zayn, gave you all those years ago made your heart worse?"

"Yeah."

"So you've known this whole time what was wrong with it?"

"I've known for a long time."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I didn't think it would ever really affect you and it wasn't like there was anything you could've done about it anyways. It never occurred to me that I would pass it on to any of the kids. I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because now you have to deal with your kids having this. God I fucked everything up." she leaned over and put her hands in her head.

"D, no. I mean it isn't great that she has this but it'll be okay. It's not like you could've known for sure that she would've gotten it. That was a risk we took, and not just with your heart problem. When you have kids, you risk passing things down and sometimes you pass bad things down. But look at it like this, they are all so smart and caring, with the exception of Scarlet when she's in a mood."

"What if the others have it too?"

"Then we deal with it but Dakota I don't care that you have a heart condition or that you passed it to one of the kids because at the end of the day it's worth it and it's not your fault."

"But I should've told you that it could've been passed on."

"It wouldn't have changed anything baby girl."

"Why are you such a good husband?"

"I'm only a good husband because you're a great wife."

"Shut up."

"Come here." 

She stood up and I pulled her into my lap. I kissed her head and she buried her head in my neck. "I love you Luke."

"I love you too Dakota."

"You should call your mom and let her know that we won't be there tomorrow."

"You're right."

"I'm going to take a nap, feel free to push me off your lap if you need to get up."

"You know I'd never."

"I wouldn't mind too much."

I got my phone out of my pocket and dialed my mums number. Dakota sighed softly and moved her head slightly. My arm was wrapped around her, supporting her, and my hand was on her stomach. I put the phone to my ear and waited for my mum to answer. "Hello?"

"Hi."

"Luke?"

"Yeah, sorry to call so late."

"It's not that late, is something wrong?"

"Dakota and I are at the hospital."

"Why?"

"Delilah wasn't feeling well and had a fever so we decided to take her to the emergency room. She has appendicitis and she's in surgery now. We also found out that she has heart palpitations."

"She has a heart problem too?"

"Yeah, it runs in Dakota's family."

"So that's what she has then too?"

"Yeah."

"So I take it you won't be here tomorrow?"

"No, I'm sorry but we'll make it up to you. I promise that as soon as Delilah is better we will be there."

"It's fine, don't worry about it. How are you and Dakota?"

"We're fine, it's just hard and we're worried."

"Are you guys there alone?"

"Yeah, the kids are with her family right now."

"Do you want me to come up there?"

"No, it's fine."

"Well keep me updated."

"I will."

"Bye, Luke."

"Bye mum."

I hung up the phone and set it in the seat that Dakota had previously occupied. Her breathing had slowed down and she seemed to be sleeping. I kissed her head again before leaning my head back and closing my eyes. 

 

Dakota's POV...

"D baby, wake up."

I opened my eyes to see Luke's beautiful blue eyes watching me. "Hi."

"Austin and Jake brought the kids."

"Mommy!" Sam cheered.

I got off of Luke's lap and stretched before scooping Sam up. "Hey kiddo."

"Where's Lilah?"

I set him back down and took a seat on the ground in front of him and Scarlet. "Lilah is sick guys and she had to get surgery."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine after a little while but at first it'll be different." 

Luke sat on the floor next to me and Sam reached for him. He opened his arms and Sam hugged him. Scarlet hugged me and I pulled her close to me. Luke's hand reached for mine and I intertwined our fingers happily. We stayed like that for a few minutes before we turned our attention to Riley. "She's been fussy since you left."

"Did you try feeding her?"

"Yeah, she wanted nothing to do with the bottle."

"She tends to be a little picky, thanks for trying."

I took her a little ways away to breast feed her and it didn't take long for Luke to come over to us. "Hey babe."

"Hi."

"How's our little baby girl doing?"

"She's hungry."

He stroked her hair gently and I smiled softly. I leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around me tightly. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm better now that the twins and Riley are here."

"I hate having to be away from them."

"I do too."

"Austin and Jake are going to stay for a couple hours or until the kids get too fussy."

"When do you think we'll know about Delilah?"

"I don't know but I hope it's soon."

"Mommy? Daddy?"

We both turned to see Scarlet standing behind us. "What's up baby?"

Luke picked her up and kissed her head. "When do we get to see Lilah?"

"I don't know but I promise we'll let you see her as soon as possible."

"Is she going to die?"

"No, of course not Scar. She'll be just fine."

"Yay."

 

A few hours later...

I was sitting next to Luke with our hands interlocked as we waited for any news about Delilah. A few hours later a doctor came out and we both sat up in our seats. "Luke and Dakota Hemmings?"

We stood up and walked over to him quickly. "Is she okay?"

"Delilah is fine, she came out of surgery about 45 minutes ago and she's asleep now. You can go see her, she should be waking up any minute now."

"Thanks."

"Follow me."

Luke squeezed my hand and we started following him down the hallway. He opened the door to her room and shut it behind us. We sat down and I held her hand while we waited for her to wake up. It was about another 20 minutes before she started to wake up. "Mommy?"

"Hey Lilah, how are you feeling?"

"My tummy hurts."

"I know baby, I'm sorry."

"Do we get to go home now?"

"You have to stay for a little bit longer but then we'll go home."

"Hi daddy."

"Hi baby girl."

He leaned down and kissed her head gently. She smiled at him weakly and he took her other hand. "Mommy I'm cold."

"Do you want another blanket?"

"No."

"Do you want to cuddle?" 

She nodded her head so Luke and I both crawled into the bed with her. She'd always loved cuddling, I always used to come home to find her and Luke cuddling. After a little bit she fell asleep and I did too.


	74. The Real "Daddy" Issues

New Years Eve...

"Put the phone down and don't you dare call my mum again, the kids are fine."

"Okay fine, I'm putting it down."

"Good now come here."

I set my phone on the coffee table then moved to straddle Luke's lap. He put his hands on my hips and softly kissed me. His hand slipped under my shirt before his hands started roaming over my already half naked body. My hands found their way to his hair and I gently tugged on his hair. He began to kiss my jaw and moved slowly down my neck. "Luke I need you."

"Say it baby girl, say it."

"I need you daddy."

He pulled my shirt off, leaving me in just my underwear. His soft lips moved to my chest and I moaned softly. "We're taking this upstairs."

He picked me up and carried me straight to our room. I reconnected our lips as he laid me on the bed. Once his sweats and boxers were off he moved so he was hovering above me. His fingers hooked around my underwear and pulled them down. My nails dug into his bare back as he slowly pushed into me. "Luke." I whimpered softly

He kissed my along my jawline slowly. "What's wrong baby girl?"

"You're just holding my hip really hard."

"Shit."

He let go of me and got off the bed. "Hey Luke, it's okay."

"No it's not."

He but his sweats back on and grabbed a shirt before leaving the room. I wrapped the sheet around myself and followed him out. When I got downstairs, I found him on the couch with his head in his hands. I kneeled next to on the couch. "Talk to me."

"I'm turning into him."

"Who?"

"My dad."

"No Luke, you're not. You got caught up in the moment and accidentally grabbed me too hard. I'm fine though, I really am."

"Don't you see Dakota, it's just the first step to becoming that monster."

"You would never intentionally hurt me or the kids."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know you."

"But you can't be sure."

"Do you remember when I promised you that I'd never let you become him?"

"Yes."

"I'm standing by that promise."

"D." his voice broke and tears streamed down his face

"How many times have I left scratches down your back? How many times have I accidentally made you bleed?"

"Several."

"Do you think I'm a monster like your dad?"

"No, not at all."

"Do you see my point?"

He nodded and pulled me into his arms. "I'm sorry I hurt you baby."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, I'm fine."

"I'm still going to say I'm sorry for it."

"Don't say it, show me."

I pushed him down so I was straddling his lap. He took his shirt off and I removed his sweats. I let the sheet fall of my body as I slowly lowered myself onto him. He brought his hips up to meet mine and I moaned softly. My hands found his chest and I tried to steady myself. We went at it hard until we both finished and I laid down on top of him. "Happy New Years baby girl."

"Happy New Years Luke."

He kissed me deeply and I felt his tongue trying to push into my mouth. I parted my lips slightly and his tongue slipped in. We were interrupted by my phone ringing. I pulled back and started laughing. He looked incredibly annoyed but I reached for my phone anyways. It was Michael calling me so I answered it. "Dakota!"

"What's up Michael?"

"I'm going to be a dad!"

I sat up quickly. "Is she in labor?"

"Yeah, we're on our way to the hospital."

"We'll be on our way in a few minutes, tell her I said to wait for us."

"I'll tell her."

"Thanks."

"Bye Dakota."

"Bye Michael, good luck."

"Is Brit in labor?"

"Yes, we have to go."

"We don't have time for another round?"

"No, Luke my sister is having a baby."

"I had to try."

"Get your clothes on."

I ran upstairs and got dressed quickly. Luke came in got changed too. I did my best to make myself look presentable and I forcibly fixed Luke's hair and then sent him to get the car started. He kissed my forehead and went to get the car. I grabbed us each a change of clothes and our basic items then through them into a bag. Luke was waiting at the bottom of the stairs when I came down. He took my hand and we went to the car. I huffed loudly and Luke just glared at me. "What?"

"Really the Porsche?"

"We never get to take the Porsche because we can't fit the kids in it and we don't have kids right now so why not?"

"Fine."

Luke opened my door for me and I got in. He shut the door then went around to his side and got in. We raced to the hospital and got there just in time. Michael was outside the room and I walked right up to him. Luke came up behind me and placed his hand on my lower back. "She wants you in the room."

"Ok, yeah." I turned to Luke. "Will you be okay out here?"

"I'll go sit with Cal and Ash. Good luck babe." he kissed my head and walked over to the boys

"You ready Mike?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Let's go."

We went into the room and I greeted Brit. "Dakota!"

"Hi Brit, how are you?"

"I'm in pain but I'm excited."

"I'd say the pain will be over soon but it really won't, it lasts for quite some time."

"That makes me feel better." she said sarcastically

"Sorry, you'll be fine."

She gripped my hand tightly and let out a loud groan. "There's another one."

"Michael you have to remember to breath." I laughed

"Oh, sorry I'm just nervous."

"Don't worry Luke was really nervous too, he was actually a lot worse than you. I had to make all the calls when I went into labor with the twins."

"Does he get less nervous each time?"

"Yeah."

"Alright Britany you are almost fully dilated, you should be ready to start pushing soon."

She looked at me nervously and I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

 

4 hours later...

I walked out of the room and Luke stood to great me. "How is she?"

"Britany is fine,Michael is not so fine but Miss Marley Faye Clifford is here."

"Faye?"

"Brit picked out the middle name but Marley was Michael's suggestion."

"I figured." He put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer. "Do you have to go back in there?"

"No, not right away."

"Good because I miss you, sit with me."

"I've been gone for like 4 hours Luke."

"I still missed you."

He sat down and pulled me onto his lap. I cuddled into him and buried my face in his neck. He kissed my head gently and I wrapped my arms around his neck.


	75. Luke's Not So Secret Admirer

4ish months later...

"Dakota, sweetie wake up."

"Go away, let me sleep."

"I see your in a good mood this morning."

"Always am."

"Well you need to get up."

"Why?"

"Luke is coming home today, remember."

"I totally forgot."

Luke had left four days ago for a school trip he had to chaperone. He'd asked them to let him out of it since it was so close to my due date. "He asked me to have you call him."

"I'll call him in a minute, thanks mom."

My mom had come up to stay with me and help with the kids while Luke was gone. I got out of bed and grabbed my phone. I dialed Luke's number and hit call. He picked up after a couple rings. "Hey babe, one sec." I waited for a few seconds before he came back on. "Sorry, they're so loud."

"They're high schooler, what do you expect?"

"You were never like this."

"I was loud, just in different ways."

"True, anyways how are you?"

"I'm fine, I just want him out."

"I know baby, I know."

"I also want you home."

"I'll be home in about six hours."

"That's so long."

"I know, how are the kids?"

"I haven't even left our room yet."

"I'd ask you to put them on the phone but I want you to take it easy so your water doesn't break."

"I'm due today."

"I know but I need you to wait for me. I already missed you give birth once."

"I'll do my best."

"I have to go Dakota, the kids are getting wild again. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I get it."

"I love you D."

"I love you too Luke."

"Keep your legs together until I get home." he whispered into the phone

"I'll try." I laughed

"You better."

"Bye, travel safe and don't hurt any of the children."

"I will do my best, bye."

I hung up the phone a headed downstairs. "Good morning mommy!" Scarlet chirped when I came into the kitchen

"Hi baby." I kissed her head and she smiled at me

"Look mommy, grandma made funny colored pancakes."

"What color did you get Sammy?"

"I got green."

"Mine is purple." Lilah cheered

"Is purple your favorite color?"

"No, red is."

"Right, red I forgot."

I kissed her head and did the same to Sam. "Look how pretty my blue one is." Scar tipped her plate so I could see. 

"Scar don't tip your plate like that, I don't want you to spill it."

"Oh sorry."

"Sam I thought your favorite color was blue?"

"It is but Scar wanted the blue one so I let her have it." he shrugged at me 

"That was nice of you."

"I promised that next time he can have the blue one."

"Oh Riley wants her mommy." my mom said as she came in the room with Riley

I took Riley from her and held her on my hip. She nuzzled her head into my neck. "Morning baby girl."

"Hi mama."

"Are you hungry sweetheart?"

"Mhm."

I set her down at the table and gave her, her food. My mom handed me a plate of food and I sat down next to Riley and began eating. "Is the new baby coming today?" Scar asked

"I don't know but I hope so."

"When is daddy coming home?"

"He'll be home later today."

"Do you miss him?"

"Of course I do."

"I miss him too."

"He misses you guys too."

"Does he miss you too?"

"Yeah."

I tried to help my mom clean up the dishes when we were done but she forced me to go sit on the couch. Delilah ran up to me and cuddled with me on the couch. Riley teetered behind her and I lifted her onto the couch with me. I turned a movie on to keep us all entertained and after a little bit the twins joined us. Sam and Scar were on either side of me, Delilah was laying on the top of the couch with her arms around me neck and Riley was on my lap. Eventually I noticed the kids all drift off and I did the same. 

 

Later that day...

"Shh Lilah, don't wake up you mom."

"Sorry daddy."

"Dakota baby, wake up."

I opened my eyes and smiled up at him. "Hi."

He kissed me gently and I started sitting up. Riley and the twins were gone and Delilah was standing next to Luke. I tried to stand up but I couldn't so Luke had to help me. "How are you feeling babe?"

"Better now that you're home."

He hugged me carefully before putting his hands on my stomach. "How are you my little man?"

"He's good, I think he's ready to come out."

"I'm glad he waited for me to get back."

"Where did the kids all go?"

"The play room I think."

"Let's go spend some time with them."

"You sure you're up for it?"

"Yeah, I don't think he's coming today."

"Damn."

He took my hand and started walking towards the play room. I stopped, squeezed Luke's hand and groaned softly. "Shit, I was wrong."

"Wait what?"

"I just had a contraction."

"Oh god."

"Mom!"

She ran in the room and immediately figured out what was going on. I was clinging to Luke and he was holding me up. "Go, get to the hospital. I'll stay with them."

"Thanks, come on D let's get you to the car."

He helped me to the car and got me inside. I waited in the car while he ran inside to get the hospital bag. He came running back outside and got back in the car. "Ow, oh my god why do I continue to do this?"

"Breathe baby girl, just breathe."

"Please drive Luke."

"Yeah, sorry I'm going."

We got to the hospital in less than 45 minutes and we quickly got me checked in. Minutes after they got me into a room I had another contraction. "Oh shit."

"Squeeze my hand baby girl."

"God it hurts."

"I know, I'm sorry D."

I relaxed into the bed and leaned into Luke. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head. "I'm scared Luke, what if something happens to him?"

"No matter what happens, it'll be okay. We have each other and that's enough."

"Thanks."

"But nothing will happen to him, our little boy will be fine."

"I hope so."

"I know so."

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well guess who's back so soon. I've actually been writing quite a bit the last few days but for I have writers block like really bad rn now. Do you guys think they have a too many kids or are we all on the same page here? -Lynn


	76. Basic Bitches Know All

Luke had his head in hands on the chair next to me. I reached my hand out to him and took his hand. He smiled at me and kissed my hand. "I better call your mum."

"I don't know if she should bring them up here yet, it's still going to be awhile."

"I want to let her know what's going on."

"Have you called your mom?"

"No."

"Luke."

"I know, I need to call but I just don't know."

"Why don't you take a break and go walk around?"

"I don't want to leave you alone."

"I'll be fine for 10 or 15 minutes."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Go take a little break."

"I'll call your mum while I walk."

"Okay, bye."

"I'll be back in 10 minutes."

"I'll be fine."

He kissed me softly and left the room. Once he was out of the room, I called his mom. "Hello?"

"Hi, Liz."

"Hi sweetie."

"I don't know why Luke hasn't called you yet but we're at the hospital."

"You didn't get in another car accident did you?"

"No, not this time." I laughed softly

"Oh my god, today's is your due date isn't it."

"Yep, I had the first contraction about 6 hours ago."

"You haven't delivered yet?"

"Nope, the doctor said I'm only about 5 centimeters dilated."

"Any idea how long it'll be?"

"They said it'll be awhile still."

"Where are the kids?"

"At home with my mom."

"Where's Luke?"

"He went to go walk around for a few minutes."

"He left you alone?"

"I told him to. He's pretty stressed out."

"What is he stressed out about?"

"Well he's still stressed from his trip and of course we're both worried about you know. But he also hates seeing me in pain and I think it's driving him insane that I have to endure this for so long."

"I'm going to get ready and head up there."

"There's no need, you'll just be sitting alone in the waiting room."

"Is no one else there?"

"No I think they're all waiting at our house or maybe Michael and Brit's house."

"I'll just go spend some time with them and the kids while we wait."

"Okay, we'll let everyone know as soon as something happens."

"Good luck and I love you both."

"Thanks, we love you too. Even if Luke doesn't always act like it."

"Hopefully I will see you soon sweetie."

"Hopefully."

"Bye Dakota."

"Bye Liz."

I hung up the phone and set it back down on the little table next to my bed. Luke came back into the room a few minutes later and walked over to me. He kiss my cheek gently and took my hand. "I called your mum."

"How are the kids?"

"She was just about to put them to bed."

"Did you talk to them?"

"Briefly, they're fine."

"Are you okay?"

"You're the one who's been in labor for over six hours."

"Yeah but you're acting strange."

"It's nothing."

"It's something, talk to me."

"It's multiple things."

"Tell me everything that bothering you."

"Well the first thing on my list is that I hate seeing you in pain and I hate it even more when it something I caused. It just hurts to know that I'm the one who keeps putting you through this pain and this will be the sixth baby you've given birth to and you're barely 25. I'm almost 32 D, it just feels like I'm taking your youth from you." A tear fell from his eyes and he looked at the ground. 

I put my hand on the back of his neck and pulled him to me. He looked into my eyes as I started talking. "You never took my youth from me, that was taken long before I met you. If anything you've given it back to me. I will never, ever regret our kids, which are equally my own fault, or our relationship. If I didn't want more kids then I would've done something about it but I never did. I've had quite the life already and I still have a long time left. There is no, and I really mean no one, that I would rather spend the rest of my life with. Also yes this is painful but it's always worth it, always. Thank you for caring so much and for just generally for everything."

"You really don't regret any of the kids?"

"No and I never will."

"And you don't regret us?"

"Never Luke."

"Good."

"What else is on your mind?"

"On the trip one of the girls, one of the students, was hitting on me."

"So you're used to that."

"She was openly trying to get me to have sex with her."

"Still not new."

No honestly, not a new thing. He comes home all the time with stories about a girl or even once or twice a group of girls that tried to hook up with him. It should make me jealous but I really just find it hilarious. 

"It wasn't that, it was the comment that she made."

"What did she say?"

 

Flashback...

Luke's POV...

 

There was a knock on my door and I went to answer it. As soon as I opened the door, I regretted it. The same problematic girl as always. "What do you need Chloe?"

"The rest of the group is gone and so are the other sponsors." she said as she shoved passed me into the room

"Why aren't you with them?" I groaned and walked towards her

"I said I wasn't feeling well."

"Why didn't you go?"

"Because if it's just you and me here then we can have some fun."

"No Chloe we can't." 

She went towards the door and I hoped she'd leave but instead she shut the door. "Why can't we?"

"Several reason."

"Tell me them."

"First off, I'm happily married very happily married. I have a family and I wouldn't risk losing them or my wife for anything. Secondly, you are my student. Third, you are only 17 and I'm almost 32. Lastly, I have no attraction to you."

"We both know my being your student and being younger than you isn't a problem."

"Yes it is."

"Oh come on, I know your wife was your student first."

"How do you figure that."

"So you've been together nearly seven years so one would assume your wife was 18 or 19 when you met her. I know it's been almost seven years because your oldest kids will turn six this year. But what got me was you said she took a year off before college and this is her fourth year of college so that means the first year you knew her she was in high school then you moved here, then she took a year off and four years later here we are."

"You've put an awful lot of thought into this."

"Yeah I did, because I want you to fuck me."

"Absolutely not."

"You did it for your wife."

"No I didn't."

"Just admit that you married your student."

"Fine okay, yes I married my fucking student." I growled 

"See how hard was that to say?"

"That doesn't mean I want anything to do with you. I have my a family and my pregnant wife is due tomorrow and even if she didn't exist I'd never lay a hand on someone as awful as you. Now get out of my room and stop this bullshit."

"Whatever." she rolled her eyes and stormed out of the room

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I honestly don't know where all of this writing is suddenly coming from but apparently y'all are getting shitty ass chapters more often cause why not. I figured that their kid would've been born like two chapters ago but I don't ever plan ahead, I just kind go, so here we are in chapter 76 and there is still no baby. Who knows if I'll even get around to the birth next chapter, at this rate the answer is no. I'm almost halfway through the next chapter already and there are no signs of the baby being born. I'm pretty sure no one reads my notes but oh well. -Lynn


	77. "Perfect" Baby #6

Dakota's POV...

I squeezed Luke's hand tightly and let out a half groan, half scream. "Breathe baby girl, come on breathe." 

"I'm fine, it was just another contraction." I said after a minute

"They're getting closer each time."

"They're still about 20 minutes apart."

"But that's closer than they were."

"Okay, back to you. Maybe you ought to talk to principal about it, about her coming onto you I mean."

"What if she tells her about the whole I married my student thing?"

"I have an idea but you aren't going to like it."

"What?"

"If she brings it up then you tell them that I was your student but we were never involved until a few months after I graduated."

"What about the twins?"

"You say they are biologically yours. Tell them I got knocked up by some shitty high school guy who abandoned me and then you swooped in and saved us. Make sure you say you adopted them when we got married."

"I don't like the idea but if it keeps everybody out of trouble then I'm willing to go along with it."

"Everything will be okay Luke, I promise."

"How can I possibly explain falling in love with someone who was once your student?"

"I was your aid, which is true, so we were already close. You ran into me a couple months after graduation and we just got to talking. One thing led to another and we ended up in a relationship and two years later we got married. We were meant to be and what's meant to be always finds a way to be."

"What about the whole we got married on our anniversary which is the close to the beginning of school?"

"We didn't officially start dating until then, before that we were just kind of winging it with no labels."

"God damn, when did you get this smart?"

"Remember how I was a co-valedictorian in high school and I'm in the running for college again?"

"How the hell have you maintained perfect grades while still raising a family and being pregnant three times?"

"I'm magic."

"I second that."

He smiled at me before kissing me lovingly. I smiled through our kiss and I could feel him still smiling. "I love you."

"I love you too baby girl."

"I still miss the lip ring by the way."

He shook his head and laughed quietly. "Why don't you try to rest a little bit before your next contraction."

"Will you sing me to sleep?"

"Yeah sure."

He started singing and it took me a second to recognize it. It was I'll be by Edwin McCain, our wedding song. I closed my eyes and listened closely to every word he was singing until I feel asleep. 

 

Like less than 20 minutes later...

I woke up to another contraction and before I could even open my eyes, Luke had my hand. "God damn it, I just want to sleep."

"You'll get to sleep soon."

"Soon is not soon enough."

"I'm sorry baby."

"Get your monster of a child out of me."

"I was hoping that he wouldn't give you a hard time and you could have an easy birth just once."

"No they're all stubborn just like we are."

 

8 hours later...

"Come on Dakota, I need you to push again sweetie." the doctor encouraged 

"Breathe baby girl, just breathe."

"Come on, he should be out in a couple more pushes."

"Focus on your breathing." 

"I'm going to need to shut your pie hole Luke."

The nurses chuckled at me aggression but Luke just huffed. "One more big push."

"You can do it D."

"Luke!"

I pushed hard and squeezed Luke's hand hard. The room filled with cries and I laid back against the bed. Luke pushed my hair out of my face and kissed my forehead. "You did it baby."

"I thought this was supposed to get easier each time."

"You'd think but it never does." A nurse said from beside me

"How many kids do you have?"

"Six."

"Wow."

Another nurse came over carrying a small blue bundle. "Here is your perfectly healthy baby boy."

She laid him in my arms and I looked down at him. "Hi there little guy."

"He's perfect." Luke whispered

"He was worth every minute of pain."

"Now for the actual hard part, naming him."

"Great."

 

2 hours later...

"Sebastian?"

"You've been saving that since the twins haven't you?"

"Oh yeah."

"How about Joesph as a middle name?"

"I like it."

"It might have taken us two hours but you finally have your name little man."

"Sebastian Joesph Hemmings."

"Welcome to the family bub."

"We should call everyone."

"I guess I need to call my mom now."

"I called her when you went on a walk, she's with everyone else."

"Sneaky."

"Just call someone and let them know we're ready for them."

"We said we'd call your mom so I'll call her."

"It doesn't matter who you call Luke."

He picked up his cellphone and dialed someones number, I couldn't tell who's number it was. As soon as the phone was to his ear, he was watching Sebastian. I saw him giving Sebastian the same look he's given every one of our kids. His eyes shifted up to meet mine and his expression didn't change one bit, and I was remind of the first moment I knew we were meant to be and once again every fight or argument seemed so stupid and pointless. I reached my free hand out to him and he happily took it. His eyes never left me through the whole conversion with whom I would assume was my mother. When he hung up the phone, he looked away for a spilt second but quickly looked back. "They're on their way."

"Do you know what my favorite thing about having a new baby is?"

"No dear, what is it?" he took my hand in both of his and kissed it gently

"I love seeing the look you give the kids every time and I love it even more when you look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"I don't really know how to describe it but it's like you're just looking at us with all of your love. It just makes me really happy. I just feel so loved and wanted when you look at me like that."

"Dakota, you are always loved and wanted baby."

"I know but there's just something about that look. It's like with one look I just remember every single memory we've ever had together, good or bad and it's make every fight seem so stupid."

"I know what look you mean."

"You do?"

"Yeah, you do it too. I think you do it more than me, you've always been better with emotions."

"I do it?"

"You've done it when every on of our little babies was born, even no especially Riley. You gave me that look, and many other looks, at our wedding. You did it when we found out we were having Delilah. But by far the most memorable time was after the first time we managed to have sex without me hurting you. That was the first time I saw the look and I knew in that very moment that I'd've married you in a heartbeat."

"I love you Luke."

"I love you too Dakota."

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Is it bad that I ship them, Luke and Dakota, probably more than anyone who has read this fic?

-Lynn


	78. How Bash Got His Nickname, Making Luke Want to Bash His Own Skull in

We were woken once again by Sebastian crying. I opened my eyes and heard Luke groan. ''He takes the cake for the fussiest yet.''

''Yep.''

I started to get up but Luke grabbed my waist. ''I got this one, go back to sleep.''

''You sure?''

"Yes baby, you need sleep."

"So do you."

"Yes but I didn't just have a baby."

"It's been almost two weeks."

"Just let me get him this time okay."

"Fine but hurry back."

He kissed my cheek and went to go take care of Bash. I heard little footsteps outside the door and I looked up to see Lilah. "Mommy?"

"Why are you out of bed baby?"

"I had a scary dream." she looked like she was about to cry

"Oh Lilah, don't cry. Come her sweetie."

She ran over to the bed, crawled on the bed and cuddle into my arms. I held her tight and kissed her head. When Luke came back in the room, she was already asleep. "D." he groaned

"She said she had a nightmare and was really upset. I'm sorry, I can't say no to her when she has a nightmare."

"It's very sweet and cute but eventually this has to stop."

"I understand that but for now can we please just go to bed?"

"Yeah."

He crawled into bed and pulled both of us close. Delilah didn't even open her eyes but she automatically moved closer to Luke. "She's definitely your daughter."

"She's our daughter."

"You know what I mean."

"What do you mean?"

"You're her favorite."

"Don't sound so jealous, the twins and Riley favor you."

"I'm not jealous."

"Whatever."

"Good night Luke."

"Goodnight Dakota, I love you."

"I love you too."

I shut my eyes and went back to sleep.

 

Several hours later...

 

I was still cuddled up to Luke when I woke up but he and Delilah had moved. He was now laying on his back and Lilah was asleep on his chest. "Good morning babe."

"Hi." I said as I yawned

"Bash is going to need to be fed soon."

"What time is it?"

"A quarter past eight."

"I better go feed him."

"He'll be okay for another couple of minutes, just stay here."

"I'll come back when I'm done."

"Just go get him and feed him in here."

"What if she wakes up?"

"I think it's time that they learn what it is that you are doing and that it's okay for you to do it whenever and where ever you need to."

"Okay, I'll be back." 

I got out of bed and walked to Bash's nursery. He was still asleep so I carefully scooped him up and carried him back to Luke and I's room. I sat down on the bed next to him and rocked Bash. He put his hand on my lower back and started slowly tracing up and down my spine. "Is he still asleep?"

"Yeah."

Luke sat up and cradled Delilah in his arms. He kissed my cheek then rested his chin on my shoulder. Sebastian started to wake up and was already fussing. "Morning little man."

"Oh baby, shh. I'm getting there."

I started feeding him and he calmed down. "He's so amazing."

"They all are." I said as I watched Delilah fidget in Luke's arms.

Delilah woke up soon after Bash finished eating and she immediately wanted to hold him. "I'm going to go check on the twins and Riley."

"Okay Lilah make sure you support his neck."

"Why do I have to support his neck?"

"Because he's just a baby and he doesn't have as many muscles as you or I do."

"Oh, okay."

I helped her hold him then put a pillow under her arm to help her. Luke returned with two very sleepy looking twins. They're faces were buried in Luke's neck as he carried them in. He set them on the bed then quickly went to go grab Riley. As soon as Luke sat them down, Sam crawled into my lap. Scarlet sat next to Delilah before yawning and rubbing her eyes. Luke came back with Riley and joined us all on the bed. I reached for Luke's hand and he happily intertwined our hands. We stayed there together until someone mentioned that they were hungry then we went downstairs and had breakfast. 

That's how we spent our first day of summer, just being together and not really doing much of anything. Luke and the kids played baseball and I sat in the shade with Bash watching them play. Eventually they decided to go swimming so I got Bash a little hat and I had an umbrella above us to block the sun while I sat with my feet in the pool. Luke came over to us and rested his arms on my legs. "I wish you could come in."

"I wish I could too but I should probably take him in soon."

"I think Riley needs to go in too."

"I'll take them both inside and get her cleaned off."

"We'll be in shortly."

"Don't stay out here too long, we don't need a repeat of last year."

"I promise we won't."

He leaned up and kissed me, being careful not to drip any water on Bash. "I need this next month to fly by."

"Oh be patient baby girl."

"That only makes it worse."

He ran his hand slowly up my inner thigh before I shoved it away. "I love torturing you."

"Stop it, I'm going inside."

He chuckled and kissed me again. This time his lips lingered a little longer on mine. When he pulled away from me, I got up and started heading inside. "Riley it's time for you to go in."

"But daddy, they aren't going in."

"They're also older."

"I want to swim."

"We can swim more another day, we have all summer to swim."

"Okay daddy."

He helped her out of the pool and she came inside with me. I sat Bash in the little newborn lounger while I gave Riley a bath. Riley was basically falling asleep the whole time she was in the bath so I took her to her room. I tucked her in and kissed her head then went back and grabbed Bash. When I made it back downstairs, Lily was sitting at the door panting so I let her in. She ran straight for her water and of course made a huge mess. "I love you Lily but you're such a messy little thing." she came running over to me and I reached out to pet her. 

I watched Luke and the kids from the window. He was playing with them and he looked so attractive. The twins were both smiling from ear to ear as Luke teased them. Lilah was in Luke's arms, hiding her face in his neck. After a couple of minutes Bash started crying so I went and sat on the couch and fed him. Lily joined us and kept us company. Eventually Luke and the kids came inside. He got them all cleaned up then went and took a shower himself. I laid Lilah down for a nap and Bash fell asleep in my arms so I just let him stay there. When Luke got out of the shower, he started a movie for the twins. He was sitting on the end of the couch so I sat next to him and curled up into his side. Sam was sitting next me and Scarlet was on the floor. Luke and I were focused on Bash the whole time, just watching him sleep.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Sorry I haven't posted in awhile, it's been a busy week. I played my flute and my piccolo for five straight days and I feel like I'm dead. I'm also sick now and I have to run a forensics tournament at my school tomorrow so the pain continues. -Lynn


	79. "I pushed a child out of me less than two months ago, I can handle having sex with you idiot."

1 month later...

"Where's my little man?" Luke called as he came into the kitchen

"Bash, look who's here. It's daddy."

Sebastian reached for Luke and he happily took him. Luke his kissed my cheek sweetly and leaned against the cabinet next to me. "So it's just us and our littlest man today?"

"Michael said they'd take him for the day."

"So it'll be just us today then?"

"Yup."

"I will miss our little guy though."

"He doesn't have to go."

"I think I miss you more than I'll miss him for a few hours."

"Then go take him to Michael and Brit's house and I'll be waiting upstairs."

"Oh god why do you have to say that?"

"You always get to tease me so it's my turn."

"There will be none of that today baby girl."

"Just go take him."

Luke took Sebastian from me and headed for the door. I went up the stairs and to our room. The new lingerie I bought was in our closet. I went and quickly changed into it. When I heard the front door open, I moved quickly to sit on the foot of the bed. He came in and immediately stopped and looked right at me. "I see you had time to shop."

"I didn't spend that much time looking for it because I knew you'd probably ruin it."

He slowly started walking towards me. "I promise I won't ruin it." He bent down in front of me and ran one hand up my thigh.

"No, I want you to ruin it."

"Good."

He grabbed the bottom of the top and ripped it right up the center. I gasped slightly as the cold hit my now exposed torso. His lip connected with my skin right above the waist band of the new bottoms. They traveled up my body, all the way to my lips. He hesitated before connecting our lips so I closed the gap between us. I immediately started removing his shirt and only disconnected our lips long enough to remove it. His hands grabbed my hips and picked me up slightly. He forced my body farther on the bed without disrupting our kiss. I felt his hand go to the waist band of my underwear before ripping them quickly and throwing the remains elsewhere. His lips moved from mine and he started sucking harshly on my sweet spot, drawing a moan from my lips. "Luke I need you."

"Wrong name." he growled

"Please fuck me daddy."

"Sure thing baby girl."

He took off his pants and underwear at the same time and threw them out of the way. I stopped him right before he pushed into me. "Get protection, I don't want another one right now."

"I almost forgot."

He reached into the top draw of the night stand and grabbed a condom. I watched impatiently as he put it on and relined himself up with me. "Please be gentle."

"Of course baby."

He grabbed ahold of my waist and slowly pushed into me. I moaned loudly causing him to stop and look at me. "No, I'm fine. It just took me by surprise. Keep going."

He slowly started moving again and I started to readjust him. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to ignore the tearing sensation. His pace slowed again before he completely stopped. "Dakota if this is too much then we're stopping."

"No, I just have to get used to you again."

"I'm not going to keep hurting you."

"I pushed a child out of me less than two months ago, I can handle having sex with you idiot."

"Alright fine."

He began to move again and I endured it until I started to feel pleasure again. "You can move faster now, I'm okay."

"Does it feel good again?"

"Yes, so good."

The thought of being gentle escaped Luke's mind and he started moving very quickly. My hand moved to the back of his neck and my fingers slide to his hair. His lips reconnected with mine and his tongue broke through into my mouth. I pulled his hair gently and he moaned softly against my lips. My other hand gripped his back and I could feel my hand digging into his back, leaving scratch marks. I moaned against his lips and he pulled back in response. He started kissing my jawline then moved down to my neck. I let out another small moan when he began sucking on my sweet spot. "Hold on baby girl, I'm close."

"Cum for me daddy."

I could feel him coming undone at my words. His thrust got slower and sloppier as he hit his climax. I took advantage of his vulnerability and started kissing down his body. "No, it's your turn." he demanded

"Okay daddy."

He pushed me back down on the bed and ran one finger slowly up my thighs. I squirmed and he stopped moving his finger. "Don't move." he started moving closer to my heated core and I moved slightly. "Do I need to tie you up?"

"Yes daddy."

He got off of me and went to grab his tie. When he came back he tied my hands together above my head and then tied them to the headboard. He started his previous action again. I managed to stay still until he started rubbing my clit. His strong hand forced my hips down and held them in place. He pushed one finger I inside me causing one of my fists to curl and grab a handful of sheets. I pulled against the ties when he added a second finger and started pumping them in and out quickly. "Let go baby girl, cum for daddy."

I let myself relax and I came on his fingers. He immediately flipped me over and out me on my knees. I waited anxiously for his touch. When he finally touched me again, it was to blindfold me. Once I was blindfolded I could feel him moving on the bed, positioning himself under me. He pulled my hope down to him and teasing me with his tongue. I tried my best to hold still but failed so he grabbed ahold of my hips and held me in place. His tongue pressed firmly against my clit and I moaned loudly. He contiued to torture me until I came and then he got up. "Fuck, that felt good."

"I bet it did but I'm not done yet. Get on your hands and knees."

I did as told and before I could even speak, he was inside me. His pace quicken and I was already coming undone. I came within a few minutes and kept in pounding into me until he came. We collapsed on the bed together once he untied me and removed the blindfold. "I missed this so much."

"We're getting rid of the kids for a day more often."

"I agree."

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Oh look, I'm still alive. I think this fanfic is almost done and I actually mean it this time. I'll probably stop closer to or at 100 chapters. Unless you guys want me to keep going. The last 10 chapters in theory will be when the twins are teenagers. But if you guys want more than that with the kids bring older then I'll do it.


	80. I'll Give You Anything for Your Birthday, Except That

2 years later...

I walked up the stairs headed towards Luke and I's room with Bash in my arms. Sam stopped me before I got to our doorway. "Mum?"

"What's up bud?"

"Can Bash come play with us?"

"Yeah, just play nice please."

"I promise we will."

I set Bash on the ground and Sam took his little hand. They went towards Sam's room and I went to go wake Luke up. I opened the door and went over to the bed. "Luke, wake up. It's your birthday."

"Don't remind me." He grumbled back

"Happy 34th birthday babe."

"I thought we agreed not to celebrate it."

"I agreed but I secretly crossed my fingers behind my back so I could celebrate it."

"It's not a big deal, really baby."

"Of course it is, it's your birthday."

"You are nothing if not persistence."

"Come on Luke, at least pretend you're happy."

He grabbed ahold of me and pulled me onto the bed. We laid, facing each other with our legs intertwined. He ran his finger along the side of my face before tipping my chin up slightly. "I am happy Dakota, I'm so happy and so in love with you."

"I think we've established that you love me, I mean considering it's been almost nine years since we've met."

"God, nine years. I can't believe it's been that long since the day we met."

"So what do you want for you're birthday? We could go somewhere with the kids and the boys or just the kids. Britany and Mike said they'd take the kids if we wanted to have some alone time."

"There is one thing that I really want for my birthday."

"Anything."

"I want another baby."

"What?" I stared at him with wide eyes

"I think we should have another baby."

"I thought we agreed that five was enough."

"We did but I've been thinking a lot about it."

"But I...um."

"Just say something, anything,"

"No, I don't want another kid."

"Wait what why?"

"We have five and everyone already thinks we're nuts. I'm just tired of looking like all we do is have sex."

"You don't want another one because of other people?"

"I don't want that extra judgement."

"Unbelievable." 

"Luke please don't get angry."

He was already throwing his clothes on, angrily and heading out of the room. "How am I not supposed to be angry?"

"I'm sorry okay, I just can't do it."

"Yes you can, you just won't."

"Please just calm down and we can have a nice day as a family. We can talk about this later Luke. I promise that I will listen and I will try to be okay with it."

"Fine whatever."

"Can we put this aside until tonight, let's just have a good day."

"Alright fine, I'll put it aside for now. Give me time to shower and we will go. We can take the kids to the zoo and we'll get the boys and Brit and their kids. It'll be a whole family day."

I sighed and walked over to Luke. He barely glanced in my direction until I put my hand on his arm. "If it's something you really want then I will consider it but I still want to talk about it."

"I'm sorry, you know I'd never make you do anything that you don't want to do."

"I just don't want to fight today, I want you to have a good birthday and I hate fighting with you but most of all I hate the kids seeing us fight."

"I know and I'm sorry, I promise I will be on my best behavior."

"Go shower, I'll go call the boys and get the kids ready."

"You don't need to get them all ready, I'll be out in less than ten minutes to help."

"It's fine, I can manage."

"Call the boys and get ready, then we will get the kids ready together."

"Okay, I'll wait."

"Good." 

He kissed me gently and headed to the bathroom and I left the room to go check on the kids. Scar, Lilah and Riley were all in the play room, playing with their dolls and the boys were upstairs in Sam's room. "Are you two putting together a puzzle?"

"Yup, I want to teach Bash how to be smart like you and dad."

"I don't know how much doing puzzles will help with that but alright."

"Do you want to help?"

"Not right now but I promise that later I will help you though."

"Where is dad?"

"He's taking a shower right now."

"Oh."

"He'll come see you when he's done."

"Okay."

I went back to the bedroom to grab my phone. My first call was to Ashton. "Hello?"

"Hi."

"What's up D?"

"Luke and I were are taking the kids to the zoo for his birthday and he wants everyone to come."

"I'll ask Cal if we have any plans." 

"Okay."

He covered the speaker with his hand and I could only hear the mumbles. "Babe, what are we doing today?"

"Nothing really, why?"

"It's Luke's birthday."

"Okay."

"Luke and D are taking the kids to the zoo and want us to come with."

"We'll be at their house in an hour."

He uncovered the speaker again and I could hear him clearly. "We will see you in an hour."

"Alright, how is she today?"

"Much less moody than last week."

"So what I'm hearing is she's slowly getting better?"

"Yes she is."

"That's good to hear, I'll see you in a bit."

"Bye D."

"Bye Ash."

I hung up the phone and called Brit. "Piss poor timing D."

"Mike?"

"Sorry Brit is busy at the moment."

"Doing what?"

"Trying to wrangle a two year old and a dog around all the wedding planning stuff."

"I thought wedding stuff was in the office."

"It is."

"Isn't the office door supposed to be closed and locked?"

"Someone forgot to lock it."

"Not someone, you. It was all you." I heard Brit respond

"I'll hand over the phone then."

"Hi Dakota, sorry for that."

"No it's good. I mean I have a two year old and a dog as well so I understand."

"What did you need?"

"Luke and I are taking the kids to the zoo and he wants everyone to come."

"Michael, go take a shower we are going somewhere." she yelled to him

"What, where?" he yelled back

"The zoo with Dakota, Luke and the kids."

"I don't want to go."

"It's your best friends birthday, we're going."

"How did you know it was his birthday?" I asked

"You've been with him for nine years, married for six and you have five kids with him, I know his birthday."

"I'll see you in a bit." I said as I laughed softly

"We'll be over soon."

"Bye Brit."

"Bye Dakota."

I hung up the phone and tossed it on the bed next to me. The shower was still running in the bathroom but he'd surely be done soon so I got up and changed. I grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts and slipped them on. Luke came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel right as I finished getting dressed. "You're not ready yet?"

"No I checked on the kids and called Ash and Brit."

"How soon will you be ready?"

"Like maybe 5 minutes." He nodded in response and started getting dressed but didn't say anything. "Ash, Cal and Charlie will be here in probably 45 minutes."

"What about Mike, Brit and Marley?"

"She didn't give a time, she just said they'd be over soon."

"Okay."

I huffed before sitting on the bed with my face in my hands. "I hate when you're upset with me." I mumbled

He knelt down in front of me and put his hands on the side of my legs. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be upset with you."

"You have every right to be."

"No D, I don't." I didn't respond or even look at him so he pulled my hands. I tried to pull my arms away from him but he was a lot stronger than me. "Listen to me baby girl." I relaxed my arms and stopped fighting him. "I'm for being so short with you, I'm just frustrated."

"Do we need to cancel today?"

"No, why would we?"

"Because everyone is going to know we're in a fight and it'll ruin the day."

"We're not in a fight."

"It sure seems like we are."

"We are not in a fight. Okay?"

"Okay."

He kissed my head and pulled me into his arms. We stayed quiet for a few minutes and just enjoyed each other company. "I have this terrible habit of taking for granted the best things in my life and I don't mean to, I'm sorry."

"It's whatever."

"No it's not."

"We all do that, it's not just you."

"There's something I need to know."

"What?"

"It's been bothering me the entire time we've been together but I've never wanted to ask."

"Just ask."

"I didn't force this relationship on you, did I?"

"No of course not. You didn't..."

He cut me off. "I don't mean that but you tried to leave and you did, more than once but I'd always drag you back into it. I can't help but think what life you would've had if I'd let you go the first time."

"If you hadn't gotten me back then I might have stayed with Matt and who knows what would've happened to me. I'm so grateful that you never gave up on me, on us. You always fought with us when I was too afraid to."

"I was afraid to fight for you."

"But you overcame that fear for me and look where we are."

"We're in our bedroom."

"Yes, our bedroom. The bedroom where we've spent so many nights and made so many memories and kids. Then just outside our bedroom door are our five beautiful and loving and amazing kids. Luke we have such an amazing life."

"A life you could've had with anyone."

"No, that is not true. I wasn't able to even function before you. Can you remember when the last time I had an attack?"

He stopped for a second and thought about it. "When we had that big fight 10 months after Sebastian was born."

"Close but not quite."

It took him a minute longer this time. "Riley's second birthday, right after the party ended. You were upset because of Daniel."

"The last attack I had was over a year ago and what happened when I had the attack."

"I wrapped you in my arms and held you close until you were calmed down. Then I carried you to bed and cleaned up the rest of the party before I joined you." 

"You took care of me, just like you always do and always will."

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have no idea what this story has become but oh well.


	81. Okay Fine, I'll Give You What You Really Want For Your Birthday

When we got back from the zoo, all of the kids passed out. Luke decided to go have some time alone and read in bed. I tried to talk to him about having another kid but he just shook his head, kissed my head and left the room. He may not want to talk about it but I'm tired of this stupid non-fight, fight thing. I decided that I was going to get my way so I put on some lingerie that I bought for his birthday and started my mission. He was sitting with his back against the head rest while he read his book. I walked over to the bed kneeled on the bed next to him. He didn't even look up from his book when I came up. "What do you need Dakota?" I cringed slightly at the sound of my full name coming out of his mouth.

"I want to spend sometime with you before we go to bed."

"We were together all day."

"We were together as a whole family today, I want some alone time."

"Fine." He sat his book down and looked at me. "What do you want to do?"

"Just talk."

"I already told you that I don't want to talk about it."

"So then we won't talk about that."

I moved so I was straddling his lap. "What are you doing?"

"Sitting on your lap."

"I know you're up to something Dakota." I cringed again

"I just want to be alone with you."

"I've known you for nine years, I know when you're up to something."

"I'm not doing anything."

"Whatever."

"So did you have a nice time with the family today?"

"Yes, it was nice to see everybody again."

"Don't forget we have your birthday dinner with your mom tomorrow." I let my hips gently push against him

"I remember." he said with a slight groan

"Good." I shifted my hips, making me grind against him

"D, are you wearing anything underneath this?"

"Nope." I grinded myself against him again

"Are you try to seduce me?"

"What do you mean trying? I think I'm doing it already." I could feel his hard member pressing against me so I teased him more

"Fuck, you're too good at that." I started to pull his pants and boxers out of the way. "Let me grab protection first babe."

"I took my birth control today and you can just pull out."

"Fine."

I pressed my lips to his as I lined him up with myself and slowly slid down onto him. "Oh god, I missed this feeling." Luke and I haven't had sex without a condom in months and it's something that I've missed very much.

He pulled the lingerie off of me and I pulled off his shirt. I slowly went up and down with the help of his hands. My hands grabbed the top of the headboard as I started to reach my climax. This time was much more intimate then any other time we'd ever had sex and I enjoyed every moment of it. I came fairly quickly but Luke held on a little longer. "Baby I'm close, we need to stop." He reached his hands towards my hips to lift me off but I grabbed his hands. "I'm about to cum, babe get off."

"No, keep going."

"Fuck D, just get off."

"No, cum inside me."

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you your birthday present."

"Shit." he groaned as he came inside of me.

"See that wasn't so hard."

"You tricked me."

"Into getting what you want." I got off of him and he got off the bed

"You didn't take your birth control this morning did you?"

"No."

"I'm going to get you a morning after pill right now." He had started putting his close back on

"Don't."

"If you don't want a baby then why would you do this?"

"I do want a baby." he stopped and looked at me

"What?"

"I've been thinking about it all day long and I want to have another baby with you."

"This morning you refused the idea but now you want a baby. Don't do this just for me."

"I'm doing this because I want us to have a baby."

"You're sure you want this?"

"Yes."

He walked back over to the bed and kissed me hard. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close. He pulled his lips away from mine and he kissed my head. We laid down together and he pulled me close. "I love you."

"I love you too."

I buried my head in his chest and allowed myself to fall asleep in the comfort of the arms of the person I love the most in this world. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So this chapter is a little shorted than normally but oh well. The next one will be back to normal length, I promise.

-Lynn


	82. Dakota's Makes Everything About Her Again Part 1

1 month later...

Luke dropped my hand and leaned down so he could pick up which ever child it was that wanted his attention this time. I was obviously not the happiest camper that morning. "Dakota, do you want to stay home?"

"I can't miss my sisters wedding, she'd never forgive me."

"I think she'd understand."

"I will go and I promise that I'll calm down just give me a minute."

"Did you take your medicine?"

"No, I forgot."

"I will go grab your medicine and some water."

"Okay."

He left the room and came back a minute later with some water and my medicine. "Here you go babe."

"Thanks."

"It's no problem."

He kissed my head and took the glass of water back to kitchen when I was done with it. "Is everybody ready to go?"

"I think so."

There was no objection, only yeses so we headed to the car. Luke loaded all of the kids except Riley, who I had picked up on the way outside. I buckled her up and when I closed the door, I saw Luke had opened my door for me. "Thanks."

I kissed him softly before getting into the car. He shut the door behind me and went around the the drives side of the car before getting in. We held hands on the way there and he used his thumb to stroke the back of my hand. I watched him as he drove, just enjoying the view. He smiled down at me and a small smile spread across my face. I blushed slightly as I turned my head away. "Mommy?" Sam asked

"Yes Riley?"

"How come Aunt Britany and Uncle Mikey aren't married yet?"

"They just haven't got married yet."

"How long did you and dad date before you got married?" Scar chimed in

"Your dad and I dated for three years before we got married."

"How long have you been married?"

"Six years."

"So you weren't married when Sammy and I were born?"

"Um, no we weren't."

"How come?"

"Well um." I stumbled as I tried to find an answer

"I was a big chicken and wouldn't ask mommy to marry me." Luke said, saving me

"Why didn't mommy just ask you?"

I was tongue tied again. "Because she couldn't get down on one knee while pregnant with you two and your big heads."

The twins both chuckled then went back to whatever they had been doing. When we got there the kids all dispersed among all of our family and friends. Luke and I stood in the hall for a few minutes together. "So I just remembered something that I've never told you."

"What?"

"The first time I met you, the first time we did stuff, I was faking being so clueless."

"I always wondered about that."

"I meant to tell you years ago."

"Come with me."

He pulled me into a room with no one and locked the door. "Why are we in here?"

"I wanna give you something."

"What."

"I want to do something first. Take your panties off." I did as he asked, slowly taking them off and dropping them on the floor. He lifted me on to the counter and kneeled down. "You're so wet already baby girl."

He planted a few kisses up my thigh and I squirmed in anticipation. I moaned loudly as he blew cold air on my clit. "Oh god, daddy please."

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me with you're tongue."

He suddenly licked a stripe up my throbbing core. I moaned his name softly and he respond with pressing his tongue against my clit. His tongue swirled around my sensitive nub a few time before he flicked his tongue, causing me to gasp. "What else do you want baby girl?"

"I want you to finger fuck me."

"Happily."

He stuck two fingers inside me and curled them on my G-spot. "I'm so close."

"Don't cum yet."

"I need to cum."

"Be a good girl or I'll punish you."

"Please let me cum daddy."

"No, hold it in."

He curled his fingers in me again and I cried out, trying not to cum. I was barely hanging on when he pulled his fingers out. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out. "Please let me cum."

"Not yet, this is a remote controlled vibrator baby girl. I'm going to put this in you and if you're bad, I'll put it on full blast." I nodded and put the vibrator inside me. "How does that feel?"

"It feels fine."

"How about now?" He clicked the vibrator on and I gasped. "Do you want to cum?"

"Yes daddy, oh fuck. Please daddy, I need to come."

He turned the vibrator up higher and I struggled to hold back. "I want to put it on full blast and then you can cum for me."

"Do it, please."

The intensity increased greatly and I gripped the counter. He smirked as it got faster and faster. "Are you ready to cum for daddy, baby girl?" I nodded my head, unable to speak. "Then cum." He whisper and I let go

My juices poured out and Luke turned the vibrator way down before licking me clean and turning me on again. "Fuck, please turn it off."

"Only if you promise to behave."

"I promise that I will."

"Good." He turned it off and kissed me softly

I held him there and enjoyed our sweet kiss for a moment longer. "Are you going to torture me with this through the whole wedding?"

"Oh yeah."

"You picked the worst time to do this."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because if Brit finds out she will be pissed and if Michael finds out, he'll never let you live it down."

"So don't let them find out."

"You're the one with the remote."

"But you're the one who has to stay quiet."

"You know I hate when you tease me."

"I know, but I love it. I love watching you squirm, I love getting you dripping wet and I love hearing you scream my name when I finally give you what you want."

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" he chuckled

"Turning me on."

"How much time do we have?"

"Maybe 5 minutes before Brit notices I'm gone."

"That's enough time."

"Enough time for what?"

"Enough time for me to fuck you senseless."

I looked down and noticed the bulge in his pants. He started unbuttoning his pants as I started unbuttoning his shirt. I was getting wetter by the second waiting for him. Once his boxers were out of the way, he took the toy out and then he lined himself up with my opening. "Fuck Luke, just fuck me please."

"Try that again."

"Please fuck me daddy."

He pushed into me instantly and thrusted hard. I tried to hold back a moan but struggled to. In order to not scream out, I had to bite down on his shoulder. His pace quickened and I could already feel myself getting close again. I moaned loudly as he hit my G-spot. "Shh baby girl, you have to be quiet."

"I'm close."

"Let it go baby."

I let go and buried my face in his neck to hide my moans. He kept going at full speed until he came inside of me. "I'm glad I didn't stay at home today."

"I am too."

"I miss being able to do this whenever we wanted."

"I wasn't going to tell you this yet but I think you could use a pick me up." He had started getting dressed but stopped buttoning his shirt to talk to me

"What?"

"I'm taking you on vacation for just the two of us so we can have sometime alone. You've been so stressed out lately and I want to give you a well deserved break."

"When are we going this?"

"After Michael and Brit get back from their honey moon."

"Where is the vacation going to be?"

"Somewhere, where I can make you scream nonstop for a few days."

"I honestly don't even care where you take me as long as you make me feel good. But there is something I can't wait until then for."

"And what is that?"

"I need you to take me home and bend me over your desk." I had started buttoning his shirt as we talked.

"I can make that happen later, but you might have to keep quiet."

"I'll do my best."

"I love how horny you are when you're pregnant." "We better go before we get in trouble."

"I'm not afraid of your sister."

"Well you should be."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Come on."

"You might wanna fix your hair first babe." 

"Shit."

I went over to the mirror and fixed my hair, makeup and dress. "I think you're good D."

"I hope so."

He finished tying his tie and slid on his jacket. We walked out of the room and he gave me a quick kiss before we headed our separate ways. I was greeted by a very angry Britany. "Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry Luke wouldn't let me go, he wanted to talk to me."

"You guys have all damn day to talk, I've been waiting for you."

"I'm so sorry Brit."

"Just finish helping me get ready."

We went into the bathroom and I was helping with her hair. She closed the door to the bathroom, I assumed to block out all the noise. "What did Luke want to talk to you about?"

"Oh um, he planned a vacation for him and I so we can have some alone time."

"Was that it?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"You fucked him didn't you?"

"How did you know?"

"Because I know you."

"I'm sorry, I know we shouldn't have but I just can't help it sometimes."

"Are you pregnant again?"

I looked down with a sigh. "Yeah."

"Dakota."

"I know." I could feel tears stinging my eyes

"Don't cry, talk to me." She got up out of the chair and turned towards me. "What the hell happened, you were doing so good."

"He told me on his birthday that he wanted to have another kid and when I told him that I didn't, he got real upset and I gave in."

"He pressured you into this?"

"No I pressured myself into this for him, I sort of tricked him into actually knocking me up."

"It'll be okay, you will get past this."

"I don't want to tell mom, what am I supposed to do? What did I do?"

"Calm down, everything will work out Dakota, I promise."

"I'm sorry, I'm ruining your day."

"No you are absolutely not, I love being able to help you anyway I can."

"Thanks Brit, I love you."

"I love you too Dakota, and I will love my next little niece or nephew."


	83. Dakota's Makes Everything About Her Again Part 2

Luke's POV...

I walked into the room with the rest of the boys and they were all just sitting around. "Hey guys."

"Oh look he's finally done fucking his wife." Michael chimed in

"Don't be an ass." Cal countered

"I'll own it, I love my wife and she's gorgeous and sometimes I can't help myself."

"What are the chances she's pregnant again?"

"Why do you always think she's pregnant?"

"Because you guys suck at birth control and using protection."

"Okay, whatever."

"That wasn't an answer to my question Luke."

A smile spread across my face and I tried to hide it. "I think that was your answer Mike."

"Shut up, we aren't telling people yet."

"Why not?"

"Because we just aren't."

"Did you guys mean to have another or was it an accident?"

"We meant to."

"Does she not want to tell anyone?"

"No she says she's not ready yet."

"That means she regrets it." that was the first time Ash had spoken since I got into the room

"What?"

"If she doesn't want to tell anyone then she probably regrets it."

"I don't think so."

"Trust me, I know her and that almost has to be it."

Out of nowhere Michael kicked Ashton and glared at him. "I'm going to go check on the kids."

I left the room and found and empty room. As soon as the door shut, I was calling Dakota. "Hey Luke, what's up?"

"Do you regret getting pregnant?"

"Wait what? Where did you get that idea?"

"Just answer me."

"Okay Luke, I'm busy helping my sister get ready for her wedding, we can talk later."

She hung up the phone and left me with no answer. I left to go to the room where all of the kids were being entertained. I was greeted by several kids running up to hug me. I picked up Marley and Bash before continuing into the room. Sam was playing with Charolette, Riley and Lilah were playing and Scar was in the corner reading a book. I set the two down and went to go talk to Scar. "Why are you in the corner alone Scar?" She shrugged at me. "Do you want to go see if mom and Aunt Brit need help?" She just shrugged again. "I need a verbal answer please." she just stared at me. I kneeled down to talk to her. "Talk to me baby, what's going on?" she jumped up and hugged me. I picked her up and carried her to the room where the girls were. Dakota answered the door and just glared at me.

"What?"

I used my head to gesture to Scar. "Do you guys need any help?"

"We'd love some help."

I set Scar down and she went into the room behind Dakota. "That's all I wanted."

I bent down and kissed her cheek before turning to leave. "Luke wait."

"What?"

"I love you." she said as she hugged me

"I love you too." I kissed head and held her tight

"How are the other kids?"

"They're all fine, I don't know what's up with Scar though."

"She feels left out, there's an odd number of kids so sometimes she doesn't have anyone to play with and she wants to be part of the adults and do what we do."

"But she's okay?"

"Yeah she's fine, she went straight to Brit when she got inside."

"Good."

"And you need to stop picking the older kids up."

"I can't help it."

"I know but sometimes I worry that Lilah doesn't even know how to walk."

"I'll try."

"Thank you."

"I'll see you in a bit babe."

"Bye."

Dakota's POV...

We finally finished getting Brit ready and put her into her shoes and dress (pic above) just in time for us to line up. "You ready for this?"

"I think so?"

"You love him right?"

"Yeah."

"And you love Marley?"

"Yeah."

"And you want more kids with him?"

"Yeah."

"And you can't imagine waking up without him?"

"Yeah."

"Then you're ready."

"I hope so."

"No, you know so."

"Okay, I'm ready."

We lined up and started to walk out. I was her maid of honor and Luke was the best man so we led the way. Ash and Mali followed with Cal and Brit's best friend, Daisy, behind them. Lilah and Scar were dubbed as junior bridesmaids and Jake's son, Miles and Sam were junior groomsmen. Our brothers walked her down the isle, same as they had done for me. Brit wanted all of the youngest girls to be the flowers girl so Charolette, Marley and Riley were all three the flower girls with Bash and Austin's son, Keegan as the ring bearers. Brit came out with both of our brothers with her. Michael just stared at her with this look of awe. I smiled, seeing how much he loved her. Austin placed her hand in Michael's and she stepped up in front of him. She looked stunning and I couldn't help but smile at them. There was the usual wedding intro from the pastor and then onto their vows. "First for vows is Michael."

"Brit, I've known you for a long time and man did I take my sweet time to ask you to marry me but I've known since I met you that I loved you. And man do I love you. You've been my best friend, my cuddle buddy, and now you'll be my wife. Meeting you was no chance thing, it was fate. I wouldn't trade a single moment of our time together for anything in the entire world, not even our worst fights. You are my soulmate, my other half and the mother to our beautiful baby. I love our little girl, she's amazing and I can't wait to have more wonderful babies with you."

"Britany, you're turn."

"Mike, I love you with all that I am and nothing could ever change that. You're the best friend I could ever ask for and the best father for Marley. We've had so many ups and downs and we refused to even label the relationship for the longest time. I fell in love with you while we were running that old bar we ran together, watching you work so hard for something you wanted. I can't wait to meet the newest member of our family." her eyes looked down towards her stomach and his eyes lit up. "I know, not the best way to tell you but I wanted to make you cry in front of everyone else this time."

We all laughed and I even wiped away a few tears.

"Do you Britany Delilah Wells, take thee, Michael Gordon Clifford to be your Husband?

To have and to hold,  
in sickness and in health,  
for richer or for poorer,  
in joy and sorrow,  
and promise your love to him.  
And with this ring,  
Do you take him as your Husband  
for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." she slid the ring onto his finger

I was completely focused on the ceremony, when I felt the vibration start again. My eyes shifted to Luke who had a smirk on his face, I shot my best death glare but it didn't seem to faze him. I did everything in my power to act normal but he turned it up a notch.

"Do you Michael Gordon Clifford, take thee Britany Delilah Wells, to be your Wife?

To have and to hold,  
in sickness and in health,  
for richer or for poorer,  
in joy and sorrow,  
and promise your love to her.  
And with this ring,  
Do you take her as your Wife  
for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." he slid a beautiful ring onto her finger and a smiled beamed across his face

I felt the vibration go stronger and could feel a knot building in my stomach and I glared at Luke again.

"You may now kiss the bride."

They kissed and everyone started to applaud and Luke's hand reached for his pocket. The vibration stopped and I let out a sigh of relief and shot him the third glare in the last couple of minutes. Brit and Mike walked off and everyone followed. "I hate you Luke."

"You say that now."

I wrapped my arm around his torso and he wrapped his around my shoulders. My hand managed to find its way to his pocket and grab the remote. "I have to run and go to the bathroom."

"We're about to take pictures."

"I have had five kids and I have another on my bladder right now, Brit will have to understand."

"Okay hurry back." he kissed my head and I quickly headed to the bathroom.

When I got the bathroom, I locked the door and leaned against the wall. I pulled out the remote and turned it back on and let it run until I felt myself release. My phone went off and I knew it was Luke looking for me, so I quickly cleaned up and headed back to the rest of the group. "D, where have you been?" Brit asked

"Sorry I really had to pee, mom problems."

"It's fine, you're here now and that's what matters."

We did all of their wedding photos and then went and joined the rest of the guests for food. Luke and I were both trying to wrangle all of the kids and were unsuccessful until my mom and her boyfriend came to help us. "How's it going sweetie?" Keith asked me

"Obviously not well." I gestured to the kids

"Besides that, how is it going?"

"Other than the kids driving me up a wall, it's going fine."

"How are things with Luke?"

I sighed deeply. "I love Luke. I always will but he has this ability to get on every last one of my nerves and when we fight, it's so intense. I used to think that intensity was really just passion and that him getting on my nerves just kept things interesting but I don't know."

"Listen sweetie, I know that I'm not you're dad and you probably don't care what I have to say but I'm going to say it. Luke is such a good catch, he's a once in a lifetime find and don't you ever let him go. That intensity when you fight is passion and I know sometimes it's hard and it doesn't seem like it's worth it but remember all you've given each other."

"Thanks Keith, I really appreciate it."

"I hope everything works out for you kiddo."

When Keith walked away, I went to find Luke. I found him talking to someone from Michael's family. He looked so handsome and I just wanted to be around him so I came up next to him and intertwined my hand with his. His eyes didn't move to look and see who grabbed his hand but a small smile spread across his face. I didn't really pay much attention to the conversation, he introduced me to them but I stopped paying attention. He had pulled me into his arms as he talked, I don't think he even realized he was doing it. I love him so much. When he finished his conversation, he kissed my head and pulled me close to him. "Where's my remote Dakota?"

"Did you lose it?"

"No, it was in my pocket and now it's not."

"Maybe when you bent over to pick up one of the kids it slipped out."

"Well it disappeared right after I hugged you and then you disappeared to the bathroom for a little too long."

"It's in my purse."

"You're not being a very good girl today are you." he whispered, sending chills down my body

"Sorry, I thought I was in the mood but I'm not anymore."

"We are going to have a conversation tonight and there will be no lying or hiding anything okay?"

"Yeah okay."

"I love you forever"

"I love you always."

He kissed me gently then kissed my forehead and took my hand. Brit and Michael came back out after changing her dress and rejoined the party. We all applauded and cheered for them as they made their way to the dance floor. Their song started to play. Brit had chosen The End of All Things by Panic! at the Disco. It's a beautiful song and one that fits them so well. I watched them from Luke's arms with a smile on my face. They locked eyes and you could see how much they loved each other in the way they looked at one another. I felt Luke's hand protectively on my stomach, part of me wanted to push his hand away before anyone saw but I didn't. Mike and Brit finished their dance and Jake stepped in to dance with Brit. When they finished, everyone joined them on the dance floor for a little bit before they did the cake. I grabbed ahold of Riley and Bash and Luke grabbed Lilah and made the twins stand next to him. His free hand wrapped around my waste as we watched Brit and Mike slam cake into each others faces. It had taken weeks for Michael to convince her to let them do the cake smashing. We all laughed and cheered for them as they both tried to clean their faces off. "Come on you two, it's time for the speeches everybody." My mom said as she ushered the crowd to their tables. 

I was going to give the first speech so I walked up onto the stage. Everyone immediately started staring at me when I walked onto the stage and I started to get nervous. Luke gave me thumbs up from his seat, causing me to smile and laugh. "Hey everybody, I'm Dakota, Brit's sister and maid of honor. So obviously I've known Brit my whole life and I have lots to say about her but I'd rather talk about her now husband and their relationship. I met Michael through my own husband, they were and are best friends, but I never thought that he'd actually be part of our family in any way other than just being one of our closest friends. He's been a blessing... and a curse." the crowd laughed. "He loves to take care of not only his own daughter but Luke and I's kids as well and not to mention he loves my sister in a way that I don't think anyone else could. They're relationship is such an amazing thing to have watched blossom and grow all these year. I got the opportunity to see Michael's reaction to finding out that they were going to have Marley and it was the purest and sweetest thing to watch him cry like a baby. So thank you Michael for taking care of my sister and niece so well and if that ever changes, you better beware because I'm watching you Mike. I love you both and I wish you the best."

Everyone applauded and I went to sit with the kids while Luke gave his speech. He kissed my head quickly as he passed by me and jogged up onto the stage. "Hey everybody, I'm Luke and I'm Michael's best man. I've known Mike since we were kids and I've gotten to watch him grow into a man and become a father and now a husband. Britany has been a friend to me for almost nine years now and she has always been there for anyone who need something, no matter what it was. You two are a perfect match. Anytime Mike is being his usual immature self, Brit is there to whip him back into shape and anytime that Brit goes into full freak out mode, Mike is there to calm her down. They are polar opposite in someways and exactly the same in others and I think that's what makes them the most perfect couple. Their daughter is the perfect combination of both of them and is by far one of the cutest combinations of people ever seen and I'm still shocked that she came out with normal hair. That's the worst bet I've ever made. Congratulations to the both of you."

He walked off the stage and sat down next to me. I grabbed ahold of his hand and squeezed it gently. Michael had decided that he wanted to sing her a song like Luke had for me. He sang I Can't Help Falling in Love while Brit sat in her seat with tears rolling down her face. Luke pulled me close while we listened to Michael serenade Brit. I held Riley on my lap and I noticed that she had fallen asleep listening to him sing. All of the kids loved to hear not just their dad sing but their uncles too. Sam and Scar have decided that they should form a band but the don't agree. Michael finished the song and hugged Brit who was now sobbing. Everyone continued to dance and celebrate for another couple of hours before they said their goodbyes and headed off on their honeymoon. Luke and I took our kids and Marley home and almost immediately laid all of the kids down for bed. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So in the last year I have only written like 13 chapter, go me. I have also not published any on here in over a year so here you go sorry if I left any of the original author notes from Wattpad. Sorry if anyone was left hanging for like 15 months, rip. Also can we please appreciate my tittle on chapter 68 to now and maybe before that too.


End file.
